Domination
by Android-2217
Summary: Domination: the condition of having control or power over people. Homosexual, cannibalistic, paranoid schizophrenic demi-Saiyan entangled in the Italian Mafia... Who could ask for anything more? *Extremely dark Goten yaoi fic; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*
1. Confessions

_**Hello everyone! Android 22 here. I just wanted to take this time to first thank you for taking the time to give this story a chance! I know that this fanfiction is known for being very dark, so for it to gain the attention of someone is awesome! Before you start, I do want to let you know that this story was started back in 2006 and at the time, I was only 16 years old. The first 10ish chapters are a little dated and you can definitely see my age from back then. They aren't terrible, but it's always a good idea to warn people a head of time in case they are thrown off by some things. One day I plan to rewrite the first 10 chapters... but first I have to get the story finished! I also do not update very frequently these days, but I am bound determined to complete this story! So once again, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Buckle up, hang on, and be prepared to take the wildest ride of your life ;)**_

* * *

**Story Summary**_:_ Goten admits his feelings to the purple haired prince. And what does Trunks do to admit how he feels? Beatings, harassement, turning family against him, bullying, spiders... After all these experiences, something inside Goten snaps. His thoughts start to run around like a serial killer, constantly thinking about ways to kill or rape or commit suicide. He becomes gothic, mentally insane, and a killer. Is this the crazed mind of a sociopathic schizophrenic or the desperate pleas of help from someone with a broken heart?

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI! THAT MEANS HOMOSEXUAL SEX! GUY/GUY FUCKING! Dark fic, blood, suicidal actions, hate, love, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. The OC's are mine. The fic is mine.

* * *

**~*~Chapter 1: Confessions**

Out in the back of Orange Star Middle School, a stupid little boy has blood running out of his mouth and is lying on the gravel ground behind the school. His friend of over 13 years lifts the stupid fucker's head by his spiky black hair and lands a cement-hard punch to his small nose, breaking the cartilage with a loud bone crunching sound. The little shit cries for him to stop, begging for the lavender haired prince mercy on his poor soul. The 8th grader wipes off the bright red blood on his "Hollister" shirt and walks around the dickhead. Just as the younger boy thinks that his beating is over, a cold, heartless voice rings in his ear, saying a word that would haunt him for the rest of his life:

"Faggot…"

Added with that was a kick to his stomach, causing the stupid boy to cough up more metallic-tasting blood. His puny, weak body pulsed in pain, his every heartbeat trying to kill him. Tears are staining his blood soaked face. No sound escaped his lips as the little prince with the lavender hair continued to kick the stupid-ass son of a low-class saiyan, repeatedly saying, "Faggot! Queer! You sick freak!"

The stupid little boy barely opens his eyes before getting a kick to his face, causing him to black out into unconsciousness.

That stupid little shit-faced boy was me; Son Goten. I made the horrible mistake of falling in love with my best friend… and telling him… then showing him. Now my best friend is letting me know how much he "loves" me.

I had woken up in a nurse's office in a hard, paper-covered bed in my middle school. The light hurt my big eyes, now black and blue with bruises. There were bandages on my nose, cheeks, forehead and no doubt all over my body. I had closed my eyes because of the light and my ears began to give off a piercing ring as someone tried to talk to me. My brain was so jumbled, it felt like it was swollen or something like that. As I came to, I kept thinking back to earlier today…

"_You wanted to talk to me behind the school building? Why so secretive?"_

"_I need to tell you something that I can no longer hold in…"_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_I need to tell you my true feelings for you. I've been living a lie all my life, Trunks…"_

"…"

"_I… I'm in love with you Trunks. I've loved you for my whole life…"_

"…"

"_Please Trunks… lemme show you my feelings… I love you…"_

It was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't let him say or do anything before I had wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. His mouth was slightly open in shock so I took that advantage by slipping my tongue inside and pressing myself against him. What the hell was I, a stupid little boy, thinking?

Then before I knew it, my erection was crushed by a powerful knee. I was punched on the jaw, causing me to bite my tongue and his foot found my head, swinging around and having my face find the ground. What was I expecting out of my confession? An awe-struck Trunks with his beautiful blue eyes full of tears saying that he loved me too? Then when we finally shared our fist kiss, we would feel the love so strong that we needed to catch our breath? What the hell was I, a shit-faced boy, thinking?

The painful awareness of his rejection finally hit me. Someone had put their big, warm hand on my cut cheek and cooed in my ear that the pain will be gone soon. I think it was my dad… or a male nurse. The person opened my mouth with their finger and I felt a smooth object come in. "Chew and swallow, Goten..." A familiar voice told me, and I obeyed.

Immediately the senzu bean was healing my body, washing away all my physical pain, a rush of magic making me shiver. My eyes open fully as I sit up in the nurse's bed, staring at my mom, dad, brother and Bulma. "Oh Honey! What happened?" My over-protective mother practically pounced on me in happiness. I made no noise and showed no emotion, staring at Bulma who so resembled Trunks.

_Trunks…_

My body began to experience a new emotion that rarely came to me, nice, sweet Goten. I began to shake in anger and repressed thoughts. I could feel my eyes swell with hot tears, but I wouldn't let them flow. My mother was holding my face, making me look at her worried face. Her make-up was running down into her nose and mouth. She had been crying for me…

"Honey, what happened?" she asked.

My voice came out in a choked whisper, my voice hurting from the crying and getting kicked on my throat, "I got into a fight…"

My mother's look of worry changed so fast that I winced. "WHAT? Goten, you know better than to fight with other children! You know that you are too strong!" I tried to voice a complaint, but she just kept on going, "What is wrong with you? You're turning into Vegeta's brat!" '_Trunks_…' my heart ached. "Who did you get into a fight with?" my mother demanded.

"Trunks, mother…" I looked away towards the door to see Vegeta standing there with his tail swaying back and forth slowly, listening to the conversation with a smirk on his face. '_Probably proud of Trunks for all of this…_' I think and my head (well… more like my brain…) began to hurt in my anger.

As my mother began to rant about Trunks, getting into an argument with his mother, I stare at the proud Prince hard. Him and his stupid smirk…

I've never felt hate towards anyone in my whole life. Not even towards Majin Buu when he was talking over the world. How could I? It's not his fault that he was created for evil and domination. He was simply a confused murderer needing to feel like he was something important… even if it was for evil. Maybe I'm the only one who truly understood Buu.

But my now pulsing headache was causing my anger to turn into searing hate towards Trunks' father. And Trunks himself. My staring hate of emotion turned into a glare, a killer's look. He stared back at me, giving me the same look. Thoughts, coming from no where, plagued my mind of their blood flowing from their eyes. My eye twitched and the corner of my mouth quivered, a silent growl forming in my throat. I was about to say something when Trunks came up beside him with an ice cream, licking it with that tongue that I got to taste for the slightest second like a slut.

Vegeta began to stroke his son's head affectionately and that's when my mother turned around, screaming at Trunks about beating me to death. My facial expression changed into one of hurt as Trunks looked at me in disgust. As my mother yelled at both of them, my father came up to me and held me in his powerful arms, sympathy for my beating. "Don't worry about them, Goten." He cooed in my ear.

My face contorted into pain-strickening sadness as I held onto my father, closing my eyes and letting the water in them trail down my cheeks. My body shook as I tried to hold back the sobs, not wanting anyone to hear my suffering.

"It's not my fault he's a faggot." Trunks' harsh voice rang through. He was going to tell everyone there about what I did… and I couldn't stop him. No matter what I said, he would have all the attention with that statement. "He's the one who put his tongue in my mouth. That's just sick." He stated simply and my mother's annoying rant stopped.

The uncomfortable silence crawled over me like millions of spiders. I could feel everyone's eyes one me, the feeling like tiny legs walking on my body. My crying stopped as even my father pulled back to look at me in complete shock. I turned away. I couldn't look at him… I couldn't look at anybody. I had no escape, no one to save me from my humiliation. Not even my own brother stepped in to help me. All he did, like everyone else, was stare.

Those eyes… so accusing and held the look of disgust. Disgust in me, in my ungodly actions to the guy I had mistakenly fallen in love with. I can still feel those eyes on me now. Stabbing me with accusations and false realities. It drives me insane still to have this feeling of paranoia, this feeling of shame; this feeling like someone was always watching me with their eyes, the feeling of a schizoid.

"We aren't friends anymore. Just thought I'd let you all know that. I don't want to be friends with some fag boy." Trunks broke the silence, giving me a cold look, and then walking away.

Pain again; in my heart, my head, my very soul which he took no mercy on. Not only did I loose the boy I was in love with, but I lost my best friend. The one I've known since I was a baby. My companion, my 'buddy' just beat me, trashed me, and walked out of my life. Things would never be the same.

My mother turned to stare at me, her face red with fury and more disgust. Here comes the screaming… I wince again.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2 already. I don't care about how many reviews i get. I just want to post this story so that everyone can see that this actually happens to kids out there. This was inspired by my best friend who's life at home is just like this chapter. I hope that I don't offend anyone, but if I do, let me know. This is a personal fic and if it offends you, e-mail me to let me know. Try and come up with a good reason to WHY it offends you besides "I don't like it" shit.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Goten is beaten. Sad and tear-jerking. I even shed a tear writing this, considering how close to home it hit.

****

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Life at home didn't get any better for me. My mother was screaming at me in the car at about 8 pm, on the way to our little house in the country. Screaming about how boys weren't supposed to kiss other boys or how even if I were gay, Trunks should've never crossed my mind. I was a sick person, a sick 'FAG' for doing what I had done. "You deserved what he did to you!" she yelled at me. Gee, I can really feel the love today…

Now inside of the house, she made me sit on our pitiful couch so she could yell at me some more. I don't really know what she said to me. All I can remember was the fact that the haunting word "faggot" came out of her mouth several times while she pointed a finger at me. A finger which I wish I could've broken with my teeth. Her face was so red, all of the blood rushing to it in her stupid anger. Her stupid little boy was a faggot, and she hated that.

My father on the other hand said nothing. All he did was stand by the doorway to the kitchen and watch. Watch as his wife screamed and yelled at his son, spitting the most hurtful words a kid should ever hear from their parent. Watch as his shit-faced son held back the tears that were threatening to drown his face. My mother never let my dad have a say in anything. Not in punishments, rewards, or even what was for dinner. I'm surprised that he hasn't left her yet. Divorced her nagging ass and moved on in his life.

My brother left and went home to his fiancé, Videl. Yeah, he proposed to her almost immediately after Majin Buu was destroyed. They are to be wed in 4 months. He even has a job at the Orange Star High school where I will be going next year as a freshman.

_Oh Kami… high school is going to suck…_

Finally my mother stopped yelling at me, her voice hoarse now with the level of volume she used on me. "Just go to your room!" she spat at me and pointed a finger up the stairs, letting me know my way to my own room (one that I once shared with Gohan until he moved out). I obeyed her, running up to my room as water blinded my way.

Bursting into my dark room, I threw myself onto my little mattress on the floor, grabbing a hold of my blue pillow and crying into it. I have never felt pain like this before. This kind of pain was so much different from the kind you get when in battle. This kind pulled at your heart, straining your brain and emotions to a breaking point. This pain racked my body, making me shake all over. By now my sobs have soaked my pillow, staining it a deeper shade of blue. Snot ran out of my nose and some of my saliva has leaked onto the pillow too as I had my mouth open while I cried.

'_I wish I were dead!_' I thought. It was something that has never come to my mind. It's amazing how much a person can change with all the shit that happens around them. Maybe if I were really gone from the world that hated me so much, people would be much happier. Trunks would be rid of me, my mother would be rid of me, and my father wouldn't have another kid to worry about. Hell, even my brother would be better off without me. What was I to him but a mere obstacle that was in his way of something great?

An hour passed and my tears have stopped flowing. Why is beyond me. Maybe it was because I was finally over the pain of rejection and disgust. Or the fact that I had cried so much that I didn't have any tears left. I'm going to go with both. I rest my chin on my tear soaked pillow and stare blankly ahead. My eyes felt so heavy and I had a horrible headache. Below me my stomach was growling, yelling at me to give it food. It hit me now that I haven't eaten since lunch at school; and that was at 11:45 this morning.

I get up, my limbs heavy, and stalk towards the door, almost like a zombie. I open the creaky door and poke my head out slowly, sniffing to see if my mother had a heart and made some food. No smell. My saiyan hearing picked up a conversation coming from the kitchen. It was my mom and dad. I listened carefully to what they were saying, hearing my name several times already.

"You were too harsh on him." My father said quitely, standing up for me.

"Don't you dare think that what you have to say will mean anything to this situation." My mother scorned him. Damn her…

"Maybe what I have to say **IS**, Chichi. Did you ever think of that? You shouldn't care if Goten is gay or not. He is our son and you should love him for who he is, not what his sexual interests are."

"What! I don't think so! I do not want some fag as a son! How in the world could he possibly get off to a penis?"

"Chichi, he does for the same reason you do! Goten is our son. And I don't care what he does with his life. As his parent I'm going to be there for him and support him in whatever he does."

"Oh please. What do you know about parenting? Where in the hell have you been for all this time? Always running off and never coming home for weeks on end. You even missed Gohan's graduation last year because you were gone somewhere. You have never been there for our children so why in the hell do you care now!"

There was silence. Those tears that I thought I didn't have came back. My dad may not have been there for me and Gohan, but he's a damn better parent than my mother. With the way they were fighting, the thought of divorce came to mind again. What would happen if they really did end it?

"I can't stand doing this with you anymore, Chichi. You always treat me like I'm a child. I'm a grown man damn it! I should be treated like one!" my father was yelling now, something he never does.

"How can I treat you like an adult when you don't even act like one!"

"I am your husband, Chichi! Not your child!"

Both of them began to yell at each other and I couldn't make out half of what they said. They've never argued like this. It's scary to hear my dad so angry. I'm use to hearing my mom scream and yell and bitch, but my dad on the other hand… he is so calm and collective. He rarely even raised his voice to his enemies and the bad guys that threatened us all the time. But listening to his enraged voice that was almost like Vegeta's scared me back into my room.

"I don't see why I even married you! You tricked me into marrying you and when I finally understood what marriage was, I was ok with it because I thought I actually loved you. I was wrong. I was **so** wrong! How could I love someone so manipulative and hateful?" my father was screaming now, his words cutting through the emotion-thick air like a blade.

"Then why don't you just fucking walk away, Goku! Leave me like you have always done in the past and like you so want to now!"

"I WILL!" he screamed and I heard his footsteps storm away, a door opening, and then slamming shut. With that sound, I had no doubt in my mind that the door had broken off its hinges.

"The next time you come back, you better have a lawyer!" my mother screeched after him. My father was long gone by then, having flown away faster than the eye could see.

I closed my door quietly and dropped to the floor, hanging my head between my knees. My little body began to shake again as I was overcome with guilt and sadness. I found my tears again and began to sob uncontrollably, grabbing onto my spiky hair and pulling. I wanted the emotional pain to go away. I wanted everything to go away. **I** wanted to go away.

I crawled over to my sorry excuse for a bed and hid myself under the covers, muting my sobs with my blue pillow. My life was ruined all in one day. I lost my best friend, my father, and now my life. Off in the distance of the floor below me, I heard my mother's pounding footsteps going everywhere and her screaming about my father. The pounding made its way over towards the stairs and then up them.

The only room upstairs was mine…

I don't have a moment to act before she burst into my room and glared at me with red-rimmed eyes. In her hand was a leather belt that she wore sometimes with a pair of jeans. I have to force my eyes away from the belt to see her lunge for me, wild whipping movements came from her arms and the pain of leather burned my flesh as she began to beat me.

"Do you see what you've done! You made your father leave me you fag!" She screamed and held onto my tail, knowing that it was sensitive to touch. Yanking me towards her and beating me senseless, she continued to scream that it was my fault that my dad was gone. He was divorcing her finally because I was a faggot.

She made sure to pound it into my brain (and body) that it was all my fault. That unforgivable belt struck my body again and again, my saiyan blood streaming down my cuts and lashes. I couldn't scream anymore, I couldn't see anymore, I couldn't feel anymore. My body went numb and blackness formed around my eyes.

"This is your fault! This is your fault! This is your fault!" she said in between hitting me, the belt making an awful, wet smacking noise. She still whipped me and made sure to scare me into thinking I was going to die. And for the longest time, I thought I was.

Every time she hit me, making a new cut or adding to an old one, I kept repeating to myself the reason why I was getting beat:

_This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks to **troubles** for reviewing! I will try not to offend anyone. I'm glad that you can relate to this fiction.


	3. School Horror

Wow. You people actually like it! That's great. I'm glad that many of you can realte to this. After all, i am basing this off of personal experiences that has happened to me and most of my friends. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're taken the time to read a fic like this, no matter how close to home it hits.

**Warnings**: You'll have a reason to hate preppies and Trunks. My friend went through this experience after the school found out he was gay. I dedicate this chapter to him. Love you Ryou-kun. 3

**Chapter 3: New School Life**

I awoke to the warm sun hitting my eyes. All over I ached, feeling the muscles that I used to fight off my mother burning when I moved. Slowly my eyes opened. Blinded by the light I turned over, catching a glance at my clock on my dresser. A yawn came to me but it stopped short: 10:14am.

"AHH!" I yelled and threw the blood soaked covers off of me, freaking out about how late it was. Today was Friday and I still had to go to school. My mother was the one who usually woke me up to send me off, but considering what happened last night, I doubt she even wants to look into my face.

My face… it was in so much pain. I can't remember where I was hit with the leather belt, but obviously it got my face. I went over to my full length mirror and stripped my clothes off on the way, yelping as my left shoulder spiked pain all through me. Now naked, I saw the damage my mother had caused me. Emotional pain tore at my heart as I looked at myself up and down.

To start, my face was cut up and I had a black, right eye. My nose had dried blood running down into my mouth and bruises were on my cheeks. My left eye apparently got smacked by the belt. A long, rectangular red mark covered it along with more dried blood. When I blinked, it hurt. Closing just that eye, I could see that a long cut was on my eye lid.

I sighed sadly, keeping back more tears, and looked down at my body. My chest was marked a few times by the same rectangular shape that covered my eye. Cuts and open wounds went with them. Just trying to breath was killing me, spotting a mark on my heart. Traveling down my chest, I saw some whip marks on my abdomen and on my hips. Surprising enough, she had missed my childish penis and just got my thighs and legs, scarring them up too.

The sight was just too much for me to bear as I backed away to my clothes drawer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that bastard belt that had beat me lying next to my school stuff. I wiped away the tears that were running down my bruised cheeks. Pulling out underwear, a grey t-shirt with white long sleeves under them, and a pair of grey gi pants, I padded towards the bathroom to clean myself up. The soap burned my skin like alcohol and I cried while I washed up.

Heading downstairs quietly with my books, I saw my mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of Budweiser in her hand (along with many others around her). Hate again plagued my mind as I tip-toed passed her, afraid to wake the demon as it slept. '_How can a mother just beat her child like that?_' I thought to myself, quivering with anger and sadness. I grabbed a granola bar and quietly exited the house, blasting towards Orange Star Middle School. I've already missed 1st and 2nd period.

Our school wasn't that big. We had to have mobile homes in the back lot for classrooms and all of my classes were in them (Team 8-E… the retard team). I walked up to the classes in the very back of the school lot, seeing that no one was outside on such a beautiful day. I came up to my 3rd period class, Life Science, heaving a sigh. I sat right next to Trunks and we had every class together, too. "Maybe he'll just forgive and forget…" I told myself and nodded, motivated enough to knock on the door.

Voices hushed inside and I heard the footsteps of our teacher come to the door. He flung it open with a big smile on his face. "Glad you could make it Goten! We are taking our chapter 14 test! I hope you studied!" Mr. Wagoner was always so happy that it was scary.

'_Shit… I forgot about that…' _I came into the science classroom, not making eye contact with anyone, but instead I watched the snakes in their cases, hissing at anyone who came near. Again with the eyes… I could feel them on me. With my acute hearing I knew they were talking about me. But why? Was there something on my face? Shit on my pants? What were they all talking about!

I took a seat next to Trunks and finally looked up, my slow growing paranoia proving right. Everyone in our classroom was staring at me with disgust or shock. I looked around myself and felt a panic attack for no reason at all. "You should know why they're looking at you." Trunks whispered, keeping his eyes locked on his test.

"Y-you told them what I did?" I was barely audible as our teacher gave me the test.

He looked over at me and glared at me with a Vegeta mocking smirk. My mouth dropped and pain in my heart returned. Such deceit… how could he possibly do that to me? "Fag." I heard someone behind me whisper and then felt a wadded up piece of paper hit the back of my head. His friend chuckled. My black eye twitched as I felt agony wash over me. I was ruined socially now.

I got through the test with a sickeningly slow pace. Every 5 minutes or so a faint "fag" was passed to my ears or a "queer" was whispered. I even got a note from a kid that sat 3 seats away from me: _Queers burn in Hell! _It was too much. I was overloading. I had to fight the salty tears that were desperately wanting to fall. Was this what my school life was going to be like till college?

The bell rang and everyone bolted for the door. When I went to stand up, a kid bumped into me and my body was crushed against the chair and the table. It didn't really hurt; it was just the shock that made me hold onto myself. My second attempt wasn't any better. A jock wearing a football t-shirt purposely hit me in the back of the head with his elbow, scoffing out "faggot" to me. Going for a third try, ready to scream at the next asshole that stopped me, I stood carefully. Finally no one touched me and I smiled to myself. '_Thank you Kami…_' I thought and went out the door.

I escaped 3rd period only to be met by a book in my face, hitting the eye that had a cut on it. I grabbed a hold of my pulsing eye with a yell and heard everyone laughing around me. Even the girls were laughing at me, which was totally unexpected. I took my hands away to see people wearing "Hollister" and "Abercrombie" pointing and laughing at me. In the front row of jackasses was Trunks, smirking like he had just won the greatest battle of his life. Even people that I had become friends with were laughing or imitating a sexual encounter with another guy.

_Whoever said friendship was sacred needs to be shot…_

I grabbed my books that had dropped to the ground and ran to the main building for lunch, getting more things thrown at me and yells of "Run faggot run!" followed. Tears cascaded down my face as I burst into the side door of the school. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. Going in, I threw my books on the ground and stumbled into a stall. I fell to my knees and hurled my granola bar into the nasty toilets. I cried and puked, my body quaking with every movement. The acid from my stomach began to hurt my throat, considering I hadn't had anything to eat in about 24 hours.

Once I was done with my convulsions, I drooped my head and began to cry some more. What did I do to deserve this? Confess my love to my best friend? Did he really have to do all of this? He simply should have just pushed me away and told me that he didn't feel for me like I did to him. But to go off and beat me then turn the whole team against me is ridiculous. It makes me wonder you know… if he really ever wanted me as a friend. True best friends didn't do what he's done to me. Was I in his way? "I wish that that he would've told me that he didn't want my friendship… that's better than turning my life into Hell." I whispered and wiped my nose.

For the rest of lunch, I stayed in the back stall of the bathroom and held myself, fighting my outrage and depression. At times, come guys came in talking about me. "Where'd that little queer run to?"

"I dunno. But next time I see him, let's beat the shit outta him."

"Yeah!"

The sound of piss hitting a urinal came to my ears and I buried my head deeper into my arms, wanting to hide from the world and myself forever. Maybe dad could get me out of this school. If he and mom really do divorce, then I want to live with him (but only if he wasn't living in Capsule Corp.). Who needs school anyway? You only go so you can work at a dead end job, have a dead end marriage, have fucked up kids, and die. Living with my dad at least I can learn more about nature and take up hunting or fishing with him, helping him with protecting the universe or something like that.

The bell rang for 5th period and I took my time going back to the classrooms in the back lot, wanting to avoid the two guys who were planning to beat me up because I was gay.

I've been gay since 4th grade now. I noticed that I was when I noticed that I didn't like any of the girls that wanted to be my girlfriend. Instead, I was hoping that a boy would notice me. Wow… to be gay at such a young age… I was planning my "coming out of the closet" day once school was out. Well, you know that didn't go as I had hoped. But to be bashed and trashed by both Trunks and my mother made me want to run into the darkest regions of the closet forever. Too late now… I'm already out and everyone knows it.

I walked into Language Arts and got to my desk as fast as I could without looking stupid. "Hey it's fag boy!" I heard Trunks' voice shout in my ear. He had strolled up to my desk and sat on it. He grabbed my hair and showed my face to the class. "This is him ladies and gentlemen! He's the one who tried to put his tongue down my throat!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Where the hell was the teacher! I looked around frantically to find our pregnant teacher, only to see just kids laughing and pointing again. Trunks yanked on my hair some more to move my head side to side, showing me, the stupid little shit, off to the whole class. I swung my arms and knocked his grip off of me. "Stop!" I yelled.

"Awwww. Is the little queer mad at me now?" he stroked my chin playfully and then pinched my cheeks between his fingers. "Poor little faggot." He grinned and blew a kiss towards me.

I growled and made a quick jerking movement, causing him to fall off the desk top. "I said 'Stop'!" I scowled and hid the hurt behind my eyes. Why does he keep torturing me?

He stood up and smacked me across the face, giving me an evil stare. He then got me into a head lock and spat in my face "Don't you ever touch me again you sick homo." He let me go, returning to his seat with people cheering and clapping like he was some big fucking hero.

I couldn't breath, couldn't see, and couldn't fathom what was going on. Our teacher came in with a stack of papers. "Sorry that I'm late class. I was making copies of your new research assignment." She smiled as the class groaned. I looked down at my hands that were fists, shaking in my anger. But what could I do…? I can't just get up and beat the shit out of Trunks like he had done to me. I wasn't going to stoop to that level and besides… there were witnesses…

The rest of the day rolled on like this. I got harassed back and forth and even got into a fist fight with those two assholes I heard in the bathroom. At least I got to take my anger out on **SOMEONE** finally. The two went home limping with bloody noses. About 2 weeks went by like this and I began to learn to ignore it instead of take it personally. If I did that, then I'd be swimming in a sea of despair every second of my life.

_Like I wasn't doing that already…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Next chapter contains things that bring up a fear that many people have. Spiders. Arachnaphobics be warned.**_


	4. Arachnophobia

Thanks for the reviews, even if there weren't alot. Om with chapter 4 for those who care. Another chapter that will make you hate Chichi. Sort of unbelievable, but oh well. Arachnophobics be warned!

**Chapter 4: Arachnophobia**

Your home is supposed to be your haven, your very own sanctuary. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with me. Home just got worse like my school life did. My mother found a new friend called Alcohol and had dinner with it every night. Yes, I still got beaten. I taught myself to stay clear of her when she got the beer out, but she learned to get me when I least expected it.

"_You have to sleep sometime." _

I thought that it was just a nonsense little threat that she declared to me when she had gotten drunk and tried to hurt me. But was I oh so wrong. When I slept was when she did things to me. Grabbed hold of my tail and had her way. Nothing sexual you sick perverts. She simply beat me senseless to take out her anger on my dad who, in fact, came back with a lawyer and divorce papers.

"Please let me go with you!" I begged with him when he had come back.

He stared down at me with sympathy in his eyes, seeing that I looked like I was always recovering from a fight with all the abuse I undertook. He still didn't know that mom beat me. I was too afraid to tell him that I was getting abused now. No one knew except for the stuffed tiger that I still slept with, holding onto it and crying myself to sleep after a beating. He told me that he would let me go with him once we all went to court and he won custody over me.

"The only problem Goten is that I live with Bulma and Vegeta in Capsule Corp. That means Trunks is there too." He would hold me and rock me back and forth as I cried in his embrace.

"Please don't leave me here with her, dad. I can't stand her." I would whisper and he would nod, understand everything. They went to court several times, fighting over the house, property, money, and child support.

The court meeting that took place today was to fight for who got custody of me. I wasn't allowed to go this time so I couldn't interfere. I stayed in the CC mansion, waiting for my dad to call and say that he had won. Thankfully Trunks was gone with his mother to the grocery store and he didn't know that I was here. I stood in his room and swam back in memories. Good memories where we would spend the night over here, never sleeping when we did. Always staying up until the sun shone through the windows, playing video games, eating and throwing popcorn at each other, sharing our secrets to one another… where did we ever go wrong?

I broke down in the middle of his room.

I spent most of the day in the kitchen, eating as much food as I could because I knew that once I got to my house with my mom, I was left to fend for myself. And half the time we didn't have enough food even for a human. Just cases and cases of beer in the fridge.

Vegeta had stalked in a few times from being in the Gravity Room, usually snatching a turkey leg or chugging a huge bottle of water. I had glanced at him a few times, recalling how finely sculpted he was or how godly he looked. Every angle of his body had to have been created by the gods. He was so incredibly handsome that yes I, no matter how much I hated to admit to it, felt tingly every time he was around. Sure I mused about Trunks' father constantly, but who in their right mind wouldn't? You had to be insane if you didn't find the saiyan Prince a gorgeous man.

Vegeta did sit down with me finally, deciding to eat lunch with me. We sat in solitude, snacking away at the mounds of sandwiches I made and the chicken flavored Ramen noodles to go with them. He looked at me a few times, looking like he wanted to ask a question, but shrugged it off, probably finding an answer he liked better. But once he did ask me a question, I almost fell out of my chair, not expecting it.

"So why did you fall in love with my son, brat?"

I was silent for a minute, thinking on his question. I didn't know how to really answer him. I knew why I fell in love with Trunks; because at the time, he was so easy to fall in love with. We had gotten so close that I had tripped and fallen face first in love with him. But telling that to Vegeta was like telling a Psychopath why people are good creatures and deserved to live. So instead, I answered it like this: "I dunno… I guess it's because at the time, it was so easy for me to."

I didn't want to watch his facial reaction so I concentrated on my food. I know by heart that he would just give me a dull look and roll his eyes, but I didn't want to see his eyes. His face didn't bother me… it was the eyes on anybody that haunted me now. If you ever need to read what a person really thinks about you, look right into their eyes. They can hold _any_ emotion that a person is feeling.

Silence fell around us again. One that was actually enjoyable for once. I rarely talked to Vegeta and every time I did, it was always something we could never agree on. I never really knew what to say to him. I had no interests in what he liked and I know that it was the same with him. But maybe I could get a little more conversation out of him. After all… I hadn't talked to people in almost 2 weeks. It would be nice to know that I still had a voice.

"I bet you're proud that Trunks beat me up when I told him my feelings." I mumbled, still looking my food because of my growing paranoia.

I heard a little chuckle out of him. "Brat, I'm proud of **ANYBODY** who does something mean to Kakarot. My feelings towards the people who are mean to you or Gohan don't change either. I really hate your father and his kids." He stated and I heard him take a gulp of his water.

I made a small smile. "That's pretty understandable." I said and also took a sip of some grape soda, my favorite soda besides Dr. Pepper. "But you love what Trunks did to me, not just being mean to my family in general?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Eh, he was always mean to you so I just see this as an even worse way of treating you. Your friendship wasn't all happy, fuzzy, and dick suckingly fun. Since he was superior to you, he took his dominance like a fat kid takes cake. He's a little ass-fuck anyway so I don't care what he does to people. Sure I was glowing in pride when I learned he beat the shit out of you but I'm over it. My attention span runs short with those kinds of things." He stuffed another sandwich in his mouth.

I was grinning widely now. I could just see Vegeta and his short attention span. _"Great job son! You kicked Goten's little-- hey would you look at that!" _I even loved his little pet name he gave Trunks. '_Ass-fuck…_' I mused and continued eating. I would make that my official pet name for him, too.

Time passed, at least an hour, and I could feel my father's energy coming up to the mansion. I smiled, praying with all my heart to Kami that he had won the court session so that I could live with him. I jumped up from the couch and ran for the front door. I went outside to see my mom's car pulling up with my dad following behind in the air, apparently not wanting to ride in the car with her. When he landed, I sprinted to him, leaping into his arms with giggles of happiness. "Did you win?" I asked him excitedly.

I looked into his eyes and immediately was drawn back in anguish. I could see how upset he was in those eyes that normally held happiness. I shook my head slowly, not wanting to know the truth. "I'm sorry Goten… I didn't get custody of you…" he sighed sadly and rested his head on my small shoulder.

"No…" I gasped and looked down, watching his chest shake as he tried to keep from breaking down. "No!" I cried and buried my face on his shoulder, crying and yelling how I wanted to be with him.

"Would you stop with the drama already? I want to go home." I heard my mother and cried harder. When I looked up at her, I noticed that Trunks and Bulma had also gotten home, groceries in hand, watching me.

"Please dad, don't let her take me!" I pleaded as I held onto his neck for dear life, afraid that my mother would pull me off of him, away from the one person who I could talk to and who would protect me.

My fear came true as I felt someone grab me from behind and try to pull me away. I scrambled out of their reach and grasped my father, demanding that he fight her off. But nothing could prepare me for what he did next. "You better go with her, Goten…" he sighed and pulled me off of him, handing me to my pissed off mother.

She slung me over her shoulder and walked towards the car, me screaming, "NO! Please no! I don't want to go!" I looked up to see if anyone would help me. From an undecided Bulma, my grief-stricken dad, then to Trunks. For the slightest second, I could've swore that I saw worry on his face, especially in his beautiful blue eyes. But I guess I saw wrong because all he did was turn away, taking the groceries in the house.

Vegeta came outside from the GR, confusion on his face. My only hope to save me and I knew he wouldn't budge; no matter how much he despises my mother. He looked from me, to my dad, then back to me, and my dad again. Too late now… My mother and put me in the car, slamming the door in my face. She stormed to her side and got in, slamming her door too. She started the car and I continued to call to my dad, banging on the ki resistant window.

My mom pulled out of the driveway and went down the road a small distance. She then stopped the car and turned my head so that I was facing her. Her hand came forward and she slapped me across the face. Again and again until I had finally shut up. When I did go quiet, shocked about what had just happened, she let me go and kept on driving. I leaned my head against the window, holding onto my cheek, crying quietly to myself.

_This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault…_

We pulled up to our house in the country and she jolted to a stop, jerking me forward, the seatbelt choking me. "Stop your fucking crying and get out!" she screamed and I obeyed, struggling to get out as fast as I could. I fell out of the car and scrambled to my feet. "Don't you dare go anywhere! Get in the house and stay there till I get home!" she ordered and sped off down the road.

I went into the house and closed the door behind me, sighing and dragging myself to the living room. I laid down on the couch and hugged a pillow close to my body, sobbing into it and letting out my locked up emotions. I cried, screamed, cursed and yelled into the pillow, my sorrowful echoes ringing through the house. '_Can things get any worse?_' I thought to myself and continued to cry.

3 hours passed and my mom still didn't show up. I got off the couch and went to the bathroom, relieving my bladder. I then went up to the mirror and looked at myself, shocked at what I saw. I had dark circles under my red-rimmed eyes, my face was pale, the whites of my eyes had veins showing brightly and I looked thin, almost malnourished.

Sighing, I glanced around the plain white and blue bathroom and saw noticed my mom's pink razor with curiosity. I remember my brother telling me that if you cut your wrists deep enough, then you could die from blood loss. I walked over and grabbed the razor, watching as the light hit the silver blade in amazement. '_I wonder… what would my mom say if she saw her little fag son in her bathtub, the tub full of his own blood seeping out of his wrists…?_' I thought and grinned wickedly, so out of place on my face. '_But… would I really kill myself? If I did, I'd go to Hell…It's so selfish of me…. What would my dad think?_' My hands began to shake nervously and I freaked out, throwing the razor in the sink.

I put my hands on the sink, leaning onto it, hanging my head. "I don't know what I want to do anymore…" I whispered to myself. More stupid tears filled my eyes. Will I ever stop grieving? Would I ever be my happy self again? I eyed the razor again, my brain racing with decisions. '_Only 4 more weeks of school left… And when school lets out, things will get better… so there's no point in killing myself to avoid school. And when it's summer vacation, I won't ever be home… so there's no point in killing myself to avoid home._' A little light of hope shined on me, but it was the fact that I still had to put up with getting harassed and beaten up for 4 weeks. '_There's just too much pain. I don't like this kind of pain. I just want it to go away..._' I eyed the razor for the last time and finally picked it up.

I looked up at my ghostly self and broke apart the razor, getting a small blade. I put it up to my thin wrist and noticed how shaky I was. Butterflies were flying everywhere in my stomach. I was terrified of actually killing myself. "Just one cut… just get rid of all this emotional pain." I told myself and brought the blade down the veins on my wrist, wincing in the excruciating pain. But the pain faded when I stared at the blood seeping out of the cut, running down my arm. It was so amazing… so seductive. The crimson blood dropped into the sink and slid down the drain in a creepy trail. I watched the blood come out of the cut until it stopped bleeding. "Amazing…" I gasped and cleaned up the mess I made, not really noticing all the blood I had lost.

Drained, I went to my room upstairs and threw on some silk boxers to sleep in. I don't want to wait for my mom to come home in a drunken stupor so she can beat me to death. My eyes felt so heavy. I was so tired… but I didn't want to fall asleep. My mom always hurt me when I slept. It was the only way she could really abuse me. I lifted my arm up and started at the cut on my wrist. "I really cut myself…" I titled my head to the side and laughed at myself. "That wasn't too bad. It actually felt… good. I feel better now actually. This is great!" I smiled and continued to stare at the slow healing cut. '_Just don't fall asleep. Whatever you do, don't… fall… asleep…_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There are some realities that you would never think possible. For centuries people were amazed at the fact that they could enter into another world when they slept. In that state of unconsciousness, anything could happen to you. Dreams were your escape from the real world into one of fantasy, lust, adventure, or fear. Even some dreams (mostly nightmares) seem so real that you'd think they were actually happening. When I had nightmares, I awoke with sweat on me and I didn't know that I had been screaming until someone would tell me. Ever since I told Trunks about my feelings, I have never had a decent dream. Even to this day, I have constant night terrors or nightmares.

I had a dream tonight that I had been in a valley of deep gold grass and red overcast skies. I was walking towards what looked like a lake full off red water, shimmering in the blazing sun above me. I practically floated towards it, almost like it was pulling me to it. As I reached the bank of the lake an odd rotten smell filled my nostrils.

The water of the lake looked like it was actually a lot thicker than that of real water. Reaching my hand down into the lake, I noticed in the back of my mind that it was warm; I circled my fingers in it. Then bringing my hand up, I stuck one finger in my mouth, shocked at what I tasted: Sweet metal…or something metallic tasting. Almost like it was… blood… I looked around me to see that in reality, it **WAS** blood! This lake was a blood filled one! The more closely I looked, the more shocked I became.

Just underneath the thick red blood was a body floating around. Right next to it lies another one. I got into the blood-like water, reaching down and pulling the body out. I yelped in surprise at what I had pulled up.

_It was Trunks…_

Something brushed against my arm and I flinched, the hairs on my neck standing up. I looked my where it touched me to see nothing. '_Weird…_' Putting Trunks' cut up body back in the lake, I walked out further and grabbed one whose arm was sticking out in the air. Pulling it out, I cringed to see that it was Trunks again with his eyes missing. "Now that I notice it, that other one's eyes were missing too." I recalled and set that one down.

Going through the lake to where the blood lake was reaching my waist, more tickly feelings crept on my body. I jerked my head to get rid of the feeling, finding it odd to be having these tiny sensations. My feet kept stepping onto something hard and crunchy; in the back of my mind, I could only imagine that it was more bodies of Trunks. The more bodies I pulled up, the more disgusting and disfigured they looked: Some with the brain tore out, some with the eyeballs hanging out of their sockets, or some missing a face completely.

Again more itching, tickle feelings crawled over my skin. Still nothing was on me. Slightly paranoid I began to wipe my hands on the places that itched or tickled. The sensations moved lower or higher depending on where I wiped. "What the fuck?" I said aloud, getting out of the blood lake. The feelings became more intense and I continued to try and brush them off. Still to no avail, I panicked. Millions of thin fingernails seemed to be crawling on me. I freaked out even more and fell to the golden grass and twitched everywhere. To anyone else, it would look like I was going into a seizure, but I'm trying to get this weird feeling off of me. "GET OFF!" I scream.

My eyes shoot open and I find myself looking at the ceiling in my room. '_It was only a dream!_' I think and a smile spreads on my face. The only problem was that the feeling of fingernails on my skin didn't go away. I sit up slightly in my bed, feeling something sliding down my bare chest. I look down at myself and my breath catches in my throat at the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my life.

5 spiders were laying on top of my covers. Big ones… The thing that had slid down my chest was the biggest of them all, being red, black and brown in color. It's spiny legs were long and had sharp points on the ends, poking in my skin. It started to crawl up my chest again and I backed away fast. The spiders sitting on my legs on the covers moved closer to me and I let out a shout of fear. Then I felt something crawling on my back onto my shoulder. I turned my head only to see the fangs of another big one next to my nose. "AHH!" I screamed and went to get up, throwing the covers off of myself, only to see something even worse.

_Spiders… hundreds of them…were crawling everywhere in my bed…_

"OMIGOD!" I scream and jump out of bed, so many different species of spiders falling off of me, crawling on me, biting me. I throw them off of me and run to my door, tears rolling down my face at what I had woken up to. "How in the hell did they get there!" I demanded to whoever could be listening. My eyes fix forward to see a line of the creatures coming for me. I scream again and go to open the door, only to see one giant black widow hanging down from the ceiling. I panic and head towards the window, squashing the bugs under my feet. I blasted into super saiyan and crashed threw the window, flying up as high as I could.

On the way up into the clouds I pot my mother outside with another man in a suit jacket. She had a beer in her hand and she was glaring at me. "YOU DID THIS!" I shrieked at her, not believing what was going on. My own mother put those… those things in my bed? "Seems we have a bit of a spider problem." My mother slurred and laughed, putting her arm around the man in the suit.

He wrote something down and brushed my mother off of himself. I flew down to meet them, still feeling like I had all those arachnids on me. When I landed I was twitching everywhere, screaming and crying about all the spiders that were on me, biting me, near me, watching me with millions of their eyes. "You're going to have to move out of the house, Ms. Son." The man said, ignoring me and handing my mom a slip of paper.

"Oooooh really? I guess we're gonna have to do that, huh Goten?" she smiled in her drunken state at me and I lost it.

"You bitch! You put those spiders in my bed! That's where you ran off to earlier! You fucking bitch I fucking hate you!" I screamed and still twitched, convinced that I had spiders on me.

"Hey! Don't you start yelling at me! I don't care if you couldn't live with your dad! That gives you no reason to fucking yell at me you faggot!" she yelled back, stabbing me right where it hurt.

_You'll pay bitch… I will never forget what you did to me…_


	5. Zoomie I

**~*~Chapter 5: Zoomie**

My mom and I did move out of my childhood home and got a new place. Smaller than our old home, considering how practically poor we are. I don't even know how mom was able to afford our last house considering none of my parents worked. I like to think that Bulma helped out with our house and everything but the only thing is that if Bulma was helping us like that, you would think that she would help us to get a better house. Then again I also like to think that the only reason that Bulma and my mother are friends is because of my dad. After all, he brought those two together.

It only took us a full weekend to move into our little house, almost the size of a shack; one bedroom, a tiny kitchen, a small living room with a tiny bathroom. My mother gave me the bedroom, her only way of being a kind person towards me as a parent now. She even started looking for a job too since my dad was gone and there was no way to support us. I had even heard that my dad was getting a job in Capsule Corp considering that by law he was to pay my mom $750 in child support money every month.

There wasn't much to my room. Because of the horrid experience from all of the spiders in my room, I didn't even have the stomach to go back there and get my stuff out. I had to beg my brother to get my bed, dresser and my single stuffed tiger with pressed fur, missing eye, and non existent velvet nose that I had left with all the arachnids.

It was my dad that gave the stuffed animal to me. It was my first and only stuffed toy I owned that I cherished with all my heart. He had given it to my mother and asked her to give it to me when I was conceived. It was the most special thing to me when I was a small child. If I lost nothing to the spiders but my stuffed tiger, then my world would have no point to it.

In my new room was just my bed, dresser with clothes in it, a small book case that my brother was able to scrounge up for me, a little desk that use to be his, a simple radio, and my cherished tiger, Simba (yeah… I know Simba is a lion… but I love the name). Gone were my pictures of me and my family, me and Trunks, and others. But it was ok because the life in the pictures was a life that I didn't have anymore. It might have been something nice to look back on but it is too painful to think that my life use to be that good.

* * *

The weekend is over and the labor of moving boxes and saying goodbye to the place that I grew up in was gone. It was back to school for me with the taunting and harassment. I didn't ride the bus anymore (considering I rode with Trunks) and I actually enjoyed the peace I found in flying. I even was able to ignore the dome like mansion that I passed over to get to the middle school.

I land in the school yard where no one was and made my way to the front entrance, getting strange looks as I began to pass people. I kept my head down to avoid the unforgiving eyes of the students, knowing why they were looking at me. Not only was it because I was the only known fag in the school, but because I was starting to wear a lot darker clothing. My outfit was simply a black shirt and black pants, the symbolism being that I was in a state of depression. My mood had darkened, my clothes from now on were going to be darker, and even I noticed a dark and violent personality change in myself.

I was beginning to think of violent things that I could do to people, being only possible because I was a saiyan. Images of people that would make humans cringe, thoughts of how to make people fear me and move out of my way when I came their way. It used to scare me when I thought like this, but now that all kinds of shit has happened to me, I smile when I have a plan in my head that is sinister.

My classes before lunch were the same as they have been when Trunks told everyone about my homosexuality. I got looks, I was yelled at by my pet name "fag," and I always got the paper wads with threatening notes thrown at me. In the short amount of time that I have changed drastically, I've taught myself to ignore what was happening and try to focus on the information I needed for finals. I don't want to fight them, but the thought of throwing someone into an electrical fence was sounding good to me.

Trunks has noticed how I've changed over the weekend and would do everything in his power to try and push my buttons. How much would it take before the once innocent Goten would snap? He poked, he pushed, taunted and made fun of me. He threw things at me and told everyone around him stories of me wetting the bed when I was little. I can only take so much… Even though I've caused myself to change so quickly into a vicious person, it hurts so much to have the one I loved do this to me. Why does he do this to me? All I ever did was love him and give him my all… and this is what I get…

* * *

Lunch came and I was sitting by myself at a table where I used to sit with Trunks. And where I used to sit with people who said they were my friends. Again, whoever said friendship was sacred needs to be shot. I picked at my food, my appetite gone seeing that the slop of food resembled a spider. I don't know how, but in a sick way I saw everything as a spider now. I can still feel the spiny legs crawling on my skin all over me. I'm so traumatized by what happened to me that even a small rice-sized arachnid gets me jumping out of my chair. I'm so fucking afraid of spiders now. I have a horrible case of Arachnophobia that it could very well kill me.

Trunks came over to my table with a group of friends and began to talk more shit about me. All day this has happened and I'm sick of it. Like I said, I can only take so much. He began to tease me about how I had to move out of my childhood home into a shack, laughing and pointing at the fact that my house was so overgrown with spiders and bugs that we had to pack up whatever we could and move. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes as he took my food and ate it, still harassing me with his group of Abercrombie wearing friends. I was going to blow any minute.

When I finally did, my rage was huge. He had taken my carton of chocolate milk and poured it all over my head. The cold milk poured all over my face and down my back, getting my hair sticky and wet. It was the last straw. I jumped out of my seat so fast that Trunks didn't even see it coming. His friends backed up fast and I swung a fist at the shocked lavender-haired prince. I was so angry that my head was pounding and my gritting teeth began to hurt my jaw.

I socked him on the nose, screaming, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" The whole lunch room went quiet and heads were turned our direction.

The paranoia I had rose in me as their eyes crawled over me like, well… spiders. I had hit Trunks so hard that he had fallen to the ground holding his nose in pain, blood gushing out as I broke the cartilage. I smiled sinister-like and glared at his friends who immediately dragged him away, freaking out at the way I reacted to the constant harassment. I won my battle today and felt like I could take on the world.

I smiled to myself and sat back down, trying to eat the remaining food I had. The lunch room began to have noise again as people started talking, probably about me. What did I care? I got Trunks to shut up with 30 minutes of lunchtime to spare. No one messed with me after what I had done for the rest of lunch. I ate the crappy cafeteria food, glowing in pride, minding my own business when all of a sudden…

"Hi!" someone chirped happily in my ear, scaring the shit out of me and making me jump out of my chair.

I whipped my head around angrily to find myself looking at the most adorable face I had ever seen. I was actually taken aback by the beauty of the teenaged boy that had scared me. The first thing I noticed was the bright green eyes that sparkled in happiness, gleaming at me with pure innocence. Next was the smile that just killed with its beauty; perfect teeth, kissable lips, and a wide grin to go with it.

When I was able to get a clear view of him I was still in awe of him. Thick spiky black hair that reached the nape of his neck along with a section of hair that was pushed to the right side of his face that was dyed a golden blonde. I looked him up and down, noticing the pants the hugged his legs and thighs. Almost like… girl pants. He still smiled at me, almost apologetically. I couldn't understand why this handsome teen had come up to me like he had.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He giggled and his eyes sparkled more.

My eyebrow arched in curiosity. He sat down next to me and again the lunch room had quieted down, my paranoia telling me that everyone was looking at me again. Because of that, I growled at him. "What do you want?"

He acted as though I didn't growl at him, keeping the beautiful smile on his face. "I uh… have actually been wanting to meet you for a while now Goten." He grinned sheepishly and I made a confused face. '_Meet me…?_' I thought. "I heard what Trunks had been doing to you and I had to meet you. I needed to meet the guy that had opened up in his homosexuality in a place like this because I… want to know why you did it. You see…" he got in close to my face and whispered to me, "I'm gay too…" My eyes got the size of saucers. I thought I was the only gay person in our school. Why was he telling me this? "I really want to get to know you, Goten. My name is Zoomie."

* * *

Zoomie's his name, to get to know me is his game. Well, Zoomie isn't his real name. His name is Hayden "Zoomie" Marlo. He goes by the nickname of an Air force pilot (a Zoomie) because his father is in the air force. Supposedly his father and mother gave him that nickname when he was a little child and it's stuck with him ever since. Or… something like that… I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling me. I was more interested in the fact of why he was talking with me.

To tell you the truth, I think that Trunks put him up to this. Zoomie was just another sick way of taunting me and harassing me but through another person. A joke. Oh, I could see it all too clear. Trunks threatening this guy to talk to me and tell me he was bisexual. But all the more Zoomie talked to me, the more I began to think otherwise. The story he was telling me was way to elaborate and thought of to be fake:

"You see, only a handful of people on 8-B know that I'm bisexual. I just recently broke up with my girlfriend because she thought that she wasn't enough for me or some crazy reason that a chick breaks up with you. She knew that I liked guys, and so do all of my friends. I guess you could say that I got luckier than you in that category…" He grinned at me and I glared daggers at him.

"But no offence to you of course!" he smiled again, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I just hear that 8-E is the worst team out of the whole 8th grade," well… he was right about that… "But anywho, I also heard about a kid that suddenly came out of the closet one day and got a beating for it. It's so cruel, you know? Trunks and his preppy-ass friends picking on someone just because they like to suck the garden hose instead of lick the carpet." He shook his head and I slightly smiled at his last statement. The kid was pretty cute.

I wanted to say something like "thanks, see ya later" and walk away. We definitely were drawing too much attention. I glanced at the clock several times, the time in lunch passing so slowly. Just for my luck, we only had 3 more minutes left until the bell rang for 6th period. I took my attention back to Zoomie to see that he was watching me with those emerald eyes patiently. I guess it was my turn to speak now.

"Well… I'm glad that we could have this talk… I think… so…" I mumbled and looked at the clock again. I just want to get away from this kid. Not only was I already extremely attracted to him, but people around us began to stir up my paranoia.

"I am too! I'm so happy that I finally got to meet you, Goten." He grabbed my hand and I freaked out, my heart racing a mile a second. I went to yank my hand free only to have him lean in close to me. Was he gonna fucking kiss me? He passed my lips and his breath brushed up against my ear. "But…" he whispered, "I want to get to know you more than this…" he pulled away and let my hand go, his eyes locked on mine.

"You mean…"

"I want to see you after school. Is that ok?" he asked me, grinning happily. I think I'm actually going to puke.

"After school, eh?" I growled and scoffed at him. He was still smiling. '_This kid is too happy…' _ I think to myself and sigh. "If you can find me after the bell. I won't wait for you if you're expecting that." I state and look away, staring at a 'preppy' that was ready to say something to me. A death glare was enough to keep him quiet.

"Great!" Zoomie jumped up and took my tray, dumping it in the trashcan across the cafeteria.

I let out a sigh of relief as he started to walk back over to where he was sitting with all his friends. '_Glad that's over with… guess I'm running to the front of the school this time.' _I think and get my things together. The bell rings and as I stand up, I hear Zoomie's distinct voice shout over the bell something that I never thought someone would tell me ever again. A statement that I didn't want to hear anymore. A statement that I had longed to hear Trunks tell me over and over again but only to have someone else say it:

"I LOVE YOU GOTEN!"

* * *

I didn't think much on that little confession that Zoomie had voiced out for everyone to hear during the rest of school. I didn't want to think about it at all. I was hoping that it was just something I heard on my own, going crazy in my young life. I'd rather hear voices in my head than have Zoomie call out that statement. Why in the world would the kid do something like that anyway? I just met the guy and already he's telling me he loves me?

_Please just let me be going crazy…_

Luck was on Zoomie's side unfortunately for me. Once the bell rang to let everyone go home, he was waiting for me outside the trailer classrooms. I couldn't even make myself fly away when I saw that he was waiting for me. '_Enough of me running… I could at least humor the kid…_' I sighed and walked up to him once everyone had taken off towards the buses. A smile was plastered on his face as he came up to me, excited to see that I was walking towards him. '_What's with this kid anyway?' _I think and don't even say hi to him as we meet up. He doesn't mind it at all as we both walk down towards the front entrance of the school.

We walk pass the carpool kids and onto the sidewalk. I make a face as I realize that he was still following me right by my side like a lost puppy, smiling and waiting for me to talk to him. I wonder how long he could wait… "You sure are slow." He laughs, referring back to when the bell rang to let school out.

I glare at him and finally began to speak to him. "Well, that's because I was hoping that you would think I left already…" I mumble and keep my head down, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Well that's understandable. My ex told me that I give off the creepy stalker vibe or something like that. Sorry if I make you think that. I just really want to know you." He continued along my side as I turned down a road.

"Don't you have to go home? Do you even have a home?" I spit.

"Yup. But I don't have to be home until 6."

I roll my eyes and quicken my pace. The kid follows without a skip of the beat. We continued to walk into the city limits, passing the big shops and business buildings and the well-known Capsule Corporation mansion. He was talking to me about all kinds of nonsense, telling me about his life and how he came to live here in West City. Father is in the military blah, blah, blah… has to move constantly blah, blah, blah… trying to find a better doctor for his cancer blah, blah, blah…

Wait… cancer…?

I stopped in front of a coffee shop and stared at him, my old self coming back to me. "You have cancer?" I ask him and he nods with a smile. Why are all the fucking cancer kids so happy?

"Yup. I've had it for about 4 years now. It's some rare blood cancer that my Grandpapi had. My family has been going around trying to find a better doctor for me so I can live for a longer time. So far, nothing has turned up. But ya know, I'm not really worried about it so whatever." He shrugged it off and still smiled at me.

Sympathy had me for a second, the old me wanting to come out and hold the beautiful South American descendent boy. Even if he is from Venezuela, he was born here in the United States and doesn't have any accent at all. Doesn't even look Hispanic to me. "Grandpapi?" I ask him, curious about the title.

He grins some more and continues with his life story. Dad in a war met his mom in Venezuela blah, blah, blah… fell in love and bumped the nasty only to have Zoomie blah, blah, blah… goes to South America to visit family all summer long blah, blah, blah… that's where he gets some of the words he does blah, blah, blah…

'_Interesting kid…' _I think and even smile.

* * *

A week passes and I'm use to having the bubbling cancer kid at my side now talking my ear off. He waits for me in the mornings to have breakfast with me, walks with me to first period, eats lunch with me, and waits for me after the bell rings to go home. He always has an interesting story to tell me about what has happened in the past 12 hours we haven't seen each other. A lot of the times I'll just ignore what he's telling me and focus on what people around me where thinking. But some of the time I actually will listen, enthralled with how fast he talks or how much. I'll even smile for him since he's always begging me to smile.

_He keeps on saying "I love you" every time we say goodbye…_

We've exchanged phone numbers and I call him when my mom is passed out on the pull-out couch drunk or sound asleep. I'll usually stay up and listen to everything he has to say until he can't stay awake any longer. Hell, even I have a lot to say too.

The looks and taunts at school had only gotten worse for me. Almost everyone in school thought that Zoomie and I were fucking each other. I didn't mind what they had to say. I heard it everyday, but now there was someone else to add to it. Zoomie was getting picked on and harassed daily too now. I told him to stay away from me, that wanting to get to know me was going to get him beaten up. But it only makes him want to stay around me more. He's starting to learn that I actually give a damn about him. But… what can I do…? I can't seem to get rid of him.

He's invited me to stay the night with him at his big house over the weekend. After the constant whining and begging, I gave into him. Then again…. All he has to do is flash that brilliant smile and put on this face that I can't resist. The only problem was my mother; or at least that's what I thought it would be. I asked if I could stay with a friend and in her drunken stupor told me not to come back until I brought her grandchildren.

_Hmmm…_

I got to meet his family which consisted of his beautiful Hispanic mother Chilo, his sister Mari, a baby boy named Carlos, and his grandmother Maria. His father was gone out to base for something important so I would have to meet him later. We ate real tacos (not that stuff from Taco Bell©) and his mother decided to tell me about Zoomie as a child. As bedtime came around, I waited and watch as Zoomie has to take several pills and some meds in a needle. My eye twitches and I want to puke watching the needle pierce his skin and the medicine getting injected into his blood stream. I guess I'm a lot like my father.

We have to be quiet around 10 o'clock so we don't wake up little Mari and Carlos. Zoomie has no bedtime on the weekends so we decide to pop in a movie from his very large movie collection to pass the time. Both of us threw on a pair of pajama pants (no t-shirt) and sat in the love seat with the lights out in the bonus room, enjoying the movie "Freddy vs. Jason" and laughed every time a corny killing happened. Good thing Zoomie has a sense of humor like me.

For one of the more serious scenes in the horror film, I look down at my… friend I guess you could call him. He, even sitting, was still slightly shorter than me and let's just say that he doesn't really like to be used as an arm rest. I continued to stare at him, my breath catching in my throat at the lovely boy. Kami he was beautiful. Why he wanted to try and be my friend is beyond me.

He notices me looking at him and smiles. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Why…?" I whisper, blushing at the question I'm about to ask. "Why do you tell me you love me?"

He keeps the smile on his face and looks back at the movie sighing. "I thought you'd never ask me…" He chuckled and made himself comfortable on the love seat, slightly laying on me which I just noticed now. He looked back up at me again with his green orbs and sighed again. "Because I do…" he tells me, his voice filled with emotion.

I tilted my head in confusion. "But we barely met a week ago. How in the hell could you possibly love me?" I scorn at him and his facial expression never changes.

"I tend to fall in love easily with beautiful things …" he whispers and lifts his arm up, his soft hand stroking my cheek. I blush furiously and I want to throw him off of me (into a paper shredder sounds good) and walk away out of his life forever. Go up to Trunks and laugh in his face about this horrid joke he's been playing on me. Then go cut my wrists again to forget all about this.

_But…if this were a joke then he wouldn't be looking at me like that…_

He comes towards me and I yank away, fear probably written all over my face. I was afraid of this situation we were in now. I was afraid that this joke was getting even more and more sick. I was terrified because I don't want to get close to anybody. I was scared that this wasn't real… "I love you Goten…" he whispers one more time to me and the world around us fades.

His lips brush against mine in a hushed kiss, his eyes slightly closed. He pulls back and looks up at me before going in all the way, his mouth covering mine in a hard lip-lock. The hand that was stroking my cheek is now holding my face close to his, a very lame attempt to keep me where I am. His lips move against mine and his heads tilts slightly, deepening the half-sided kiss.

I didn't move, I didn't respond, I didn't even close my eyes.

That is… until I felt a warm tongue skip my lower lip. I stifle a moan and watch as Zoomie looks up at me with darkened green eyes. He has a gleam in those orbs that I've never seen him have before. A type of feral look to them. He looked… wild.

I move my head slightly towards him connecting our lips deeper again into a full kiss. His breathing has gotten heavier and his other arm snakes around my neck, pulling me closer to the Emo kid next to me. Our mouths move together in a slow rhythm and he moans, making me shiver. I can feel his mouth open and his pointy tongue is skimming my lower lip again almost in a tease. Such a sluttish tongue you have, my dear Zoomie.

I open my mouth a little and Zoomie takes no time in slipping his tongue inside. He touches my own tongue ever-so slightly and pulls it away. Again he thrusts his tongue inside, teases me, and pulls it out. I feel like he wants me to start the spit-swapping. I'm hesitant at first, nervous at what was going to happen, but when his tongue entered my mouth again to touch my own, I let mine meet his.

Both our eyes flash open as our tongues meet each other, staring at one another in shock and excitement. I watch as he closes his eyes and boldly wraps his tongue around my own, slightly sucking on it. This time I'm not so nervous. I twine my tongue with his, our mouths opening and closing for one another, the appendages going in and out of the moist inner recess. I groan and ran my hands down his warm back, feeling his lithe muscles flex under my touch.

Zoomie moans loud and positions himself under me, resting his head on the pillowed armrest, opening his legs for me to lie between them. I can feel something hard pressing against my leg and my tail that is usually wrapped around my waist uncoils and whips around wildly behind me. He is holding onto my head, keeping our mouths together in the intense make out that we were having. I let go of his back and run my hands down the front of his chest, also getting hard at the feeling of skin on skin.

I stop kissing his mouth and let my lips travel down his chin and neck, our mixed saliva trailing down from his mouth to where I was kissing him. I dipped my tongue in the hallow of his neck, feeling him shiver below me, his body making mine tighten with need. I move my body down his, my hands stopping at his perky nipples to tweak them, getting a very nice yelp out of Zoomie. He moves his groin against mine and I shiver too.

_To feel this much pleasure at the age of 13… it was great. _

"Goten…" he whispers my name and I look up at him. His lust-covered eyes shine at me and he had a smirk that was so very out of place on him. "Not here…" he leans up and kisses me lightly. I nod and get off the couch, his hand in mine, and we make our way to his bedroom in the back, my tail slowly caressing him between his legs.

_What the hell am I doing…?_

_

* * *

_

Your virginity is one thing that you will never get back in life. It is something so sacred and so very much your own that it is totally up to you, and only you, to whom you loose it too. Some people though never get that kind of chance. Molestation, rape, forced entry… it's all a way to loose your virginity in someone else's hands. You have to be careful with your treasured self. Loosing it to a stranger or even a sick-minded family member can tear you up inside. But loosing it to someone that you are extremely attracted too or someone that you love can make having sex for the first time the best time you'll ever have in life.

I'm taking my lead as a seme very well; pounding into Zoomie, holding him close to my slick body as I shove my 13-year-old dick into him, loving the noises I am causing him to make. He moans and cries beneath me as I thrust in and out of him, calling out my name louder and louder with every move I make over him. He grips the covers tightly and pushes back onto my adolescent penis as I thrust forward, making me purr and moan at the tight feeling he has.

I was a virgin until now. I still don't quite understand how I am able to fuck Zoomie beneath me with the knowledge of virginized sex that I have. I've watched enough porn with Trunks and Vegeta to understand what to do, but that was always with a woman. I only got to see one gay porn with two beautiful black-haired Gothic men having some very nice sex. And I was lucky that I shutdown the computer at Capsule Corp. fast enough so that Vegeta didn't see what I was looking at. All I know is that my lubricated dick goes in Zoomie's asshole and I push in and pull out… push in and pull out…

_Maybe it's my saiyan instincts…_

I let my hand creep down to Zoomie's hard-on as I pounded into him and stroked him fast. He began to whimper and yelp as I let my fingers wander all over between his legs, giving him as much pleasure as I could as I continued to fuck him. The faster I stroke him, the louder he gets and calls out my name. My tail is wildly lashing behind me, my body reacting with violent shudders and growls. I thrust in and out one more time before cumming in time with Zoomie's climax.

Both of us collapse on his queen-sized bed, panting for breath. I pull out of him with a moan and he immediately cuddles into my embrace. I don't move as he puts his arms around my naked body and rests his forehead on my heaving chest. I give a look of disgust as he kisses my nipple and settles down, obviously not going anywhere. Between his pants he says, "I love you Goten…" and is out like a light.

I roll my eyes and turn over with his arms still around me facing the wall. I was upset because I just lost my virginity to this annoying little cancer teen, someone who I was NOT expecting to screw at all. I was upset because I didn't listen to the voices in my head that were screaming that what I was going to regret later.

But I was mostly upset because it wasn't Trunks I was loosing my virginity to…


	6. Zoomie II

**~*~Chapter 6: Zoomie II**

When I woke up, Zoomie was already out of bed putting clothes on. He looked at me when I cleared my throat and with a smile, as always, said good morning and that breakfast was just about ready. I asked him why he was acting like I didn't even put myself inside him and he sighed at me.

"Because I know that you don't want to hear that. I know how you are Goten with this kind of stuff. You roll your eyes every time I hug you, you growl at me when I tell you that I love you. So I figured that acting like you would love me back is stupid of me." He then came over and kissed my lips and went downstairs.

I'm at home by myself now, talking with my dad on the phone. Well… more like listening to him beg for forgiveness about not winning custody over me. "I swear Goten I thought that I was doing great in there! You have to understand that the court system rarely allows the child to live with the father. Your mother just made up this bullshit story about how horrible I am to you." He would tell me and I just sat on my mattress on the floor listening to him.

I simply told him too bad he didn't fight well enough and hung up on him. For 2 hours I looked at the ceiling in my small room and reflect back on what happened between me and Zoomie. I'm glad that the kid wasn't expecting me to tell him how much I loved him back and treat him like my lover when we woke up. Creepy how he understands the way I work now with my new personality.

I get up from my bed and go into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror with no emotion. I look like I haven't gotten sleep in over a week now with how dark the circles under my eyes look. Mom was gone at work now, having a job at a gas station 50 miles away. She would be there all day from 9 am until 11 tonight.

I drag myself over to the bathtub and grab my mom's pink razor, breaking it open with ease. I put one of my arms down on the tub and go to cut my wrist, but then noticed how much hair was in my face. In fact, I hate how my hair is. I can never see what's going on and I can't even see where I have the razor at right now. Annoyed, I go back over to the mirror and take a long look at my spiky hair. It was actually pretty scary how much I looked like my dad. The spikes were exactly like his.

"Better do something about that…" I give another annoyed sigh and go into the kitchen, reaching into a drawer and pulling out scissors.

I went back into the bathroom and grabbed one of my long, thick spikes then cut through it with the sharp scissors. The thick hair landed around me on the floor and I was impressed to see that the spike gone. I grabbed another handful of spiky hair and cut away, watching the hair fall around me into the sink or on the floor. Half an hour passed and I was done cutting at my hair. I flipped my head over and raked my fingers through my hair, shaking out the stray hairs that may still be on my head.

When I lifted back up and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes widened. I was surprised at how different I looked. My hair no longer stood up but now fell around my face and down onto my shoulders. I still had thick spiky locks of hair but they were around my face and sitting on the back of my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair again, quite impressed with the hack job I did to myself.

_But it's not enough…_

I headed out the door, ignoring the fact that I needed to lock it, and blasted into the air towards the Capsule Corp. mansion. I landed in the front yard and looked up at the tall, dome building. One of those rooms was the computer room. I floated back up into the air and peered in every window looking for the room filled with computers. I smiled when I found it and flashed inside the room, amazed at all the computers that were never used. I grabbed the nicest looking one with a wireless hookup system and went back to my house.

For 3 hours I was in front of that computer trying to get it to turn on, delete all the installed programs that weren't needed on it, fix up my own account, and try to get the wireless connection to work for the internet. I had to call the internet company and give them all kinds of information and my mom's credit card numbers and stuff so that they could charge the monthly fees on it. Yeah… I know my mom's credit card numbers…. Let's just say that I stole the card and wrote down everything I needed to know.

Once I had internet on the computer, I was in heaven. I set up several e-mail accounts and downloaded all kinds of my own programs to help with the computer and for fun. Photoshop©, iTunes©, WinZip©, WinRAR©, all kinds of instant messengers, and I was able to download the Microsoft Office© programs with a CD that Zoomie copied for me.

Once mom came home, I showed her the computer and everything I had done with it to get her mind off the fact that I cut my own hair. But believe it or not, she actually liked my hair now. Said that I didn't look like my dad anymore and that was a good thing. When she asked where I got the computer, I lied and said that Bulma was throwing out some computers and I took one. Amazingly enough, mom and I didn't fight. All she did was congratulate me on getting the computer and then drank herself to sleep.

Late that night I searched all over the internet for pictures of a style that I wanted to undertake. I narrowed the wide selection down to 3 forms of clothing and style of dress: Emo, Punk, and Goth. Once I did that, I researched all 3 ways of life and found myself relating heavily to the Gothic way of life; dark, mysterious, depressed, suicidal, beautiful people. I then went onto Google and looked at pictures of gothic people and made mental notes of the clothing I needed and what I needed to do to my face and all that stuff.

And just because I could now, I downloaded and watched my first, full length gay porno that I found when searching gothic people. Goth porn is so different from all the other porn out there. They aren't the frantic, buck-happy people who fuck whatever they see. When they have sex, I can feel a depressing emotion in it. Maybe I'm just weird like that, but Goth porn makes me sad. Hot as hell, but it makes me feel depressed. Wow… I never knew how gothic I really am until tonight.

* * *

It was time for school again and for once I came to school with a big smile on my face; Black lips, black nails, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black clothes, and black shoes. Walking onto the school grounds, many people stopped in their tracks and took a good look at me. I passed them by with a smirk, daring them to come up to me and start something. I made my way towards the cafeteria, seeing Zoomie who was sitting with his friends. Holding my head up high, I passed by with no hello, the noise of their talking immediately stopping. I could sense Zoomie getting out of his chair and following me.

I went and sat at out table that we always sat at and rested my chin on my hand, smirking as Zoomie joined me, "Goten… you look…" he started.

"Gross? Disgusting? Freakish?"

"Hot!" Zoomie exclaimed, getting the attention of the lunchroom yet again with his loud voice. I gave a dull look and shook my head. "It's a perfect look koi..." he breathed and played around with my long hair. I growled at him at the little name he just gave me. "How did you ever pull this off? Especially the make up!" he stared in amazement at my gothic self.

"None of you fucking business…" I spat and went to the line for food with my lost puppy following me.

"Of course, koi. I'm pretty nosey anyway." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I scowled at him and pushed him away. But as usual, he laughed and stayed with me. He's more affectionate now because we've had sex.

_Great…_

As he begins to blabber on about his weekend, I took my attention to Trunks who was practically at the table behind us. He was looking at me in shock, probably not understanding why I looked liked I did or why Zoomie was hanging all over me more than usual. In his eyes that I am so paranoid over, I swore that I saw sorrow or regret. But unfortunately for me, the look turned into one of disgust with a middle finger added to it. I glared at him and spat at his foot. Boy did that get the lunchroom going.

Zoomie and I took a seat at my little table that everyone had avoided. I ate the slop in silence while he stared at me. I was very amazed actually that he wasn't talking to me now. Maybe I should've dressed like this when we first met. I glanced over at him to see him still in awe at my new look. He smiled. "What?" I growled.

He took his hand and ran his fingers through my hair, emotion over taking him. Tears formed in his eyes and he rested his head on my shoulder, his fingers stroking my hair with a smile on his face. "You are so beautiful, Goten…" he sighs. I huffed and stared off towards the door leading outside to the outdoor portion of the cafeteria.

"No wonder you are called Emo…" I mumble and he laughs, hugging me with the hand that was once in my hair.

The bell rings for us to go to 1st period and Zoomie and I part, him sneaking a kiss from me as everyone cleared out of the cafeteria. In shock I made my way slowly to my pre-algebra class, reflecting on my events over the weekend. I wonder really… is Trunks a virgin? Did I loose my virginity before him? How amazing would that be? Speak of the devil, guess who I run into?

_Trunks…_

He stopped me in my tracks by standing in front of me. I glared at him, my black lips forming a scowl. "What do you want?" I said, keeping my voice low.

He just stared at me some more, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him right in his gorgeous blue eyes. My eye twitched in rage but my body reacted sexually almost immediately to feeling his hand on me. What I wish he would do to me…

_Just like I did to Zoomie…_

The thought of my Hispanic snapped me out of my pleasurable daze. '_Mine…?_' my mind crossed over the thought and I shook it off, looking Trunks in his eyes again. "You gonna answer me?" I growled and pushed him away.

"Wow… you look more like a fag today than you ever have…" he smirked and pushed me back.

"Mother FUCKER!" I screamed and went to hit him, only for him to grab my fist and twist it. I yelped in pain, completely forgetting the fact that he has always been stronger than me. I also forgot the little helpful hint given to me by Vegeta: _Don't fuckin attack someone when you're angry or else you'll get your ass kicked. Then I will laugh… haha… just like I am now…_

I fell to my knees as my wrist bones began to pop in the awkward position that they had to endure. "Wanna try that again?" He grimaced and let me go, giving me a shove too. I landed on my bottom and glared at him through misty eyes.

"Why?" I whimpered as he started to walk away.

He turned around and looked at me. "Why what?"

"Why are you treating me like this?" I whispered and gave him a pleading look, letting my old self shine through in this one moment of helplessness, confusion and hurt. I wanted to give him one last chance to see my true feelings I had for him.

He started to open his mouth only to have the principal come around the corner of the small school building to yell at us, demanding that we get to class or else detention. Trunks didn't even blink twice before sprinting towards class as I got up, brushing dirt off my sore bum and making my way to pre-algebra like I had first intended to.

The day passed slowly as we continued our studying for finals that were coming upon us in 2 days. I got looks, scoffs, paper thrown at me as usual. But it felt better to me that it was because I looked different instead of because I was gay. That's what I wanted to think.

_Please let them harass me and torture me because I am gothic, not because I am homosexual… please…_

I tried to make it through the day without going to the bathroom during lunch and crying my eyes out. I try so much to make myself hard and unfeeling but the constant tug at my heart always wins. I wanted to be able to make it to lunch and actually eat the bad food, not let my emotions **EAT** at **ME**.

But today…

I didn't even notice the Hispanic who was waiting for me at the entrance into the school as I rushed by. I didn't even notice that he was following me as I made my way into the bathroom. I went to the back stall, locking the graffiti covered door (that had many notes about me) and sat in the corner next to a toilet that smelled like shit. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my arms on my knees. Putting my head between my knees, my body began to shake and my heart tightened in me.

The familiar feeling of hot water came to my eyes and I let out a pathetic whine, my heart breaking once again. I breathed in and then let out a loud shout as I began to cry. My shoulders moved up and down sharply as I sobbed, not paying attention to anything around me. I whined and cried like a pussy, snot running down my nose.

What a stupid little boy I was…

A small hand made me jump as it touched my shaky shoulders. My head shot up and I stared at the culprit, the image fuzzy because of my tears. "Zoomie…" I choked.

"Oye Goten… Yo amo tu… Por favor no grito…" He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, speaking to me in Spanish, while resting his head on my shoulder. I wish I knew what he was saying. He got in front of me and held onto my face. His face held the expression of hurt and love all in one. "Yo amo tu, Goten…" He whispered.

He pulled me towards him and devoured my lips with his own. I made a strangled noise and a bitch attempt to pull away, but he held on strong. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and tilted my head, forcing me to respond. I gave in, memories of the weekend popping up. So I closed my eyes and battled with his tongue, putting my arms around him and holding him close.

'_Someone cares for you… someone loves you… why can't you accept that?_' I think to myself, sliding my hands under his tight shirt. I set my legs down and he crawled into my lap, putting his hands behind my head and gripping my longer hair as we made out. He then swung his leg around and rubbed the front of his body against mine. My hands crept down his back and I groped his ass, causing him to make a delicious moan.

He let off my mouth with a pleasurable sound, staring right into my dark eyes with his lusty green orbs. I giggled, seeing my black lipstick smeared on his mouth and chin. His face was flushed and his nipples hard, proof from the tight shirt. He then latched his mouth on my neck and sucked hard, also using his tongue to lick me in the one area he sucked. I moaned, my erection getting more and more uncomfortable in my pants. He still sucked and licked the area on my neck, also using his hands to roam over my small chest.

Finally he made another sound and let off my neck, smiling at me hungrily. He bent down and kissed his way up my neck to my cheek and latched onto my ear. He nibbled on my lobe, breathing harshly into my sensitive cartilage causing me to gasp. He breathed my name and slid his hands under my black shirt, touching my skin. "Zoomie…" I moaned and pushed myself forward, moving him onto the disgusting floor of the boy's bathroom.

With his back on the dirty, slick floor and his legs beginning to wrap around me, I kissed him this time. He grabbed my hair again as our tongues played the fun game of make out. He moved against me and I shivered. I took my hands and placed them on his black studded belt, undoing it as I went. He also began to mess with the buttons on my pants. We both managed to undo our pants and we both worked at taking them both off of each other.

I looked down to see that the Emo kid wasn't even wearing any underwear. With his erection staring right at me and mine threatening to explode if it didn't get satisfied, I decided to take the lead again as a seme. I went down his body with wet kisses, nipping a nipple also, hearing that wonderful yelp that I have grown to like. He pushes me down further, knowing what I was going to do. Just as I was about to swallow his penis whole, dying to know what it was like, the bell rang for us to go to 6th period.

"Damn!" he shouts and slams his hands on the ground.

My eyes open wide. I've never heard him curse before. It was hot really. So I kissed him. He stared up at me surprised that I had kissed him. "Go to class, Zooms…" I sighed and got up, putting my pants on and stepping over him. He just stayed where he lay, staring at the grey ceiling, his erection also facing the same direction. His expression that of pain, confusion and hurt. "Zooms c'mon! You're gonna be late." I kicked him slightly.

He looked at me and changed his expression, giving me a fake smile. '_What was with that?_' I thought to myself but I let it go as he stood up. No need to ponder on the ways of the Emo kid. The 2nd bell rang, warning us that we had a minute to get to class. He slid his pants back up, the erection hidden because of how tight they were. Zoomie then looked at me and faked a smile again, leaning forward for a kiss. Our lips touched and he ran out of the bathroom calling out, "I will meet you after school!"

I shake my head and put on a sour face, staring at the toilet which is full of shit. '_We really almost fucked with __this__ next to us_?' I mused and left the stall. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my face; very flushed and my vision was slightly hazy also. A small area on my neck felt numb and I leaned closer to see what it was. Pulling my shirt down slightly to see it better, I burst out laughing. It was the spot that Zoomie had sucked and licked on while we were in the stall.

_My first hickey… it was amazing…_

_

* * *

_

Instead of trying to avoid Zoomie, I got to our meeting place earlier than he did. I watched him walk towards me with his head down. '_What is wrong with him today? Why is he acting like that?_' I wondered, something along the lines of worry coming to me.

Even with the drastic personality change I have forced myself to go through, there will always be the old me buried beneath, trying to make everyone around me feel better. I always used to want to cheer up all the depressed and lonely people and not expect anything back. Again, I used to always be just like my father. Ever since I met him, I always wanted to be like him. That is why I tried my best during the times of Buu to help defeat the pink monster. My father was the world savior; he didn't need to have a son who meant nothing to the people.

But now…

Zoomie didn't even let me know he was in front of me as I was in my daze, throwing his arms around me. He was shaky and his skin felt cold against my cheek. When he pulled away, he stared at me with that fake smile yet again. It was really pissing me off that he was smiling like that at me. "You either smile at me for real or don't smile at all." I glared and he kissed my cheek.

"Can I go to your house?" He asked, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing slowly. I rolled my eyes and grunted. "Por favor, Goten?" he looked at me with pleading eyes, almost as if his short life depended on it.

"Fine…"

~Zoomie's POV~

Goten was silent as we made our way through the city to his home. I've never been there, never even wondered about it. I am the type of person to want to pry into the personal life of anyone, but Goten was different. Very different from anyone I've ever known. He is dark, hidden, and very obviously depressed. I had seen him before in 7th grade with that sorry excuse for a person, Trunks. He looked so happy; so extremely happy. He even looked like that not even a month ago. It scared me really to see him go from happy-go-lucky to borderline suicidal in 2 days.

That was the real reason why I wanted to get to know him, not because he came out of the closet in school. But I couldn't tell him the real reason why I HAD to know him. I was worried. I was so scared. I needed to know what happened and I told myself that I needed to help him. And it was only then that I realize I was obsessing so much because I was in love with him.

And that is also the real reason why my girlfriend left me. Not because she wasn't enough for me. But because I found myself desperately in love with someone who I had never met or who didn't even know I existed. To tell the truth, I never expected to ever meet with Goten. I was accepting in the fact that I loved him from afar. Yet that one day in the lunchroom when he drew attention to himself from hitting Trunks, something in me told me to go talk to him; at least say hi. And look at where I am now.

We turned onto a dirt road and he still says nothing, keeping a few steps ahead of me. I step quickly to keep up with him, humming a tune to a song. I wanted to go to his home for a very special reason. Since I won't be seeing him after finals because…

Oh no… that pain… that pain in my heart when I think like this… Goten is so precious to me and thinking that we can't be together… hurts me so much. Ever since we had sex, my emotions have been varying from time to time. One minute I'm happy, the next I want to kill myself before my cancer does.

"We're here…" I hear Goten mumble, snapping me out of my daze again.

I smile at him for real and look in the direction he is looking. When I see his home, my heart almost stops. This…? This is his home? This is where he lives? He comes home to this…thing? It's so small; poorly built with rotten wood as his only protection from the weather outside.

I glance at him to see that HE doesn't even want to go inside. Pain is written all over his face as he slowly makes his way up the broken stairs onto the rotting porch; the porch itself threatening to cave in one day. He takes out a key that was in his back pocket (where a nice ass lay hidden I might add) and unlocks the thick plastic door. I follow him right on his heels and make my way into his small, dark shack of a house.

When I tried to look around to see how bad the place really was, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a room quickly. It was a room with plain white walls, a small desk with a computer on it, a mattress on the floor, a dresser with a small stereo on it and a small book case with 3 books occupying it. He slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, staring at the disgusting, soiled carpet.

"So…" he whispered.

"Yeah, so…" I repeated with a small giggle that meant nothing, looking at the same putrid carpet.

He then made his way over to me and stared at me, his eyes holding an emotion of hurt. "Why did you want to come here?" He whispered to me. I can't understand why he is talking so quietly.

"I… needed to talk to you…" I trailed off, my heart tugging at me at what I was about to tell him. He nodded and didn't say a word, his eyes searching, as if trying to read my mind. "Um… can-" I stopped, looking around some more.

"Can- what?" he asked, his voice soft. It was beautiful how calm and collective he was.

"Can I have some… water?" I asked, not really wanting it. I just wanted to pass the time… I didn't want to tell him that I…

He walked out of the room and I heard him open a cabinet and slam it shut. I winced at the sound, hoping that he wasn't upset. Then the sound of a fridge opening and a long silence. I **really** hope he isn't mad…

~Goten's POV~

Kami damn my mother to hell.

All that is in my fridge is tons of beer, some whine, a block of cheese, a random soda can, leftover Chinese and a pack of hotdogs. The reason I am upset is because we are supposed to have water jugs full of water in here. She was supposed to get them at her job. We can't drink from out of the sink because our pumps are connected by sewage lines. I sighed.

"How bout a soda?" I called into my room at him, hoping that he liked red crème soda.

"That's fine!" He answered back, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I grabbed the can and made my way back to my room, hoping that he didn't ask why we didn't even have fucking water. I walk in and see him sitting on my bed with a picture in his grasp. I sit next to him and glance to see that it is a picture of me with my father when I was 7. That was taken at the world tournament when I first met him. I reflected on the fact that we looked so happy together. Now he's lucky if I pick up the phone when he calls me.

"Here." I say, making him jump. I handed him the soda.

He looks at me and gives me a real smile for once today, taking the soda. He opened the can and took a swing, not even making a face as he drank it. The corner of my mouth quirks up and my heart warmed at his kindness. I don't know why that moment brought joy to my heart, but it did. Because of that moment, I put my hand on his leg; my small gesture of affection.

He looked at me again and grinned, showing his teeth. He knew exactly what I meant by putting my hand on him. I've never touched him in anyway except during our two hormone drives. I kept my eyes away from him and he rested his head on my shoulder, sighing happily. "Look how cute you are." He says and holds the picture up so we both can see it.

"You mean '_were_.' How cute you _were_." I grunt and roll my eyes. He laughs at me.

"No silly goose. **Still** are." He made a pleasurable noise of happiness and kissed my neck before resting his head again on me.

I lean over and give him a small peck on his head. He looks up at me, his eyelids heavy in a seductive gaze. I felt my cheeks get hot with him looking at me like that. He leans up and kisses my lips quick then pulls away. He does it one more time, lingering just a little longer on that kiss. It's the third time that he does it when I kiss him full on his mouth. He moaned and closed his eyes, me following in time with him.

His tongue immediately plunged into my mouth and my tongue fought with his. He grabbed my shoulders and massaged them as he kissed me. This was so hot. I can't figure out this either of why this moment was more hot than before. By this time, our tongues were no longer in our mouths; more like licking and suckling on anything it can touch. He moans my name and my erection gets harder.

_I love it when he moans like that_.

I crawl on top of him and he lay back on my mattress on the floor. He arcs up and rubs against me, his crotch grinding with mine. I groan at the friction and travel away from his mouth and chin to suckle on his neck. I bite and suck on the area right where the collar bone joined with the neck. He gasps as I bite him harder, not enough to spill his blood but enough to bruise him badly. He bucks his hips up, demanding that I move on to the more important issue down below.

I looked up at him and give him a teeth-showing Vegeta smirk, growling while going it. He moans again as I did that, nodding as if I asked him if I should move on by a growl. I grab the bottom of his tight green shirt and ripped it off with my saiyan strength. He squealed, not believe how strong I was. But he didn't ask questions, just stating that I was making him so hot. I smirked showing my teeth again and grabbed a nipple, dying to hear him yelp again.

I got what I wished for as he yelped and cried out as I attacked his nipples with my fingers. "If you like that, what till you get this." I groaned and bent down, licking and nibbling on a nipple. He moaned and his voice pitched higher, more yelps of passion. He grabbed my thick hair and encouraged me to torture him some more. I bite his nipple and sucked hard, wanting him to bruise there too; my way of saying he was mine I guess.

Once that nipple was taken care of, I moved on to the neglected one. I did the same to that bud just like the last. More cries and yelps, boiling my blood. If he made this much noise when I did this to him, I couldn't wait to hear him when I went lower. _Much_ lower… "Oh Goten!" he yells. I could feel how much he needed me.

So I moved on, kissing my way down a slim tummy. I dipped my tongue into his navel and tickled his sides with my fingertips. He didn't know whether to laugh or moan. Either one will do with me. I then lick and kiss my way down lower, his cute nature trail tickling my nose and I undid his pants.

Not wasting time, I yanked his pants down and stared at my prize. Pre-cum was already spilling everywhere, dribbling down his thighs and no doubt onto my bed sheets. I stare some more, then at his face. He was glaring at me, not understanding why I was just sitting there. I gave a feral smile and crawled between his legs, nervous at the new experience.

I stuck my tongue out and licked at the pre-cum that was running down his shaft. I heard a gasp. More spilled out and I licked that also, this time not stopping. What a unique taste; salty and musky. An acquired taste no doubt. I licked up and down his shaft, getting all the seed that was covering his penis. I then sucked the head of his dick, an "OOooohhh" sound coming out of him. Once getting him used to that feeling, I slid him into my mouth. I fought my gag reflex as I swallowed him down my throat, the pre-cum sliding down. I sucked hard and found my fingers fondling his sack. Shocked slightly at the feeling of the sack, I rolled them around and lightly tickled them.

I was very right about the yelps and cries. They turned into shouts and long moans. He yelled my name in disbelief. I could only guess that he's never had this happen to him, so I want to make this amazing. I brought my fingers down and rubbed his gooch, hearing a mix between gasp and moan. Then, still deep throating him, I slipped a finger inside him, a yell of pain tearing through him.

When we had sex over the weekend, it was never like this. Our first time was sloppy, fast, and confusing. Where did this go and how did you do this? But this time, I want to take all the time in the world to see where that went and what that did. I inserted another finger inside him while bobbing my head. I craned them at an angle and that's when he screamed, climaxing down my throat. I must've hit that sweet spot where that Goth did to the other one on my favorite porno.

I tried to swallow everything as he came, but it began to choke me and spill out of my mouth. I took his dick out of my mouth and licked the rest of his seed off of him, then I licked my mouth. I looked at him to see his eyes squeezed shut, his face red as a rose, and he was panting and sweaty. What a beautiful sight… I did that to him. I made him scream and bust all over.

But I wasn't done…

I stayed between his legs and kissed his still erect penis. '_He still wants more…_' I thought, noting the hard member and smiled. I then licked up and down his gooch, loving the noises he made. I sat up slightly, putting his legs on my shoulders. Once balances, I lifted up to my knees, his legs still on my shoulders and his back on the bed. That's when I began to stroke his penis with my left hand and tickle his entrance with my right. He whined and whimpered, not knowing what sounds to make anymore. Kami he was so adorable.

I slipped my finger inside again while licking his gooch some more, smiling as he cried out again. Then I trailed my tongue to his entrance and inserted that in there too, making a noise at how tight the feeling was around it. He made a noise that sounded like "WHAT THE FUCK!" but I kept at it. I slipped my tongue in further along with 2 fingers. "Oh Jesus Goten! OOHh aahhh!" he moaned out and flexed his leg muscles.

But then I set him down, getting my 2 fingers and tongue out of the hot enclosure. He stared at the ceiling, his face so red and he panted out either Venezuelan or Spanish, I couldn't tell. I touched his face with my fingertips, circling his mouth. He licked my fingers with his sluttish tongue and then brought the two that were in his body into his mouth, suckling on them. I moaned, loving what he was doing to my fingers. He grabbed my hand and brought 2 more fingers in there, his tongue dancing all over them and getting them soaked. Once he finished with that, my penis very hard and drizzling too, he brought them down again near his entrance. "Ohhhh…." I smiled and pushed 3 fingers inside, a smile plastered on his face too.

"Oye Goten… ¡Yo le quiero dentro de mí tan malo! ¡Apure por favor! ¡Jódame ahora!" he cried out, rocking on my hand. Geez… the Spanish was turning me on so bad even though I had no idea what he was saying.

I then grabbed my dick with my saliva covered hand and stroked it fast, lubricating myself. I gasped and moaned as my hand pleasured me, something I was definitely going to do a lot now. Once I felt I was lubricated enough I thrusted into him hard, his scream alerting me. I pushed forward until I was balls deep, crying out also in the feeling. Zoomie had grabbed my hair and yanked as hard as he could. I waited until he stopped crying in pain before I moved again. "Please Zoomie… I promise it'll be ok." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me through squinted eyes and nodded with a smile. So I began to move. He yelled out and moved with me, wrapping his legs and arms around me. I fucked him like our first time. I did it fast and hard, loving the screams and nails getting raked across my back. I angled my hips where he sweet spot was, crying out with him as we both let ecstasy wash over us. I pounded into him, grabbing his penis again and stroking him, copying my favorite porno. Just 2 more thrusts before he screamed my name and climaxed all over me, the muscles in his ass clenching my dick, causing me to cry out and cum inside him.

I collapsed on top of him panting, small sounds of pleasure leaving my lips. I got up to see him the same way, tears streaked across his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated to me, kissing my face. I breathed heavily and kissed his nose. "Goten…" he whispered, gasping as I pulled out of him.

"What?" I panted, lying next to him.

I looked at him, seeing that the tears kept coming to him. He sucked in and then began to cry. I started to panic, not understanding why he was balling his eyes out. I've never seen him like this so I didn't know what to do or what to think. He grabbed my neck and cried into my chest. "Oh Goten… Yo no quiero morir… Yo no quiero salirle…"

"I don't know what the fuck you're saying!" I yelled, glaring at his pitiful face.

He sniffled and said, "I'm dying Goten… I'm moving to California this weekend and I won't see you ever again…"

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my body. All my muscles tensed as I stared at him, my own breath not even coming to me as I ran what he said through my head over and over again. My Zoomie… the only one who ever really loved me like I wanted…

I blacked out after that.


	7. The Start of Madness

**~*~Chapter 7: The Start of Madness**

Zoomie's blood cancer had gotten extremely worse in only days. He told me that the doctors said it happened over the weekend, or the day after we had sex. He took a nap once I left that day and had woken up bleeding out of his pores and eyes, pain ripping through him whenever he breathed. He had failed to mention he stayed over night in the hospital all weekend long when he was telling me about his weekend in school.

I had passed out that day when he told me, probably scaring him to death. I remember waking up to seeing my mother's sunken in face from stress and hearing Zoomie talking in Spanish. I sat up, seeing that he was on the phone crying. My mother tried to stroke my hair and comfort me (I guess that's what she was trying to do) and I pushed her away, telling her to "fuck off."

We fought for an hour while Zoomie watched, his face in shock and pain.

The last time I saw him, I was at the airport with him and his big family. Everyone was talking up a storm in the foreign language and I just watched Zoomie. After the finals at school, his adorable body had taken a turn for the worst. His skin had gotten a dingy greenish-yellow tone to it, his eyes had sunken into his once beautiful face, his arms had even gotten so skinny that it was nothing but skin and bone. He was extremely weak and couldn't even pick up a plate of food.

And I just watched him sitting in his new wheelchair, my heart tugging again. I had went over and knelt beside him, hugging him as soft as I could so I didn't break his brittle bones. He made me look at him and he started to cry, stroking my face with what stength he had. "Soy feo..." he whispered. He had been telling me that this whole time. I asked his mom what it had meant and she said it meant 'I'm ugly' in spanish. I promised him and myself that I was going to learn as much Spanish as I could when I got into highschool.

"No you're not... You never have been and you never will be." I whispered back and held him again. I kissed his cheek, his mother taking a picture of it. I handed him the picture of me and my father that he fell in love with and purred in his ear. Earlier he had given me a "glamour shots" photo of him which I kept with me at all times. I was being my old self that day for the last time ever; for him.

He had laughed and kissed me on my lips for the last time. "Te amo..." he spoke softly, his soft emerald eyes gazing at me. Talking was hurting him too.

I gathered up all my courage and set aside my pride. "I... love you... too..." I whispered in his ear and cried when the final boarding call was announced. I watched the plane take off and cried some more, wanting to kill myself.

Once home, I immediatly went on the internet to find out more information on his blood cancer. What he had was called Polycythemia Vera and I wanted to know everything about it. I went to and typed in the disease, getting a nice long page of information. What I read made me hurt all over, seeing that there was little hope for Zoomie at his extremely young age. People in their 40's to their 60's were supposed to have the disease and it was extremely rare for children to have it. Reading along more, I skimmed over a blue underlined word that said "death."

///_**Later symptoms and complications**_

_As the disease progresses, patients with PV may have episodes of hemorrhage or thrombosis. Thrombosis is the __most frequent cause of __**death **__from PV. Other complications include a high level of uric acid in the blood and an increased risk of peptic ulcer disease. About 10% of PV patients eventually develop gout; another 10% develop peptic ulcers///_

I stared at the information, dead emotion washing over me. Something in my mind has changed since I watched Zoomie's plane take off. I was about to scream until blood shot out from my mouth but... I shut down. I could literally feel my brain almost sigh. I tried to cry over the fact that he DID have the first stages of Thrombrosis but I couldn't. I shook my head and stared off out of my small window in my room. To happy people, it was beautiful outside. The sun was shining, it was comfortably warm, flowers were blooming, birds sang their hearts out... and I suddenly had the urge to blow up Disney World. But I would have to settle for the woods out behind my house.

I shutdown my computer and went outside, glaring at the sun and it's brightness. Why is it that no matter how beautiful it is outside, someone who is clinically depressed doesn't see the beauty at all? It could be the only day in time that the sun could be out like this and have animals all over mating and living, and yet I want to throw up. Why can't the world be gloomy and dull right now? Why can't the world show off what I am feeling inside?

_Fuck the world..._

I looked up in a tree to see a baby bird wondering off from his nest onto a thin branch. He chirped and I cocked my head, adrenaline rushing through my body. Almost like a killer instinct like all saiyans have, I made my way to the tree and followed the vulnerable bird. As it reached the very end of the branch I growled and smirked, wanting it to fall. It's almost as if someone heard my wish and granted it almost immediatly. The small bird fell right out of the tree and I sprinted forward, catching the baby animal. Caught in my grasp, it began chirping and making failed attempts at escape. After a good 2 minutes it stopped and looked at me, almost like it was begging for me to let go. Not making a sound or sudden movement, I took my other hand and stroked the filthy animal's head. My head cocked to the other side at the soft feeling and I pet it harder, scaring it so it chirped more. Its beady little eyes stared at me and my paranoia of eyes made me twitch. I squeezed the little bird with the hand it was captured in with a glare plastered on my face. The chirps turned into squawks and it continued to stare at me.

"Stop looking at me!" I screamed and squeezed the animal until i felt my fingertips on the palm of my hand.

The bird's eyes popped right out of it's head before the head itself did the same. Feathers and blood flew in the air and covered my small hand. The little head landed at my feet and I could hear the mother bird almost shit herself. I breathed heavily and enjoyed the adrenaline rush I got from killing the stupid animal. I looked down at the decapitated head and laughed almost like a madman. Then I glared at the mother bird before I brought my foot down on top of it and squashed it all over the ground.

My first killing of the innocent... how fucking wonderful.

* * *

Summertime; the freedom of a child is let loose. No longer confined to the restrictions of school and rules, a kid can finally be a kid. Running around, eating bugs, swimming all day and sleeping all night, flirting with girls (or boys), eating icecream, sleepovers where no one actually sleeps, go on annoying camping trips with the family, and much more. These are the times we cherish with friends and family. Fun-filled summers are what makes memories worth remembering. During summer vacation, you are never down.

At least... a majority of children aren't...

My summer wasn't allowed to be fun and gay. My mother lost her job because she was caught sucking a dick in the storage area of the little gas station for money. I wasn't just disgusted, I was livid pissed. _So my mother can suck a dick and I can't? _Because of her job loss we were not just poor, but completely broke. What little money she got by whoring her mouth off went to her alcoholicism by buying beer. And that dick sucking, alcohol-making money got her drunk every night. With her drunkenness, she abused me verbally and even physically. I can stand up for myself when it comes to a fist fight until she somehow grabs my fragile tail and sends jolts of mind-blowing pain coursing through my body is when i lose. Even when we are not fighting, she will slip into my room and experiment with my tail.

One night I woke up to a sensation so great I got an erection almost immediately. Moaning and rubbing my hips on the mattress beneath me, I opened my eyes to search for the source of the sudden pleasure. Getting on my elbows and turning my head, I found the source. My mother was... sucking on my tail.... "You're father used to love this whenever his tail grew back." she would purr and suck my tail some more.

My mind snapped into a protective, killer instinct. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed, my voice pitching uncontrollably higher. I yanked my tail out of her mouth and wrapped it around her neck like a python, growling and snarling at her. I wanted to break her neck. I wanted to have her head roll off of her body. I even wanted to fuck her head through the opening of blood and guts.

I picked her off the ground with my tail, now standing, and tossed her to my wall. A hard SMACK noise filled the air and the crater where she hit (amazingly enough she didn't break through outside) formed cracks running up the ceiling. My head was buzzing with pain and heat that I felt it would explode. I flashed from normal to super saiyan in time with my racing heart, my eyes taking on a crazed look. She stared up at me and began to cry, blood running out of her nose. "Quit staring at me!" I screamed at her like I screamed at the baby bird. '_Fix the problem! Fix the problem! Cut her __**fucking**__ eyes out!' _a voice told me and I nodded vigorously.

I remember storming out of the room to get a knife in the kitchen. I passed the pull-out couch where my mother slept in the tiny living room, glancing to see some needles on the bed. Not thinking much about it, I opened a drawer and grabbed a butcher knife. I cocked my head to the side at the way the light reflected on the cold blade. A small childlike voice in me whispered that I shouldn't even think about killing my mother. But then there was a voice the laughed and laughed, demanding that I cut out her eyes.

I shook my head, a sudden sense of alarm swept over me when I realized I heard the voices. I set down the knife in horror. '_Wha...?' _I couldn't even finish my thought, hearing my mother call my name. I shook my head a second time and made my way back to my room, glancing at the pull-out again. I stopped, realizing that I saw 3 empty syringes. I reached down and picked one up, some liquid dripping out of the needle. _'Drugs...' _I gasped and threw it back on the bed with a shiver. My mother called again and I rubbed my arms, going back in my dark room. She was sitting against the wall where I tossed her at, her fingers touching her naked sex. "Please get out..." I growled, staying in the doorway.

"I miss your father." she sighed and continued to slowly masterbate. Rolling my eyes, I stayed where I was, watching her touch herself in disgust.

"Then why did you throw him out?" I spat, glaring at her.

I didn't get an answer, just a moan. Instead, I turned and went towards our plastic front door, opening it to the cool night air of summer. I took off into the sky and didn't return home for about 2 weeks.

* * *

It was after those 2 weeks of being away from home (in the city and woods) that my father came after me. He randomly showed up a few days after my return and embraced me like it was the last time he would ever see me. He even cried too. My mother came to the door in a 5 day old t-shirt and cut-off jeans, glaring at my father with alcohol glazed eyes. "You know our deallll..." she slurred to him then stared at me. "You're staying with your father for a month. Don't get to comfy there either." she went back in the house and I watched my father's face contort into hurt.

I packed up what little clothes I had and flew away with my dad, curious as to where he took up residency. When we came upon an orange dome in the middle of the city, I turned around immediately and took off in another direction. He noticed and within an instant he was holding me and telling me how it was going to be ok. He kissed my eyes and my lips, promising me that he wouldn't let Trunks hurt me. I kept him to that promise and let him carry me all the way back to the dome.

I didn't see Trunks for a bit while I stayed with my dad. I was told that he left with Bulma on a 5 week vacation to Europe. I did see Vegeta around more often than usual. He refused to go to a "flilthy place like France or Ukraine." He was always walking around in his black spandex shorts and thin white tank top and my mind had me convinced that he was teasing me. His bronzed, tan skin standing out from the white tank just begged for me to lick it... Funny how the mind always plays tricks on you? Everytime he was near, I was constantly hormy. I did things to make him bend over so I could stare at his perfect ass. It resembled that of a football players because his hips were so big. But big in a good way of course... I dreamt at night of opening his huge thighs and having my way with him. At times all I want to do is hear him moan. I get shivers just thinking about what it would sound like...

Don't get me wrong here... I still have an unbridled attraction to Trunks. I sleep in his room every night thinking of the most naughty things I want to do to him. I rub my erection through my pants, my hips rocking on my hand. My thoughts get weirder and weirder as I keep on masterbating. I want his leg there and his finger here, I am itching to place that there and feel this here. Once I start to feel my eyes begin to water and my face burn with desire, I would start to tease my own entrance, imagining him doing the job. When I would start to feel my balls stiffen in my close release is when I start to fuck myself with not 2--but 4 fingers. I would feel around for my "special spot" and then I would cum all over his bed and myself once I hit that place.

I don't clean his bed. I let my cum dry on his sheets so that when he gets home and see's how many white stains are on his bed, he will have to confront me. Then I plan on taking advantage of him. How bittersweet would that be? And more amazingly enough, what if he actually went along with this "rape"? Pretended to hate it but he continuously thrashed, came and screamed in mind blowing pleasure as I fucked him? Fucking perfect...

He makes me want to cream in my pants... Kami... I still love him so fucking much!

* * *

It's my blood dream again...

_I am in the same open valley of deep gold grass and red overcast skies. I am walking towards what looked like a lake full off red water again, shimmering in the blazing sun above me. I am floating towards it again, almost like it was pulling me to it. As I reached the bank of the lake, a familiar rotten smell filled my nostrils. I am no longer afraid to look down and see that the water was really gallons upon gallons of red blood. I am now use to seeing the dead, grusome corpses floating in the water, the bodies murdered in the worst ways. I wad into the blood lake again, crunching dead bodies under my feet and pushing them out of the way as I go deeper and deeper. I start to see that the Trunks bodies aren't the only ones occupying the lake. Now my mother is floating with him. I smile crookedly and start to giggle for no reason._

_I can't stop laughing now. My giggles have turned into fits of uncontrollable laughter as I push past the rotting bodies of Trunks and my mother, their eyes no longer intact. The blood is starting to reach up to my neck and I inhale a deep breath. I then sink into the bloody lake, the thick red liquid engulfing my entire being. I open my eyes, my dream allowing me to see through all the gore. I swim around for what seems to be hours, looking to see the many unique ways my mother or Trunks has been slaughtered. Was this the violent part of my mind revealing to me what I have buried inside me? Is this interesting dream trying to tell me something?_

_It's not so interesting anymore as see someone familiar. I push away the head of my mother that was blocking my view, noticing the other body in here. My mouth opens in horror and note quickly that nothing enters my lungs. All around in front of me is my precious Zoomie... all of his body parts are floating around his organs. His intestines are swimming around like a snake and his head floats near me, eyes wide open. I swim to the decapitaded body part and hold it near me, kissing the eyes and lips passionately. I then start to scream in the blood water, the sheer horror of my mind now frightening me to insanity. I swim to the top of the bloody lake with all my strength, still holding the head of Zoomie. I am still screaming in the thick liquid, bubbles from the air in my lungs beating me to the top. I burst out of the water gasping and screaming, holding onto nothing as Zoomie's head slipped from my grip just before I reached the surface. I looked down to see his face staring up at me as his decapitated body part sunk back to the abyss of red. I screamed again at the top of my lungs, thrashing and cursing to the heavens above for taking him from me._

_

* * *

_

I awoke that night to see Trunks staring at me in shock and concern. He told me that I had been screaming bloody hell for at least 10 minutes before he came in to get me to stop. I also had awoken to blood on my hands and mouth and had to be rushed to the medical center in the Capsule Corp. building. Ends up, I had tore my esophagus from the screaming. For the week that I was in the hospital, Trunks only visited me once to tell me how I sounded like a pussy _**F-A-G **_when I was yelling. I then told him that I wanted to tear his pretty eyes out of his pretty head becaused he wouldn't stop looking at me. A nurse over heard me say that and the next thing you know, I was getting psychologically examined by a very old man in a white coat.

Once the 3 hour examination was over, I was diagnosed with extreme paranoia and clinical depression.

* * *

Trunks is having his 15th birthday celebration today. He has invited pretty much all of our 8th grade team to celebrate. They closed off Six Flags, rented 10 stretch Hummers, and rented out a 4 Seasons Hotel. Then he took all his closest friends with him to Jamaica. He will be gone for a week. '_I was supposed to go to... before all THIS happened....' _I thought to myself constantly. Why can't my life be back to the way it used to be? Why did I fucking have to admit that I was in love with that shit head? More yet.... why do i _still_ love him...?

I cut into my wrists deeply and drank myself to sleep almost every night. I even masturbated 4 times on his bed the night he flew to Jamaica.

_'This is my fault... this is my fault... this is my fault...'_

_

* * *

_

The summer rolled on and MY birthday finally showed up. My dad told me that I could do whatever I wanted since it was my special day. I told him that I wanted to _do_ Trunks and Vegeta at the same time. Plans for my birthday were never brought up again after that...

Instead, when it was the day of my 14th birthday, I went on a shopping spree with my brother Gohan and the money that was given to me by Bulma. My brother was silent most of the time as I bought all kinds of gothic clothing and accessories that I was going to wear when I started high school. He still didn't know what to think of his little fag brother. "Vegeta told me that he didn't look down on me for being a homo. He said that it was much more common for Saiyans to be gay than straight. He said that straight couples were actually rare." I told him when we were eating in the giant food court of the mall. Gohan only nodded and commented on the food and clothes I bought. He even bought me a pair of big black pants with chains on them for my birthday, still just as quiet as ever, still no longer happy. Since my parents separation, he hasn't been the same. Just like me, he went through a quick personality change and has been that way ever since. I guess he always thought that our parents would always be together no matter what.

Welcome to reality my dear brother.

* * *

It was almost time for Highschool registration. My nerves had been on end all the rest of the summer. I wasn't ready to face highschool. "I won't be accepted by anyone and Trunks is going to tell everyone that I am gay! Then things will only be worse in highshool than in middle! Please don't put me through this! I want to repeat!" I begged my father on those last few days I got to spend with him before I went back home. He told me that it wasn't his choice because he didn't have full custody of me. My mother was the one who would be making all my decisions for me until I was 18. Fuck.

This month with my father hasn't really been all that bad. Even if I still wasn't able to take advantage of pretty little Trunks, some good things have happened, I can't lie. Even though my brother was a completely different person, I still had a blast with him on my birthday. Hell, even my dad got me something for my 14th too: A 100 page journal. He says that I should write down what I feel and all that good stuff. "Like a diary. You're own personal opinions and thoughts that no one can say otherwise." That's all he told me. So I thanked him and it became a new escape for me. I wrote down anything that came to my mind that I felt needed to be written down.

He won't tell me a lot since the separation. His true feelings on my mother, what he is going to do with his life now, blah blah blah... Then again he never really has talked to me. I want to know all the information I can out of him. I never really know what is going on in his head. No one does. I wonder alot if he has progressed a mental disability like my mother. I think that since me coming out and the divorce, something came loose in her head. He doesn't seem like there is anything wrong... But the REAL insane people are the ones who look normal.

What he HAS failed to mention was his dirty little secret that he has now. It was a hot summer night, the last day I was staying with him; Trunks had been gone almost all summer to avoid me, Vegeta continues to walk around in nothing but spandex shorts and a tight tank top, and my father... well... he is just concerned for my well-being. I couldn't sleep at all because of the heat and the constant horniness I had. I was really planning on tonight being the night that I raped Trunks. Something in my head kept whispering to take advantage of his sleeping body... or a dead one. When I was on my way to his room, I heard thumping and a quiet voice. Who else would be up at 3 in the morning? Vegeta possibly doing a horrid crime like I was going to do to his son? My dad pacing back and forth and talking to himself? Or just my imagination playing with me again?

After the talking I heard another thump and then hushes moans. As the noises got louder, so did my curiosity. Plans on raping Trunks were going to have to wait. I made it to the room where the familiar noises were coming from and the moans got louder and more frantic. I pressed my ear to the door to hear my father gasping and whimpering. Then a deep, sexy voice asked him if he liked what he was going to him. My father sounded like a slut almost by moaning out that he did. I had to see who my father was with. The fact that he was with another man made me want to bring my mother with me to see the sex that was happening. A heart attack would be amazing.

I opened the door as quiet as I could, desperate pleas and cries escaping the mouth of my gay dad. When I peered into the dark room, I saw the familiar upswept hair of the older man that I was lusting for between the legs of my dad. Both were on my father's bed, withering and panting at the sex they were having. Vegeta was all but plowing into my dad, his strong hand jacking him off. My father's legs were wide open as the Prince fucked him good and hard. The erection in my pants became painfully aware to me. My face was burning at the site of my dad getting his brains fucked out, him now screaming and crying out that he needed Vegeta, that he couldn't live without him, that the Prince could have him anyway he wanted. I saw Vegeta smile at the lusty pleas of my dad. I knew all to well that Vegeta was enjoying every minute of his lay.

I grabbed my penis and stroked myself hard. Vegeta grunting and moaning, my father screaming and arching his back, their sweat dripping all over the place... it was one of my sick fantasies come true. To hear my father get fucked over and over again became a very hidden desire of mine. I listened to him and my mom have sex, but it was very rare and my mother wanted it over with quickly. But with Vegeta... he was a man who will no doubt fuck you until he tore you in half. At least that's what it looked like to me. I watched in voyeurism and moaned with them, dropping to my knees with all the need my body was experiencing, the tingling, spider-like feeling all over me. When my father orgasmed, so did I. And when they turned to look at the door because of the cry I let out, I was already gone.

* * *

_July 27 _

_As much as we hate to admit it, we love death and destruction. We love to hear about the murdered and the raped, the suicides and the blasphemy, the terrorists and the people suffering from insanity. Do you really think we tune into the news to know about some stupid school function or a new mayor? Do we really want to hear what the weather man has to say? Unless it's about a hurricane threatening to kill thousands, then no. Everyone wants to hear about the fuckups. We want to know everything about a suicide or triple homicide. And we get pissed when they won't show us the scene of the crime or the slaughtered body, admit it. Why do you think that CSI is the number one watched show on Fox? For the characters? Fuck no. We sick, sick people in the world watch it for the death; the gore; the insanity. We want to hear about a rape. Some men, and even women, get off to the news when they talk about the ways a person was raped. That moment of release, the sheer bliss of an orgasm is triggered by the man or woman saying "And the worst thing he did was..." Why are humans so afraid to admit the truth? Why can't they just come out and say "Yeah, I like to see murdered people. Do you?" If humans don't believe me, then we are all doomed, saiyan or not. Why do you think the website has over a billion viewers a day? We go there to see the bloody truths behind the media. Why do you think that so many people tuned in to watch the dictator of Iraq get hung? Patriotism or Pleasure? Or both? I have recently found that I love to see all this. I never admitted to loving the cruel slaughters Majin Buu committed, but I will admit to loving the baby bird that I killed in my grasp. I was taught to fear and hate the evils of the world. But now... I want to commit them myself..._

_-- Son Goten_

_

* * *

_

I am back home with my mother who has found herself another job at closer gas station. So at least we have money coming in. I wasn't too happy about leaving my father, who by the way was getting banged by Vegeta every day and night, and I was disappointed that I didn't do ANYTHING with Trunks like I was planning. _'Next time...' _my mind whispered to me and I agreed. '_Next time we will get him in front of all his preppy little friends and choke him with a Abercrombie shirt. Then we will rape his virgin ass and we will fucking love it.' _Whoever this "we" was, had some pretty damn good ideas. I named him too; the one who gives me all the sexually disturbing ideas. I call him "Eros" after the Greek god of lust and sex. Hello Eros.

Highschool registration was earlier today. Not only was I enrolled into 7 different classes, but I bashed a kid's face onto the large, orange school building. Because my mother was gone at work, Bulma offered to take me with her to enrolled into 7 different classes, but I bashed a kid's face onto the large, orange school building. Because my mother was gone at work, Bulma offered to take me with her to enroll not only me, but Trunks too. Vegeta came with us, just in case me and his purple haired son got into a fight. Trunks glared at me through the rearview mirror and I stayed quiet, my fists clenching and unclenching, my body rushing full of adrenaline, my mind screaming at me to tear his eyes out of his head for looking at me. Instead of acting on my impulses and paranoia, I turned away and watched the homes and stores go by.

We pulled up to the giant orange school and I cringed at all the people that were there. '_So many of Trunks's friends... so many people to look out for... so many... __**victims**__...' _That last part caught me off guard. I was paralyzed with fear at the word 'victims,' so much afraid that I may become what Vegeta says all saiyans were born to be. We parked the car and Trunks burst out of his door, getting greeted by tons of students who worshipped him. I sat where I was, afraid of their stares. I was afraid of the color of their eyes even. Vegeta had to open my door and drag me to the front of the school, people watching and laughing. As we went into the mile wide school, people glared at me in disgust, calling me "freak" and "the devil" because of the full black outfit I wore. Some people just don't understand why I am dressed like this. They are so full of themselves. Then as we were going towards a door saying "ADMINISTRATION" with a line of students, I passed a huge guy in a cut off shirt saying "Football or Nothing" that spat out "FAG!" to me.

Before I could stop on my own, pain and rage coursing through my body, Vegeta did. He whipped around, still having me in his grasp, and gave this huge guy the most hateful, death-like glare that I had ever seen. It pretty much said "I will tear your intestine's out through your ass." The guy gulped. "Do you have some fucking problem asshole! I will rape you myself!" Vegeta roared, his face burning with hate. I watched as the guy backed away and ran off outside the building. I smiled sexily when he looked down at me and he just rolled his eyes, dragging me into the office while passing all the kids and parents who have been waiting in line for hours. He ignored the complaints and curses, even telling Bulma to "fuck off" while he got me taken care of. When the people behind the desks told him to go to the back of the line, the beautiful Prince hollered and demanded to get me taken care of or else he was going to blow them to smitherines. So they did and I was free to check out the school while Trunks took his dear sweet time being Mr. Popular.

I walked around for a bit, zoning out as I got myself purposely lost on the school grounds. I came back to reality when I heard that same "fag" rang in my ears. I turned around, seeing that it was the same meaty guy. He must've been at least 300 pounds of fat and muscle. His beady little eyes glared at me in disgust and his giant fist pounded against his open palm, the universal sign of ass-kicking time. I watched the sweat roll off of his red face and scrunched my nose at the sight of the sweat stains he had under his armpits. "You know, I hate faggots like you. You homofuckables are all going to hell to burn with Satan!" he yelled and came at me. This time, I didn't fight my killer instinct that took over me. I ducked gracefully at his swinging fist and grabbed the back of his buzzed head, noting its greasiness. I then lunged him forward and smashed his face into the orange bricks of the school building. Not satisfied with the crunch of a broken nose, I smashed his face again and again, blood splattering further each time I did it. When I was done, I let him drop to the ground, staring at the beautiful masterpiece of gore I created. "Don't EVER call me a faggot again!" I growled and spat on his ripped apart face.

"GOTEN!" I heard Vegeta call for me and I snapped out of my instinct. When I looked at the blood splatter on the wall, chunks of the guy's face resting there, and then down at the victim of my horrible act, I shrieked in horror.

I had torn his face off...


	8. Orange Star High

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT in any way shape or form. But I do own the story and the idea. I also own the characters not related to Dragonball Z.

**Warnings**: Naughty suggestions, boy/boy flirting, hints towards madness. Thats about it.

_This story dedicated to those that has experienced any of these events or have been harassed for being "different." There are people like me out there that care and am doing something about it. I love you. You are always in my thoughts._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Orange Star High

"_Tonight on the 6 o' clock news, a groundbreaking story that leaves many fearful and shocked. Just 3 hours ago, the body of Craig Carter was found with his face mauled by concrete. Police and investigators will not be releasing any photos and are stating that they are lucky that they could recognize the young man at all. Parents are fearful for their children that should be attending school here at Orange Star High in only 2 days. Now the Board of Education is holding school off for another 2-3 weeks while the investigation continues. Unfortunately, none of the security cameras were working, workers saying that they were running late in traffic. The principal of Orange Star High wants to assure the students and parents that they have nothing to worry about and because of the delay in schedule, school will be extended for 2-3 weeks during the summer…"_

"What? That's not fair!" Trunks hollered, jumping out of his seat, signs of anger played across his features. He made a face and threw his food down, making a scene.

"Calm down, brat. It's not the end of the world…" Vegeta scorned, arms crossed watching on the monstrous television screen the news story. Goku sat next to him, shocked that the horrible murder had only taken place hours ago.

"Shut up you old pervert! It is the end of the world!" Trunks stomped around and stared at the TV.

Goku watched as the remote sailed towards the lavender-haired prince's head. A loud "KONK" noise, Trunks' whiney complaint and the satisfied grunt of Vegeta was all that the low-class had to distract him from the story. He was worried to death for Goten, even though he knew that Goten was at home with his ex. The Saiyan rose to his feet and walked out of the house, the noise of the two royalties fighting falling silent behind him, and ITed away.

* * *

~Goten's POV~

I don't know what to feel right now… I feel… sort of dead inside. I am watching the news story of my crime and… I…

"_Police, investigators, friends, and family cannot figure out why anybody would want to murder Craig (Especially in the brutal manner that they did.). They say that he was a great person; an athlete, a friend and popular among the students. His friends say that he did have some enemies, but like most popular kids, that was common. But to go as far as murder is unheard of. Crime scene specialist's say that the face of Mr. Carter was shoved repeatedly into the school building with massive force no living being could put out. With no evidence, we are afraid that the case will be longer than expected. What some criminal psychologists could make out from the vicious murder was that it was a crime of hate. Even an impulse in an unstable person. There will be more updates as the night rolls on so be sure to stay tuned…"_

I looked over to my drunken mother who was slurring her words together about how I should be home schooled but I wasn't that important. She went on saying how when she home schooled Gohan he was never in danger of anything like murderers or things like that. At least until my father "interrupted his life". But he was her special boy. She says that Gohan was her precious baby and that he was her greatest and only treasure. Gohan was this, Gohan was that…

"Gohan needs to grow a dick and stop depending on his fucked up mother…" I mumbled and she glared at me, her face turning a shade of red I thought humorous.

Before I knew it I was hit across my face with her hand. I stared at her, shocked at her action. It didn't hurt of course, but the pain in the realization was enough to make tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to believe that my mother loved Gohan more than me. I wanted to believe that she loved her 2 boys the same like every other mother does. I was way wrong. I seethed at her and growled, making the anger on her face only worsen. "How DARE you talk about your brother like that! He has accomplished more than you could ever even dream of you faggot!" She screamed.

That word… '_Faggot'_ always makes me edgy—or violent.

I stood up to and went at her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. "What did you call me?" I screamed and shook her some more, my inhuman strength scaring her into reality that I wasn't human like her. Not human at all, like Gohan.

Now I see why Vegeta is so disappointed in Gohan. He expected Gohan to be a brilliant warrior, not some middle class worker with a cheap wife. Even I was expecting great things like that. I hated it when Gohan told us he was getting married to the spoiled Videl and he wanted to be a professor. I hated him for leaving me for her, I hated him for leaving me with my damned mother, I hated him. I was so much like Vegeta now that it was scary.

I can see clearly in my mind the hate I have for my brother and the adoration and love I have for Vegeta. I see it clearly in my mind even though my eyes could not see to witness that I was pulled away from my mother with a hard yank. I finally became aware of my surroundings to see that my father had me in his grip and my mother was holding her throat, acting as though I was choking her. "What's wrong with you, Goten?" I could hear my father demand, his worry for his precious faggot son coming too late.

"_We here at Channel 7 news do urge parents and students to be safe but to not be alarmed. The police force is doing their best to find a suspect and get him behind bars before he completely dominates our fears. The funeral for…"_

I began to laugh suddenly. The idea of dominating sounded so bittersweet. I laughed and laughed while I watched the news repeat the same footage of the school grounds over again. I laughed so hard when I watched my mother look at me with a face that held fear and confusion. I especially laughed when I heard my father's innocent voice ask me time and time again:

"Goten! What's wrong with you?"

* * *

_August 12_

_A week has gone by and still no progress on the "face murderer." Its old news now; reporters have moved on to better stories and new ideas. I doubt they will ever solve the crime that I committed. Now that I really think about it, I am very afraid. Not of getting caught, but of my action itself. I never thought that I, Son Goten, was capable of murder like that. And the thing is, I was only angry. I felt such anger towards that guy that I went as far as KILLING him. I didn't even know him either. I don't want to be toyed with. I will NOT let people, like Trunks, try to control me. I will bash their faces in a thousand times over before I let them hurt me like Trunks hurt me. Fuck them all. I wonder how long I can go before I do something this drastic like this again… I am afraid that one day I may not be able to control myself. I am afraid that I might kill again. But why? Why do I have this sudden urge to let myself go like this and allow the new part of my mind take over? It doesn't make any sense… Am I really going crazy? Am I doomed to a future of covering up my murders and trying to live normally? I am so afraid. So fucking afraid… of myself…_

_--Son Goten_

_

* * *

_

I saw a beautiful family the day before school while I was walking downtown; a nicely sized family of 5 that all but oozed money. They looked foreign to me, nothing like the locals of today. A mother and father, 2 older boys and a small girl. All but the mother and little girl had jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes. Each wearing clothes that was worth more than Bulma's highest price flying car. Each so clean looking and worth millions that I was in awe.

I usually despise people like this family that I saw but there was something about them… not only did they carry themselves like they were so rich beyond imagination, but they all carried themselves like they had and demanded power; tons of power. I wanted to feel hate for these people but… I just couldn't. Especially when I laid my eyes on the younger of the 2 sons.

He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had thick, medium length black hair that was liberty spiked and he wore a black Dolce & Gabbana pinstripe suit worth at least 3 grand. He was tall, and clearly had muscles that were submitted beneath the suit. When I passed him on the street, noticing that his eyes were lined with a hint of black eyeliner, I couldn't help but look into his eyes despite my paranoia. He looked right into mine and it took my breath away. Not only were his eyes the most beautiful green color I had ever seen, but they were also gold around the iris. His deep eyes caught mine in a moment that I could almost feel a connection. It seemed like an eternity before I walked passed him.

Then after that, I looked behind me to see him look me up and down with a drop dead gorgeous smirk on his face. I swear the blush on my face made me look like a red balloon. '_He's checking me out?_' I kept thinking. My mind was racing and for the first time in my life, I felt very sexy. I couldn't stop grinning at him and he blew a very seductive kiss at me. I giggled and didn't even feel like an idiot. That was until I ran into a street pole, smacking the back of my head and falling onto the sidewalk. My head snapped up to see the gorgeous man laugh and wink at me, then he put on his sunglasses and walked on with his beautiful family.

_I was in love…_

_

* * *

_

First day of high school…

My heart is racing. I feel lightheaded. I vomited twice today, and once wasn't because of my mother's sudden horrible cooking. I have an urge to runaway and never look back. But I have no where to run to. No where to hide from the demons I am about to face. I don't know what I'm more afraid of. The fact that it is high school, or the fact that I'm the only faggot Goth there. If I thought the last days of middle school were bad with my harassments, then I was sure in for a trip now.

Orange Star High. The most feared high school in the state. We are always national champions in every category you can think of; math, science, history, sports, art, etc. Other schools hear our name and cringe or cry out in hate. It is the best school you could go to (this is known obviously for the hundreds of national awards we have). We sit on 10 acres of land and our school is half a mile wide with 4 floors. We have 10 gyms, 35 computer rooms, 2 cafeterias, 3 Olympic sized pools, 10 tennis courts, an NFL sized football field, 300 different classes to take, and a nature trail that is 2 miles long. We brag that we send over 94 percent of our students to college and more than half do outstanding on our SAT scores.

How CAN you compete with a school like that?

What they also have is no one like me. I don't think I have EVER heard of someone who was gothic, or gay, or "different" from the normal. And me being all that rolled into one just… just makes it worse. I don't know what I am going to be able to do.

I walk into the giant school now, sweat running down my back and face. I feel sick again as I see the faces of disgust or hate like the guy I killed. I hear the voices of people calling me a "queer" and "freak" (probably because of the eyeliner and all black clothes) and I hold back the urge to either cry or hit someone. Either way, my eyes are watering up. I barely remember getting my schedule and going to my "Sa-Sq" homeroom that was on the 2nd floor. Entering the room, I look at the faces of people that are stereotyped as "prep" or "jock" and take a few steps back. Many of them were Trunks' friends. As students fill the desks, I am left to stand by the door afraid to look at the eyes of everyone.

Our teacher, who we will be with for the next 4 years, walks in the room and the boys all start to hoot and holler. She was a beautiful woman with long legs and thick red hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades. Her green eyes that hid behind glasses, and large breasts for the guys, capture all of our attention. She puts down a huge stack of green pamphlets and clears her throat.

"Hello, my precious freshmen. My name is Ms. Saiyuri. I will be taking care of you for the next 4 years." She looks at me and noticed that I didn't have a desk to sit in. She grabs a chair and sets in next to me, her curvy body making all the guys whistle. I just lowered my head and sat down. "Now, I want to start by hearing your name and a hobby of yours. Then I will pass out these 'lovely' green packets and read through it all with you." She picked up a clipboard and called out a name. The boy she called out stood up and started off the "getting to know you" game, while passing out the huge packets.

"Yo. My name is Kyle Sanders and my hobby is hockey. But my hobby can also be takin care of you Ms. Say my name." He grinned and sat down, giving his friends a high five. Our homeroom teacher wrote something and gave it to the kid. "What? Detention already?" he moaned out and the whole class laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders. I hope you come to realize that I will not tolerate any behavior like your own towards me or," she looked at me and winked, "anyone else." She adjusted her glasses and moved on down the list. Everybody explained a hobby that they loved and the whole class clapped for them. Then she reached me. "Mr. Son? What about you?"

Everone turned to look at me. The same looks of disgust and remarks that I got wondering around the school started up again. My heart raced again and I fought the urge to attack someone in fear. "Erm..." I looked at Ms. Saiyuri and she nodded in encouragement. "I'm Son Goten..." I mumbled and I heard several people snicker. "I uh... don't have any hobbies..." I mumbled again and sat in my chair.

"Yeah he does! He gets cork-screwed all the time!" that Kyle kid remarked and the whole class laughed at me. The blush on my face gave me a headache. I think I could cook something on there, it was so hot. Ms. Saiyuri looked at me with sympathy and demanded that Kyle march his ass to the principal. Everyone started talking really loud and pointing fingers at me. What did I do? Is is my fault again?

Our teacher settled the class down and went over our giant packets with us. I stayed near the door my face red and I was fighting back tears. I really wish that I had run away now. While Ms. Saiyuri talked, I looked down at my schedule and tried to memorize it. '_Physical Science, Geography, PE, Lunch, Algebra 1, Spanish 1, Art 1-A, and 9 Literature/ Grammar…_' I kept repeating over in my head. I sighed and hid my face behind my paper. I hope that the day doesn't get any worse…

* * *

_Physical Science_

I walked into the room and immediately sat down at the back table. Trying to distract myself from all the students walking into the room, I looked all around at the posters and things hanging from the ceiling. I heard all kinds of voices and seats getting scraped across the floor as people sat down. No one sat next to me yet and I was truly relieved. As the room filled, our teacher- my brother- walked in. I watched him and he gave the classic Son smile and the girls swooned. Now that I think about it, my brother was quite handsome.

"Welcome to Physical Science, class. I hope that we have a great year together!" He spoke and wrote his name on the board. "I'm Mr. Son and--" He turned, hearing the gasps and looked at the class, who were all staring at me. I panicked and sunk my head down, staring at my schedule again. I heard my brother walk over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, this is my little brother, Goten. I expect _everyone _to treat him like you would like to be treated. I will **NOT** tolerate any form of harassment or mistreatment in my classroom. Got it?" he barked and stared down the big jocks, who all nodded. I smiled and felt much better suddenly, knowing that I was with my brother.

'_I don't hate you anymore, Gohan…'_

_

* * *

_

_Geography_

I was late already. I had gotten lost on my way here, not realizing that the social study rooms are on the bottom floor. I didn't dare ask for directions and these 3 guys kept following me and taunting me. It took everything in the world not to turn around and blast them all. As I ran to my room, I passed Trunks who was surrounded by sluttish looking girls. Our eyes met for a split second and I ran faster, growling under my breath. I didn't have the chance to see the look on his face.

Since I was last and late getting to the room, I was stuck sitting at the very front. In front of me there was a map of the world stretching from one end of the room to the other. I looked at all the countries of the world and made mental notes of where I wanted to go once I was out of school. Maybe Europe…

Our teacher walked in and I cringed with the class. He was a thin, creepy looking man that had buck teeth and glasses the size of his face. I looked him up and down and realized that he was straight as a board, having no ass or chest. He dressed like he was still stuck in the 80's with a plaid suit and the ugliest tie I had ever seen. His hair, or what was left of it, fell all to one side and made me tilt my head. '_Yep… God had fun with this one…_' I thought and couldn't keep my giggle quite.

"Hello students. I am Mr. Krumb. And this is World Geography." He spoke and the whole class snickered at his name. Even I joined them. When I looked around, I saw that I was in a class with a lot of girls and a handful of guys, none of them from my last class. All of them didn't mind me, hence why I hadn't been looked at or sneered at. I relaxed in this class too, enjoying how my awkward teacher talked and his thin fingers pointed to our first assignment on the white board.

* * *

_P.E._

I stood in fear in the locker room as all the guys stared at me. With them was Trunks, who had no doubt just told them about me. His piercing blue eyes stared me down and I slowly backed away towards the door. "Where ya going faggot?" he taunted me and I immediately ran out of the locker room towards the doors that lead to the track. I ran outside and took off down the track and then towards the bleachers near our giant football field. I found a bleacher to sit on and I slumped onto it, catching my breath at my sudden burst of speed.

"There is no was in hell that I will have PE with him!" I spoke to myself and buried my face in my hands, letting out a sob that I had kept inside since homeroom. As I cried, I couldn't help but think of how stupid I was for even thinking that my day was going to be good. I was such a stupid little shit-faced boy. I didn't deserve anything good.

As I calmed down, I watched people on the football field play around and toss a ball. They were all so big and muscular and I felt slightly turned on when they ran into each other and threw each other on the ground. Sighing, I leaned across the bleachers and watched closer, my eyes falling on the smallest guy there. He was muscular, but in a very athletic and skinny way. His beautiful golden brown hair fell in curls around his tan face and he had a very sexy smile. Hot damn, he was cute.

When he caught the ball, he took off down the field as if he were born to run. "What a fast little shit…" I said in amazement and watched him sprint at an amazing speed for a human, dodging all the big guys and jumping over the ones that dove for him. When he made a touchdown, I couldn't help but feel excited for him. I wanted to cheer, but I didn't want attention drawn to myself. The whole rest of the class, I sat in the bleachers and watched the football players practice for the homecoming game.

* * *

_Lunch_

I sat alone at the West Hall Cafeteria (or WHC) next to a deep corner in the cafeteria. This place was a baby compared to the East Hall Cafeteria (or EHC) I checked out before eating. The EHC was a monster and held tons of people. Along with those tons there was Trunks, the most popular kid in the school. I watched him for a while, my heart aching with unrequited love. Even with this hate boiling inside of me for him, I also still loved the spoiled ass-fuck. He had 3 girls draped around him, kissing his neck or letting him feel their rumps and whisper in their ear. Things I wished he would do to me. I want him to love me so much and I feel like screaming my heart out to him.

Sitting alone by the corner, I wrote down a lot of things that were on my mind:

_My day so far has sucked harder than a BJ, I am horrified at everything and nothing seems to be getting better… Trunks has PE with me and the look in his eyes told me that I was in some deep shit… the way the guys were looking at me made me feel afraid for my life… I wish I could be gone. I should have run away. I should have followed the family I saw yesterday and begged them to take me in. I bet that gorgeous man would have said yes. He would let me stay with him and make love to me all day. Damn… This crazy attraction I have towards the foreign man is haunting my dreams quite nicely actually… I wonder what he is doing… I wonder if he even remembers the awkward goth kid that ran into a freakin pole? Now that I think about it, I wonder what Zoomie is doing._

Zoomie…

It hit me hard all of a sudden. I had gotten used to someone being with me at lunch that I could talk to. Someone with amazing green eyes and delicious lips that I could flicker my tongue against all day… Someone that would hold my hand wherever we went and tell me he loved me over and over again… I missed the little cancer kid now so much that it hurt. He didn't cross my mind all summer so why now are the thoughts of me and him flooding my mind? I haven't cared for anyone in ages and now I am worrying like mad for him. He's gone and I may never see him again. That hurts me so much…

I wish Zoomie was here with me. I want him… so bad.

* * *

_Algebra 1_

I suck at math. It's definitely not a strong suite in the Sons. So I of course dreaded this class. In Middle School, I sucked so badly in the subject. I was lucky that I even passed with a 60. At the time, Trunks let me copy off of him. But then again, I was always fooling around with him and I never got anything done. 'Maybe that will be different now that he won't be here to distract me…' I thought, smiling on the inside as I took a seat next to a window. We were on the third floor so it was nice to see the people below.

I looked at the people coming in, trying to see if Trunks was with one of them. But instead, that fast football player came in, sexy smile plastered on his face. His big brown eyes looked at me and he shrugged, taking a seat next to me. I gave him a bewildered look and I wanted to question his actions. "It was the only seat left." He spoke and I nodded and looked away, hiding the blush I had. He had a pretty, accented voice.

Our teacher walked in and I sighed at what I saw. She was old-- really old. Her thinning white hair never moved and I cringed when I stared at her hump. Her hands shook as she walked to her desk, coughing as she went by. "This is Algebra 1, dearies. I am Mrs. Mason…" she spoke so soft that everyone had to lean closer to her. She stood next to my desk and stared at me, her beady little eyes looking me over. I looked left and right in paranoia, my phobia of the eyes obviously working against me right now. "What's your name missy?" she asked and I almost fell out of my chair.

The whole class laughed their asses off at me and I blushed furiously. I hid my face in my books and I wanted to strangle our fragile teacher right then and there. My fists clenched and unclenched in rage and humiliation. I wanted to explode, bringing everyone with me. "Uh… Mrs. Mason? That's a dude…" the pretty football player spoke up and my rage vanished, now replaced by shock.

"Oh!" she quirked and reached down into her pocket, pulling out a glasses case. She set her glasses on her face and looked at me again, seeing my scowl. "I'm sorry dear, you looked like a girl to me what with your makeup and long hair." She gave me a smile and I was ready to pounce on her as the class laughed again.

"Dude, that's not funny douche bags!" the football player scorned the people around us and they eventually stopped laughing. I stared at him in amazement and he gave a small, questioning smile. "I get that from my grandma all the time." He shrugged and opened a notebook. I smiled slightly but kept my mouth shut, turning the other way. "Oh yeah. I'm Jason by the way." He spoke up and I nodded, telling him that I was Goten.

We didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of class.

* * *

_Spanish 1_

Jason followed me to Spanish class, which I promised Zoomie I would take, that was on the very top floor. He had the same class as me he said because he happened to look at my schedule. I simply nodded and followed the directions my brother gave me. I went up a huge staircase with Jason at my heels, saying hello to everyone and flirting with the girls we passed. 'I knew he was popular…' I thought and shrugged, glaring at the guys who dared even look at me. And then Trunks passed me going down the opposite directions. I froze in my place and stared at him as he looked me over. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. And then he acted as if he were about to say something.

That was… until Jason slammed right into me from behind. Almost immediately, the two of us went tumbling down the huge staircase, knocking over many people as we went. We landed at the bottom, Jason below me almost in a straddling position, and everyone around us started laughing. My face went red and so did his, both of us embarrassed at the situation. "Geez, Jason. I had no idea you were into the faggots like that." I heard Trunks snicker and I jumped off of Jason, ramming right into the lavender-haired prince's chest. "Watch out queer!" he yelled and fell over, grabbing my hair and yanking me off to the side.

"Ow!" I complained and grabbed my head in pain. Trunks helped Jason to his feet and spat on me, the gross glob landing on my cheek. "Ass-fuck…" I growled and stood up, wiping the spit off of me.

Trunks' face turned red at the comment and he lunged at me. I made a "yipe" noise and sped off up the stairs with inhuman speed, disappearing in no time. "Get back here!" I heard him yell after me but I kept going, running into my classroom with ease. I stood against the wall next to the white board and caught my breath. My heart was pounding in my ear and it took everything in the world not to scream out my frustration.

"Buenos tardes, Chico," A voice whispered in my ear and I yelped, jumping up in fright.

I turned to where the voice was and stared at a very handsome, Latino man. He had beautiful dark eyes and long sleek black hair that was in a ponytail and also fell around a beautiful face. I looked him up and down and tried not to drool on him. He was almost as tall as my dad and had a nice body under a black suit with a red tie. On the collar of his suit, he had a pin with the colors of the Spanish flag.

He smiled at me with beautiful teeth and I smiled back, feeling like a giddy school girl. He reminded me of a much older Zoomie with dark eyes. "Uh…." I tried to talk to him and he grinned wider.

"Como te llamo, Mijo?" he spoke in an amazing Spanish accent and I tilted my head, confused. He laughed, walked me over to a desk and sat me down. "It means, 'what is your name, son'." He grinned and walked back up to the front of the class and wrote down the question.

"Its uh… Goten sir…" I spoke and he nodded, writing more things down. I looked at the door to see Jason walk in with bruises on his neck that looked like fingers. He glanced at me and I turned around, too embarrassed about what happened earlier to look at him. He stood next to the door, staring at our gorgeous teacher in awe.

"Hola, chico. Do take your seat next to mi Goten, por favor." Jason nodded at the command and sat next to me, his eyes never tearing away from our teacher. All kinds of girls around us began giggling and gossiping about the man. Many of them swooned over him while others flocked around him asking him all kinds of questions. "Ladies, ladies please. Take a seat." He laughed and they all followed his command giggling. "Now, class. Mi llamo es Senor Juanes. I hope that we have a muy fantástico year together!" he gave a killer smile and the girls swooned while I fought the urge to screw him in front of the class like I would do to Zoomie.

_This was a great idea, Zoomie… _

_

* * *

_

_Art 1-A_

I walked down towards the art classes on the bottom level, passing the giant library that was surrounded by thick glass. As I walked by it, I looked inside, amazed at the thousands of books and multi-level areas of the place. There were also many computers that students were using already. Inside one of the computer labs, I saw Trunks and a girl making out against a wall, my sharp Saiyan eyes seeing everything that was going on.

My heart ached in my chest again and I wanted stab his beautiful eyes out. I stood against the glass of the Library, staring at him as he put his hands under the girl's shirt and suck on her neck. My head began to feel really hot and rage built up in me. Like the rage I had towards the guy I killed. He just happened to glance up from her and he stared at me with shock. I glared at him the way his father would before he hit him. I could see him shake under my killer gaze, one that would make a man in prison squirm. He let go of the girl and left the room, coming for me. I just turned and walked away to art.

Going down the hall to the classrooms, the smell of paint, chalk and glue filled my nose. It was such a nice smell and I knew that I would enjoy this walk to class everyday. I passed walls and walls of art that took my breath away. I was so jealous of the many things I saw. People, places, things… Now I really wish that I could do what these people do. Well… that's what I am taking the class for anyway.

I walked into the room and felt relieved that we didn't have to sit in desks but at our own easel. Our names were already on the easel we were assigned to and I found mine at another window. It was perfect. On my easel there was an assignment already. "_Draw who you are on the inside_." Hmm… what an interesting picture she will get.

Our teacher walked in and I almost wanted to laugh at the cliché outcome. She looked like she belonged to the hippies way back when they were popular. She had the perfect attire and dreadlock hair. She came in the room barefoot, dancing around as if she had music playing. The class looked at her and I snickered.

'_Man… I thought I was weird…_' I continued watching her and glanced at the kids that were coming in. I saw a lot of people that dressed like her and a few that looked like they should be a cheerleader or something. "Hello my darlings! My name is Miss Bartin. But you can all call me Flower! I hope we have a beautiful year together!" she hummed and I was waiting for a bird to land on her finger.

* * *

_9 Literature/ Grammar_

Jason stopped me while I was trying to find my next class. I met him in the halls on my way to literature and he stood in front of me, looking down at his shoes. "You got lit with Ms. Grisson next?" he whispered, trying not to draw attention to us.

"Yeah…" I looked at the people around us, some of them giving us weird looks and talking about us. "Why the hell do you care?" I growled, sick of this guy making me feel like a fool.

"You're going to the wrong way…" he rubbed the back of his neck and walked off in the opposite direction of where I was going. I grumbled a string of curses under my breath and followed him a few feet behind, keeping my eyes everywhere but his cute little ass.

We both walked into the classroom and I stopped in my tracks, seeing Jason pound knuckles with Trunks. '_Damn bastard!_' I frowned at the football player who made a swift turn and sit next to Trunks, chuckling and talking to his friends.

"Well, well! Look who decided to join us! The queer who takes it in the rear!" Trunks perked up and half the class laughed. My face went red with rage and I looked around the room, where almost all the girls rolled their eyes and some of the guys ignored him. I huffed and walked to the other side of the room, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Aww c'mon homo. I was only jerkin ya! You should be used to that right?" Trunks continued to harass me and more people started laughing.

I sat down in the desk furthest away from him and buried my face in my hands. "Shut up!" I yelled and he only continued to laugh and taunt me. My thoughts began to race like mad in my head, making me dizzy and confused. I had a sudden urge to take his face and smash it into a desk. Just like that damned Craig.

All of a sudden, a loud SMACK sounded in the room and everyone went quite. I shot my head up and saw our teacher scowling down at Trunks, a huge ruler on his desk. She was an old stern woman who lips were permanently pressed together as if she were always pissed off. Her gray hair was pinned back in a bun and her bony fingers tapped the ruler on Trunks' desk in annoyance.

"NO laughing in my class." Her booming voice made us all shrink back in our seats. "NO talking. NO whispering. NO sleeping. NO nonsense. NO nothing." She glared at every single person in the class and especially at Trunks. I smirked at the action. "My name is Mrs. Grisson and welcome to 9th grade Literature and Grammar. Now, we will start by passing out our books and read pages 5-45 and do all activities." She sneered and the whole class didn't dare groan.

Trunks looked back at me with a scowl and I growled at him, giving him the same killer gaze that I gave him before art class. He turned around in his seat and sighed, the hate all but dropping off of him.

Damn what a year this is going to be...

TBC.


	9. Freshman Year

**Discaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT... I am writing this for my own sick fasination and well... pleasure!

**Warnings**: Violence, suicide attempts, lime, maddness.

**Dedication**: This story dedicated to anyone who is gay/bi that has had to deal with this bullshit in their lives. I am here for you. And so is Goten. We love you.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Freshman Year**_

_As I sit here writing this down, I cannot help but feel somewhat torn. I wish that I could tell all of you beautiful readers about my entire freshman year, but who has time for that? The more important events during my High School life happened after I was a "fresh-meat freshman." So instead, I will allow you to see into my journal I kept during the whole year. A lot did happen, but it's not like it defined who I have become today. I know that some of you are probably confused about what is being said right now. So I will clear a few things up for you, the lovely people who are learning about my past life. I am writing this autobiography about myself and my insanity as a grown man. I want you to see why I am like I am now, through my eyes. I want you to witness my tortures and journey's as if you were there by my side the whole time. So please, do not get confused or scared. I am here for you. I will hold you and love you through my life, just like the select few who did the same for me._

_So now, on with the story… of the "fresh-meat freshman" year._

_

* * *

_

September 13

It has been a month since I have been in school now. I am doing pretty well in all my classes. My favorite class so far is my Spanish I class. Mr. Juanes is just amazing to look at and fantasize about. I think that I am his favorite student… at least, I like to think so. But of course, so do all the girls. And hey, maybe they are. But just the way he looks at me… it tells me something. Like, he wants me… I can tell Eros, the… "thing" in me that controls my sexual thoughts, wants him bad. There are things that I would love to do to my teacher that some would either find weird or extremely kinky. He constantly reminds me of Zoomie and it takes everything I have not to stay after class and drown in my fantasies. But I wonder… does Mr. Juanes have the hots for me? The way he looks at me sometimes makes me get all hot n' bothered but… I don't know…

* * *

September 27

It's the weekend and I get to stay with my dad. It's been a while since I have. The last time I really saw him was the time he came to my house, prying me off of my mother. Every time he calls, I ignore him or just hang up. I know it's harsh, but I can't help but feel the hate burn inside me whenever I hear his voice. He left me with her…my damned mother… he has had so many chances to have me, but they were all wasted… He has never been there before when I was a child, so why is now so different? Why does he give a shit about me now? WHY? I don't understand… then again I never understand things these days.

Gohan told me that he was a very strange parent when he was growing up. He insisted on fighting and always encouraging my brother to do the complete opposite of what our mother wanted. Gohan said he felt pressured on both sides, to be a fighter and "mama's perfect little boy." He hated mom because of how horrible and strict she was, and he hated dad for making him question our mother—which always ended up in punishment to the max. And then I was told the story of Perfect Cell. Gohan lit up when he told me all about his fight with the monster, reflecting on his past. Then he told me how his dad tried to make a life or death situation for him by giving the bastard monster the magical healing bean instead of Gohan when it was almost the end of all humanity….

I swear… my father is very strange.

* * *

October 3

Videl is pregnant. We just got the news today. I was invited, along with my mother, to go to my brother's home, because they had some "amazing news" and just had to share with everyone. Almost everyone that I knew and who Gohan had grown up knowing was there. Even Videl's father was there. Now that man, I seriously wish I could get my hands on… Not for any sexual matter, but to strangle the life out of him. He is so in love with himself that it sickens me. The only person to compare himself to, when it comes to modesty, is Trunks. Hn… so, when we were all gathered around the cozy living room of my brother's home, me sitting far away from everyone next to Vegeta, Videl exclaimed her burden. Everyone went crazy with happiness, congratulating the two young lovers. The only ones to keep quite about the situation, hiding the disgust and utter rage, were me and Vegeta.

* * *

October 6

I attacked my mother today.

And I don't know why…

* * *

October 18

Mr. Juanes paired me and Jason together again for a Spanish project. It's the second class that we have together where we must work in a group this week. Jason doesn't really talk to me anymore… ever since we talked outside of class while he was going to lunch and I was going to Art, Trunks caught us. He pulled Jason away from me and was yelling all kinds of things in his ear. No doubt about me. The next time I saw Jason, he had what looked to be finger bruises on his neck and sexy shoulders. My best guess was that Trunks choked some sense into him… that bastard… Now that Jason refuses to talk to me, afraid of what Trunks will do, I am stuck doing the whole project by myself. It's not like I care though. I am loving my Spanish class to death and I pick up on everything. Mr. Juanes is very proud of me because of my outstanding grades in class. Everything I make is a 95 or higher. He even said that if I keep it up, I would be able to take AP Spanish 2 when I am a sophomore.

Zoomie would be proud.

* * *

October 27

These kids at school attacked me yesterday. I have a black eyes and bruises everywhere from where they beat me senseless. I would have fought back, had it not been for the fact that they had a powerful grip on my precious tail. The only reason I can come up with for them knowing I even had a tail was Trunks. He must have told them. He must have told everyone because the whole school knew about it. Now I am the faggot Goth kid who is an alien freak.

I was on my way to lunch when these six huge kids came around the corner of the empty hall and stopped me in my tracks. They all stared at me, their bright eyes sending daggers of hate all over my body. Part of me wanted to run away screaming, but another half—my Saiyan half—wanted to attack and kill. Instead, what they said caught me off guard.

"One of you go for the tail and I will start the beating."

I remember thinking '_MY TAIL? How do they know?_' Before I could blink, a guy from behind kicked the back of my knees, causing me to fall to the ground, and he ripped my shirt up. They saw my tail coiled around my waist protectively and let out small gasps in shock. When the kid behind me went to grab it, my tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. When I got up, another guy came from behind and grabbed my tail, squeezing it so hard that bright lights flashed in my eyes. I screamed as blinding pain shot up my back and I felt like I was going to explode.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground and fists were connecting to my body everywhere. Then feet were added in, some of them kicking my head so hard I could feel my brain get jumbled. I tried to scream, but a foot found my mouth, knocking my jaw out place. When I tried to turn away, another foot found my eyes and almost kicked them into the back of my head. I also heard my tail make 3 loud popping noises and a whole new world of pain was introduced to me when it happened. It felt like hours, even though it was only 10 minutes, before they finished up, laughing and patting each other on the back in victory.

I was left bleeding, bruised and broken in the hallway. I could barely see out of my 2 black eyes and when I tried to lift up, my whole body fell to the side. My entire spine was on fire and I couldn't form any words out of my mouth, being that my jaw was unhinged and broken. My body throbbed with pain every time my heart beat, and I had no feeling in my tail—my best guess what that is was broken beyond compare. What felt like tears, or even blood, spilled out of my swollen eyes and down my face. I choked out several sobs and dragged my broken body down the hall, swearing up and down Kami's name.

I was able to get into a bathroom, moaning out in excruciating pain as I spun around, settling down on my back. I reached into my pocket with shaky hands and pulled out a little sack. It took all the strength in the world to open it up and shove my emergency senzu bean in my mouth. As I healed, I cried. When I cried too hard, I vomited on myself. I stood up and ran out of the bathroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror at the blood and unhealable bruises that covered me.

I flew home at break-neck speed, sobbing and wiping my eyes and nose. My thoughts ran around like mad, all repeating the same thing: _END THE PAIN_. I nodded and cried harder, landing on my front yard and storming into my shack home. I immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife we had. I then went to the bathroom and dropped to my knees, placing half my body over the lid of the tub.

I hated my life. I wanted it over. Right then and there. _RIGHT NOW!_

I pushed up my sleeves and brought the blade over my scarred wrist. The large cut felt like bittersweet bliss, my bright red blood spilling out of me, the overwhelming calmness sweeping through me. I was still crying, like the stupid little shit-faced boy I was, and cut myself again. '_Stop the pain! Stop the hurt! Stop this life!_' I rested my chest against the bathtub lid, my world getting fuzzy and dark. I could feel my heart become frantic, trying desperately to keep me alive. At least **that** was willing to fight for me.

As my world became quiet and cold, memories flashed in my mind: Learning to talk… learning to walk… meeting Trunks… My 5th birthday… learning to fly… trouble making with Trunks… turning super Saiyan… training with Gohan…meeting Videl… meeting my father… facing Buu… falling in love… getting broken by my mother and Trunks… moving… meeting Zoomie… Losing my virginity… killing out of rage… starting highschool… Such a short and unfulfilled life. '_But at least everything is quiet now…_' I had thought and my world went black.

I awoke in a white room (which is where I am right now) with IV's in my arm full of blood and clear liquid. Wrapped around my wrists were skin-tight casts and an ID bracelet. Next to me, with their head on my bed sound asleep, was Gohan. When I woke him up, his eyes were red-rimmed and dark. He let out a strangled noise and hugged me tight, crying in my ear and begging for me to "Never do that again! Never ever!"

I simply rested my head back on my pillow, letting Gohan bury his head in my chest and sob, and stared at the ceiling… listening to the little voices that suddenly made themselves present…

* * *

October 31

It's Halloween today and I am here in the hospital. Instead of going around and getting candy like all the other kids, I have to stay hooked up to this bed. Dad and Vegeta at least visited today. Dad even brought me my favorite candy ever, gummi bears. He asked me quietly about how I ended up here, and I simply said "I hurt myself really bad." And he let it go. I could tell that Vegeta saw right thru my lie, and he probably told my dad the truth after they left… or after Vegeta was done ravishing him against the wall when they thought I was sleeping. The gorgeous Prince didn't ask anything, but he did watch me closely. I think he knows something that I don't. He's trying to get into my head, and I won't allow it! I will NOT let him try to get inside my mind! _We wont' let them!_

Wait… We?

* * *

November 3

I was released from the hospital earlier today. Instead of going home, I am staying with my brother and Videl. Even though they have a 2 bedroom home, I am sleeping on the couch in their cozy family room. The 2nd room was getting renovated for the new baby and sleeping on a plaster floor didn't appeal to me much.

Here is something interesting to know… The casts that were on my wrists when I woke up are still there. The doctor that treated me told me that it was a new way to keep suicidal kids from cutting themselves and was proven effective for the most part.

I had another doctor come in and ask me all kinds of questions of why I cut myself and why I had bruises and cuts all over my body. I guess the senzu bean didn't heal me as much as I needed… Since my mother didn't visit me but ONCE to tell me that I had chores when I got home, I blamed everything on her. When my brother heard that—who, by the way, found me at my home unconscious and bleeding and paid for my hospital visit—he all but lost it on her head today. It's how I ended up here at his home. The evil bitch decided that if I wanted to lie about what goes on at home, then I might as well not go back for a while.

Gohan said that if I wanted to, that I could really tell the truth about what happened to me. He says that it would be idiotic for me to break my tail or bruise and cut myself everywhere. He says that I looked like I was in a fight that I didn't attempt to win. I didn't tell him though, no matter how much he promised to keep it a secret. He promised me that he would punish the kid or kids that did this to me.

But _they_ told me to keep quiet… and I did…

* * *

November 16

They are all out to get me.

They want me, all of them. They want me hurt or dead.

They want to get their hands on me and strangle me, or my tail…

But I won't let it happen… I won't let them take my tail away! But they won't stop! They won't stop! They won't stop trying to grab it, yank it, or even attempt to see it.

I won't let them… I won't let them take it from me… only _**I**_ can take it away… It's mine, no one else's!

So I cut, cut, cut it. I bleed and cry and my body convulses, but I keep cutting. I cut it away, to stop them from taking it from me. The bathroom tile is covered in blood and fur and I can't see straight, but I continue to cut, cut, cut it away.

Only me… only ME!

I collapsed on the floor with the blade in my hand, bleeding from my wound and twitching as my Saiyan body reacts violently to the absence. But I laugh, knowing that they can't take it away from me… knowing that they can't abuse me anymore… they can't take it away because _**I**_ did. Because I cut and cut and cut it away.

I grinned as it spasmed next to me, the nerve endings dying inside. I reached out and touched the bloody appendage, feeling it twitch and move beneath my shaking fingers. I laid my head on the cool tile floor, feeling weak and almost vertigo. I closed my eyes, knowing that they could never take it away from me.

Ah young tail… I knew thee well…

* * *

November 22

I am staying with my dad for thanksgiving break at a cabin lodge in Virginia. The whole "gang" came with us, so it became a huge family/friend vacation (except for my mother who stayed behind to work). Even though there are all kinds of people here, my dad and I are enjoying ourselves. For one, I get to hear my father and Vegeta go at it when they think no one is watching. The more I watch, the more I get obsessed. Vegeta is quite dominant with my father, pushing him over or up against a surface and fucking him senseless. But at one point or another, I have seen my father take his dominance in a very sadistic manner. It's so fucking hot…

But, there are other reasons why I am enjoying myself. It is quite beautiful here and the changing colors of the leaves take my breath away. I feel inspired to write something… maybe a poem, or even a story. But alas, I am lazy and unmotivated. Maybe something will change that. Who knows?

* * *

November 27

Vegeta saw that my tail was gone today. I've never seen the man panic like he did after dinner. He must have seen me undress because once I went to sit out on the porch of the cabin overlooking the mountains, he all but broke the door of the hinges to get outside. His face was red and his eyes were wide with confusion and utter rage. He demanded to know what happened to my tail, threatening to tear me in half. Without thinking about him "tearing me apart" in a dirty sense, I told him that I didn't want my tail anymore.

Once I said that, he went on this long speech about the importance of the tail for a Saiyan and that how immoral it was to remove on one's own doing. I just sat and listened, watching his body move while day-dreaming about his voice.

When he was finished, he looked at me good and hard, sizing me up. I could see his eyes soften and I felt fear build up in me. Just when I thought my paranoia was gone… I think he saw that I got frightened because he backed away worried. "Are you ok?" he asked me in a soft and concerned voice, one that bewildered me and made me want to tell him.

_They_ told me to be silent, so I panicked and flew away.

* * *

December 14

It's about time for Christmas break and everyone is getting ready for the break. We are having midterms and I am kicking ass at all of them so far. For Spanish, I finished first and Mr. Juanes even graded mine at the end of the day. Can you say 100? Go me.

The one thing I hate about this break, is the gifts. People getting gifts, giving gifts… it really makes me sick. Of course it could be because I didn't get anything… but then again that is because I don't have a friend in the world. I feel so lonely now… it kills me inside.

I wish that Zoomie were here. I already know what I would get him if he were still here: a vibrating taco. I was searching on the internet for sex toys and came across this vibrator that looked just like a taco. My first thought was of Zoomie screwing himself with it. After that, I just HAD to get it.

* * *

December 16

Believe it or not, Jason got a gift for me. A wooden bracelet with metal charms hanging off of it. The charms were very different from anything I had ever seen. One thing that I did notice was that there was a boomerang charm on it. When I asked about it, he told me "OH yeah. I forgot to tell you. That is authentic jewelry from where I was born and raised in Australia. I just thought that you would like it since you do wear bracelets and necklaces…" I was actually very flattered by this. To know that he was even thinking about me made me feel happy. He then begged me not to tell Trunks that he gave it to me, so I simply nodded and thanked him. I also told him that unfortunately I am as poor as they come and I can't get him anything. But he was cool with that.

Man, that Jason… he sure is something else.

* * *

December 24

I have to spend Christmas break with my mother. Right now, I am sitting in my room just listening to her on the phone with my dad. He had called to find out if I was allowed to spend Christmas day with him and my mom freaked out. She has been yelling at him for about an hour now... mostly about money. "Where is my money Goku! You haven't paid me in 2 months now!" has been her main argument. I can hear her pace back and forth and break things. There is something seriously wrong with my mother… I think she is paranoid or something. Since my dad has left, she feels that everyone is out to get her and that she isn't safe. Even if he wasn't a good parent or husband, we all saw him as a man of power and that we were always safe. As long as the strongest man in the universe is home, we have nothing to worry about.

We don't have a tree up like everyone else. And no gifts to go with that "invisible" tree either. My mom said that the reason I don't have any gifts was because she was mugged in the city… after she got done telling me I was a worthless child and didn't deserve anything.

Damn… I can't stop crying right now… I fucking hate her… I really do. Why doesn't she just die already? She has got to be like, 50 years old now right? 40 maybe? Why can't she be one of those unlucky women who die of breast cancer or something?

_They_ tell me that I need to get rid of her myself but… How can I do it and get away with it?

* * *

December 25

Here is my Christmas…

It's snowing hard right now. So pretty and white outside... Luckily our heater is working today, unlike yesterday. I woke up at 12 this afternoon to find my mom laying in her own vomit on the pullout bed. She had a bottle of Jack Daniels next to her and her pants we MIA. I looked around the small, dark living room and found something that interested me. What seemed to be under her pillow was a small box. I opened the box to find a picture of my whole family and bags of weed. I have the box in my room right now, debating on whether or not I should put it back or throw it out. As I write this down, I wonder if I should even try it. _But do you really want to be like her? _They asked me and I shook my head. I am going to rip out a piece of paper in this notebook and write her a note.

Now that that is done, I am leaving. I don't know where I am going… but I know I can't stay here. I will bring along this journal and a bag full of things, but I doubt I will be gone long. My dad will find me and tell me that I have to stay with her, telling me that things will get better. All I need with me is this journal, clothes, money, my stuffed tiger and my picture of Zoomie.

Wish me luck.

* * *

December 26

Day 1 of my absence from home. No one has come looking for me yet, so I can continue on my way. Last night I just roamed around aimlessly. I fell asleep in a Wal-Mart at about 3 in the morning after fooling around with some freaks. If you are ever in need of some entertainment, go to Wal-Mart at the wee hours in the morning. I swear to you, it will be the best fun ever.

* * *

December 28

[Day 3]

You won't believe who I saw today. That same man from forever ago; the gorgeous green-eyed beauty with his rich family. I was walking throughout the city, looking in all kinds of restaurants starving and I saw him. He was in a little Italian pizza place at a round table with several other men. Now that I think about it, he looked much younger than them… But I am getting off topic. I need to write this down before it gets too dark here in the park.

When I saw him, I stopped everything I was doing and stared in the window at him. I never thought I would see him again… He was in a serious conversation with an old man in a black suit and I just stood in awe of him. I don't understand why I feel this way about him. I don't even know his name and I was willing to bet that he didn't even remember me.

But when he glanced at the window, he stared at me with a smirk on his face. He waved his hand for me to come inside and I shook my head. I swear that he made a pout and I remember my face heating with a blush. Instead of sticking around, I walked away fast, trying to get the voice of Eros out of my head. And when I thought that it was all behind me, a hand grabbed my shoulder, making me scream and jump. And guess who had stopped me in the middle of the city, snow everywhere? It was him…

"Who are you?" he asked me, his voice thick with a beautiful mix of a New York and Italian accent. His hand was warm on my face and I noted that he was much younger than I had imagined. He had to be about 17. That face of his was so flawless and strong. Molded from the Gods themselves… I told him my name and he grinned, flashing brilliantly white teeth in his smile. "Come in for some food, Goten. You look hungry." He put his arm around me and led me back to the small pizzeria.

I told him that I couldn't because I had to be somewhere. He told me "Whatever it is, I can put it on hold for you. Please, come eat with me." But I stopped us next to the door and turned to face him, desire in me as I felt his strong chest beneath my gloved hands. "Who are you?" I had asked him and he smirked again, leaned down and kissed my ear ever so softly, almost like a whisper. I remember whimpering in pleasure.

"Dillon Santinni." He purred in my ear and my arousal began to pulse against his leg. A name I will never forget, even if I don't see him ever again. He had pushed me up against the building of the restaurant and nipped at my neck, sending shivers down my body. Gods I wish I had stayed there and let him do things to me. Thinking about it now makes me hot in the ice cold weather. I knew he wanted me… he wanted me so bad…. But why me?

He wanted me to stay, but I didn't. I saw Trunks out of the corner of my eye, his face in shock. Why is he always there at moments like this in my life? I pushed the foreign man away from me, apologizing and telling him that I wanted him but I had to leave, and I ran away.

It's dark now… I am going to stop for now. I need to find some food. I regret not eating when Dillon invited me to. Gods… Dillon….

* * *

January 5

Krillin and Yamcha found me today. Krillin stopped me in a marketplace and demanded that I go home. "Goten, you have been gone for days! We thought something happened to you! Your dad is worried sick! So is Gohan!" He told me while having a strong grip on my arm. Today was not the day to fuck with me… I had been feeling way too off to be touched and yelled at. I had yanked away from him, telling him to go away but he grabbed me again and tried to push me out of the marketplace. "Stop!" I remember screaming and flailing in his grip. I panicked almost instantly, something in me telling me that he was going to hurt me. _Well obviously! He is taking you back to that evil bitch! Get away! _ The voices in my head started screaming and I nodded and tore away from Krillin.

"Goten that's enough! What's wrong?" He asked and went for me again, but I growled and when I turned to run away, I ran right into Yamcha. His compact body knocked me to my feet and I began to shiver in fear. He looked down at me, those pale eyes piercing thought my body. When he and Krillin reached for me, I did what the voices told me to: Scream and fight.

So I screamed at the top of my lungs in complete and utter fear. Krillin backed away, but Yamcha still reached for me, telling me to calm down. I let fear drive me and attacked him. Like a wild animal about to be killed, I defended myself. I became a new person almost. When Krillin pulled me off of him, his face bruised with bite marks on his cheek, I screamed some more. I remember that the whole marketplace around us stared and yelled, telling Yamcha and Krillin to leave me alone.

As luck would have it, I heard the ever pleasant sound of sirens. I had looked up, tears streaming down my face, staring at Yamcha and Krillin who were surrounded by cops. A large black cop came up behind me and helped me up, his gun drawn on my 2 kidnappers. "They tried to steal me! They want to take me away! Please don't let them!" I had yelled in convincing fear and the cops started screaming at them to get on the ground.

They looked at me in disbelief and I smirked almost sadistically at them. I then walked away from the chaos letting the police take care of them. _You're so bad…_ they told me and I had nodded in agreement.

Time for bed… I am in a hotel for once.

* * *

January 16

I am finally home. No one had to come after me, no one forced me to. I just came back on my own. If people would only let me be, then I will eventually be good. Everyone was happy that I made it back ok. Even Krillin and Yamcha who had to spend some time in jail before Bulma bailed them out. My mother tried to beat me when we were alone at home, but since she cannot grab onto my tail anymore, she wasn't able to lay a finger on me. She actually was in shock because my tail was gone. She demanded to know why I cut it off. "You can no longer hurt me with it gone. If you dare try to hit me again, I will kill you…" I growled and sulked back into my room, passing out on my bed.

The only reason I am home is because I ran out of money… If I could, I would stay gone forever.

* * *

February 18

Videl's stomach is huge now in her pregnancy. She is only 4 months into it, and she looks like she could pop any day. Vegeta says that Saiyan "cubs" grow faster than human babies. But then again the child will only be a third Saiyan… Oh well, you can't win them all. She is started to act more like a bitch than when I first met her. She blames it on her mood swings and progression of the baby, but I blame it on her really just being a bitch. She likes to keep Gohan all to herself and it enrages me. Ever since she came around, Gohan's time consists of her. Even if they are married now with a child on the way, I wish that they never met. I still pray that they split up… but I doubt it will happen.

* * *

March 3

Gohan is starting to get stressed out. As the school year goes on, the work starts to pile up. He doesn't just teach the science class I am in, but several others. All of them are different scientific subjects at different levels. So I honestly think that he is starting to feel the pressures of everything. I knew he shouldn't have become a teacher. To me, he is more of a fighter, not a teacher. But others see it differently. Damn them all I say. Why he ever wanted to be a teacher is beyond me. My mom is still proud of him no matter what he does. That will never change…

Speaking of Gohan and all, Jason is starting to peak my interest even more. After I was done talking to my brother, he all but dragged me away to a private area to talk to me. "Mr. Gohan… you are really good friends with him, right mate?" he asked me. Might I remind you that Jason Kemp is from Australia, and since I guess we are somewhat friends, he calls me mate. I still can't figure out why he was so interested in knowing about my brother. I told him that he was my bro and he flipped out. "Does he tutor?" he had asked me. "Um… I guess so…?" I told him and he grinned.

Again… that Jason is something else…

* * *

March 20

My brother is tutoring Jason now. And he is also coaching the track team. He seems happier now that he is doing things he loves. And now, Jason joined the track team since football season is over. I wonder now if Jason has a crush on my brother… How weird would that be if Jason was gay this whole time? When I think about it, it makes me feel almost confident to be who I am inside. It feels nice thinking that I may not be alone.

I forget now to tell you about Trunks… I wonder if you even think about him? I know that I don't… He dropped out of both my classes that I was in with him, so I feel somewhat better. I can concentrate more and without him being there, people don't harass me like they used to. But I haven't thought of him because I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him was… thanksgiving? Even then, we avoided each other like the plague. So… life is good right now.

* * *

April 5

My mom brought home a man today. He creeps the hell outta me. He has a very scruffy face and a beer gut. I wonder how she ended up with him… He owns a huge nasty truck that has a pit bull sitting in the passenger's seat. I was forced to eat dinner with my mom and him just about 20 minutes ago. I couldn't stop staring at the vicious dog at my front door now. "Aw, don't cha worry bout ol' Dizzer boy. He be harmless t' ya." The man drawled and I cringed when he belched.

"Ain't he just something else?" my drunk mother asked me and I could only nod, swallowing down my plastic tasting pork.

In the safety of my room, I can hear my mom and that man going at it. I buried my head under my pillow, but to no avail. So instead, I am going to go now.

* * *

_I feel awful now. It seems that as my progression in my freshman year, my journal entries started to get poor. I am terribly sorry to my beautiful readers. I do not want to write down the last 2 months of my pathetic entries. As a writer, my old work is almost degrading. But not to keep you in the dark, I will sum up the remaining months._

_The man that I introduced you to, the country man, didn't stay long. He was one of the many men who came and went in my home. Many just as bad as her, if not worse; drug addicts, alcoholics, the occasional thief… When I told my father about the many men that accompanied my mother, I could almost feel the rage and disgust in the silence that he kept. We both could not understand why the woman had utterly lost her mind. And yet she was not alone… Back when I was still in high school, no one could understand the slow insanity that I was losing myself too. Not even me, even though I began to accept it. Hell, enjoy it too. I formed a liking of the voices that formed in my head. It was almost like a comfort, knowing that I am not alone when everyone else is gone._

_But as the weeks went on, things started to change. Since my brother was tutoring Jason almost every week, I got to see the boy more often. We got somewhat closer, and he even invited me to a party for the end of the school year. But I refused, knowing that Trunks would be there. At the end of the year, Trunks did get his hands on me again. During gym class, the one class that I only attended for roll call and left after words, he surrounded me with the same huge guys that beat me the first time. Instead of the result they got the first beating, they ended up with something different. I knocked all the bug guys to there knee's with a swift kick and attacked the biggest, biting his arm and tearing the flesh open. But when Trunks got involved, it changed. He began to beat me senseless, both of us knowing that he was stronger than me. The only reason that I was able to walk away from the fight without much harm was because Gohan came around the corner and stopped everything with a fist._

_Other than that, nothing else exciting happened. I passed all my classes with flying colors. And I even got placed in AP Spanish 2 with Mr. Juanes again. I didn't see Mr. Dillon Santinni and I did regret not walking into the pizzeria with him. I dreamt about what would have happened between Dillon and I. I knew that my life would have changed for the better and I knew that I would have been living in ongoing pleasure from sex and money with him… but I left him for Trunks… because I am an idiot…_

_AS for now, I must leave you. You are what keeps me alive to tell my tale, and I love you for it. Do not worry, I shall return, so please do not cry. I am here, if only for a while._


	10. Amore Italiano

**Warnings**: Murder, gore, blood lust, insanity, rape, and SEX! It's about time! This chapter is not for the weak at heart… this is true. So all you little kiddies that are reading the story and NOT the warning… don't you dare send a message or leave a review saying "Good gosh golly gee! I didn't have the faintest idea about this! I am shocked and appalled!" Anyway, read the warning people… it helps us all out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT… that belongs to Akira Toriyama. I DO own Jason & his family, Dillon & his family, Zoomie, and even right down to Dillon's lovely dogs. NO STEAL.

**_Dedication_**: You lovelies, this is all dedicated to you. If not for you, this story would not be as wonderful as it is. You rock.

**Note: YOU WILL FIND ALL THE TRANSLATIONS OF THE ITALIAN AT THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Amore Italiano**

I watched a woman get murdered this summer…

And did nothing to stop it.

It was my first time sneaking out of the house during the night and I wanted to see real action in the city. I had grown such an attachment to the city life ever since I ran away in January. And of course I was hoping that I would see Dillon again… I remember that I stole a hat out of a skater shop and ran like mad when the cops were called. It was such a thrill running from the law. I knew that I wouldn't get that adrenaline rush if I had flown away. I ran into an alley, making my way through several little streets and corners, getting myself lost on purpose. I almost wanted to get caught by the law you could say.

When I knew that the police had lost me, I started to just walk around in the alley ways. I picked up a particular smell and a faint noise, my Saiyan curiosity making me follow in that direction. As I approached the area of my curiosity, the scream of a woman cried out into the night. I hid behind a corner and peaked around it, seeing 3 men surround a tiny black-haired woman, a resemblance to my mother. They were each taking turns raping her, all of them laughing. A very small thing inside of me told me to do something, but I shook that voice out of my head.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as one of the men lunged forward and stabbed her in the neck, her blood spewing out all over his shirt. The two other men stood back and watched as the main guy stabbed at her face and chest, still laughing at her. I didn't realize how close I was to the crime before I felt blood splatter on my hand and face. When I looked at the dark red liquid, my heart began to race. Whispers started to ramble on in my head, making it difficult for me to concentrate.

I sniffed the blood, my body reacting almost sexually to the situation. I stuck my tongue out and licked the blood of the murdered woman, the taste sending tingles of ice all over me. I shook visibly as I licked my hand clean, helping myself to clean my face off. I heard a shriek of delight, the familiar sound of my ever near Eros. When the blood was gone from me, my body- along with another part of my anatomy- throbbed. Eros began whimpering at the loss of my pleasurable experience, his noise escaping my mouth. I looked around the corner to see the men still raping the dead woman's body, their moans of climax arousing me even more.

I was so very tempted to join them, ready to receive pleasure from one of the men. I had inched my way out from my hiding place, only to stop dead in my tracks when I felt something on my fingers. Something prickly and familiar that brought fear into my heart and soul. When I looked down at my hand, I lost my breath. Memories of all the nasty creatures crawling all over me in my bed came flooding into my mind.

A voice inside my head began screaming at the flashbacks I began to have. That voice came out of my mouth, my screams of terror very obviously audible. I jumped up from the ground, the large hairy arachnid falling off my hand and onto my foot. I screamed more, kicking the bug away and taking to the sky, tears streaming down my face. Eros was no longer there to keep me company in the dark. Now it was my paranoia and terror that took over my body and mind, two other alters inside of me that would soon control my very existence.

* * *

It's summer time, and I have nothing better to do. Mother is always gone at "work" all day and night so what else am I to do? Just like her, I am never home. If I am not sleeping the day away, you can find me roaming the streets of the city, learning its layout and meeting all kinds of different people. After my encounter with the murdered woman, which helped to open me to a new fascination and lust for blood, you couldn't get me away from the busy place. I wondered how many crimes I could watch at night, knowing full and well that each crime would scar my memory forever, making me seek out more.

It was almost like an addiction for me, making me actually want to do all that I saw. I kept thinking back to that kid I killed, kicking myself for not enjoying that murder. Instead of licking the blood and even going as far as raping the body, I got scared. How naive I was. They say that serial killers start out as a simple murderer, who get bored of what they did or want the thrill again. They say that the thrill of the kill starts to dwindle, and the killers start to do more and more and go to extremes. Like drugs, you want more.

Will that happen to me? If I don't stop watching these murders, will I go out and start killing? If I lose that thrill of watching, will the thrill of killing people boost that for me? But what if I tire of killing a person? Then what? It's so frustrating and scary of what I am capable of. I wonder what the me of the past would think if he saw me now...? He would probably start freaking out and questioning everything, that trauma slamming him into what I am now. Oh Kami…. Save me before I become something terrible. Please… dominate me before my insanity does.

* * *

Jason was at my brother's house one day. There was a midnight black Mercedes Benz in Gohan's driveway when I arrived, the license plate saying "JASON17" (his football and track number). Obviously, it had to be Jason's car. It was strange for me to see the Australian boy outside of school. I had almost forgotten how cruelly gorgeous the foreign teen was. His pretty golden-brown locks, half way hidden under a white & blue checkered Cabbie Hat, tickled the sides of his face whenever he moved his head. Those big golden-brown eyes sparkled in fascination whenever he figured out the lesson that my brother was teaching him. His fine athletic muscles tensed as Gohan patted him on the back, Jason being somewhat jumpy around him.

Damn that Jason Kemp… he really is dreamy. School girls fawned over him and guys were jealous of him. And after spending the day with him and my brother during their tutoring lessons, I made it official that I will bang him one day. Not only did Jason spend time with my brother, he hung out with me. Both of us never really saw each other as a "friend" until today. He gave me his full attention whenever I talked to him and wasn't afraid of pushing me whenever we joked around with each other. It had been so long since I was able to just hang out with someone… it was nice.

By the end of the day, he decided that it was time to go on home. I remembered the hat that I had stolen and wanted to give it to him. It looked like the one he was wearing, but had anarchy and pentagram patches on it. He grinned at me with a beautiful smile when I gave it to him and he hugged me. His body was soft for an athlete, but it was a good soft. When he let me go, leaving me in a hot n' bothered state, he took out a piece of paper and a pen. "So mate, you should call me sometime, alright? There's no need t' wait till school starts back t' hang together." He scribbled down his number and gave it to me, I myself speechless at the action. "Right then. Well, mate, gimme a call k? You can come over to my roost sometime." With that, he scruffled my hair and left in his brand new Mercedes.

Gohan had joined me outside to watch the boy leave, scratching the back of his neck. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "His parents got him that Mercedes last week for winning the nationals in track." He mumbled and I nodded.

"I didn't know he was rich…" I trailed off.

"His dad is a huge political figure in Australia and his mother's family has always had tons of money. They live in a very nice $5 million home in the country just south of here. Trust me, I know the whole story." He smiled faintly, watching the tail end of the luxury car fade away into the distance. There was a silence between us as we thought about Jason. "You know... it amazes me really. I worked my ass off to get a career started, buy a home, finance a car, and just manage to get by in life… and here you have a kid who already has a luxury car at 16 and parents who own 2 beach homes. Economy makes me sick." He scoffed and walked away, leaving me to think.

Rich people have always been a bad thing for me. Even though I know Jason, I don't know him well enough to think that he is like the rest of the rich assholes of the world. I looked down at the number, giggled at his girly hand writing, and then threw it on the ground.

See you in school, Mr. Kemp.

* * *

Speaking of school, I learned that Trunks had actually failed his freshman year. How fucking amazing is that? When I overheard my mom talking to Bulma about it, I just HAD to go see the little ass fuck. I found him washing his new white Escalade outside, a scowl on his face when he sensed me. "The hell do you want queer?" he growled at me. Normally, I would have gotten angry at the statement, but I was in too much of a good mood.

"I can't believe you failed!" I laughed in his face, hearing little hushed giggles in my head. The red face of Trunks only made me laugh harder. He was too angry to move, shaking in rage at me. I knew that he was going to attack me at any moment and I was very ready. Through my watery eyes of laughter, I saw that his face was still red, if not more. I looked him up and down, licking my lips at the sight. '_Wouldn't that red face be nice underneath you?_' Eros piped up finally. I was wondering when he was going to show. "It sure would be." I murmured to Eros out loud.

"ASSHOLE!" Trunks finally attacked me, his fists flying at me.

I dodged the assault and tackled him to the ground, a hot grin on my face. _'That's right. Pin him underneath you. I can give you the power to keep him in place. He wants this, and fighting it only makes US hotter. Right Goten?'_ Eros asked me and I nodded, a new strength inside of me keeping Trunks from escaping my grip. "He's so pretty with his pretty hair, right Eros? 'He sure is, Goten. I think it's time you do something about his prettiness.' Ok!" I grinned down at the purple haired prince, not caring that I was talking to myself. But he did. I could tell by the confused and frightened look on his face. "Kiss his pretty mouth and bit his pretty neck! That what Eros says!" I giggled playfully at Trunks, in my own little world.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Goten?" He demanded with a new pitch in his voice, earning him a hard smack to the face, my fingernails scraping him.

He struggled underneath my aroused body, grinding against my hard cock. I moaned loudly and bent down to that pretty little face. I slammed my mouth against his, biting his lips hard enough for blood to spill. When he yelled in pain, I drove my tongue in and thrust my crotch on his. He bit my tongue but it only excited me more. With one hand, I ripped his shirt off, revealing a beautiful sweaty chest and abs. I let off his mouth and stared at his shivering body, seeing that his face was now red in either embarrassment or arousal. No matter, I was taking the advantage now.

Keeping his wrists together in my iron grip, I bit his neck several times and raked one hand down his chest, red bloody lines proof of my over excited hormone drive. "Trunks, I want you so BAD, you filthy prince." I growled in his ear and undid his pants with my bloody hand. He shook as I touched him, whimpering 'stop'. I arched my back and yanked on his nipple with my teeth, grinding my hard dick on him. My free hand snaked into his pants and rubbed a swollen cock, making delicious moans rip out of him.

I dared to let his wrists go, using both of my hands to open his legs wide. He just started at me in utter disbelief, probably shocked at the fact that my mouth found its way on the head. I sucked on him painfully, causing him to cry out and rip grass from the ground. I swallowed him further down my throat, using what skill I had to bring him to climax faster than he could imagine. Strong fingers gripped my hair and helped me to bob my head on the yummy cock in my mouth. He was close and I could tell. His voice got louder and his hands on my head became more forceful, an obvious sign of an orgasm.

At the beautiful moment right before climax, I pulled away quickly and spit out his pre-cum all over his face. He stared at me in more shock, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to say something. Before he did, I threw his shirt at him and stood up. "Clean yourself up, Faggot." I growled and flew away, grinning ear to ear at his cry of rage.

I so fucking rock.

* * *

I am a sophomore this year. Unlike the time when I was a freshman, I actually feel confident and ready for school. I know I won't get lost and all the dangers of bullies and homophobes don't scare me. Maybe it was because of what I did to Trunks, but I definitely have a new kick in my step. I walked on campus with a wide grin on my face, dressed completely in black and fishnets, dark makeup around my eyes and self-made piercings on my lip and nose. While I passed the preps and jocks who all made nasty comments at me, I just gave them a middle finger and walked on.

Nothing could get me down. Nothing at all. I waved at Jason who just smiled at me with embarrassment, told my homeroom teacher that she looked nice, and even went as far as winking at Mr. Juanes. I even made a personal stop at the corner Trunks always hangs out with, grinning at him sadistically. Everyone around him stopped talking to stare, the girls on his arms glared, and the boys got ready to pounce on me. I was asking for a death wish and this couldn't have been a better time.

"What do you want, Queer?" He just grumbled, not ready for me to invade his personal space again.

"Gee Trunks. I was just going to let you know how much your cum left a God awful taste in my mouth when you let me give you head," his face immediately paled and the group around him did also, "Yeah… and here I thought that royal seed tasted better than crap. Oh well. Have a good day!" I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the nose and ran off.

Gods what a good year this will be! Nothing can bring me down. My first class is Art 2, and I can't wait to get started. I almost want to skip and sing I am so happy. I walk around the corner with my books in hand, memorizing my schedule, smile plastered on my face. '_Art 2-A / 2-B, Honors 10 Literature, Biology, AP Spanish 2, Lunch, History, Algebra 2, Psychology 1… Not too bad!_' I thought, hurrying my way to Art. Just as I reach the front of the school entrance, my heart stopped at an unbelievable sight. I dropped my books and book bag, my knees suddenly weak.

What is he…?

Why is he…?

I don't…?

Oh Dillon…

* * *

I awoke to white walls and a paper thin blanket on my hot body. My vision was blurry and I felt disoriented. "Oie, he is awake." A male voice called out, helping me to lift up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes and then looked towards the source of my helper. Again, I felt weak just looking into those gorgeous golden-green eyes of my Italian man.

"Dillon…" I was barely able to speak, afraid that this could all be a dream and not wanting my voice to shatter it.

"How you doin, baby?" He smiled at me, his New York-Italian accent drawing me in.

"What happened?" I whispered, staring at him in awe.

"You fainted and hit your head. So I took you here to the nurse." He gave me a little cup of water and a small pill. "This is pain killer. You'll feel better in no time, eh?"

I nodded and then swallowed the pill and water, smiling at him. "Thanks…"

"Fo'get about it." He helped me to my feet and grabbed my books. "I'm going to tell the nurse that you are leaving ok? Stay right here." He touched my cheek softly and walked away.

My heart was thrashing in my chest. I knew that my face was red and I was visibly shaking. What could he be doing here? How did he find me? Why is he here? I almost jumped out of my skin when he returned, not ready for any of this. "Uh…" I started and he gave me his full attention, holding himself very proudly. "Um… w-what are you doing here?" I asked him and he gave a very sexy, toothy grin.

"Yeah. I figured this would be a little odd to you. My family just moved in about a month ago and instead of going to private school, I told them I wanted to go to a pubic school." He led me to the door with my things in his hand, opened the door, and let me walk past him. He then followed right next to me, standing well over 7-9 inches above me. I looked him up and down without him noticing and made mental notes of his attire.

Instead of the expensive suit I met him in, he wore natural Goth attire. He was wearing big black skater shoes, black jeans that hugged his thighs, a studded and bullet shell belt, tight black shirt with a dark dark gray upside down cross, many eyebrow, lip, nose, and ear piercings, a studded collar necklace and fishnet gloves. On his fingers were pure silver and diamond rings, worth at least $50,000. His nails were painted black and were even sharpened. Around his beautiful eyes, black makeup curled in a design on the corners. His wasn't as dark as mine, but he was still able to make his orbs pop out.

'_Kami what an amazing man…_'

"May I see your schedule?" he asked me, snapping me out of my gaze.

"Uh… yeah sure." I fumbled through my pockets and gave him my folded piece of paper, kicking myself for it being so worn already. He looked over the classes I had and smiled, both of us still walking to our class. "What?" I cocked my head at him, nervous as shit around him.

"We have a lot of classes together, babe." He gave me his schedule, along with mine, and showed me the comparison. I looked down at the documents, shocked to see that we had every class but science and Spanish together. "What are the odds, eh?" he nudged me with a powerful elbow and I had to stop walking. He took two steps ahead of me and then stopped, realizing that I was no longer by his side. He turned and I stared up and down at him, still in disbelief that he was here with me.

There was no way he could have found me or even gotten into the same classes with me! I had a terrible sense of paranoia, a whisper in the back of my mind telling me that he was stalking me. I shook my head roughly to silence the whisper, not liking the newcomer. When I focused my attention back on Dillon, I was shocked to see that he was right in front of me, my eyes locked on his big chest. The smell of expensive cologne and his pure man scent filled my nose, causing my knees to go weak and my cock to start hardening. I knew I was shaking. I knew I was redder in the face. His strong hands rested on my shoulders, which quickening my heart rate.

Why does he affect me like this? Why don't I feel this way for Trunks? What has this man done to me? His hands moved to my back and he helped me to walk down the art hall, keeping me from falling on myself. I looked up at him with hungry eyes, purposely resting my head on his chest. He looked down at me after that action and gave me the same look of desire. It was as if we were communicating to each other through our heads the same thing: _I want to have sex with you_.

Kami what a year this is going to be…

* * *

I do wonder what happened to my love for Trunks or Zoomie sometimes. I look back on my infatuation with Dillon and I am still shocked to find that I was immediately drawn to him and needed him. Somewhere in my subconscious I felt that he was here for a reason. Like, he had been sent to me. Kami knows that I needed someone or else I would really lose my mind. I had Zoomie and I swore I had Trunks… It's difficult for me to fathom, but here I am. Obsessing and lusting after a man that I hardly knew anything about. I ask myself again why he affects me like this.

Could it be his charming personality that hid a dangerous and dark side? Or that pale-olive toned face that the Gods themselves sculpted to perfection? Or just his hot body? People are not supposed to look as good as he did. It was almost like he was a carbon copy of Vegeta. Just Italian and much taller...

I lay in bed now, the cover of darkness hiding my display, daydreaming about Dillon Santinni. When I say daydream, I mean more along the lines of hot pictures of him flashing through my mind. My body tingles with ice as I move my right hand across my chest softly, imagining things that would make Vegeta blush. I want to feel his hands on me, bringing out delicious moans that Zoomie could not. I take my left hand and move it down my body, creeping it into my pajama pants. I daydream that my hand is Dillon's as I grip my growing arousal, shivering in delight at the feeling. I rub the head agonizingly slow, drawn out groans escaping my lips. I have to silence myself or else have my mother walk into my room. I can only imagine how she would react to her faggot son masturbating to a man.

The rest of the day at school, Dillon and I didn't talk much. But it's not like we had the time. Our teachers were introducing us to new things already. Yet what we lacked in conversation was made up for in the looks we gave each other. Every piercing stare or hot smirk almost had me out of my seat. My erection was strained against the zipper of my jeans all day, driving me up the wall. I was even able to ignore the harassments I received that day. But now that I think about it, no one said anything to me… It's almost as if no one will say anything because of Dillon. Or they were just in awe of his presence…

"Haa—h! Aahh…" I moaned out load, my finger running up a vein that had popped out on the underside of my cock. God it just felt so damn good! My body throbbed as pleasure laced my being, my pre-cum dribbled onto my fingers. "D-Dillon-n-n…" I moaned as quiet as I could, moving my hips off my bed. My right hand rubbed my nipple in circles as my left hand stroked my erection.

When Dillon said goodbye to me at he end of the day, no one looking, he had thrown his arms around me and held me close. I practically melted in the embrace, not able to hug him back. I breathed in deep to smell the cologne. His large hands that held me close gripped my back, rubbing up and down softly. "It was good to see you again, baby…" he bent down and whispered into my ear. I visibly shook and my breath hitched when I felt his hands roam down, down, down to grope my bum. "Uuu-hh…" Was all I managed to say before I too copied his movements, also feeling his hard ass in my hands.

"Ooohhh…. Oh-h f-ffuckk…" I climaxed quietly, my voice cracking, banging my head on my pillow. I bit my lip hard, spilling blood, trying not to cry out. My orgasm rocked my body, catching me off guard at its intensity. I slammed back down on my bed desperately trying to catch my breath. As my erection died, my body throbbing at the after effects, I could feel my hot cum on my hands and abdomen. I wiped my semen onto my hand and brought it up to my mouth, tasting my own essence. I flinched at how bitter and salty it tasted, but it was bearable. A taste I could come to love.

My next goal? To taste Dillon's…

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Dillon started going to school with me. In those two weeks, mind blowing things have happened. That man has helped me to survive, taught me to live in the world I do. In the short amount of time that I have been with him, he knows everything about me. It was as if he could see right into my mind.

"You're a little psycho, aren't you?" he asked me when we were eating lunch together one day.

I had to choke on my own food with the statement, so shocking to myself. "Do what, now?" I growled, averting his superior gaze. Tiny hairs stood up on my neck when I felt his eyes on me, a familiar and yet unwelcome fear creeping up on me. He grabbed my jaw forcefully and locked his eyes with mine. Almost immediately I wanted to scream, swearing on Kami and my mother's life that I saw something dancing in his golden-green orbs; a sickening creature that called to me, demanding that I join him in his world of chaos and suffering. He let go of my jaw when I started to whimper in fear, his eyes that held deadly secrets and horrors beyond my imagination had softened.

"Ommatophobia. The fear of eyes. It's what you have, babe. It can definitely cause paranoia and hysteria, which leads to insanity." He said matter-of-factly. Again, I only stared at him, shocked with this new information.

"They have a name for it?" I asked him quietly, afraid to speak aloud with everyone watching us.

"Of course. There is a name for every phobia you can think of. You won't believe some of the weird shit people are afraid of. Being afraid of eyes is actually a normal phobia… If you want to consider a phobia 'normal'." He grinned and peered around my shoulder, no doubt catching a nice view of Jason who was passing by. I saw him wink at the Australian boy, probably making Jason blush and walk away in a hurry. "Mmm…. That boy. There is something about him, Goten. It's like he is hiding a dark secret that is just begging me to find out." He looked at me again, but avoided eye contact. Such respect…

With that, I named another voice in my mind. Ommato, the one who controls my paranoia.

* * *

Dillon invited me to go to his home this weekend. As much as I told him no, he managed to find a way to convince me. A very NICE way…

_///FLASHBACK///_

"_Oh, c'mon baby. You will love my place! You will sleep in a king-sized bed and eat a meal meant for royalty! You can escape your mother and completely forget about the rest of the world." Dillon had me in his embrace, having my body completely off the ground in a hold I couldn't escape. He knows that telling me I can escape my mother will work, since I have told him bits and pieces of the estranged bitch._

"_I don't feel like it Dillon… It just—" I couldn't finish my statement. I wouldn't even dream of finishing it… after a pair of lips made their way onto mine._

_I became limp in his grip, allowing him complete access to my mouth. His mouth moved against mine slowly, simply kissing me as a lover would. When I parted my lips for our kiss to get more extreme, he pulled away and stared at me with longing. _

"_Will you come?" He whispered, and I could hear the double meaning behind the question._

_I searched his face for mockery, but found none. So, with my mind racing, I told him, "Yes…"_

_///END FLASHBACK///_

So now we wait in front of the school, his arm around me as if to protect me from the stream of kids heading home. Not a single "faggot" was called out, not even a disgusted glance was shot our way. I have a feeling that Dillon took care of all of that…. Somehow….

"Don't you have a car?" I asked him, watching Jason get into his Mercedes.

"Yes. But it is way too nice to come to this place. I do plan on getting a simple car though to drive to school in. And just think; you won't have to ride the bus or walk home anymore."

I nodded and stared at a beautiful black Chrysler 300 that pulled into the carpool lane. The windows of the luxury car were tinted completely black and the rims of the car shined in the light, their design costing thousands of dollars. The grill of the car had a custom emblem of a… family crest I would guess, while an Italian flag symbol stood proud on the front like a Mercedes or jaguar symbol. Two Italian flags whipped in the wind on the flag stands of the car and the engine growled like a tiger. Chrome pin-stripped sides were visible as the car pulled up in front of us and my jaw went slack. A crowd of people surrounded us, the car obviously drawing attention to Dillon and me. When the doors of the car opened, they opened from the floor up, causing me to tilt my head in astonishment. A large man in a black suit stepped out of the car and opened the suicide doors of the backseat, stepping out of the way for Dillon.

"C'mon bella." Dillon stretched out a hand. I grabbed it hesitantly and he helped me into the back seat of the beautiful automobile. The doors came down and the car sped off, the hired driver putting on a show for the kids who were dumbfounded at the scene. Dillon spoke to the two men in the front seat in a language that was new to me, holding my hand still, and they nodded at him. I leaned back into the plush leather seats, mesmerized at the comfort. It was something I had never felt before and I liked it. I closed my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, relaxing quite nicely. The ride to Dillon's home was smooth and the sounds of opera filled my ears, their radio set on a special station just for that purpose. Dillon's hand moved from my own to my thigh, caressing me.

The tender moment lasted for a few minutes before the car pulled to a stop and a window was rolled down. A few beeps later and the car was moving again. My Son curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes, peering out of the window to see where we had ended up. When I was able to focus on one thing, my jaw went slack again. A monster stared at me in the face; one of marble, stone, brick and wealth. Welcome to Dillon's home, an original Italian Mansion.

Like the homes of European Royalty, the beautiful design of this house would take anyone's breath away. White was the home, beautiful white marble that not a single storm could tear down. Completely surrounded by a large blockade of concrete and iron gates, the beautiful white house was accented by the brilliant colors of flower gardens everywhere. As we came around the large circle driveway, I was taken aback by the large cherub fountain in the center, also surrounded by bushes of roses and tulips, smiling at me in their hollow, angelic-like ways. The man in the passenger's seat got out of the car and opened our door. Dillon and I piled out and I noted the red slate that I was stepping on.

Vicious barking noises brought my attention behind me and I backed away in fear. Four large rottweilers came racing towards us in attack, followed by 2 huge pit bulls. I ran behind Dillon, who only laughed and welcomed the guard dogs with open arms. All the killer canines licked their master, their tailless bums swinging back and forth, as if they had a tail, in love. I watched the display of affection as Dillon spoke to them in the same language that he used while talking to the men, but in a baby voice. I smiled as one of the pure German-bred rotts rolled onto its back, wanting its belly rubbed. His master did as asked and scratched the stomach, the dog's leg starting to shake. Once the love fest was over, Dillon stood and called them away in a short "*_Via da_!" and off they went. He then turned and led me into the large glass and stone doors of the mansion, immediately taking me into a world of wealth and beauty that Capsule Corp could not compete with.

Once inside, the first thing I saw was the red carpeted stairway that split into two ways going up to the second and third stories of the home. The white marble floors make a "clack" noise as I was led through the extravagant living room, full of luxurious furniture, statues of Michelangelo's greatest creations and Armani figures, and the famous painting of "Creation of Adam" hanging over the over-sized fireplace. On the Cherry wood fireplace mantel, stood a huge picture of Dillon and his beautiful Italian family; all wearing white, flashing the same brilliant smiles of a family who truly loved each other. A loving mother of extreme sensual beauty, a powerful and strong father, two handsome sons that the devil would kill to look like, and the sweetest little angel of a girl… they all smiled at me, and I felt warmth within me that I hadn't felt since I was first held by my father.

Dillon tapped my shoulder, getting me out of my daze, and led me to a large corridor that spilled into a grand library. The place kept me speechless as I was engulfed in the two stories worth of books. Large leather couches sat under a grand window, looking outside to the luxurious pool, courtyard, and garden. I looked around and noticed a spiral staircase that led to the second story where a desk and more couches would be found.

In one of the great chairs behind a mahogany desk, sat a larger man with fading black hair, a powerful jaw and thick neck that Dillon sported, reading the newspaper. The closer we got the better look I had. His face was aged and round, while it seemed his mouth formed a permanent frown. His forehead held stress wrinkles where as his eyes contained wisdom, determination and insight. He was still a handsome man, for being possibly in his late 50's, "*_Perdonare il padre…_" Dillon spoke softly with his head bowed and the man looked up, that permanent frown never fading. Dillon stretched out his hand as if to display me and said, "*_Questo è il mio amico, Goten."_

The man, obviously Dillon's father, looked me up and down as if to size me up. He stood up and walked in front of his desk, crossing his arms like Vegeta would. "Suo amico?" His deep tenor voice boomed throughout the library, making me jump. I looked and saw Dillon nod, still keeping his head down. Dillon's father walked up to me, a good 7 inches taller than me, and smiled wryly. "Welcome Goten. We hear much about you." His thick Italian accent, which reminded me of all the mobsters in mob movies, was hard to understand, but the smile made me feel welcome. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Giovanni Santinni. *_Dare il benvenuto alla mia casa_!" He grinned and grabbed my arms, bringing me in for a kiss on both my cheeks. I laughed slightly and made no attempt to pull away when he threw a large arm around my shoulder and lead me out to the living room. I glanced behind me to see Dillon following behind with this head low.

Throughout the rest of the evening, I met Dillon's beautiful mother. She looked very young for her old age, but I guess the saying is true, "Age is like wine. The older the better!" She had thick curly brown hair that flowed down past her shoulders and back. Her face was beautiful, even if you took away the help of surgery and makeup. Her eyes, a bright chestnut color, captivated me and made me feel safe. She wore a designer dress that hugged her well shaped body and heels that would kill a hooker. Tanya Santinni was the name of this magnificent woman who all but welcomed me with open arms. I felt like I was her child whom she loved with her entire being. It was a wonderful feeling considering my mother was as neglectful as a mother shark to her pups. Her voice was a strong New Yorker's and I saw the mixed dialect of Italian and New Yorker in Dillon, their 2nd child.

I ate dinner with the family that was present outside on the stone porch under the sunset. Soft Italian opera was playing throughout the house as servants brought the most delicious Italian food I had ever eaten to the table. I faced the pool and became in awe of the beauty of the golden light hitting the water. Dillon sat in my view and I was also speechless as the sun kissed his handsome face and thick black hair. He didn't speak at word during dinner. Just ate and gazed at me through thick eyelashes. And yet, I was the complete opposite. I felt like a kid again, asking all sorts of questions.

"What part of Italy are you from, Mr. Santinni?" I asked.

"The beautiful city of Turin, just below the Italian Alps." He answered.

"Wow… What about you, Mrs. Santinni? Where in New York are you from?" I turned to Tanya.

"Honey, call me Tanya. I am from good ol' Queens. Not a shame in me for it." She winked and sipped on Bordeaux wine.

"Incredible… Mr. Santinni, what do you do for a living? How did you get this beautiful home? Where did all the money come from? Did you win the lottery?" I asked with a bright smile on my face, completely fascinated with this family.

Giovanni laughed. "Son, my family has had money for a very long time. You can even trace ancestors back to royalty. So money has never been big issue. But if you must know, I am, how you say, in the trade business. Foreign, local… you name it. And side jobs here and there. I have men do most my work since I worked my way to the top a long time ago." He smirked at me.

I grinned wider and looked over at Dillon, who simply nodded.

Incredible!

* * *

The stars finally came out and Giovanni, with his lovely wife, retired to their room. Dillon showed me to his room and I was left speechless for the 5th time that night.

He owned the entire third floor of this beautiful home and took great pride in his ownership. His room had a medieval theme to it; dark reds, blacks, and purples rampant throughout. His bed, complete with black and purple silk sheets, was huge against the middle wall with a black canopy enveloping it. On his walls hung portraits of old kings and warriors, demons and hell, heaven and earth. His ceiling was a mural of heaven dwindling down into hell; complete with God and Satan. Over his bed hung an old 12th century portrait of a handsome dark red, muscular man who sported horns, a forked tail, and dying angels at his feet. I examined the portrait while wriggling my toes in the deep red carpet, sensing him moving behind me. I turned to see him digging into his black dresser for pajamas. Over the dresser hung a large LSD flat-screen TV, while on the dresser was a $1000 radio system.

As I walked over to the left of his room where the computer was, I made mental notes of all the nick-knacks this beautiful teenager collected. Next to the computer desk was a huge collection of CD's that would take me hours to read just the title. On the other side of his room sat a black leather couch with two bookshelves on either side. His taste in books ranged from quests into the supernatural to homoerotic tales of demons, from authors such as Chuck Palahniuk to Isaac Asimov. "You can borrow anything that you like. Keep whatever you truly want." Dillon spoke from behind me, spooking me.

I turned to see him in simple black spandex boxers and a tight black tank. He then handed me a pair of black boxer shorts that were too small for him and a black concert t-shirt with the band _Korn_ written across it in purple splatter. Once both of us were situated in our sleep attire, Dillon grabbed both sides of my face and simply stared at me. He smiled lovingly at me and stroked the sides of my face with his fingers. "I didn't think I would get to see you again. And here you are…" he whispered and kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, sometimes flickering out my tongue to tease him. He pulled away again before I could taste his tongue and said, "*_Lei è bello, Goten…"_

He then led me to his huge bed, never tearing his gaze away from me. He fell back into the mattress and pulled me down with him, both of us tumbling into the sheets. I snuggled into the silken sheets and down comforter, the pillows around me engulfing me into a warm cocoon. A sudden exhaustion swept over me as I relaxed almost immediately. Dillon pulled the covers over himself, clapped twice to turn the light out, and snuggled close to me in the bed. His muscular arms wrapped around my waist as my back faced his chest, his fingers stroking my arms, lulling me to sleep.

_Dillon…_

_

* * *

_

When I awoke, it had to have been about 3 in the morning. One of the large dog's that took residence in the Italian mansion was barking downstairs, probably at a security guard or random animal. When I looked over at my companion, all snuggled in the extravagant bed and comforter fast asleep, my face became hot. Gods he was such a beautiful man, sleeping or not.

I reached a shaky hand over to his handsome face and stroked his hair. His hair was just as thick as a Saiyan's and just as black too. I raked my fingers through his thick bangs all the way to the back of his head, getting out a small sigh from his delicious lips; a pair of lips that I was able to taste for just a few quick moments earlier that day. Ones that teased me and made me crave more. My fingers traveled through his hair and down the sides of his face, caressing the soft skin near his eyes and lips.

I moved closer to him under the covers, entwining my legs with his. While still stroking his face, I rubbed my nose against his own. A purr escaped me and my loins began to burn and ache. I became startled when I got a hard on, amazed at how fast I get erections. I whined and rubbed my cheek against his, inhaling his expensive cologne that hasn't worn off yet and his essence of man. My exploring hand moved from his jaw to his shoulders, grabbing them in a desperate attempt to hold myself back.

I didn't want to be rejected, especially by him. If he were to awake and throw me out because of my desire for him, that would be my breaking point. I don't think I could stand it anymore. I would succumb to my madness, letting it lock me away to a place where I can't be hurt anymore.

My erection was pushing against his powerful legs. The friction caused brought out a loud moan in my throat_. 'You don't have to wake him… Just touch him… Not everyone has to be awake to help another reach orgasmic bliss…'_ Eros was right. He's always right. I am glad that I listen to him.

I pushed against him again, grinding the head of my penis on his hard leg muscles. An audible shout ripped through me as the pleasurable sensations rocked my body. The noise caused the heir to a million dollar "business" to stretch, freezing me in my place. His legs began to move around lazily, their movements rubbing my arousal, stopping me from breathing. I knew my face had to be blood red from the heat in my body. His face moved against mine and positioned itself underneath me as he rested on his back now. I looked down with my cloudy vision and gulped, transfixed on his lips.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I scrambled to get on top of him and shoved my mouth against his. My tongue traced his bottom lip as I bucked my groin on his crotch. He moaned out at the movements I caused on his groin, parting his mouth far enough for my tongue to invade it.

My body was on fire.

I needed relief.

Carefully, I rocked my hips at a particular angle, rubbing his cock through the spandex boxers. His body shivered at the friction and he moaned again against my attacking mouth. A pierced tongue moved against mine, shocking me to stillness for a split second. '_Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!_' Eros demanded with an aroused plea and I nodded, listening to my sexual master.

I sucked on the Italian heir's tongue and ran my hands down his chest. His large hips rose up to meet mine, a large erected cock now rubbing between my buttocks. I pulled away from the hot kiss to see piercing golden-green eyes. They burned into my own, making my body quake. I expected Ommato, the one who controls my eye phobia, to slam on the breaks and stop everything. But Eros had been exposed to too much power. He was in control.

I looked at the magnificently sculpted face, my mouth moving to say something. But he placed a finger over my lips, shaking his head "No" with a horny smirk. I took the finger in my mouth and began to suck the tip, imagining that it was something else. He groaned loud and sat up in the bed, me on his lap. I thought that I would slide down onto the bed since I was sitting pretty far up on his thighs, but his hard dick kept me from that.

He placed another finger into my mouth and I sucked harder, worshiping the thick appendages. I grabbed his wrist to hold it in place while I took the fingers out and simply licked them. He was breathing hard and his face held a helpless, but determined, expression. My erection dug into his hard stomach and I started to move my ass against his pulsing member. When I began to nibble on the tips of his two main fingers, he made a loud grunt and bucked up his hips hard, making my pleasure-laced body shake. My eyes were slits and I could see his frustrated scowl in the darkness.

He jerked his fingers out of my grasp and pushed me off of him. My voice pitched in volume as he flipped me onto my stomach. I sat up slightly to figure out what was going on, only to have the rich teen's body straddle me from behind. I felt his naked, hard cock push between my ass against my clothed entrance. Desperate moans escaped me as he tore away my boxers to my knees, grabbed my rigid member and stroked me fast. With his other hand, the fingers that I sucked on dug into my entrance, my sensitive nerve endings exploding with pleasure. I began to pant and cry out loudly as he skillfully began to scissor me open. I felt another finger slide into me and all 3 appendages thrusted in and out of me, letting me know what was to come. I shouted out as he craned his fingers at a sweet angle, slamming onto a spot that made me see the stars in heaven.

His other hand found its way to the head of my cock. He took two fingers and rubbed 2 sides of the most sensitive part of my anatomy. His hard dick was pressed against my balls, and his finely built chest was heaving on my back. He continued to rub the head of my penis and the sweet spot inside of me. I knew I was going to explode. I could feel my ki spike and my super Saiyan energy start to swarm in my body. My voice was hoarse from all the cries I was emitting. I wanted to be fucked NOW.

He must have read my disturbing mind because the fingers were soon gone. I whimpered at the loss of the touch, but that quickly changed. His hard cock rammed into my body, ripping me open and causing me to scream. No warning, no sign, nothing. I didn't even have time to get used to the new sensation before he started thrusting into me hard. The pain caused tears to run down my face and blood to run down my thighs. I yelled in pain and transformed into super Saiyan. He wasn't phased by it at all as he grabbed my hips with powerful hands, lifted them up off the bed, and slammed into me again.

My yells of agony immediately turned into screams of pleasure. With the new angle he had me in, he was hitting that spot again, but this time with his dick. He had a hold of my cock again and was stroking it in time with his fierce thrusts. I could hear him above me over my voice. He was crying out with me, thrilling in the wondrous feeling we were sharing. This was what we wanted when we first met. I knew he wanted to fuck me raw, and he knew that I wanted him to do that exactly.

We moved together, crying out in need and desire. We exploded together, our bodies shaking the bed beneath us. We collapsed together, holding each other as the last wave of our orgasm shook us.

We stared at each other with a longing now, both resting our heads on one giant pillow. He has pulled the covers up over ourselves and has his muscular arms around me. He then kissed me, letting his double-pierced tongue slip between my lips. I grabbed onto the back of his head and kissed him back, our tongues moving against each other and tasting one another. Then we both pull away and stared again. He smiled warmly and rested his chin on my head, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

I just sat there, letting him hold me as he slept. The voices in my head began to talk amongst themselves. Their main argument was whether or not this beautiful man could be trusted. A part of me wanted to stay with this man, replace my feelings for Zoomie and Trunks and just be with him. Another part of me was too afraid of the future. But… _we_ finally came to a decision.

And for the first time in almost a year, I was truly happy.

* * *

I awoke the next morning as a small ray of sun spilled over my eyes. Stretching and yawning, the ache of last night burned my muscles. As I moved to sit up, the heavy arms and legs of Dillon kept me down, pulling a chuckle out of me. "Dillon…" I whispered and squirmed out of his embrace, trying to wake him. When I was free, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and just sat there, rubbing my eyes and wincing at the pain in my ass. Why did something so orgasmic cause so much pain the next day? "I'm gonna be sore for weeks…" I whispered and shook my head to clear up the dizzy feeling I had.

Suddenly some fingers stroked my side, causing me to jump in fright. When I turned to see what happened, those beautiful golden-green eyes were watching me. "You scared the shit out of me!" I growled at Dillon who only laughed and stretched. He sat up in the bed, the covers carelessly thrown to the side, and I felt my face heat up. Built for perfection, his hard muscles flexed as he moved, reminding me again at how powerful he was for just a human. I had never seen him nude in the light, so it was a pleasant view. On his abdomen close to his large cock, I saw a small tattoo of a black inverted cross.

Confused, I tilted my head just as the Son's of my family do. Dillon looked at his tattoo and grinned. "It's an upside-down cross. Don't you know what that means?" He asked and I shook my head. "It's a symbol of the devil or antichrist. I'm somewhat Satanic." He scooted close to me and kissed my shoulders.

"How can you be 'somewhat' Satanic?" I asked quietly and his kisses went up my neck to my ear, making me shiver.

"Well, because I am still Catholic. I was born Catholic and I will probably die Catholic. It runs in the family because we are Italian." He nuzzled my neck while continuing, "Right now, I have taken a fascination for the Satanic Religion. I follow it and perform some of the rituals. My parents, of course, haven't got a clue as to what I do. They just think that I am researching it, not a part of it. My dad would have me 'hit' if I even were to speak it aloud." He snickered and snaked his hands around to rub my nipples.

"Uuhhhnn… A 'hit'? Like, mafia style?" I moaned and leaned back into his chest, his tongue replacing the kisses on my neck.

"Si, mio bella." He whispered and moved one hand down my chest to lightly stroke my semi-erected dick. "Come back to bed, it's too early to be up." He purred and pulled me back to lie on the soft mattress, towering over me as he stared down at me. "Mmm… I could eat you alive, Goten." He smirked and pressed his lips to mine.

I greedily accepted his kiss, instinctively opening my mouth for him to invade with his tongue. He held me down by my wrists, putting them over my head, as his pierced tongue moved against mine. I felt his large Italian cock press against my inner thigh, just a hair away from my own erected dick. I whimpered in the kiss and move my hips off the bed to lock my legs around his, this way to feel his arousal right at my entrance, a nagging itch to have it rim me appearing. Dillon finally stopped kissing me as the saliva began to dribble from our mouths, his lust-filled eyes dark as a smirk twisted his face. I squirmed under the look, anticipating what he planned on doing to me next. I could already tell that he was very experienced in this. A hint of jealousy sparked my being, as I wished that I was the only one he had ever slept with.

His magical mouth moved down my chin onto my neck, finding the spot under my ear that made me shiver in delight. He nibbled and sucked the area, purposely trying to get me to make noise. I whined and moved my body under him, brushing my throbbing cock on his steel abs. The friction made me gasp and he continued to suck the area, now biting me hard. The action only made me moan, that perfect mix of pain and pleasure driving me crazy. "D-Dillon!" I cried out and thrust my hips up, almost throwing him off of me with my Saiyan strength.

He stared down at me in amusement and grinned, probably loving my annoyed face. Then, just as before, he let his lips kiss my neck, each kiss sending a small shock of pleasure throughout my body. It wasn't long before he was nibbling one of my dark nipples, making me squeak in response. He released my wrists and tortured another nipple with his powerful fingers. I gripped his thick black hair in the feeling my body was experiencing. By Kami, sex was amazing. It's no wonder all the sluts at our school do it constantly. The throbbing of my cock hurt and I felt my pre-cum run down my shaft over my entrance and onto the bed. If Dillon didn't do something soon… I won't be able to last any longer.

Finally, he stopped the assault on my nipples and continued to move down my chest, kissing the abs and dipping his tongue into my navel. "Mmm… Baby, you should get a navel piercing. That would be so hot…" He purred and slid his tongue out of my navel and down to the patch of black curly hair. "Watch me." He insisted and I propped myself up on my elbows, blushing furiously at the view of him resting between my legs. '_Is he really…?_' my mind began to ask as I watched him eye my erection that wept for his touch. After asking myself that, my eyes became wide when his pierced tongue flickered out to lick my dick.

"AAa-aahh-hh…!" I cried out at the tremendous feeling his tongue caused me. I can't even begin to describe it. I continued to watch him as he licked my cock from the base all the way to the head. I couldn't keep quiet as he gave me the best pleasure of my life. His intense eyes stared at me as he then took the head of my cock slowly into his mouth, setting my body on fire. I had to close my eyes tight when he started to suck, the pleasure just too much. I gripped his hair tighter as he swallowed me whole, my penis going down his throat with ease, helping him to bob up and down on me.

"OOhhhh Dillon-n!" I moaned his name loud when I felt thick fingers tear into my entrance, the sensitive nerve endings screaming. He craned them almost immediately at that perfect angle, slamming my prostate gland, causing the stars to dance around my head. I threw my head back against the huge pillow, crying out the ecstasy that I was feeling. And then, the beautiful moment of orgasm hit me… hard. I released in such a great force, my essence going into Dillon's mouth, white flashes becoming my vision. My entire body convulsed as the intensity of my climax had no remorse. I was able to pry open one of my eyes to see that not all of my seed made it in my lover's mouth, but also on his face.

When I was finally able to control myself, I opened both eyes to see Dillon hovering over me on his knees. His burning cock pressed against my inner thigh again and his eyes held a dangerous, feral look. I couldn't say a thing as he lifted me up with one hand and switched our positions, him being under me. I sat on top of his lap, his big dick digging into my stomach. He moved around a little, propping himself up against the head board of his king-sized bed. He then bent his knees behind me and grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me towards him for a rough kiss. Again, I made no hesitation in kissing him back with as much desire as he had, our tongues doing the familiar dance we both had grown to love. His hands let go of my shoulders and immediately grabbed my semi-hard cock, stroking it agonizingly slow. I moaned in his mouth, my body reacting instantly to his touch.

When he got me hard again, he stopped kissing me to stare at my glazed eyes. Then with his strong hands, he grabbed me by the hips and lifted them off of his lap. With my help he positioned me over his pulsing cock, never tearing his eyes away from me. "Oh Kami…" I whispered huskily and he smirked and nodded, both of us knowing what he was going to do.

Being a rough lover, he brought me down on his rigid member none too gently. It took him a few little thrusts but he was completely inside of me, my voice never quieting in the movements. Tears streamed down my face at the pain and emotion I was feeling, wishing that all I ever felt was pleasure. As if reading my mind exactly, he whispered, "It will get better, I promise," pulled me forward softly, and kissed my lips. When I kissed him back, he pulled away and rubbed my nose, his beautiful golden-green eyes shining with lust and adoration. I placed my forehead against his and smiled slightly, letting him know that he could continue.

And so, he did. Slow at first, he brought my hips up and down, allowing me to get used to the feeling. Those powerful hands kept a good grip on my hips, guiding me to a steady pace in which I was starting to enjoy. There was no more pain when the delicious nerves on my entrance and inside of me took over. "F-Faster…" I moaned, wanting to feel more of my nerves get rubbed that way.

I saw him smirk again and then moved me faster on his cock. I trembled and placed my knees on either side of him while he grabbed my ass, still going faster and faster. I also helped him by moving myself up and down, intensifying the pleasure. It wasn't long before I was riding his cock, my own dick throbbing again, panting and moaning loud as my prostate was hit again and again. My head was thrown back again and I was leaking pre-cum, one of his calloused hands jacking me off. "Oh Dillon.. I-I can-n't…. I can't hold it any l-longer..!" I cried out as I was being fucked incredibly hard and fast now, his hips thrusting up to meet mine when they came down. I heard my name being chanted and he kissed my ear, his voice hitching before his climax reached him.

"Dillon…! Dillon…! _DILLON!"_ I yelled as I came for the second time that morning, my hot cum spraying onto his chest and hand. Dillon pushed forward quickly, me now on my back as he rammed into me hard, the bed complaining at the fucking. Not a minute after my orgasm, Dillon spoke out a stream of Italian and then shouted my name, climaxing inside of me, the already familiar rush of cum shooting into my body, and spilling out onto the bed.

Once he finished, he collapsed on top of me, shivering and panting. It took everything I had to open my eyes and watch him pull out of me. I squirmed at the awkward feeling of his cum spill out of me, getting a chill or two. He fell on top of me and fought to catch his breath. "Mio bella…" He whispered and I blacked out in exhaustion.

* * *

When Dillon and I finally decided to leave the bed that changed my life, I was swept away on a little "spur-of-the-moment" yacht trip on the river 30 miles from Dillon's home. The large luxury boat was beautiful and massive. Pure white again, symbolizing power and wealth, with several floors leading to grand rooms. I spent a lot of my time in the large kitchen, eating anything that the personal chef made. When I was not in the kitchen, you could have found me on the very top level of the yacht outside, mesmerized by the view of the water and million dollar homes on the bank.

"Beautiful, no?" Dillon asked me as he put an arm around my waist, sipping on red wine.

I nodded and relaxed against him. My mind really wasn't on the view, but more so on his family. Everything about them just screamed money and power, so obviously Mr. Giovanni's "business" was literally feeding them those traits out of its hands. It sounds silly to think about, but I really think that they are doing something else to get this wealth. It was as grand as Capsule Corps, if not more extravagant. "There is more to your family than meets the eye, Dillon." I spoke softly and I felt his hand tense on my lower back, brushing my tail spot slightly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked before taking another sip of the smoky red wine that I earlier had spit out, my taste buds no where _near _mature enough to enjoy the liquid.

I was quiet as the warm breeze brushed over my face. I didn't want to offend him or have him feel threatened, so I moved on. "How can you enjoy that wine?" I scrunched my nose at it when he sipped on it again.

He gave a throaty laugh. "Well baby, I have been drinking wine ever since I was 6 years old. You see, it is natural to have wine with every meal in Europe at the dinner table. Any child over 6 was allowed to have small sips of wine. And the older you got, the more the amount increased and the better your taste was defined. Most start out with a sweet white wine that tastes very fruity and eventually get to my mature level of smoky reds. Also, when you drink at such a young age, you are not the type who when they get their hands on alcohol as a teenager, they drink and drink till they throw up or pass out." He took another sip, his expression darkening. "It's really degrading when you see all these stupid teenagers going to parties just to get drunk and fuck anything that moves. If they would just get introduced to alcohol when I did, they would not have that desire or rebellious nature for it. I am disgusted at the American youth for it." He too scrunched up his nose.

I chuckled slightly and he looked at me quizzically. "I remember when Trunks first got his hands on alcohol. He was 12 and I was 11. His mom was throwing this huge party for her friends and co-workers and my dad's friends. We weren't allowed to go downstairs, but did it anyway. I remember seeing all the grown-ups were just trashed and falling all over themselves. Trunks told me to follow him into the kitchen so we could get some food. When I was getting plates, he reached into their big ass fridge and grabbed a huge bottle of vodka. I saw it and started complaining because I didn't want to get in trouble for drinking the 'bad water' as my mom called it." I looked at him and he was very amused at my story.

"Go on." He grinned at me.

I continued, "And of course, he didn't listen to me. He never did. He told me 'The grown-ups are having fun so we should too' and I just went along with it. He opened the big bottle and started drinking it. I remember that his face got all contorted like he hated it. He even coughed and spat some out. But like, after a minute, he did it again and continued to drink it. And this time he didn't stop. I swear, it only took about 3 minutes before he was falling on himself and hiccupping. It was hilarious!" I laughed and could feel a stab of pain in my heart at the memory.

Dillon must have seen my pained expression because he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. I nuzzled my face into his chest and let out a shaky sigh. "You love him, no?" he whispered in my ear and I felt the tears spill from my eyes.

"DID. I _DID_ love him." I growled and wiped my tears away, frustrated at my weakness. Damn what a stupid fucking boy I am.

Dillon pulled away and lifted my chin to look me in the eye. I felt powerless under his gaze, his skill a thing that Vegeta could learn from. "No, baby... Once you love someone, you never stop loving them. It's like some damned law to human nature. A beautiful thing that will make us strong and destroy us for good." He kissed me softly and wiped away the remainder of my tears.

Kami he was so wise. I am in such awe at him for his intelligence and how he words everything. It still surprises me that he would ever want to have anything to do with me. He is such a great man, and yet he desires ME. Our first time ever meeting on that sidewalk with his big family, it was like a hit to the face for me. A person like him _wanted_ me, _craved_ me, and went out of his way to get me. The tears that came this time were not for that bastard Trunks, but for Dillon Santinni. My mentor, my lover, and my hero.

Reading me like a book, he smiled and kissed me again, his arms embracing me in a hug that made me feel loved for real. Thank you Dillon… for everything.

* * *

After ravaging my body in a mind-numbing, passionate love making again that night, Dillon and I slept under the cover of moonlight that streamed through his large cathedral-like windows. I had mixed dreams of Trunks, my parents, school, and my new lover, Dillon.

We had come to a decision that day to be in a relationship together. He said that it was more than just "being your boyfriend" because we will not do stupid, high school cliché's (such as movies or football games, etc). "Sono il suo amante… I am your lover. Not some stupid boyfriend." He had told me right before pushing me up against the side of his pool we were swimming in and kissing me to a point of climax. And it is with that, that I had my first "boyfriend."

A sudden slam from the first story of the grand home startled me awake. I wasn't surprised that Dillon didn't wake up from the noise, considering it would have taken Saiyan ears to hear it. I gently put his muscular arm beside me and slid out of bed, grabbing the first pair of pants I could find and putting them on (Funny enough, they were Dillon's since they were too long and the waste barely stayed on my hips). Cursing my Son curiosity, I floated to his door, opened it, and floated down the red carpeted stairs to the first floor. Stopping at the entrance to the library, I immediately heard voices and movement.

Turning my head around the corner to see, the sight stilled my breath. Dillon's father, who had 3 large men around him, had a shotgun pointed at a greasy looking man on the floor. The skinny man had his arms up in a sign of mercy, begging that Giovanni think about what he was doing. He had a wife and 3 kids who would be devastated if he were to disappear.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before! As if I recall, I too had 3 children of my own! And where is one of them now, Johnny? Eh? Tell me!" Giovanni's enraged, booming voice rang throughout the house. He cocked his gun and walked forward pressing the barrel of the weapon on the man's forehead. The slimy looking man in a white pin-stripped suit was too afraid to scramble away from the steel metal. His thin mustache and goatee only enhanced the frown on his face. I could smell the fear dripping off of him, mixing toxically with his sweat.

"I-I-I-I…" Johnny started, only to have Giovanni swing the shotgun at his face, smashing the weapon against his long head. Blood and teeth came flying out of Johnny's mouth, an immediate black bruise forming on his face.

"I said tell me!" Giovanni roared, his face red with hate. In the corner of the library, I saw Tanya crying with the same look of hate on her face.

"She-she-she-she is g-gone…" Johnny managed to spit out, and earned himself another whack in the face on the opposite side.

As the man squirmed and shook on the floor, Giovanni walked over and kick him in the sides, making him cough up more blood. Again and again the large Italian man rammed his foot in his ribs, the sounds of breaking bones and his screams filling the air. "Exactly! And do you know _why_ she is gone? Eh? Do you know why my little Trinity is gone?" Giovanni cried out while kicking the man over and over again, small tears running down his face.

When the skinny man didn't answer, Giovanni walked over and picked him up by the scruff of his balding hair, bringing him up to look him in the face. His scowl matched perfectly to Vegeta's and I could see the fire behind his eyes. Already, I knew that Johnny was doomed. "ANSWER ME!" Mr. Santinni screamed.

I held my breath, my heart racing in my chest. This was the most heart-wrenching thing I had ever seen. My body ached in sorrow as if I were Tanya or Giovanni. I wanted to cry out with them, to find the answers that they were looking for. "Because I… I-I killed… her…" Johnny hung his head in his confession.

The shock washed over me when I heard those 4 terrible words. '_His little Trinity?_' I asked myself. My memories went back to the little girl that I saw walking with her powerful family, and then to her picture above the fireplace. '_Giovanni's daughter…_' I realized and my chest swelled in hate towards the skinny man. That beautiful little girl had been murdered.

Giovanni dropped the man on his knees and aimed the shotgun at his forehead again. Johnny begged for Mr. Santinni to listen to him. His voice only became louder when he saw Giovanni's finger slowly pull the trigger back. "Giovanni please! PLEASE!"

"Let this be known to everybody who _dares_ mess with the Santinni's. No mercy! No remorse! No matter what!" And with that, Giovanni pulled the trigger, sending the man's brains flying all across the library. I had to cover my sensitive ears at the explosive sound of the shotgun. Chunks of flesh and gallons of blood sprayed across the floor. The skinny man fell back, slamming down into his own remains with a sickening "SPLAT!"

I trembled all over, my entire mind racing and screaming. '_We shouldn't have watched this! We shouldn't have watched this!_' I heard Ommato scream and I shook my head. A million buzzing noises ran back and forth to my ears. I couldn't stop the silent sobs from escaping my mouth. I refused to look away at the gore in front of me, Giovanni shooting the man again as if the first time wasn't successful. He tossed the gun aside and cradled his beautiful wife who had run into his arms, cooing in her ear.

I almost jumped out of my skin when powerful arms wrapped around my body and a large hand clasped my mouth shut. I was jerked away down the hall, screaming into the hand in fear and rage. Whoever had me kicked open the door to the courtyard outside and brought me out there. Just when I was about to transform into super Saiyan and attack my kidnapper, he sat me down, grabbing me by the shoulders and glared at me, wide-eyed. I made no movement as I stared into the flaming eyes of Dillon, his fury slapping me in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shook me and I began to shake in fear. "Why did you even leave my room? Do you understand what would of happened if you were caught? Goten, why?" he screamed in my face and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I… I'm s-sorry…" I squeaked and turned my face away from him, as if getting ready for him to hit me.

But instead, he dropped to his knees and embraced my waist. I felt his body shake when he buried his face into my stomach, a sure fire sign that he was crying. I held his head tightly and let him have his moment, my own tears never stopping. After about a minute, I got on my knees as well and let him hold me like his father held his wife. He rocked me back and forth and whispered Italian in my ears, that shaky voice making me anxious. Finally, he pulled away slightly and held my face in his big hands, a sad smile on his face.

"Mio bella…" he whispered and kissed my lips. "I wish you had never left my room, Goten… You see, my family has too many secrets. So many in fact, that it could change life forever. And when someone learns our secrets, drastic measures have to be taken so that our secrets aren't revealed. You just learned the biggest one of them all." He sighed and kissed me again, lingering enough to lick my lower lip.

"Your family is in the Mafia…?" I whispered when he pulled away, nodding his answer.

"My father is the head honcho. The Boss." He spoke softly and looked around us to make sure no one was watching. "Goten…" he sighed and let go of my face. "You mustn't speak a word of what you saw. You mustn't utter what I have told you. If I learn that you did then…" he stared at me with such intensity, the unspoken deadly threat chilling me to the bone.

"I understand…" I whispered and kissed him this time, sealing my promise.

It wasn't long before the small kiss had turned into a heated battle of tongues. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to my aroused body, moaning as I felt how he had reacted. I fell backwards onto the grass with him on top of me. The cold dew sent a chill up my spine, but then something else caused the same effect. Dillon's hands moved the sweatpants down to my knees as he continued to force his tongue down my throat. He sat up real quick and placed my legs over his head and onto his shoulders, raising me at the perfect angle for him to fuck me at.

"You are in debt to me forever, Goten." He whispered huskily in my ear and sucked on the same place where he left my big hickey from that same morning.

I felt the head of his wet cock rub my entrance and I literally squealed in delight knowing how good I was going to feel soon. He grinned and pushed my legs back to where they were resting on my chest. Slowly, without preparing me, he slid his dick inside with ease because of the pre-cum he was emitting. He moved in and out of me at a steady pace, making me pant with each thrust. I threw my arms around him again and moved my legs on his shoulders to increase the pace and ferocity.

Dillon got the hint and began pounding into me, our bodies moving as one. I kept one eye open to watch Dillon's face, finding it even hotter to see what he looked like. He finally hit that sweet place inside of me, making me toss my head back and forth and yell his name. He jacked me off and rammed me into the ground, forcing me to howl my ecstasy to the world as I orgasmed. He came soon after watching my face, shouting at the pleasure and bucking his hips as he filled me.

After coming down from my high of climax, I felt his kisses cover my face and chin. He smiled down at me and cooed all sorts of Italian sentences. I didn't understand a word of it, but I felt so fucking sexy as he spoke the romantic language to me. My heart swelled with an emotion that had been forced away from me. Every time those beautiful eyes gazed at me or his strong hands caressed me, all I wanted to do was melt. It had been too long since I felt special to anyone and I had almost forgotten that yes, I can love. And he did this to me. This amazing Italian man relit my fire and taught me things that I will cherish forever. Oh Dillon…

I guess this is what you call true Amore Italiano…

* * *

**Italian Translations**

_Via da- Go off_

_Perdonare il padre- Pardon me, father_

_Questo è il mio amico- This is my friend_

_Dare il benvenuto alla mia casa- Welcome to my home!_

_Lei è bello- You are beautiful_


	11. Morte

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama. But i _DO_ own all the OCs. Do **NOT** take my OC's without permission, especially Dillon. That OC is my pride and joy. All the information that Dr. Emerson describes to Gohan is true. You can find it on the same website I found it on, which will be at the botttom since I don't want to spoil the plot.

**Warnings**: Nice list here... -Ahem- Homosexual sex, violence, insanity, gore, mafia crime, prostitution, cannibalism, child abuse and last but definitely not least... _CHARACTER DEATH! _Yes, a canon character, not an OC.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Morte**

"_You are in debt to me forever, Goten.". _

I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into when Dillon spoke those words to me. All the fucked up shit that would forever scar me and change my life didn't even come across my mind at those threateningly beautiful words. I had no clue about the violence and chaos that came with the Italian Mafia, or about the paranoia I was going to face forever. A whole new Santinni family suddenly existed once I learned their dark secret. What I had been blinded to by brilliant charm and irresistible sex suddenly reared its head up my ass. Dillon wasn't the perfect gentleman I thought him to be. He wasn't all around soft and loving, but more or less far from it. Now that I had this secret, Dillon was finally able to be his true self.

Dillon Santinni is still a charming man who could sway even Vegeta if he tried. His smile melted barriers and his maturity could fool anyone. And yet, there was a more dark and… sinister side to the Italian heir. He was dark and calculating to a point of cruelty. Behind that amazing smile, he was bloodthirsty for power and dominance and was willing to cut down anyone in his way. He hit his servants when they got out of line, took his anger out on any unfortunate soul who was around, and even degraded his beautiful mother with such disgust. But he had his reasons…

His violent nature spawned from his violent father who still beat his son into submission whenever he "messed up."

Giovanni was an angry man who loved his son with his fists, leaving his marks of love in dark, twisted bruises. I had witnessed in secrecy the beating of his son when his father drank too much or the beating of Dillon's mother when she went "out of line." He was strict and mean, never giving Dillon a chance to explain himself when he did something wrong. It finally made sense to me that first night I stayed with the Santinni's when Dillon kept his head down and didn't utter a word until we were alone. I finally understood Dillon's weird behavior to actually be a normalcy.

One night after Dillon had been hit again and again for voicing his opinion to his straight-backed father, he held me and kissed my lips, trying to find affection in any way possible. Given the circumstances of his hell, Dillon did not cry. He did not complain. Not once did he speak in any hate towards his father. Though he stood taller than the Don and was in no doubt more powerful than him, he never fought him or dared touch him. It ate at me on the inside to see that he was in more of a tortured life than I, and he never complained. "I make mistakes, knowing that I shouldn't. You know the Santinni motto, mio amore. 'No mercy. No remorse. No matter what.' That rule applies to everything, not just an enemy. I made a mistake, so I must be punished."

Though he did not voice a single word against the way he was treated, he knew he was in hell. He knew that the life he lived would be short due to his father or way of life. I knew that he knew he was destroyed on the inside and it was killing him. It only became worse because of his beautiful sister's murder. It was why he wore black. It was why he followed the Satanic religion with fierce determination. It was one reason why he loved me. After his sister's murder, no one in the Santinni family would ever be the same again.

"It was a cold winter night in December, two days after we met," Dillon started the story of the killing of 7 year old Trinity, whispering in my ear while in his bed, "We returned to our home in Italy after visiting my mother's family for Christmas. My father had taken my sister, Trinity, out for parent-child bonding at a ritzy ice cream parlor in Venice. Those were happy times, Goten. My father had never loved anyone as much as he did his princess. That girl had him wrapped around her perfect little fingers," he laughed, the pain in his voice evident at the memory. "They were walking down the decorated streets of the city, no doubt laughing and talking of nonsense. It was a rare moment for both father and daughter. My father never went out into public without some form of guard around him, and my sister was never available for him because of her already busy schedule.

"They walked hand-in-hand, Trinity enjoying her favorite waffle cone that would put French chefs to shame. Snow fell around them and it seemed that the entire mother earth revolved around these two people who loved each other dearly. But with every tender moment, comes a time of peril. My father kisses Trinity on her rosy cheeks, speaking to her that she would inherit the world if he could give it to her. After kissing her Papa on the cheek, her eyes caught something that would forever separate them. A black car sped towards them on the street, their target caught in a vulnerable moment of love and affection.

"As my father tried to push Trinity to safety, he was attacked from an alley next to them, metal pipes beating his knees and shoulders. The little girl stood in mute fear, frozen in the open to the car that raced for her. A window rolls down and the barrel of a gun sneaks out from the darkness, aiming at the pretty princess. Before my father can utter a command for her to move or plead for her life, deadly fire streams out of the machine gun. Hundreds of bullets hit everything in sight, leaving nothing and no one safe.

"The beautiful girl is caught up in the drive-by shooting, bullets piercing her body, blood splattering against shop windows, chunks of hair and skin flying everywhere. My father can do nothing but watch his most beloved die in the gruesome manner, voicing his anger and insanity to the streets of the once sacred Venice. Just as fast as it happened, it stopped, the car speeding away with the laughter of Johnny Pirelli, the Santinni enemy, echoing in the alley…" Dillon could no longer go on with the story of his sister's murder, his tears blinding him in the dark of his room.

When he regained his composure, he told me that he had loved his sister more than anyone in the world, just like his father. Since the time of her birth, Dillon felt that it was his responsibility as the older brother to protect the girl with everything he had. He told me he would gladly give his life for this beautiful little princess and that as they grew, they became closer than most siblings. The eldest of the 3 siblings, Giuseppe, simply did not have enough time to dedicate to the newest addition to the family, being that he was taking over the "family business" in Italy. Though Dillon and his beautiful sister were almost a decade apart, they loved each other none the less.

Dillon told me that when he learned of his sister's murder, he had to be put away in an insane asylum for months on end to recover from the loss. He cried out his agony with the mentally disturbed and found that he could relate to the mad and lost. He learned that his suffering could not compare to those locked up in a padded room or to those who had to be electrocuted monthly to make them "normal." Facing reality, and his sister's death, he walked out of the crazy house bitter and vengeful, but with wisdom and an undying love for the insane. They moved from the agony of Italy to start anew in America, where his father had been building his "business" for years already. Dillon wanted to attend the public school with the boy who he fell for with just a glance.

"I hired someone to follow you around and learn your schedule. That same person hacked into the school system and learned of your classes, instantly changing mine around so it fit yours almost exactly. I needed to see you again. I needed to have you. I was determined to get you in my bed and make you mine, no matter what." He whispered to me as he brought pleasure to my body with his hands and tongue. My paranoia heightened with the idea that someone had truly been following me, but the thought quickly subsided when a mouth replaced a hand. As I withered and moaned underneath him, my lover purred out that he loved me and would gladly die for me. With fierce thrusts he admitted that he was in love with me because of my insanity, which he knew would grow worse with time. My mind was too jumbled to form coherent thought from our lovemaking, let alone process his admittance.

* * *

When I say that fucked up shit changed my life forever, I cannot stress it enough.

One day, Dillon dragged me along with him to "take care of business" for his father. If the Italian heir wanted to take over and become the Don when his father passed away, he had to prove that he was worth the title. Even if it meant that he had to do the dirty work himself. We sat in Dillon's dark purple Rolls Royce Phantom, the car that was "too nice to drive to school," outside of a factory building, simply waiting. On what, he would not tell me just yet.

While waiting, he fed upon my mouth and touched my body, bringing me to sit in his lap in the driver's seat. Gone were my thoughts of Trunks and Zoomie. This dangerous teen had plagued me and almost demanded that I only think of him. I did tell him of my relationship with Zoomie and he did listen, not showing the envy he had locked inside him. But when he touched me, he told me to think of him and only him. Like that was hard.

As I began kissing and nipping my way down his thick neck, I let my curiosity out. "What exactly does your father 'trade'?" I asked him, biting his Adams apple hard enough to bruise. I knew he loved it when I bit him.

"Anything… everything…" he moaned and spread his legs as wide as he could in his seat to relief the pressure in his pants. I bit his neck in another spot with a purr and his breathing hitched. "If it's illegal, we do it… Drugs, money, weapons, prostitutes…" his hands snaked down my back and he started to rub my tail scar, the pleasure blinding me.

The last word caught me off guard. "Prostitutes?" I arched my back towards him, those thick fingers moving fast on the scar, as if it were a clit on a woman.

"Yeah. 'Human trafficking' as it's sometimes called. My brother likes to call them 'Pleasure Slaves.'" He moaned again as I raked my fingers down his big muscular chest. "That is why we are here tonight. Some skanky bitch decided to be a rat." He growled and started to undo his pants. "Baby, when we get home tonight, I want to try something new."

Just as I was about to ask him what that could be, he stopped touching me and pushed me back into the passengers seat. I growled at the loss of pleasure my body was experiencing, but he silenced me by cupping his hand over my mouth. My glare could have cut open cement, but he was paying me no mind. "Ssssshhhhh…." He whispered and stared intently out the window.

I followed his gaze to see 6 prostitutes walking under the street lights exchanging weed between them. I was repulsed by their fowl odor that only a Saiyan could smell and their all too revealing clothes. Dillon's car hid in the shadows of the night, so we both know they couldn't see us as my lover accelerated towards them very slowly, the engine quite as a mouse. "Which one?" I whispered as I plugged my nose, the smell nauseating me.

"The fucking crack head with the pink hair." He sneered, and I could smell the adrenaline rushing through his body. "Reach behind my seat and give me the black suitcase." He ordered and I rolled my eyes, but did as he told. He slapped my ass hard in a playful manner and chuckled at the position I was in when I grabbed the suitcase. Bringing it back up, he took it from my grasp and opened it immediately. My eyes widened as he pulled out a huge Smith & Wesson revolver, its Custom German Rifle Barrel much longer than a normal gun. He looked at me with dead seriousness, cocking the gun with a sickening click. "Do _not_ get out of this car." He whispered harshly and ran the barrel of the gun up my neck to my ear seductively. I nodded like a good pet.

He smirked then slammed on the gas, racing to where the prostitutes were standing at. The tires tore at the pavement as he spun the car around to block the whores from running away. He then kicked open his door and pointed the huge gun at all the hookers, screaming at them in Italian. I crawled into his seat to watch the event, my blood rushing through my veins in anticipation. He grabbed the whore by her pink colored hair and yanked her around. Backhanding her across her face, he screamed in her ear and hit her several times with the barrel of the revolver. Then, just like his father, he stated the famous Santinni motto, and blew her brains out.

I covered my ears from the explosive sounds, but I did not turn away. I watched her brain splatter all over the other prostitutes and the smell of blood aroused me. I didn't stop myself as I started to rub my erection, still hard from my activity with Dillon. My lover then pointed the gun at the other hookers and dared them to rat out his family. He stalked back to the car when the whores ran away, the scowl on his handsome face making me hot. He had blood smeared on his clothes from the impact of the shot.

His hand that held the beautiful revolver shook, but not in fear. He was excited and seemed to be in a state of high. I reached out and took the gun from him, licking away the blood from the whore. I moaned at the taste, my erection throbbing from the sensation. He watched me with hungry eyes as I put the long barrel of the revolver in my mouth and down my throat, pretending that it was something much thicker and tasty. He moaned and stroked my hair. "Gods you are so sexy, Goten…" he purred and started to undo his pants again.

I took the gun out of my throat and smirked when his cock sprang free from its confines. Like a Popsicle, I sucked on the head with obnoxious slurping noises. Dillon moaned and gripped my hair, making me bob up and down on the throbbing erection. I took the cock down my throat and purred around it, making him shiver and moan my name, while rubbing my own hard-on through my pants. He thrust his hips and forced my head to crane at a certain angle, choking me. But I didn't care. He was rough, and I loved it. Hot cum shot down my throat as he climaxed and I came with my pants still on. Then he climbed into the car and started to drive back to his home, with my head in his lap.

When we were back at the Italian mansion in his dark bedroom, he wasted no time in driving my body insane with pleasure. He held me down by my shoulders and rammed his cock into me, making me scream and thrash under him. He bent down to my ear, never slowing his movements, and moaned out that he was going to "try something new" like he had stated earlier that night.

Still fucking me, the hands that held me by my shoulders moved to my neck. His fingers wrapped around my neck and began to squeeze hard. It didn't take me long to realize that he was choking me. I panicked and fought to get him off of me, but he angled his hips perfectly and the euphoria was mind-shattering. The lack of air and blood to my brain only heightened the pleasure that I felt. Once I knew that he wasn't trying to kill me, I was able to enjoy myself more. His powerful hands barely let any air into my esophagus while his dick hit my prostate over and over again. When I orgasmed, the world crashed around me in an explosion of pleasure. I had never felt nirvana like I did that night when Dillon, the Italian heir to the Mafia, performed Erotic Asphyxiation on me.

* * *

It seems that it had been forever since I first had sex with Dillon, but the reality was that it had truly only been 3 weeks at the most. School was a blur for me and I spent every moment I could with my lover when I was not in class. I hardly remembered the events in school, save for one special moment when Dillon beat a kid senseless for harassing me.

I had been walking with Jason down the hall to math, his personality starting to change for unknown reasons. Ever since Dillon came around, I believe that Jason is not only intimidated by his monstrous size, but I think he is jealous. While I was reflecting, one of Jason's friends grabbed me from behind and slammed me up against a locker, taking me by surprise. Filthy words of "faggot" and "freak" were screamed into my ears. I looked over at a dumbstruck Jason, my eyes pleading with him to make his friend go away. I growled at the teen that had me against a locker, daring him to harm me. Just as he brought his fist back to hit me, a much larger hand grabbed it. Before I knew it, the kid was thrown against a wall by my hero, Dillon. He grabbed the kid by his hair and pounded his face over and over again until both his eyes were swollen and bloody. "If you dare touch him again, I will _kill_ you." He snarled and threw the kid aside. He then put his arm around my waist, eyed Jason up and down, and then led me to math.

"No mercy. No remorse. No matter what."

In that same week, we were met with the biggest shocker yet. Dillon and I were standing at my locker near my brother's class at the end of the day. Gohan bid us farewell, still wary of Dillon, like he always did. Once he was gone, Dillon began running his mouth about the dirty thoughts he had of me all day. He pushed me up against my locker and started to suck on my neck where the bruises from the "choking game" were. I snarled and demanded that he stop at once, fearing that someone would see us. Just as he pushed his knee between us to rub my crotch, a voice caught our attention. Dillon whirled around ready to beat whoever dared stop his exploration, but I stopped him when I saw that it was Jason.

"Hey mate… I'm sorry I interrupted you two…" he blushed and his eyes darted all around, not wanting to face Dillon who towered over him. "But uh… I just have something I need to tell you…" he backed away when Dillon stepped towards him with a seductive smirk and leaned down so he was nose-to-nose with the Australian boy. I felt my face heat up when I saw how agonizingly close they were to kissing.

"What is it?" I asked him, putting my backpack on. Dillon never moved from his spot, and I could tell he was enjoying every minute of Jason's personal space.

"Uh…. W-well…" Jason started to say, but was too uncomfortable with Dillon's position.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my lover back. He snickered and grabbed some of my books to hold for me. "Ok. What?" I asked him again getting annoyed.

He looked at his feet and blushed deeply. Sensing that this was a waste of my time, I turned and started to walk away with Dillon on my heels. "I… I want to be like you!" Jason called after me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I turned around to see him blushing still and looking at everything but me.

I walked up to him and got as close as Dillon had been earlier. "Are you mocking me?" I growled and he shivered under my gaze.

"N-no mate! I'm serious! I really want to be like you!" He stammered, but I could see truth in his golden-brown eyes.

I looked over at Dillon for help, but he was just smirking. I then took my attention back to Jason and smirked as well. "What do you mean, 'just like you'?" I thread my finger in one of his golden locks.

"Gothic." He stated quickly and it took me by surprise.

My Italian lover finally spoke up. "Really? **Magnifico**!" He exclaimed and threw an arm around the beautiful teen. "It's about time we had another one of us, eh?" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away with them both following me. "Now, Jason, if you are serious about this, then these," he pulled at Jason's green polo shirt, "will have to go. No more colors for you, baby."

We continued to the student parking lot where Jason's black Mercedes sat. Dillon had planned everything out already. We would go shopping for a new wardrobe for Jason right away. Then we would all go to Dillon's house for dinner and for Jason's education on the dark culture. It felt good knowing that I had converted someone and that he would follow my footsteps. The taste of power was new and foreign, but I was beginning to like it.

We piled into Jason's car and went to the nearest mall for a shopping spree. At first I doubted Jason's seriousness in wanting to be part of the Goth community, but the more time we spent making him buy this or that, the more convinced I was. He lit up whenever he got the approval of Dillon or me, and even independently chose what fit him best. He seemed to have a fascination with horror movies, thus earning himself a new name from Dillon.

"Voorhees." It rolled off Dillon's tongue perfectly with his accent. I repeated it, and liked how it sounded. Jason, now known as Voorhees, was thrilled with it.

After 4 hours of shopping and getting thrown out of a store for "sexual conduct in the men's room," we 3 went to Dillon's home. Voorhees was too embarrassed to look us in the face after being caught with Dillon in a changing stall, my frisky lover having him up against a mirror from behind, caressing his bum and chest. I was too terribly turned on by the sight to think of getting upset. Besides… Dillon wasn't my "boyfriend." I found it rather hot seeing Dillon with another man. Then again, I found it hot period to see a man with another man.

While Dillon educated Voorhees on the importance and followings of the Gothic culture, I talked on the phone with my mother. She was very upset that I never came home anymore and that when I did, I would come in around 1 in the morning. I argued with her for 10 minutes over the fact that I was staying with a friend who she could trust, but she twisted my words and beat me down because I was "staying with a faggot because I was a whore." Her words hurt me more than the physical harm of a ki blast. In my quick forming insanity, my mind flashed images of how to get rid of her without a trace of evidence. With the help of Dillon, it was entirely possible now…

My lover snapped me out of my daze with a small kiss, taking the phone out of my hand. "**La** **sono ok**?" he spoke to me in Italian, trying to teach me the language. I nodded and he smiled although he knew I was lying. It would be an issue we would later discuss when Voorhees wasn't around.

Speaking of which, we both turned our heads to watch Voorhees undress for bed. His bronze body flexed in motion when he took his shirt off and as his pants slid down, we discovered a pierced navel and an adorable nature trail leading into his boxers. I glanced at Dillon to see him with his mouth slack and hunger in his eyes. I blushed and went back to drooling over the boy, not feeling bad for desiring another or for Dillon lusting for someone other than me. Our relationship was odd like that.

Voorhees must have felt our eyes burning into his skin because he turned around fast and covered himself with his bundle of clothes. He had been jumpy all day when we were with him, especially around a horny Dillon. He had told him that he was straight and had no interest in guys at all. Taking it as a challenge, Dillon decided to prove him wrong. He would make the boy desire men with his own doing. Hence why they were thrown out of the store for the changing room scene…

"A-are you sure I can stay the night, mate?" Voorhees asked Dillon breathlessly, either uncomfortable or turned on by our stares.

"Of course, baby. I promise we aren't going to hurt you." I watched him give his lady-killer smirk to the golden boy. Voorhees gulped and blushed again, deciding that he would stay.

We weren't going to hurt him. Not at all. What we did have planned was far from any sort of pain. With just a look, both Dillon and I formulated a plan that would change the boy's life. Crawling into Dillon's monstrous bed, the 3 of us said our goodnights, having plenty of room not to be laying on one another. Sleep came to me almost immediately as I wrapped my arms around Dillon and purred. It would soon be time to go through with our plan, and we would need plenty of rest for it.

* * *

Voorhees's POV

I had been utterly surprised when Goten took me under his wing as fast as he did. We weren't exactly what you would define "friend" as, but we knew each other well enough. I am almost willing to bet that if Dillon hadn't been around, Goten would have surely blown me off. It was true that I wanted to be like him, but not entirely in a Gothic sense. He was powerful and cruel, kicking ass now and getting names later. He was the complete opposite of me, and I craved what I wasn't. I didn't like who I was or who I associated myself with. I had been raised to accept anyone and everyone for who they are in Australia. Then once I moved to America, it was too different. Everyone hated anyone who was different and made sure to express that hate with physical harm. It wasn't what I wanted, but I got wrapped up in the popularity and culture of the country.

When I first met Goten, I was immediately drawn to him. His dark nature and vicious attitude excited me and made me want to know him. He was so different from anyone I met. Even though Trunks literally beat the demand that I not speak to Goten into me, I couldn't help it. I wanted to be near him and get inside his head. I wanted to know what made him tick. I especially wanted to get close to Goten so I could get closer to his brother, Gohan, my handsome teacher and tutor. Don't get me wrong. I'm not gay but… I just… have a need to be around Mr. Gohan.

I stirred in my sleep after hearing strange sounds next to me. Fluttering my eyes open, the noises ended up being much more than strange. I heard audible moans and gasps coming from behind me and couldn't help but blush. Dillon and Goten were doing something with one another, and I felt that I shouldn't be around for this moment between them. I closed my eyes tightly to force myself back to sleep, but Goten's passionate cries had me wide awake. When a hand smacked the bed next to my head, I shot up and turned to face them. My breath stopped and heat rushed to my face.

Dillon had Goten pinned under him, sucking on his neck and rubbing his crotch with his large hands. I wanted to tear my eyes away but I just… couldn't. Goten kept his eyes closed and groaned while Dillon bit his neck. He had his hands in Goten's pants and I knew what he was doing by the motions of his arm. Goten arched his back and cried out Dillon's name as the larger man slid his pants off and invaded him with a finger. Goten's cock pulsed and leaked precum when Dillon licked his way down between his legs. The Italian put his tongue in places I thought forbidden and I honestly thought I was seeing things. But there he was, salad tossing Goten, making the boy moan and weep in pleasure.

The sight baffled me and made me hot. I felt suffocated and realized that I was sporting a throbbing erection, shocked at my current state. When I reached for a pillow to cover myself, Dillon grabbed me by the hand. I stared at him through hazy eyes and shivered under the intense, sexual stare. "Well, well… what do we have here?" his husky voice made my hard-on even worse. Goten looked at me with glazed eyes and smirked as well.

I should not be turned on like this!

Dillon dragged me across the bed and tossed me onto my back. Before I could lift up, Goten grabbed me by the shoulders from behind and Dillon straddled my hips, placing my legs under his knees. I was trapped. Both of them looked at me with deadly smirks and then to each other, as if they were communicating to each other in their heads. Finally, Dillon spoke to me. "Did you like what I was doing to Goten?" He asked and traced my chest with his fingers.

"N-no!" I didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh, but I think you did." He grinned and pointed at my pulsing cock, while trailing his other finger down my chest to trace my abs. He flicked my navel piercing and traced a circle around my belly button, giving me a chill. "I think you really enjoyed what I was doing. Don't you think so, Goten?" His finger started to trace my nature trail down to my patch of hair.

"I do." I heard Goten growl and watched as he bent down to nibble on my bottom lip.

"Uuuhhh…." I let a moan escape when Dillon began to suck on the sensitive area below my ear. I felt his huge dick rub my inner thigh near my anus. Goten held the sides of my face and began to lick my bottom lip, pulling another moan from me. Finally, I opened my mouth and started to kiss Goten, no longer fighting the sexual desire in my being. His tongue plundered into my mouth as he kissed me upside down, moaning with me. I reached up and grabbed the back of his head to keep our mouths close as possible, teeth clashing and tongues battling. My back arched off the bed and I felt teeth nibble on the inside of my thigh from Dillon.

No girl had ever made me feel this way.

I stopped kissing Goten when suddenly a wet mouth started sucking on the head of my dick. Reality came back to me and it was a bitch. "S-stop! No! Dillon stop!" I begged trying to get him off of me, but he sucked harder. Goten grabbed my shoulders and held me down with unreal strength and started kissing me again. It was too much to try and fight them. The stimulation drove me crazy and I began to buck my hips up, offering myself to Dillon. I heard him chuckle right before he took my entire length down his throat and sucked me to climax.

Not before long, Dillon had positioned us all in a certain way on his bed. My back faced his chest while Goten--beautiful, sexy, Goten-- faced me. "I told you I could make you like boys." Dillon whispered in my ear as his fingers invaded my body. I squirmed at the feeling and let my tears fall, only to have them kissed away by a very pleasure-high Goten. He hovered above my dick and teased it by rubbing his entrance on it. A pleading whine came out of my mouth at the teasing and Dillon chuckled. "You want him, don't you Voorhees?" He whispered and nibbled my ear, using 3 fingers to invade me.

"N-no!" I tried to sound grossed out. I tried to get away from them. But actions speak louder than words, and my erection told a whole story. "Uhhh… A-aaahH!" I cried out when Dillon rubbed something inside of me, making me see the stars. Over and over again he rubbed that spot, causing me to cry out every time. I felt my precum dribble onto the bed and I knew that my second orgasm would soon follow. I begged and begged for release, pleading for the torturous pleasure to end. I wanted to climax, to feel that euphoria, to knock myself out in the after shock.

Dillon removed his fingers and lifted my entire body off the bed. He then slammed me back down on his cock, fire ripping up my backside. I screamed in pain, tears of agony streaming down my face. He pumped his cock in and out of me, moaning in my ear that it would get better. Then, before I knew it, Goten gripped my shoulders and brought himself down on my own rigid member. He moved up and down and gasped my name. The thought of fucking while being fucked overwhelmed me. Dillon found that angle to hit me at and I was no longer on earth. Images of these handsome teens flashed across my mind, and then so did Mr. Gohan's. His was my undoing. During my orgasm, I accepted the one thing that I kept buried deep inside of me for over 3 years.

I liked boys.

* * *

Goten's POV

Almost 4 months had come and gone since school started, and Voorhees had become a permanent member of my small group. After the 3some, a week would have to pass before he openly expressed his attraction to guys in school. He needed constant "reminders" of his sexuality from either Dillon or I, coming up with any excuse to get into our beds. He came out of the closet to the school with confidence since Dillon was there to protect him, even if it was just halfway. He was still attracted to girls and considered himself Bi until he found common ground.

He was threatened and harassed everyday like me, death notes and all, for being a "faggot." Then he was constantly picked on for being a "gothic freak." There were times where he was ready to call it quits and return to his old popular self and tell everyone it had been a sick joke. But Dillon kept him in line, and Voorhees was too infatuated with my Italian lover to betray him.

Though the Australian boy was both mine and Dillon's friend and he was equally attracted to us, there was no doubt in my mind over his obsession with the Santinni. He was attached to the man's hip and did whatever Dillon requested. Dillon joked with me that Voorhees had become his "personal assistant," but he took it very seriously when it came right down to it. Dillon was a leader, and Voorhees was his obsessed follower.

I had rarely seen Trunks around the school because of my constant absence with Dillon, but when word spread to him that the VIP Receiver of the Orange Star High Football Team was a "faggot," we could never get rid of him. He stalked us as if we were prey, waiting for the perfect moment to get his hands on the Australian kid to beat the life out of him. But with Dillon around, Trunks would never get his chance. For some reason, the purple-haired Prince was terrified of Dillon, and Dillon never wasted any time in rubbing it in his face.

So instead, Trunks came after me.

Just like the day in middle school, he tackled me to the ground outside and began to beat my face in. Dillon wasn't around to protect me because I was staying with my dad for the weekend. Bone crushed bone and blood began to splatter onto the grass as he began deforming my face. A ring on his middle finger cut open my eyelid, to the corner of my eye, then all the way to the middle of my cheek. Red blood stained my shirt and clumped in my hair as he broke my nose in several places, giving me no mercy for the things I had done. He knocked out several of my teeth as he screamed "Fucking faggot!" in my ears. He got up and kicked my head again and again and again, blood smearing his crisp white shoes from the wound. Just when I thought that he was about to kill me, he was attacked from behind by my beautiful brother.

* * *

Trunks spent several days in the Medical Ward of Capsule Corp from the damage Gohan caused and I sat in my own hospital room waiting for senzu beans from Korin. Gohan paced around by my door, daring anyone to come in and harm his little brother. He let no one but a single doctor come in to check on me, not even my own father. His brown tail snapped back and forth behind him in anger, but I could see the helplessness on his face. My first night in the hospital, he laid his head on my bed and cried quietly in despair for me. "I'm so sorry I can't protect you like I used to anymore, Goten…" he would sob and kiss my hand.

Instead of paying attention to him, I sat up in my bed and stared ahead, my eyes darting everywhere. My mind blurred all my thoughts together and random things started to stream out of my mouth without my control. I didn't notice that Gohan was staring at me in confused fear at the grotesque words and sentences that spilled out of my mouth. I didn't know what I was saying. I don't think I was even thinking.

My brother continued to look at me and I swear I saw something dance in the dark abyss of his pupil. It scared me. '_I can't believe that Gohan wants to hurt you!'_ a voice cried out. Those dark monsters in everyone eyes constantly mock me and abuse me, all sounding like that damned purple-haired Prince! I have to get away! I am blubbering out my incoherent thoughts and flailing my arms around like a madman. Mad and paranoid, like Ommato….

Yes, that's what I, Ommato, am. I am mad! Crazy, crazy, crazy! UHhhhh everyone is out to get me so I must stay on my toes and be afraid of everything! I will protect the Master because he needs it because he loves us because he must! AHahaa! Ommato lives!

The demon reaches out for me and cries out a terrible roar and I begin to scream. "Stay away! He's coming! He's coming! AAhhh when he comes you have to grab him! You have to! I-I-I-I want… Ommato want… AIEEEEEEE!" I begin to emit a high pitched whine, making the demon back away and cover his ears. Yes! It's working! I stand up in my bed and jump around in excitement. I was defeating the demon! I was winning! "Gohan don't you see? Can't you see him? He is hiding! He says that he is going to eat me, but I know better! Ommato don't like! You have to! You have to! AIEEEEE! Ahahahaaa!" I laugh and laugh and jump around.

As I jump, my foot slips off the bed and I start to fall to the dark ocean beneath me, mortified at the defeat I was facing suddenly. I look behind me to see the demon reach for me and grab me. Then more! More demons come! They hold needles and restraints and have terrible, terrible faces. "NOO! NO it's not supposed to be like this! You have to! Don't you see him Gohan? Why are you letting him do this? AAggghhhhh he is coming for me! AAIEEEE!" I moan out and the whine turns into a high-pitched cry, piercing the demons ears. The demons wrestle me to the ground and I roar out at them. I hope to scare them. _'Scare them!'_ Several sharp pains rip up my arm and it is the terrible needle like tongues of the demons cutting into my skin, making me bleed, killing me!

I feel tired… Something is rushing in my body and I am terrified. '_It's the poison… the poison from the demon's terrible tongue bite… They are killing me… I'm dying… Dying…'_

_

* * *

_

Gohan's POV

I am too shocked to move, too mortified to utter a single word. I had never seen anything so bizarre and utterly terrifying as my little brother's sudden panic and lunacy. When Goten began to spew out terrible death threats and awkward growl-sounding words earlier, I had tried to place my hand on his shoulder to calm him and shake him out of his state. But he freaked out and screamed at me things about demons, pointing fingers at me and yanking his hair out in distress. I pushed the emergency button near his bed as he was jumping up and down on the hospital bed to get a doctor in immediately.

Right as Goten lost his footing, several doctors came in and I caught him before he hit his head on the metal medical cart near the bed. I had to help fight Goten to the ground as the doctors grabbed restraints and needles of sedatives, his high pitched, animal like cries hurting my ears. He constantly spat out "demons" and screamed for my help. My heart crumbled at my feet as one doctor screamed into the hall, "Mental patient is having a psychotic episode!" and grabbed a larger syringe full of numbing medication. I choked out a sob as they stabbed my baby brother's arm and pushed the medication into his bloodstream. When he stopped fighting, I took him in my arms and embraced him. I wouldn't stop my crying when Goten let out a breath whispering the words "They are killing me…" and passed out.

* * *

Goten's POV

_I lie in the golden grass near the blood-filled lake, warm air passing over me. I felt so safe here in this awful smelling area. It was as if I raced to get to this place when the horror of the real world tried to take me and harm me. My mind drifted in and out and I wondered about Ommato, my paranoia, who I left to endure the demons above. My dreams were much nicer than reality. I wish I could stay in this golden country forever and forget about the cold and cruel place in which I must live. I looked up at the red sky and golden clouds start to form a handsome face. I smile when I see the beautiful face of Dillon smiling down at me, a soft image in the sky. Heh, this really is what you call day dreaming_.

* * *

Gohan's POV

I tried to absorb everything that the doctor was telling me as we looked at x-rays of Goten's brain. He scratched his white head and sighed. The old man seemed tired; like his entire life was filled with excitement and now in his old age he was ready to just call it quits. I admired him for dealing with patients so late in his years and held him with high respect.

I met Dr. Emerson the first time Goten ended up in the hospital during the summer, when he was having night terrors, before he started high school. This was the same doctor that diagnosed Goten with Extreme Paranoia and Clinical Depression. He put Goten under the "mentally unstable" files in the hospital and my little brother was forever marked as insane. Goten didn't know his hospital records. Neither did our father or mother. When I moved out of the house, I went to the hospital to get Goten on my health insurance and off of our parents. It took an arm and a leg and a lie to get them to accept my request and change it. As far as hospitals knew, both my parents were dead.

The doctor pointed out the damage in Goten's brain and explained that unfortunately, it would affect my brother's mental capacity even more. "Now, he won't become incompetent. It's just his mental stability will be delicate." I knew that Dr. Emerson was trying to sugar coat his diagnosis of my baby brother, but I knew better. He was pretty much telling me that Goten was getting worse.

* * *

Dillon's POV

I was tearing down the streets of West City with Voorhees in the passenger's seat desperately trying to get to the medical ward of Capsule Corporation. My Goten had been missing for over 3 days and I hadn't heard from him since the weekend. I feared the worst for the boy I loved and couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. If I lose him… I am not sure what I would do. Losing my sister was bad enough.

I had only found out about Goten through rumors at the school. There had been talk that that bastard Trunks was going to "teach the faggot a lesson" when he came to stay with him. I grabbed one of Trunks' friends and slammed him up against a locker, demanding that he tell me everything he knew if he enjoyed life. Leave it to violence and death threats to get what you want.

"Trunks is going to tear his ass up on Saturday for turning Voorhees gay."

Then another of his friends whom I got my hands on told me that it had happened and that one of them was in the hospital. Once hearing that, I ran off with said Voorhees to his car.

I burst through the doors of the Medical Ward, forgetting about Voorhees, to get to my beautiful Goten. Crying out that I wanted to see him, a nurse finally led me down a hall to where not only Goten lie, but Trunks too. I told the fragile nurse that I would find Goten on my own and she sent me on my way. Walking down the hall, I peeked in to each room until I found a purple-haired bastard lying in a bed with tubes and wires connected to him. "Good, my boy got a few hits in." I grinned in pride and strolled into the room.

"AH! Mate, what are you doin?" Voorhees called after me, but didn't follow me into the room.

"No mercy. No remorse. No matter what…" I whispered harshly and pulled the plug to a machine out of the wall. A siren started to go off and I casually walked out with Voorhees clinging to my arm.

"Are you crazy?" The smaller boy yelled at me, and I simply smirked at him.

* * *

Gohan's POV

"He's still unconscious, but at least it is in a controlled state. We can watch him more closely now that he is under my care." Dr. Emerson told me with a tired smile and a weak pat on the back. Both of us stood at the door to Goten's hospital room. "No worries, son. I will give him a psychiatric examination when he wakes up so we can further diagnose him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lunch appointment with a man who thinks silverware talks to him." He placed a black hat on his head, and slowly made his way out of the door.

I smiled to myself and walked back into Goten's room with a heavy sigh. I gently stroked his thick bangs out of his closed eyes, saying a small prayer for his recovery. He had quite a long road ahead of him, and I could only hope that it was smooth. A noise by the door caught my attention and I turned to see Goten's "friend" come into the room. The look of stress and worry was written all over his face and I felt somewhat happy that someone other than me worried for him.

He didn't speak. It seemed as though he couldn't form words when he looked at my little brother. This Dillon Santinni seemed to shrink in size as his world collapsed around him in an instant as he stared at Goten. He no longer seemed as monstrous and intimidating as he normally did, and now I felt that I could relax around him. I could tell that he needed any sort of reassurance that the boy we both loved so much was alright. I smiled and put an arm around the tall Italian boy, leading him to Goten's bed. Even with my Saiyan strength, he still felt like a concrete building as I moved him along, those rock hard muscles making him weigh a ton.

"He is just unconscious right now, so no need to worry. He did freak out quite a bit when he first woke up, so they had to sedate him." I took my arm away and let him bend down to kiss my little brother's forehead. "I'm… not sure when he will be awake, but when he does get up, I will let you know… " I rubbed the back of my neck, that terrible habit I picked up from my father when I got nervous the reason for it.

"I would like to stay here until he wakes." Dillon whispered, more of a demand than a request. He pulled a chair over next to Goten's bed and sat down, holding the demi-Saiyan's hand.

I nodded and decided to let him be alone with my baby brother, trusting the foreign teen. As I walked to the door, I stopped slightly as my student Jason poked his head in. His golden eyes shot up to meet mine and we locked eyes awkwardly. I blinked several times as a deep blush spread across his nose and he began to giggle nervously. Then he jerked away and quickly walked down the hall to the bathrooms. I chuckled quietly and looked over my shoulder at my brother one last time. The sight warmed my heart. Dillon was resting his face in the crook of Goten's neck and lightly stroked his chest like a lover, whispering to him, "I will always protect you, mio bella…"

I could only hope he wasn't lying.

* * *

Goten's POV

_The Dillon in the sky had become lifelike and was now making love to me in this field of gold. I shivered and moaned beneath him as he moved in and out of me, making me feel so much pleasure. I gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he moved faster. Harder. I moaned his name over and over again and found myself biting his neck in desperate, carnal need. I drank the blood that spilled from his wound and he didn't hesitate in biting me back just as hard and animal-like. _

_A sudden smell of his masculine cologne filled my nose from all over the place, as if he were really there. I paid it no mind though as he began to chant my name, his beautiful voice deep with lust. Tears spilled from my eyes because I had never felt so loved in all my life. Why in that moment it happened, I may never understand. _

"_Oh Dillon…"_

_

* * *

_

Dillon's POV

I shot up immediately as Goten mumbled my name. How long had it been since I simply laid there, listening to his slow heartbeat? When I searched his beaten face with my eyes, I felt a string of hope. His eyelids began to move as if he were about to wake and I felt his muscles twitch under my fingers. "That's it, baby. Wake up." I cooed and kissed those same eyelids, trying not to get too excited and hyper.

I glanced over at the door to see Voorhees walk in, face flushed in a very familiar look. I smiled in amusement, quickly making up my mind to tease him a little. "You know Voorhees, Mr. Gohan is bound to find out your attraction to him. Especially if you make it a habit of running to the bathroom to jerk off whenever you two bump into each other." He blushed furiously and shot me a glare, obviously not finding me very funny. It was true though. Voorhees had had a crush on Goten's brother since day one. And now that he was accepting in his sexual orientation, that crush had turned into full fledged desire for his teacher. The poor boy couldn't be near Mr. Gohan very long without getting a hard-on. It was a curse.

"Is he awake?" Voorhees asked me, totally bringing me back to reality.

"Well…" I looked down at my young lover to see that his eyelids were still moving, but he was showing no signs of waking very soon. "I'm not sure… He is moving around and mumbled earlier, but I can't make any promises." I shrugged. Voorhees nodded and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'm going to get a snack… Want anything, mate?" He asked, pulling out a dollar bill.

I shook my head and didn't bother to watch him leave. I ran my fingers through Goten's thick hair and called out his name, hoping to wake him gently. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on those lips that I love to taste, making him groan sleepily. Sitting up, I smiled as wide as I could as his eyes began to flutter open. "Mio Bella…"

* * *

Goten's POV

I opened my eyes lazily to see Dillon smiling down at me. Though my world was bright and spinning, I could make out his handsome face. "Dill…?" I managed to rasp out, my instincts telling me that I needed water as soon as possible. I felt myself get propped up against strong arms and kissed. I blinked several times and finally regained my vision, squinting at the bright lights of the hospital room. I groaned and snuggled my face into Dillon's neck, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Baby… are you ok? What happened with you and Trunks?" He asked me, cradling me protectively.

"T-Trunksss…. Bastard…" I managed to moan and felt my eye twitch. "Dillon…" I whispered and my mind raced with paranoid thoughts. "You let this happen…"

* * *

Dillon's POV

I froze at Goten's harsh words, the meaning cutting me in half. He was right and the realization was too much to bear. I had promised him one night while loving him under the covers that I would always protect him, that I would give my life for him. It was the same night that I told him I loved him more than anyone will ever love him. I knew he didn't believe me, but I didn't think he would throw it back in my face as harsh as he did. It pained me to know that our trust was broken with those 4 words.

I pulled him away from my neck and stared at him, trying hard to mask the hurt I was feeling. "Goten baby… I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't--"

"Exactly! You didn't!" Goten growled at me and pushed me away, breaking my heart. "You promised me, Dillon! They told me not to listen to you, but I loved you enough to do it! They are always right… I should have listened to them!" he groaned and grabbed his hair, yanking slightly in agony.

"They? Who's they?" I asked, ready to blow away the bastards who dared turn my Goten away from me.

"I can't tell you who they is! They would punish me for uttering a word of their presence!" His eyes were wild and darting everywhere. I didn't want to admit to it, but it reminded me of the people in the insane asylum I was put into in Italy.

I sat silent for a moment, remembering how I dealt with the insane back in Italy. They were hypersensitive and extremely unpredictable, always keeping me on my toes. I spent enough time locked away that I knew how to handle one, but the shock of said insane person being my lover paralyzed me. I looked into his crazed eyes and felt hopeless, knowing that in any second, he could snap. When I went to speak, Voorhees walked into the room.

"Mate! You're awake!" he cheered and went to embrace him.

I couldn't grab the boy fast enough as Goten took him by the neck and slung him across the room. The Australian crashed into medicine cabinets with a terrible thud. I watched him try to lift up with a moan, not realizing the mistake of turning my attention away from Goten. My lover dug his sharp nails into my shoulder and dragged me across his bed onto the other side of the floor. "You're both out to get me, always out to get me!" he started wailing, tearing off the plugs and IVs from his body. I staggered to my feet holding my bleeding shoulder, begging for Goten to calm down and talk to me.

He began to scream in a high-pitched tone, piercing my ears. "It's your fault! You let that demon hurt me! Hurt us!" he stomped towards me, his eyes flaming in rage and lunacy.

Instead of cowering, I scowled and charged at him as well. He brought his fist back and swung it forward, but I dodged the hit milliseconds before it took my head off. I knew his strength. I knew all about his race and that he wasn't human. What he didn't know, was that it didn't scare me. After I dodged the hit, I swooped down under him and knocked him off his feet. As he fell to the ground, I tackled him from behind and, by instinct, drew out my revolver from my pant leg and placed it against the side of his head. "I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled and pointed the gun in between his eyes. I wasn't going to shoot him. Ever. But I needed to be in control. I needed to dominate over him so he wouldn't harm anyone else.

He obviously got the message and stopped screaming and kicking, betrayal written on his face. When I felt that it was safe, I placed the gun back in its holster and just held him. He was shaking as if he were in ice and crying. He shook his head violently and then looked up at me, the crazed expression now gone from his façade. "D-Dillon…" he whispered and choked out a sob, "What's wrong with me?" he asked and then began to bawl in my arms.

* * *

Paranoid Schizophrenia.

It was a hard thought to chew on… Impossible to comprehend… The words that were coming out of the old doctor's mouth… paralyzed me.

"Now, there is currently no physical or lab test that can absolutely diagnose schizophrenia - a psychiatrist, such as myself, usually comes to the diagnosis based on clinical symptoms. People diagnosed with schizophrenia usually experience a combination of positive, negative, and cognitive symptoms. And unfortunately, Goten shows them all. His hallucinations and delusions are a large sign of his lunacy."

Goten's brother, Gohan, and I sat in a large, comfortable office with Dr. Emerson. He had just completed a psychiatric test with Goten and finally found the perfect diagnosis for his behavior.

"The first step in getting treatment for schizophrenia is getting a correct diagnosis. This is important to do quickly because research has shown that the sooner you get diagnosed and treated, the better the long-term outcome. This can be a more difficult than it might seem, because the symptoms of schizophrenia can be similar at times to other major brain disorders, such as bipolar disorder or even major depression. Another issue is that a person with schizophrenia may be paranoid, like our dear Goten, or believe that nothing is wrong with them, and therefore may not want to go to see a doctor."

I looked at Gohan, and Gohan looked at his feet. Dr. Emerson shifted around and dug through some papers in a file next to his desk. "But see a doctor, he must. And unfortunately, that doctor is not me." He went through a few more files and then pulled out a folder with papers in it. Gohan finally snapped his attention to the doctor with the statement.

"What?" he yelled, standing on his feet.

"Goten needs a special doctor who focuses on schizophrenia and ONLY schizophrenia. I shouldn't even be the one to be giving him help since my practice is based solely on Bipolar Disorder. This psychiatrist though, she is good. Very good." He smiled and handed Gohan the folder.

A slight noise caught our attention as Voorhees opened the door in an arm sling, smiling that brilliant smile even though his athletic career was over with this school year. "How's your arm?" I got up and kissed him on both cheeks like all the Europeans did.

"I've broken my arm before, mate. It's alright. It's just that, I never thought it would break again like this." He moved his broken arm slightly, and then winced. But he still smiled and it warmed my heart.

"Goten he… he just freaked out. He's not--" I looked over at Gohan and Dr. Emerson, and they nodded. I looked back at Voorhees and smiled sadly. "He's not right in the head, Voorhees. The gears up there don't function like ours do. What I am about to tell you… it cannot leave this office." I felt like I was talking to a child, but Voorhees tilted his head and nodded, understanding it fine. "Goten he's… he's schizophrenic."

His smile faded, and the tears swelled. Voorhees peered over my shoulder to find approval from the others. He then choked out a loud sob and fell into my arms, crying.

* * *

Goten's POV

"You want me to see a shrink because I have a bad attitude?" I spoke dully at my family and Dillon. My father and his friends were here, along with Vegeta and Trunks.

"Yes. It's what Dr. Emerson suggested you do, so you can get better." Gohan smiled at me and I scoffed.

"_Suggested_ being the key word there. I don't need to get better; I just need to get away from him!" I yelled and pointed a finger at Trunks who was walking out of the hospital with a limp. I glanced at Dillon to see him just bowing his head. I knew I hurt him, and I meant every minute of it.

"Goten please…" My father walked towards me suddenly with his arms out, and I panicked.

Before I knew it, I was hiding behind my Italian lover with the shakes. '_That was close!_' He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me that he was there, and would always be there. My father sighed, defeated and hurt, and sulked away towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked at me and shook his head. I glared at them all and dragged Dillon away with me to the other exit. We met up with Voorhees at his car and got in. The ride to my home was silent and awkward. They knew something I didn't, and it was making me nervous.

* * *

Dillon's POV

I could feel Goten's eyes on me, searching me for something. If he were to have another "episode" right now, we all could be in danger. And not just because of Voorhees's bad driving…

"Oh Goten!" I flashed a smile that always managed to make him squirm in his seat. I fished in my pocket and pulled out a bottle of little purple pills. I shook them to keep his attention and he quirked his head. I got super close to his ear and simply whispered. "Remember, every time you start to feel panicked or paranoid, take two of these." I kissed his ear and handed him the pills. He arched an eyebrow at me, but put the pills in his pocket.

We turned onto a dirt road, making the car shake and bounce. The dread in Goten's face came flooding to his features and I felt a pang of rage. Not towards him, but to the woman making him fear. I hated his mother with such a passion that even I was afraid of what I might do. Trunks isn't the only one who made Goten lose his mind.

Goten began shaking and snuggled into my arms. I shot a quick glance at Voorhees who was watching us from up front and he turned away. I then lifted Goten's chin and kissed him softly. He sighed into the kiss and held me. "Please… don't make me go in there…" he whispered into my neck and I just wanted to steal him and keep him with me forever. But my parents wouldn't allow it, his mother wouldn't allow it, and I wouldn't allow it.

"It's ok, mio bella. You will be fine. You know that if you need me, call me. For anything." I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and he immediately reacted, rubbing his smaller body against mine. Instead of leaving it at that, he put his arms around my neck and pulled me down to where he was lying back on the seat and I was straddling him. "Goten… we can't…" I whispered, noticing that Voorhees was watching again, but this time turned on.

"Seriously, mates. Does this have to happen _now_?" he whined and never took his eyes away from us, no doubt his pants getting tighter as he spoke.

"Yes, we do." Goten rasped out and wrapped his legs around me. I couldn't help the fact that he turned me on so much. Even though I constantly seduced him, he truly had no idea that he was the one seducing me. I felt lightheaded around him and always aroused. I just never showed it.

But the thought of fucking Goten in front of his home with his mother waiting was too much of a turnoff than it was exciting. I pulled away from my lover and smiled down at him, shaking my head. "Some other time, I promise you." I pulled him up and kissed him one more time before letting him out of the car.

I walked up to the screen door with him holding his hand, and I could feel his pulse race under my fingers. "Don't forget what I told you about the pills, Goten." I reminded him and stroked my hand through his thick black hair that was starting to grow past his shoulders and down his back. I bent down to his ear and whispered one last reassurance. "I will _always_ be here for you. No matter the circumstances or time of day. Do not _ever _hesitate to get a hold of me when you need me."

And with that, I kissed him goodbye and got back in the car where Jason was waiting. I looked over my shoulder to see him wave goodbye with a heart breaking smile, only to have his mother slam the door open and demand he get inside. It took all my will power in the world not to blow her brains out all over the porch.

* * *

Goten's POV

'_She won't stop hurting us! Why are you letting her hurt us!'_

During one point in the night, my mother grabbed me by my hair, grabbed a belt and brought it across my face. I was being punished for my being with Dillon and being, of course, a faggot. I was in too much shock to even fight her off or scare her away as she whipped the belt across my face again and again. I had finally healed from the beating from Trunks, but old cuts began to open. Blood was starting to get in my eyes and I couldn't see.

'_What are you doing! Why won't you stop her?'_

I still let her abuse me as she dragged me across the room into the small kitchen. With strength I didn't know she possessed, she smashed my face in a plate of food that seemed to be sitting there for hours. "You never come home, so food should mean nothing to you!" she screamed and rubbed my face into potatoes and gravy, the nasty stuff getting up my nose and choking me. When she yanked me away, she made sure to throw me against the little fridge we had. I forget that at one point in her life, my mother used to be a very powerful woman and martial arts genius.

'_Stop it! Stop it! She is destroying you! Stop her now!'_

I had thought that she was done hurting me in anger, but I was wrong. When I tried to walk by her, she kicked me in the knees from behind, making me get on all fours. "That's right! Bend over like a dog so those nasty men can fuck you!" She screamed and then began laughing, reminding me of another fact; she had gone off her rocker once dad left us.

They say insanity runs in the family…

She let me crawl back to my pathetic room that I sometimes occupied, still laughing. When I looked around, I saw that all my stuff had been trashed and ruined. The posters I had collected from Dillon were torn to shreds, the books he let me keep had been burned, the pictures of my beautiful Italian lover had black marker blotching out his face, my computer screen was smashed, and my bed had a huge hole in it. What hurt me worst of all was my stuffed tiger, Simba, was in pieces and the picture of Zoomie was burned through in the middle. I couldn't breath. My heart had literally stopped. The gut-wrenching pain formed acid in my stomach and heat swirled in my brain.

'_KILL HER!'_

It was then that I just… snapped.

* * *

_Notes from Dr. Emerson_

_When dealing with the insane, one always wants to figure out what it is that makes them tick. Why are they so messed up? What was it that causes a perfectly good person "snap"? I started a study on a deeply disturbed boy who I fear will only get worse as time goes on. He keeps a lot of rage inside of him and when he finally blows up, anyone in his way is in danger. _

She didn't see it coming. I crawled around the house with lightning speed, scaring her. Her fear, the sickeningly good smell of acidic fear, drove me. I was like an animal. A hunter. And she was the prey. I chased her around the house with a grin that could make Vegeta shiver, laughing like a maniac. I told that bitch that one day, one day she would pay. Pay for everything! I pounced on her from behind and immediately began biting whatever I caught in my teeth.

* * *

_Notes from Dr. Emerson  
__  
I think what I fear most with this boy is that when he does finally snap, something terrible will happen. I think that someone will lose their life. I really do. He is a violent boy who is in need of serious help, and no one will make the effort to save him from himself. I am attached to this boy because he intrigues me so much, and I would hate to see him get carted away on a bed with restraints and be locked up for the rest of his life. If he doesn't get the help that he needs soon, someone is going to die._

She screamed and bucked beneath me as I sunk my teeth into her cheek and tore out a hole, blood splattering my face. I chewed the meat in my mouth and swallowed, getting another horrified shriek from the woman. Her hands flew up to push me off and away, but instead I grabbed her left wrist and snapped it as if it were celery. I then took the other and did the same, but in an opposite direction. She brought her deformed hands to her eyesight and screamed more, making me laugh louder. She screamed my name, begged me to stop, but I won't. She has to suffer the way I have suffered. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a large switchblade that my lover gave me, flipping it open. Letting it shine in the light, I looked down at my mother and grinned like the madman I was.

She screamed again.

* * *

_Notes from Dr. Emerson  
__  
I hope that this new psychiatrist can help him. Not heal or cure. Unfortunately there is no cure for the insane. But if she can break through that dark, disturbing shell the boy puts up, then the road to recovery will be grand. I'm confident that if all cooperate, then Goten can go back to the way he used to be; happy. I pray to God that he will not get worse and start to hurt people. Especially not that last part. _

I held her by her neck with a steel grip and carved every one of the wrinkles on her face. Believe it or not, there was a lot! Her blood began to cover the new and old cuts, so I moved down. I brought the sharp blade down over her neck, slicing open the yellowy skin with ease, and down to her chest. I then took the knife behind my head and brought it forward, stabbing open her collar bone. She wailed under me as I continued to stab her again and again and again. When she attempted to stop me with her shattered hands, I pinned one to the floor with the blade. I then glared at her with such hate and disgust that I shook. I couldn't see straight but it didn't stop me from pounding my fists into her face. When I saw the bruises form almost immediately, I grabbed her head with my bloody hands, turned her neck to where it was exposed to me, and chomped down like a beast.

* * *

_Notes from Dr. Emerson_

"_Whom God wishes to destroy, he first makes insane."_

_

* * *

_

Dillon's POV

Around 2a.m. that night, during the height of the storm, my cell phone went off. The music ringtone of a satanic band awoke me from my slumber and I knew already that it was Goten. I sprang up from bed and ran across my room to the computer desk where my phone sat. Snatching it up, I confirmed my guess and answered breathlessly. "Goten? Baby, what's wrong?" I could hear him on the other line breathing harshly and crying violently. "Goten what happened! Do you need me to come get you! Where are you?" No answer. "Goten!" I yelled in the phone, terrified that he was in deep trouble and needed help as soon as possible.

There was some coughing and sobbing, and then he sniffed into the phone. Lightning flashed outside my window, illuminating the dark, demonic décor followed by a deafening boom of thunder. It sounded like he had said something, but I completely missed it. "Say it again, mio bella. What happened?" I tried to stay as calm as I possibly could, but I was scared to death.

He sighed. "I… I need help getting rid of a body."

* * *

Just as I had promised him, I immediately rushed to Goten's aid. Before I left, I made sure to bring the only truck we owned, a giant black Ford F650, just in case I needed to haul something away. I also grabbed several garbage bags, broke into my father's cabinet in the library and took dynamite sticks, matches, and his shotgun. I ran to the kitchen and took rubber gloves and rubbing alcohol. When running into our large garage and grabbing gasoline, I telephoned certain men who worked for me, not my father, and hired them to do whatever I asked of them.

While on my way to Goten's home, they met me in unmarked black cars and followed me. I stopped in front of the dirt road that led to the shack, grabbed the shotgun, and got out. One of the men also got out and we met in the middle, exchanging nods. "You and your men stay here until I call you. Don't let anyone down this road. If someone tries to get past…" I gave him the shotgun, "Kill them. Keep the coast clear. If a cop comes, you know what to do." I smirked and handed him a roll of money to start. He smirked as well, nodded, and got back in his car. I got into the truck and drove down the dirt road, heart pounding in anxiety and excitement with what I was about to face.

I drove the car up to the porch and jumped out, not bothering to turn the engine off. I got to the screen door and instantly smelled something vile. When taking a closer look at the window of the screen door, I saw smeared red handprints and splatters. It was as if someone had tried to escape and didn't make it. I forced the door open and was met with the smell of blood and complete darkness, save for the lightning from the storm. I squinted in the dark, trying to find my mentally disturbed lover. "Goten?" I called out, walking forward. My body suddenly jerked forward as I slipped on something thick and wet on the tile floor. Catching myself before I hit the ground, I looked down to see that the substance was dark red and shiny. My heart skipped and beat and a chill ran down my spine.

"Goten?" I called again, this time more desperate. I pushed a chair out of my way and slipped again on the liquid. There must have been blood everywhere. I felt my way to the door of Goten's room and pushed it open, noticing that a mattress has been turned up against it. Squeezing through, I searched desperately in the dark for Goten. "Goten, it's Dillon. Answer me!" I pleaded and instantly heard a whimper. Stumbling over objects, I was able to make out a figure in the darkness. Relief came to me when I knew it was Goten. Lightning lit up the room and I finally saw him. He was in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth, whimpering to himself.

I rushed to him and embraced him, trying to calm his violent shaking. He wouldn't let me see his face as I turned him around so he was chest to chest with me. I hugged him and he hesitantly put his arms around me. I could smell sweat and blood on him. He began mumbling in my chest incoherently. I pulled him away to force him to look me in the eye. I was baffled at what I saw.

Blood covered his entire face, but most of it was dripping from his mouth. His normally slanted eyes were wide with fear and they couldn't keep locked on anything for too long. He had slash marks on his face and bruises that looked like long rectangles. In the back of my mind, they almost resembled a belt rectangle. '_So she did beat you…_' I thought and cradled him in my arms again.

I picked him up into my arms and kissed his quivering lips. He looked up at me slightly and started crying again. "It's my fault… It's my fault… It's my fault…" he blubbered over and over again, shaking his head to rid whatever was haunting him.

"No mio bella…" I cooed and began walking out of the room into the living room. My foot kicked something out of the way and it made Goten whine. I looked down at the object and froze. It was a severed arm, wrist broken in a wicked direction. Glancing around at the room, I saw more body parts scattered everywhere. Blood and hair covered anything and everything and it dawned on me what had happened. The strewn body parts, the blood on Goten's mouth and clothes, the handprints on the walls… Goten had mutilated his mother.

"Burn it to the ground."

Luckily this house was far back enough in the woods that setting it on fire would not bring attention. I gathered whatever things Goten's mother had not destroyed that Goten wanted and put it in the huge truck. Goten sat in the passengers seat in an emotionless daze, the purple pills working their sedative magic. I gave him a small kiss on the lips, but he sat motionless and unfeeling, dead emotion in his eyes. 'So this is what the medication does to you…' I wondered and left him alone.

I ordered my men to get rid of any evidence we may have left behind before we burned the house down. While they worked outside, I went in the house with a garbage bag and collected the body parts Goten had so violently ripped apart not 1 hour ago. Going into the kitchen, I turned the gas stove on high and then the oven, leaving the door open. The smell of gas overpowered the blood and rain and I grinned, satisfied. I had changed my mind about using gasoline moments earlier, remembering that a skilled detective or canine could smell the tiniest drop of gasoline, thus making this a crime of arson, which would lead to a thorough investigation. No need for that.

Outside, my men and I made sure to walk around carefully. The rain was still coming down so the dirt road had become mud. It would have been an issue if our footprints were intact, but the mud was moving freely over each one. The same would happen with the tire tracks from my easily traceable vehicle. I walked over to one of the men that was digging a very deep hole near the side of the house and smirked. Once he was finished, I tossed the garbage bag inside and helped him to cover it with dirt. We then grabbed some random planks of wood and debris and put them on top. Satisfied when it seemed that there was nothing underneath, we went to the front of the house.

The gas from the stove and oven finally leaked outside and made me scrunch my nose. Mud sloshes under my feet as I walked to the truck to grab a box of matches. I looked at Goten again to see him asleep against the window, the medicine having knocked him out. I smiled then went back to business. I stood next to the same man from before that I met on the road and gave him a nod and wad of cash. He whistled and his men immediately got into their cars and took off, leaving me, him and Goten alone.

I strode up to the house, the rain having stopped for a second, with the matches in my hand. Then I placed them one by one leading to the car, creating a line of matches to the house. I then stood by the car and lit one, watching the flame dance. Bending down to examine the match line, the man spoke to me. "That boy… he did this all. And you still want him to walk the streets?"

I smirked and looked at him. "Yes. I love him."

The man shook his head, and got into the truck in the middle seat. "So what really happened here?" he called to me and I couldn't help but snicker.

I dropped the lit match onto the line and a spark flew. It caused a chain reaction of fire, the line of matches now a line of fire leading to the gas smelling house. I watched the matches light up one by one for just a second longer and then got into the car. I revved the engine, made a huge turn so I was facing the exit and watched the line one last time. I reached over and grabbed Goten's limp hand, looked the man in the face and grinned. I drove up the 3 mile dirt road right before the house exploded behind me, the explosion shaking the earth.

"**A Bella Morte**…"

TBC.


	12. Sin

Thank you for all the reviews that state how much this story has touched you. It means so much to me, and it makes me proud to consider myself an author. I hurried at the last part, because I wanted to get this out fast, but it's still good. I hope you remember who Senor Juanes and Ms. Saiyuri were! They make an appearance in this chapter again! I am sorry for the long wait! I moved out of my parents home, moved into my apartment, and then I got a job where they work me to death all week long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama. But i _DO_ own all the OCs. Do **NOT** take my OC's without permission, especially Dillon. That OC is my pride and joy.

**Warning: Sex, mafia crime, violence, attempted murder, adultery.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Sin.**

A tall man with thick black hair walked into a small meat market, sporting a black on black pinstriped Dolce & Gabbana suit. He had several other men around him who all had sunglasses on, even though it was very late in the evening. The rain had picked up, the moist air giving the market shop a fowl, stomach churning odor. The heavy set butcher looked up and recognized the well-dressed man immediately. He waved him over and locked the door behind them. Then, he drew the blinds down so they could have privacy.

The well-dressed man walked behind the counter and into the freezer in the back. In the back, there were several carcasses of cows and pigs hanging from the ceiling on meat hangers. All around there were other strewn animal parts on the dried bloody floor. Behind the mess, was a huge, worn meat grinder used to make ground beef, pork, or turkey for burgers. The man walked up to it and ran his hand over the controls with a smirk.

"Where's the body?" Dillon asked as he inspected the meat grinder.

The 'butcher' smirked and walked to the very back of the meat house. He grabbed a familiar, heavy garbage bag, threw it over his shoulder, and made his way over to the meat grinder. Dillon put on some latex gloves and grabbed a knife. When the butcher put the bag on the small table next to the grinder, Dillon cut it open. There were several layers of garbage bags so blood didn't soak through. Dillon made a small nod in appreciation at the butcher's experience in 'maintenance' as he got to the final bag. Once cut open, the smell of rotting skin and old blood flooded the heir to the mafia's nose.

"I figured, you know, that you would want to be present for this, eh?" The butcher's thick New York accent snickered as he removed an arm with the wrist broken wickedly.

Dillon grinned and took the arm from the butcher. He looked closely at where it had been torn off near the shoulder. His sharp eyes saw where teeth had ripped it away as if it were bread. The Italian couldn't help but smile in pride at what his lover had done, even if it was heinous and violent. His thoughts stopped as the meat grinder was turned on. The loud buzzing noise rang throughout the room as the butcher put a cement slab under the nozzle of the grinder.

"Ok. I want this done perfectly. No mistakes. No evidence. I know you're the best at this, so I expect only the best." Dillon gave the arm to the large butcher.

"Fo'get about it, eh? For you, I only give the best." The butcher gave a somewhat toothy grin, some of his teeth, including an eye, gone from past run-ins with the mafia.

While taking out another body part, the other arm, Dillon watched as the man put the arm, hand first, into the grinder. The grinder make a sickening sawing and screeching noise, crushing the bone into dust, as the arm was slowly swallowed into the machine. Coming out of the nozzle, was the perfectly ground arm that resembled uncooked hamburger meat. It slowly came onto the cement slab and looked like it was ready to be cooked on a grill. Dillon couldn't stop the sadistic smirk that twisted his face. "Fucking incredible…" he took the other arm and put it in the grinder, forcing it into the machine. The grinder whined, but did its job.

The heir began to laugh almost evilly, feeling victorious at the fact that there would be no way anyone would locate the woman's body. There would be no evidence that a murder was committed. Goten was safe. "Do this to all the body parts. Strip the skin and muscle away from the bone. Grind the bone into dust and put it in a furnace. As for skin and muscle, it all goes through the meat grinder. If something is too big, then cut it up. I want this entire body to turn into enough hamburgers to feed Ethiopia." Dillon ordered. Even if he was throwing in a cruel joke, he meant nothing but pure business.

The butcher immediately went thru the whole bag, placing the body parts on the table. When he got to the head though, he lost his cool. "Whaddaya trying ta do! Gimme a heart attack!" The over weight man flung the head away from himself.

Dillon, like his father, reacted immediately with anger. He grabbed the man by his filthy apron and slammed him up against the freezer wall. He backhanded him across his sweaty face, thankful that he was wearing gloves. "What the hell is wrong with you! You cut open the stomachs of animals and you find fear in a severed head!" He roared, burning holes into the man's eyes with his fury.

"Yeh, but I ain't ever seen _that_!" The butcher pointed at the head, drawing Dillon's attention to it.

He dropped the man and walked over to the severed head. He picked it up, turned it to where he was face to face with it, and literally paled. There was what used to be a face. The eyes had been torn out, the nose was gone, and it looked as if the skin had been ripped away with teeth.

"You know…" Dillon started to say as he recollected himself, "Researchers say that there is a chemical in the human skin and body can make a person insane if eaten…" he moved the hair from the mauled face. "The chemical imbalance in the human brain will make one go fucking nuts…" He smiled warmly in thought of his lover.

The butcher looked at his young, teenaged 'boss' with uneasiness and silent disdain. When reminded that the man he worked for was not even 18 years old, he absolutely hated it. He always forgot that the Mr. Dillon Santinni was still a teenager because of how mature and big the boy was. The heir was always mistaken for a grown, 27-30 year old man and he hated that a boy that was almost 35 years younger than him bossed him around. He had plenty of words to tell the "brat," but he wouldn't dare utter a word for fear of losing his own head.

"The mentally insane… such a misunderstood people…" Dillon tossed the head up and down as if it were a basketball. "It's too bad no one cares!" He yelled and smashed the head onto the table, his unnatural strength, for being a human, causing the head to split in several chunks. He shook in rage and flung his hands off to the sides, making blood splatter near him. He shot a deadly glare at the butcher who threw his hands up in submission, that feeling of disdain instantly dissolving. He watched as the mafia heir took off his gloves and covered his face, as though he were hiding pain and tears. He dragged his hands away tiredly and looked around. "Finish this. I will be back in the morning to get the meat." He sighed and stepped over the chunks, exiting the freezer and the meat market.

He got into the black Chrysler 300 and was driven back by chauffer to his glorious home where his unstable lover lay sleeping in his bed. While in the privacy of the back seat, he allowed the unshed tears to flow. Memories of the horrors of the insane asylum flooded his mind. The abuse, the neglect, the utter terror he felt everyday as screams and wails were his only music. He watched the patients get experimented on, some killed in shock therapy, many attempting suicide and succeeding… It was engrained in his mind forever. When he thought about how Goten, at the rate he was going, would end up in that hell hole, it tore him apart. He swore on that night that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep Goten from being locked up, even if it meant killing the boy.

Tonight.

* * *

Dillon's POV

I can't help but smile at the beautiful figure sleeping in my bed. After what happened the night before and the purple pills, Goten had been out cold for almost an entire day. He woke once so I could feed him, but he ended up vomiting and falling back to sleep. That night he snapped he only spoke those 3 awful words: "_It's my fault."_ I don't know what happened; I don't know why it ended so violently… If anyone were to find out what happened, my Goten would be fucked. They would either lock him up forever in a nut house or sentence him to the death penalty. I can't let that happen. If anyone is going to have him put to death, it will be me.

I silently crawled onto my large bed where Goten lay sleeping, my favorite revolver in my left hand. I would end his misery and suffering before anyone else. No one should have to be in the hell I was in Italy. Even though my family owned more than half of Italy and I was only diagnosed with temporary lunacy, the insane asylum was still the worst experience of my life. I refuse to let Goten go through what I did. What happened last night was workable because I easily covered it up, but if he were to do the same thing again without me being able to save him… it would be the end.

I brought the revolver up to his bare chest, letting the barrel of the gun skim over the bruised muscles. I blushed slightly as I skimmed the gun up his neck and to the side of his head, rubbing slightly. I bent down and kissed his lips, moaning at the tingling sensation that ran through my body. I stared at him through lazy eyes and kissed him down his chin and to the side of the neck where I kept the gun off to the side. I kissed and licked the area below his ear, earning myself a shiver from his body. I began to suck on the area, it being one of my favorite places on his body because of the response I always got.

A pair of hands ran up my sides and rested on my shoulders. I stopped sucking on Goten's neck and grabbed the gun, watching him wake beneath me. He opened his eyes and looked at me, the drugs clouding his bright onyx orbs. He blinked a few times and smiled slightly when I grinned down at him. He stretched and spread his legs for me, anticipating a euphoric activity that we had both come to love. He wrapped his arms around my neck and then started to kiss me, letting his tongue slip inside my mouth.

I kissed him back, willing my arm to move so I could position the gun comfortably at his temple without him feeling it. I wanted to shoot him in the mouth to bring an immediate, painless death. Shooting someone in the temple has its risk of them still living, just being completely brain damaged. But it was a risk I was going to have to take considering what we were doing. Besides, there was a very slim risk of him living anyway.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Goten pulled away from me and gave me a smile that broke my heart. It was one I had never seen, full of love and trust that could melt anyone's coldest barrier. I opened and closed my mouth, wanting to ask why the look but I couldn't find the words. He stroked my hair and rubbed our noses together. And then, he broke me.

"I love you, Dillon."

Immediately I tossed the gun to the floor and devoured his mouth with my own. It was the first time he had ever confessed he loved me, and I knew he meant it. All this time I thought I was just someone for him to sleep with and get whatever he wanted, but he loved me… He loved me! I felt like shouting it to the world, engraving it into my skin, anything!

Within minutes, I was already inside of him, plowing him into the mattress. He was loud and rowdy, displaying a show that was driving me crazy. His head thrashed back and forth, he arched and screamed, rubbing his nipples and his own throbbing cock. His heels dug into my back as he helped me to move hard, no doubt bruising my olive skin. With his help, I moved faster than I ever had, which meant I was hitting that sweet place inside of him crazily. I was suddenly engulfed in a golden aura as Goten orgasmed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his toes curling in delight, his nails ripping my skin open, and his teeth tearing my shoulder open.

I cried out his name as I climaxed, filling him with my seed which spilled out onto my stomach and bed. Never had I ever loved someone as much as him. I loved him more than anything and anyone, even my own deceased sister. I would die without him, I would die _for _him, I would even kill for him.

No longer was he in debt to me, but I to him.

* * *

A shriek of terror rang throughout the large orange dome of Capsule Corporation, unnerving the residents and local animals. The blue haired genius of the company dropped her newest invention at the scream and immediately left her lab to find the source of the disruption. She ran into her ex-lover, Vegeta, in the main hall. He too had come to find the source. They looked each other up and down with distaste but went back to the task at hand when they heard more screams. Neither had to run far when an orange blur flew past them.

Goku flew past Vegeta and Bulma in a frenzy, a terrible swarm of panic coursing through his body. He had just happened to walk by a television that had the news on, and the story destroyed him. The house where his son and ex-wife had been living had exploded the night before and the whereabouts of the residents were unknown. They stated that if the residents had been in the house during the explosion, their bodies would have become nothing but ashes. It was the worst fear of Goku's life.

He ignored the concerned voices of his friend and lover and immediately flew out of the house. "Goten! Goten!" He screamed, not one bit worried over what happened to his estranged ex. Goku's breakneck speed allowed him to get to the house in an instant, the gust of wind behind him tearing trees out of the ground. He landed in front of what used to be a home, creating a crater in the dirt at the immense impact. His heart sank as he stared at the black skeleton of the small shack that was covered in yellow police tape. "No…" he whispered, feeling vomit travel up into his throat.

He attempted to walk up to the destroyed home, but the despair in his being made his body heavy, causing him to stumble and land on his knees. "No… No please no…" He pleaded with God, his senses stretching over the earth to try and feel his son's ki. He picked up on all of his friends and other family, but his son and ex-wife's ki were untraceable. "NO!" The messy-haired Saiyan cried out in anguish, blasting into super Saiyan, the aura dissolving anything near him.

The earth around him shook for only an instant before the large Saiyan vomited and fell forward, tears running down his cheeks. He sobbed as an awful pain ripped thru his heart, all will to live leaving him. The loss of his child was too much to bear. Constant thoughts of blaming himself plagued his mind. "It's my fault!" he cried out and convulsed again in tears and screams.

In his despair, he hadn't noticed the smaller Saiyan land behind him, too shocked at what he saw to speak. Vegeta covered his mouth at the sight of the home, a foreign feeling of emotional pain creeping up on him. _'It can't be…_' He thought as he moved towards his broken lover, not wanting to believe what he saw. He cared for the disturbed boy, no matter how much he would deny it to anyone. He too tried to locate the boy's ki, but found nothing to his disappointment. He bent down next to Goku and placed a shaky hand on the man's shoulder. "Kakarot I… I'm…" Vegeta knew there were no words that could mend Goku's heart.

Instead he grabbed his large lover and wrapped his arms around him, hoping that in some way, it would show his pity and comfort. Luckily for him, it did as Goku held the man close, sobbing into his neck. "Oh Kami, Vegeta… It's my fault…"

* * *

Dillon walked into his family's extravagant kitchen with several normal grocery bags that were filled with white wrapped packages, all different sizes. He set his keys onto the counter and turned on the custom grill that was built onto the stove, going back to the white packages and opening them one by one. He smiled warmly as a messy haired Goten walked in with nothing but black boxers on, yawning and rubbing his eyes. After placing some ground meat onto the grill, he walked over to Goten and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him on the neck. "S'bout time you woke up, mio bella. It's almost 2 in the afternoon." He nuzzled his lover's neck as the boy stretched in his arms.

"That damned medicine knocks you out cold. That and rough sex…" Goten smirked and he playfully nibbled Dillon's earlobe. Just as he was about to devour the man's mouth, an enticing smell flooded his nostrils. "Mmmmmm…." He purred and got out of his lover's arms, going over to the grill where a certain meat was cooking. "What is that intoxicating smell?" He licked his lips as he eyed the dark red meat.

Dillon walked over the where the rest of the ground meat lay in their white packages. "It's lunch for the muts." He stated simply and took more of the meat over to the grill, adding it with the others. He flipped the first batch over and noted how it really did look like a burger patty. Goten continued to watch the "burgers" cook for a while longer before taking his attention to the large television that sat on a mount in the corner of the kitchen. Grabbing the remote, he flipped through the channels until it landed on a video of his destroyed home. He sat on a bar stool and watched the video, cocking his head to the side in interest. Turning up the volume, both he and Dillon listened to the story.

"_With further investigation, evidence has shown that the cause for the explosion of the home was from a gas stove. Investigators have said that the stove must have been turned on and forgotten about, filling the home with deadly methane gas. Any form of fire, had it been from a lighter or a match, could have ignited a fiery explosion. The owner of the home, a Son Chichi, was said to be last seen in the house that night by a neighbor. Nothing could be said of her child. Any evidence of her son, Goten, being in the home has not been found, but all signs are pointing to the body disintegrating in the eruption along with hers…" _

Goten's mouth had gone slack as he watched the news story, unable to absorb the information. "Dillon…?" He asked, turning around to face the heir.

"Yes mio bella?" The teen answered, cooking the meat as if he hadn't been fazed by the report.

"Where is my mother?" Goten jumped down from his seat and cautiously walked over to the Italian, anticipating anything.

Dillon smirked sadistically as he placed some cooked meat onto a plate. "She's lunch for the muts…" He looked over his shoulder at the disturbed boy, flashing a brilliant, dangerous smile.

* * *

Dillon's POV

A strong hand grabbed my wrist and I was spun around, the move taking me completely by surprise. Expecting to get my face mauled by Goten's fists, I instinctively reached for the weapon that was tucked in the back of my pants. But instead, I was pushed up against the counter next to the grill and was attacked by a mouth. The feral kiss took my breath away and I greedily retuned it, grabbing Goten by the back of his head and angling my jaws to plunge my tongue down my lover's throat. Goten held me by shoulders, his nails tearing open the skin, blood beginning to dribble down my arms.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you…" Goten growled as he let off of my mouth, raking his nails down my muscular arms.

The fierce passion that the boy held left me speechless. I completely forgot about the "meat" cooking on the grill as Goten forced me to sit on the counter, the deadly smirk on my lover's face making me shiver. "Oie mio bella… maybe I should have gotten rid of her sooner…" I grinned and made a slight gasp as Goten tore away at my pants, only slightly unnerved at the power my demi Saiyan held. Goten bent down and swallowed my cock, slurping around my throbbing appendage noisily. He raked his teeth ever so gently up and down on my shaft as he bobbed his head, making made my legs spread wider.

The meat began to burn, but my mind was far from that task. Goten's tongue had found its way to the sensitive nerve endings of my entrance, swirling that wet muscle around the ring. Shivers ran down my spine when he thrust his tongue and 2 fingers inside of me, making me jump at the intrusion. His fingers moved in and out of me while he ate me out, pain and pleasure coursing through my body. Rarely was I ever the submissive, and normally I would beat a lover into place for even daring to make me the bitch but…

"Oh God it's like you are eating me alive!"

I think I can let it slip this time…

* * *

Voorhees's POV

It was Wednesday morning and already, the school was buzzing with news.

"What do you mean the coach is quitting?" I grabbed one of my track partner's with my good arm, shocked at the news he told everyone. Mr. Gohan was not only quitting his job as the Track coach, but the school as well. "That doesn't sound like him at all! Why would he quit?" I screamed at my partner.

"Didn't you hear? That Goten kid, his brother, he was killed last night when his home exploded! Coach Gohan is in his classroom packing up his stuff." My partner pushed me away from him, but looked at me in concern. My mouth had dropped a mile in shock. "I thought you knew…? It was all over the news this morning."

It didn't make sense... _'I had just seen Goten the day before… we had dropped him off at his house even! It started raining when we left him… Dillon was livid at the fact that we had to take him home. He talked about getting him later… It just… it doesn't make sense. Goten… he can't be…_' I didn't notice the tears that were running down my face until my track partner grabbed my shoulder.

"Dude… I thought you knew… I forgot that you were friends with him."

"I… I have to make a phone call…" I wiped my tears away and ran off outside to my car.

* * *

Goten's POV

While Dillon fed his large rottweilers and pit bulls their breakfast, I sniffed the remains of my mother. Her cooked meat smelled absolutely delectable and I just… had to have more. That one night… it wasn't enough. Grabbing a plate, I took some of the leftover meat and then went to the fridge. After fishing out some steak sauce, I went over to the large table and began to eat.

"My God, what a cook…" I admired Dillon's cuisine skills as my taste buds quivered, the taste of the meat feeling like an orgy in my mouth. True to my Saiyan race, I gobbled up the food without taking a breath, moaning in delight. I looked up only once from my food as Dillon walked in, cell phone up to his ear. It didn't faze him that I was eating the remains of my mother, considering he told me that I could have some if I wanted. I grinned, and then went back to stuffing my face.

"Bella…" My lover started, and I didn't like the tone of his panicked voice.

I swallowed a huge mouthful of food and looked at him, cocking my head slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked licking my fork, savoring the taste.

"Everyone thinks you're dead."

…

* * *

"MR. GOHAN! MR. GOHAN!" Voorhees sprinted up 2 flights of stairs, knocking over any students that were in his way, trying desperately to get to his handsome teacher before the man left. He passed a bandaged Trunks on the way, barely escaping the powerful hands of the lavender-haired prince. His honored recognition of being the fastest person in the school helped him to reach the Saiyan's classroom in record time. He all but jumped into the room, running into a lab table and very clumsily flipping forward onto the floor. Several lab chairs fell around the Australian boy, adding more grace to his entrance.

"Jason? Are you ok?" A velvety Spanish voice called out in concern.

Señor Juanes ran over to the panting boy, grabbing him by his good arm and helping him to his feet. Voorhees looked up at the drop dead gorgeous Spanish teacher and couldn't help the blush that spread across his golden cheeks. Present in the room was also Ms. Saiyuri, Goten's red-haired homeroom teacher and Gohan. Gohan placed a hand on his student's shoulder, staring intently into the teen's eyes. "What's wrong, Jason?" Gohan asked the shaking Australian.

"Uhh… Uhhhhh… Mr. G-Gohan… I uh…" He stumbled across his words in the presence of the handsome man, completely forgetting why he came in the first place. A shiver of desire ran down the boy's spine straight to his groin, his body aching in need. He stared at Gohan and then to Señor Juanes, both men giving him odd looks. When he looked at the beautiful woman, it finally hit him. "Uuumm…. OH! Goten! Mr. Gohan!" The golden teen grabbed his teacher, noting the thick arm muscles the man had. Gohan's confused expression quickly changed to one of pain and Voorhees noticed that the man's eyes were red, as if he had been crying before the teen ran into the room.

"I know Jason… I knew you were friends with him. The counselor--" Gohan started, but Voorhees shook him.

"No! He's alive, Mr. Gohan! He isn't dead!" The Australian boy couldn't help his wide smile as Gohan's jaw went slack and the other's gasped.

"W-what?" Ms. Saiyuri, Gohan and Señor Juanes looked at each other then back to Voorhees.

"Dillon has him! He's been with Dillon for the past 2 days! He's alive!" Voorhees exclaimed, his voice pitching unusually high.

It was the first time ever in Gohan's life that he fainted.

* * *

Goten's POV

It was like some big fucking family reunion when everyone I knew celebrated my being alive. Bulma held a huge party at the Capsule Corp mansion and invited all the friends and family that knew and cared for me. My father was ecstatic and wouldn't let me out of his site. My brother was overjoyed to a point of annoyance. All of my father's friends patted me on the back and congratulated me with fake smiles. Why the hell were they congratulating me? For defying death? I caused it for fuck's sake! I wonder how the party would turn if I told them _that_…

Dillon kept close with Voorhees at his side, both watching and making sure I didn't flip out. Everyone crowded around me, asking me all kinds of questions. How did I escape? Was my mother really there? Why was I not as tore up as I should be? Did Dillon save me? Why didn't I call to tell them I was alright? Why did I hide? Was I upset that my mom was dead? How soon until I moved in with dad? I felt suffocated and paranoid. Everyone was too close and I felt that they were going to attack me if I didn't answer them. My hands started to shake and I could tell that my face had paled. I was terrified of them all. "Dill…?" I started, but the questions kept coming, and it felt like they were demanding me to answer them.

'_Or else!'_

"Ok ok ok! That's enough don't you think? Eh?" Dillon was immediately at my side, sliding his arm around my waist. He eyed the people around me, challenging them to come any further. "Don't you think he's had enough for one day? Please…" Dillon, ever the charmer, flashed a brilliant smile and the crowd dispersed. I watched him in admiration as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of little purple pills. He put the bottle in my hand and smiled. "La sono ok?" Dillon asked me and I nodded. He kissed me and took the bottle, placing it back in his pocket. Voorhees came over and grabbed Dillon, begging that he get him some alcohol from the adults. My lover laughed and left with him.

I looked around and saw that two of my teachers were at the party, standing in a corner talking, both here to rejoice in my life. I made my way over to them and they greeted me with real smiles. "Oh Mijo! This isfantastico!" Señor Juanes threw his arms around me and hugged me, his delicious cologne filling my nostrils. He looked over at Ms. Saiyuri with a huge grin and she grinned as well, also putting her arms around me.

"Oh honey. Listen, I know that I hardly ever get to see you in school, but know that I really do care for you. If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you. Just like Juanes over here." Ms. Saiyuri gave me a kiss on the cheek and it took everything for me not to vomit at a woman's touch. It wasn't her. After my mother, women just… disgusted me. "Now! Who wants something to drink?" She winked and my Spanish teacher nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders.

Ms. Saiyuri walked off while Señor Juanes and I watched. "Beautiful, ¿no?" My teacher asked, and I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"For a woman I guess." I shrugged him off of me and he chuckled.

"Mijo, I know you don't like women. But it's ok to find a woman beautiful, not attractive. There is a difference." Señor Juanes was a wise man. Wise and so fucking sexy in his silky red shirt that was left unbuttoned enough to show off a bronze chest. He looked down at me and his beautiful dark brown eyes sparkled. Almost instantly, my demeanor changed and I gave him a seductive smirk. He blushed, but his lips curved into a curious smirk as well. "And… there is nothing wrong with thinking that a man can be the same way. Beautiful, but not attractive." He stepped closer to me, and my pulse raced.

'_Let me handle this, master...'_

Yes, Eros.

"But what about beautiful _and_ attractive? Anything wrong with that?" I purred in Spanish and ran a finger from Señor Juanes's chest slowly down over a slim stomach, stopping right above the hem of his tight black pants. My Spanish teacher shook his head and I saw the sweat forming on his forehead. I then looked around quickly and made sure we hadn't drawn attention to ourselves. Luckily, we hadn't. Ms. Saiyuri was occupying her time with Krillin's wife, Android 18, both of them getting along almost too well. I turned my attention back to Señor Juanes, and let my finger move down just a little, resting right below his belt.

Señor Juanes moaned slightly and moved closer, making me back against a wall. He put his arms on the wall, surrounding me, trapping me. "There is nothing wrong with that, Mijo. What about attractive and sexy? Is it wrong to think a man that?" My Spanish teacher shivered as I moved my finger lower, skimming over a very hard crotch. I gave another sexy smirk and shook my head no. "Even an adult?" He replied to me in Spanish, and moaned again as I curved my hand between his legs to hold his throbbing groin.

I was constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure no one could see what we were doing. We were in a far enough corner and everyone was too preoccupied with food and activities to notice. Even Dillon hadn't noticed my absence. I smiled and rubbed Señor Juanes crotch, moving my mouth close to his. "Even a teacher..." I continued to speak in Spanish to him, just in case Piccolo could hear us talking, at least he wouldn't understand it. I used my other hand to run a finger up Señor Juanes's throat to his small black goatee. I stroked his chin and enjoyed his panting breath and red face. "I knew you wanted me." I growled and squeezed his crotch, making him weak in the knees.

Instead of a spoken response, he leaned forward and devoured my mouth, sliding his tongue between my lips instantly. I smirked in the kiss and returned with the same fervor, battling with his wet, alcohol-tasting tongue. His goatee tickled my chin as he angled his head, swooping in for a deeper kiss. I grabbed the back of his head and brought him forward, holding him close to my compact body. He grabbed my ass and kneaded the cheeks, giving me delicious shivers all over. I yanked out his ponytail and fisted his long black hair in my hands, teeth clashing, tongues sliding, bodies moving.

And just as fast as it happened, it stopped. "Are you quite done, mio bella?"

The sound of my lover's voice chilled my blood. I pushed Señor Juanes off of me instantly and stared at Dillon in fear, feeling in that moment that he was going to blow my brains out with his revolver. I glanced at my Spanish teacher who winked then left for the door. Dillon walked closer to me and I panicked. "Oh God I'm sorry Dillon! Oh God please!" I cried and fell to my knees backing away from his advance.

He arched an eyebrow at me, suddenly confused at what I was doing. "Baby… its ok, ¿no? Señor Juanes is pretty hot." He smiled and bent down, reaching out a hand to me. I backed away further from him, terrified that if I accepted him, he would hit me. "Goten, baby, fo'get about it. I'm not mad." He smiled at me again, but I still hesitated at taking his hand.

"Y-you promise you won't hurt me?"

"Mio bella… You're not my boyfriend, remember?"

Slowly, I took his hand and he lifted me up to my feet, charming smile still on his face. When I went to take my hand away, he squeezed hard. A gleam in his eyes shined with danger and instantly, I reacted. I snarled and jerked my hand back and over my head, sending Dillon flying behind me. All the people around us stopped and looked to see what the commotion was. Before I realized it, I was shaking all over and plaster was falling around me.

"Goten what happened?" My father ran behind me and I found it odd that he did. When I turned to see what he was doing, my heart sank.

I had thrown Dillon through the wall.

* * *

I wonder how many times I am going to be in medical ward of Capsule Corp. I've come here enough to know where the bathrooms are -all of them- and which doctor is specialized in a certain field. But this time, I wasn't here for me.

"Forgive me…" I wish I could show more emotion than this. But those damned purple pills suck all the life out of me. "I thought you were going to hurt me…" I kept my head bowed in submission with my hands in my lap. "I'm an idiot…" I sat in a metal chair next to a hospital bed, keeping my eyes away from the patient.

"Oh mio bella. It was my mistake. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Dillon reached a hand over and stroked my chin. I wish I could have smiled. "And besides, my back took the brunt of impact. No bandages, but I will be bruised. You've got quite an arm, baby!" Dillon laughed and scruffled my hair. Damnit I wish I could have smiled.

"Señor Juanes… he means nothing to me, Dill--" I started, but Dillon covered my mouth.

"Ssssshhhh… I know, Goten. Like I said before, I'm not mad. I don't care. I guess I was just… jealous. Baby, don't feel like you cheated on me." He moved his hand down from my head to my chin. He gave me a warm smile, the same he gave me before I threw him into the wall, but because of the medicine, there was no dangerous gleam. What a stupid fucking boy I was.

"Dilly… I'm scared." I muttered, and he frowned slightly in sadness.

"Bella… come here." He grabbed my wrist and pulled slightly. I sighed and got into the hospital bed with him. He put his arms around me and I snuggled close to his large chest. He inhaled deeply and then let out a breath, getting comfortable with me laying on him. "I know you're scared. I am too. But baby don't worry. I will protect you. I love you, Goten. I would die for you." He kissed the top of my head, but it wasn't good enough.

"Dillon, they want to have me committed to a nut house." It wasn't officially decided by my father, but his friends were doing everything in the world to get him to have me put away. Vegeta had warned me ahead of time before I came to visit Dillon.

"What?" Dillon hollered, shooting up in the bed. I kept cuddled up to him, getting suddenly exhausted. "No! I refuse it! You will not go thru what I did!" He fumed, and it was such a turn on. I loved it when he got passionate. Too bad I felt nothing but a soothing, numb feeling flowing in my veins. "I dare them to lock you up! Whoever puts you away with get the wrath of the entire Mafia!" God he was pissed… I could use this to my advantage.

"Even Trunks…?" I smirked devilishly, working a plan in my head.

Dillon made me look at him, a serious look on his face. "Do you want him dead?"

I grinned, voices making a dull buzz in my head. I probably should have taken 3 pills instead of 2. Dillon's frown slowly crept into a sinister smile. If he would die for me, I bet he would do anything and everything. It was time to make that stupid prince pay for what he was doing to me.

"Not quite yet."

* * *

"So they aren't putting him away? He's a fucking nut case! Kami this is just stupid!" Trunks threw his hands up in frustration, walking down the city streets with a cell phone to his ear. It was a cold night, signaling the beginnings of fall and a bitter winter of the infamous New York City. It was the first time Trunks had to wear a scarf to shield him from the cold, not hide the hickeys on his neck from the many girls he'd been with. His stomach was growling, his injury from Gohan was cramping his leg up, and his nose was starting to go numb from the wind. "Damned Goten… he's ruining everything!" Trunks growled and hung up his phone.

A swirl of wind passed by Trunks, carrying an enticing smell of garlic bread and pizza. It caused the lavender-haired prince to shiver in delight and his stomach to make a monster like noise. He looked to his left and stared in a window at a small pizzeria. It was almost completely empty, save for a table in the corner with at least 8 men in suits sitting around it. Getting a closer look, Trunks noticed that one of the men was all too familiar to him. "Dillon…" he growled and so did his stomach. Putting his hands and nose on the glass window, he continued to watch the Italian teenager, fascinated with him.

He would never admit to it, but he wanted to be like Dillon in many ways; unbelievably wealthy (after all, Trunks' mother was the billionaire, not him), charming, seductive, and most importantly powerful. A nagging suspicion kept telling him that there was something the teen was hiding. He was almost too perfect. Almost too wealthy for his family to be in "trade" and international affairs. Almost too powerful... "That damned Dillon acts like he owns the whole fucking city." Trunks stopped speaking as he watched all of the men but Dillon get up and go into the kitchen. When he turned his attention back to Dillon, the Italian was staring right back at him. He almost jumped right out of his skin, but stood his ground. Dillon was glaring at him, but then a smirk crept onto his face, unnerving the lavender-haired prince.

Before he could react, he received a powerful blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"_It's been a week since the home of a Son Chichi was found engulfed in flames, the cause of the explosion from a simple gas stove fire. Her son, a Son Goten, presumably thought dead from the explosion, had been staying with a friend the night of the tragic accident, thus saving himself from a terrible fate. Chichi's body has yet to be found in the debris and ashes, but there have also been no sightings of the estranged woman. Investigators are wary as to claiming her a victim of the explosion, but so far it is the only lead they have for her whereabouts besides calling it an abandonment case. _

_In our latest news though, heir to the multi-billion dollar Capsule Corporation, Trunks Brief, was found 2 nights ago beaten and bloody, hanging upside down by a wire near the Capsule Corp mansion. No prints were found on his body, but a metal device was located locked on his ankle. Specialists say that it is a type of technological restraint, draining the heir of all his strength and movement. What was odd about the situation was that the device was specially made by Capsule Corporation, its own CC logo engraved onto the latch. The boy was taken to the Medical Ward of the CC building after being found by his father, Vegeta Isan. The man had no words to say to the press, but Trunks' mother and owner of the billion dollar corporation, Bulma Briefs, had this to say: _

'_We don't know who would want to harm our child or threaten the Capsule Corp name, but we are taking every measure to make sure that we find the person who did this and get our justice.'_

_When in the hospital, Trunks Brief, while suffering from a severe concussion from a blow to the back of his head, could only name one suspect to his attack. A Mr. Dillon Santinni, youngest son to the suspected Crime boss, Giovanni Santinni. While the Santinni name sparks up many great accomplishments in New York, it also generates great suspicion to the rise in Organized Mafia Crime. Dillon Santinni was questioned earlier yesterday and gave an airtight alibi, stating that he was eating dinner at the small 'Little Italy' pizzeria 30 miles away from the scene of the crime. Further investigation proves his alibi to be airtight with over 10 witnesses matching his story. Dillon was dropped of all charges and suspicion. The hunt for the attacker continues…"_

_

* * *

_

Goten's POV

I always thought that living with my dad was going to make my life easier, and believe it or not, I was right. I was allowed to come and go as I pleased, stay with whoever I wanted at night, and more. My father kept an extremely close eye on me the first few days because of his own paranoia, but eventually decided that I could handle myself. I took the advantage to a new extreme and all but moved in with Dillon, finding it almost weird to go home to Capsule Corp when asked or begged. Dillon's family took me in as their own, and I felt like I truly belonged.

Tanya was the mother I had always wanted, but never dreamed of getting. She was warm and affectionate, told me "I love you" like every mother should to their child, and even referred to me as her own son. She joked all the time with the many important and rich people that came over that she had gotten another wonderful child. She bought me gifts, clothes, and food. She cooked whatever I asked of her, always happy to please me. Deep down, I knew I was a replacement for the child she had lost, but I was so starved for the attention of a mother that I was willing to take whatever I could get.

Giovanni was the father that I never had. It was his idea that I should become "part of the family" and he welcomed me with open arms. Though he was strict and cruel to his own son, he showed me love and affection, telling me stories of himself when he was just a "brat" and teaching me so many things. After spending time with my "second father," I knew all about the culture of Italy, how to appreciate Italian opera, where to get the best pizza in town, how to play golf, and more. He gave me full access to his grand library and gave me a tour of his extravagant car collection. Even though it felt amazing to be treated like this, I wondered how my lover felt about it all.

But of course, the one who made me feel the most welcome and loved of all, was my Dillon.

It was fall break, and the school was blessed with a week's vacation. Right from school, I went to my second home and spent the entire week with my second family. I think my father was upset that I didn't want to be with him… I didn't care anyway. Dillon made all sorts of plans for us during the break, and I wasn't going to miss it for the world. In that week, he taught me so much. I learned how to cook the best lasagna of my life, how to speak Italian almost fluently, what to do in case I am ever shot, how to breathe thru my nose when a big cock is in my throat…

The most thrilling thing I was taught was how to shoot a gun.

Dillon took me out to a field near his house where a forest lined a valley. Hundreds of yards away, stood paper people for me to practice shooting, some closer to me and others really far away. "We will start with the basics," He started and handed me his beautiful revolver that I loved so much, "Now, hold the gun like this," He put the gun in my hand correctly, its cold steel making my blood race with adrenaline. He then led me towards an area where white tape was on the ground. He placed my feet right behind it then stood behind me, his chest and groin pressed against me. He wrapped his arms around me, letting his hands slide up my arms, raising them and positioning them to where I was pointing the gun. "Ok, keep your eyes on the target you have in mind," His voice was hot in my ear as he spoke to me, "Always keep a steady hand. If you let it waiver, then you will miss. Keep both eyes open." His hands held my wrists, keeping my arms perfectly still, "When you feel the time is right, pull the trigger." We both waited for me to fire the gun, his patience incredible. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger a few times, the explosions from the gun making my heart jump. I turned my head to look at Dillon, who had a smile on his face. I looked at one of the paper people to see that there were holes in the head and chest. "Perfect…" Dillon breathed.

The most terrifying thing I was taught was how to drive a car.

I had never even sat in the driver's seat of a car before, and Dillon felt that it was my time to learn. They had no normal, everyday cars like the rest of the population, so I was left with learning to drive in a new GT Mustang that had only been used twice. "It could be worse, mio bella. This could be a stick shift." Dillon gave me a kiss on the cheek before strapping himself in to the passenger's side. When I started the car, my pulse raced again at the incredible roar of the engine, reminding me of a tiger. As I put the car into a gear and pushed on the gas pedal, we went flying backwards suddenly, making me scream. I slammed on the breaks and almost tore the steering wheel off because I was gripping it so hard. I looked to my right and saw that Dillon had grabbed onto the side of the paneling, eyes wide in shock. He swallowed and slowly reached over and put the car into "DRIVE" instead of "REVERSE." He gave me a small, quick smile and I tried it again, this time taking off too fast again towards a mailbox. Even thought my lover had nerves of steel, I still managed to get a small shriek out of him. He never gave up on me though, and by the end of the day, I was able to drive just fine.

While lying in bed, we whispered so many secrets to one another. We kissed, we touched, and we cried… it was just perfect. I knew it couldn't last forever, but for the moment, it was heaven. I know at some point, it will end. Everything that I ever love and hold dear to me always gets ripped away from me, sending me back into the hell that I deserve to be in. So I hold him and I touch him, memorizing every curve and angle of his perfect body, making mental notes of how he smelt and tasted in that moment. Anything to keep the precious memories alive in my slowly deteriorating mind. He told me his hopes and dreams, this time including me in everything. When the time was right, we would run away with each other to Italy where he would be the Don, we would get married and crush all those beneath us, hopefully start a family… He had it all planned out, and I admired him for it.

Secretly, I wish for it too.

* * *

"I'm going to seduce your brother."

It was just a simply sentence, but one that held such idiocy in it. And I thought I was mad, but now I believe that Voorhees was the craziest boy to ever live.

"I'll bet, that if he just gets a taste of what could be the most mind numbing sex of his entire life, he'll want me." Voorhees was driving Dillon and I to his home, officially deciding that he was going to get in bed with my brother, no matter what it took.

"Hn. OR, he'll be utterly disgusted with you and beat you to a bloody pulp." My lover gave a snicker when Voorhees glared at him in his rear view mirror.

"That's not funny, mate! I've seen the way he looks at me. He wants me, he just doesn't know how to approach me."

"Heh, maybe he should try Señor Juanes's technique." This time, I shot Dillon a glare. Both of my favorite boys just laughed at me.

We pulled into a large neighborhood that was full of monstrous brick and stone homes. Not a single one looked the same, and it was simply beautiful. All the homes stood on their own lots, with spacious backyards. Trees ran parallel with the streets, each one having a small fence around the trunk. It was the very typical rich suburban neighborhood seen all over the area; white picket fences, children playing in the yards, people out watering their lawn and gardens, a teenager washing a car, housewives spreading gossip in driveways… It would be utterly cliché and boring, had it not been for the fact that these were glorious mansions. That, and the cars! Ever since seeing my "second father's" car collection, I drooled over sports and luxury automobiles.

When we reached the back of the neighborhood, Jason pulled into the driveway of a beautiful brick and stone mixed home, a large porch wrapping around the place. To the left, a guest home was connected to a walkway into the real home, the small living quarters looking just like the mansions around us. In the driveway, all 4 garages were open, revealing several more Mercedes of all different colors. We all got out of the car and made our way up the wrap-around porch and into the front door.

Inside, the home felt very welcoming and warm. Its décor was based off of the colors on the warm pallet; gold's, reds, browns, and oranges. It had a very Tuscany look to it, as if I were walking the streets of Peru. Overstuffed furniture fit very snugly in the family room, all focused on the large entertainment center on the wall. Sunlight spilled into the space from 2 story windows, making it bright and inviting. In the dining room sat a large, antique looking table with fancy chairs surrounding it. The dishes used to decorate held colors of a dusty gold, with light brown patterns. Everything looked neat and tidy, as if no one actually used the things the furnished the place.

When walking into the sunlit, gourmet kitchen, my senses went crazy as smells of pork and spice filled my nose. I strode up to the oven quickly, pulling Dillon who had been holding my hand the entire time. A roast was cooking, and my stomach suddenly made itself known. I wanted to lick the glass plate blocking me from the food, but a sudden cheerful hello stopped me. Dillon and I turned quickly to see Voorhees throw his arms around a short and chubby woman, laughing and holding her close. The love that poured from Voorhees shocked me. He turned to us, his arm around her, and gave us a huge smile. "Mates, I would like you to meet the greatest woman in the world, my nanny Abigail." He gave her a kiss on her round cheeks.

Voorhees's nanny had to be in her mid 50's, lines of age etching her cheerful, rosy face. She was stout and round, wearing a blue bonnet dress with an apron tied around her, the apron showing evidence of cooking on her. Her graying blonde hair was held back into a bun, but a few strands managed to escape the restraint. She had laughing lines on the corners of her mouth and twinkling blue eyes. She had broad shoulders and thick red arms, but surprisingly delicate looking hands. When she spoke, I had to do a double take, her strong British accent throwing me off guard. "Oh my, deary! What a strapping young lad, your friend is!" She blushed and laughed, her sparkling eyes never tearing away from Dillon.

Almost instantly, Dillon took to her as if she were family. He walked over to her with his ever so charming smile plastered on his face, taking her hand in his and kissing it. Nanny Abigail giggled and blushed at the action, but didn't back away from my beaming lover, even if he stood a good foot and a half over her. "Dillon Santinni, Miss Abigail. Charmed to meet you." He smiled and kissed her hand again, making Voorhees's nanny giggle again and swat at him.

"Now you stop that! You make an old woman blush!" She teased at Dillon, and my lover just laughed. She looked over at me and put her hands on her hips. "Quite the shy one here, aren't we?" She gave me an accusing look like a mother would do her child, and my face flared in embarrassment.

"Ma, he's shy. That's all. This is Goten." Voorhees winked at me.

"Ahhhh you've told me about him! It's about time I finally meet you." Her frown instantly went up in a smile as she gave me a hug, making me tense at a woman's touch. She pulled away and snatched at Voorhees's black beanie hat, making his golden locks bounce around his face. "You know better than to wear hats in the house. Now, get out of my kitchen so I can finish dinner. You should have told me you were having company come over. The house is a mess! I just hope that your parents know." She scolded Voorhees like a child, but I could sense the love behind it all.

Dillon and I both noticed a look of sadness flash across his face, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. We gave each other knowing looks, both knowing what the other was thinking. Voorhees gave Nanny Abigail another hug and pushed us out of the kitchen, warning us that she would come at us with a spoon if we got in her way. Once out, he led us past the living room to go up a spiraling staircase. We walked across a hall that opened up to the living room below, the window's giving us a great view of his backyard. He led us into his large room and closed the door. I looked around and noted it's gold and purple color theme, the golden color on the walls and on his large bed. On one side of his room was a computer desk with bookshelves built in, and on the other side of the room, sat a large glass tank, no doubt housing an animal. I glanced around and watched Dillon fall back onto Voorhees's fluffy bed, sighing in content at its feel.

"I like your Nanny, Voorhees." He smiled with his eyes closed, resting his arms behind his head, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal his perfect stomach. God he was beautiful.

"I told you she was great, mate." Voorhees joined Dillon, flopping down next to him. I simply walked around the room slowly, noting his collection of Australian comics and statues.

"She acts like a mother more than a care giver." Dillon spoke.

"To me, she is. She pretty much raised me by herself when I was a baby. My parents… they are never around. My mother and I have nothing in common, no bond what-so-ever, I don't think she even loves me like a mother should." I reflected on Voorhees's words, knowing how he felt exactly. "As for my father, well, I don't even call him that. It's just Cade or Sir. He's not the most loving man…" Voorhees trailed off, and I watched as he let his fingers slide against Dillon's pale olive skin on his arm. Instant jealousy over took my entire being, and I felt the need to pounce on the Australian boy and tear his throat out. "Anyway…" He took his fingers away, and I felt at ease. "My Nanny was my only parent and raised me like I was her own. She could never have children so she instantly considered me her son. It's silly, but its like the whole thing with the Nurse and Juliet in the Shakespeare play." He giggled and then let his golden-brown eyes fall on me. "Whatcha lookin at?" he asked, pulling me out of my daze. I noticed that I was in front of the reptile tank.

"What's in here?" I pointed down to the glass aquarium and Voorhees smiled, jumping off the bed and joining my side.

It was a barren tank, filled with sand, a few plants, and a large, hallow rock. He lifted the lid to the tank and set it aside. "This, my friend, is the love of my life." He gave me a mischievous smirk and reached inside. I jumped slightly when I felt Dillon at my back, his arm sneaking around to hold my hip. "Ok, don't look." Voorhees commanded, and I rolled my eyes. Just to entertain him, I closed them. I heard something knock against the glass, and then Dillon's fingers tightened on me. What could it be? "This beautiful boy here is named Kujo. He's very trained and I promise, he won't bite." Dillon's fingers tightened even more and he started to pull at my arm, wanting to get me away. Why?

"Voorhees…" My lover warned.

"Open your eyes!" Voorhees all but squealed, and I obeyed.

Dillon's POV

Goten instantly gave a shriek of terror and slammed into me, knocking me back against the wall of Voorhees's room. He clawed at me to get behind me, wanting me to block him from the "pet" that our Australian friend was holding. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Goten wailed and held onto me tight, his fingernails tearing open my skin. I stood strong against the pain, and gave a glare at Voorhees, his enormous bird-eating spider twitching on his palms.

"Put. It. Back." I growled and Voorhees instantly obeyed, not understanding what was going on. Goten began to sob behind me, his body shaking in fear and adrenaline. I turned and tried to cradle him in my arms, but he constantly tried to back into the wall. "Mio Bella, it's ok. He put it back." I reassured him and tried to stroke his hair, but he would have none of it. He cried out when he saw Voorhees approach and scrambled to get to the door, knocking over anything in his way. "Goten!" I called to him and managed to grab his wrist, pulling him back into my chest.

"Don't let it get me! Please please please!" He cried and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his arms wrapping around me so tight, I thought I would pass out. His body gave out and we both slumped to the floor, his sobbing never ceasing. He crawled into my lap like a child and just cried, those salty tears staining my shirt.

I held him close, cooing in his ear that everything was alright and that the monster was gone. I kissed his forehead and stroked his hair lovingly, letting him rock back and forth and mumble incoherently. I looked over at Voorhees to notice that he was shedding tears as well, so hurt and confused at the situation. "He… he has a terrible case of Arachnophobia… his mom did a terrible thing to him with spiders…" I tried to explain to him, not wanting to tell him all the terrible things Goten had been thru, but also not wanting him to think that he was the cause of all this mess. I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out a small pill holder, flicking off the top. I pulled Goten away and made him take his medication, knowing the pills would calm him down immensely. After that, I just held him and let him cry.

* * *

"Ok Goten, let's start the session, shall we?"

"…"

"Goten, my dear, you will have to talk sometime."

"…"

"Alright then. We can just sit here until you do."

The Psychiatrist gave Goten a warm smile, but the Saiyan just scowled.

Goten's psychiatrist, Simoko, stretched in her large leather chair and the disturbed teenager eyed her. Simoko was a stunningly beautiful woman, her thick blonde hair falling in her gorgeous face and flowing around her curvy body. Her suit was tight, revealing a well shaped figure. Her emerald green eyes, hidden behind thin glasses, were seductive and full of curiosity, watching Goten sit patiently in his seat. As she stood, Goten noted that her short suit skirt was like a second skin, enhancing her perfect round ass. When she walked, her entire body moved like a temptress. If he were a straight man, the Saiyan would have bent her over her large desk and fucked her in half. The thought made him smirk.

Simoko stood on her tiptoes, even though she was in heels, to reach a book on the top shelf of her bookcase. If he were straight, he probably would have attempted to look up her skirt. She grabbed the book then sat behind her large desk, opened it up, and began reading. Goten raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shook his head, sticking to his guns. _'That damned woman will get nothing from me.'_

An hour passed, and the scowl on Goten's face turned to one of complete boredom. He fought to keep his eyes open, ready to fall asleep on the couch while Dr. Simoko worked. She had went from reading a book to filling out paper work, only looking at him once in a while, to see if he wanted to talk. Goten opened his mouth slightly, but then a bell went off.

Simoko stretched and smiled. "Well, Goten. Maybe our next session will be more productive. I'll see you same time next week!" She stood and reached a hand out, but Goten simply growled. She frowned slightly and walked over to the locked door, opening it to usher his father inside. "Ok, Mr. Son. We are done here. I just need to talk to you for a few moments. Goten, you can just wait out here." Simoko stood aside as the two Son's passed, one with a hopeful smile, the other with a scowl. Once Goten stepped outside, the door slammed shut behind him.

Goku sat on the couch where his son had been sitting not a minute before, fidgeting with his pant leg nervously. He watched the beautiful woman sit behind her large desk and write down some things. A moment or two passed, making Goku more and more uncomfortable. "S-so… how did everything go? Is he cured?" The tall Saiyan asked, finding himself interestingly shy around Goten's psychiatrist.

The woman gave a giggle. "Mr. Son, you cannot cure people of a mental condition over night." She put aside her papers and crossed her hands under her chin, smiling at the man. Goku felt his face heat up slightly. "Goten… he is a very difficult case, as Dr. Emerson has told you before. And from my experience already with him, he is going to be a very very tough nut to crack. He refused to talk, just scowled and kept his arms crossed. The entire session." She shrugged, almost disappointed that her newly assigned "patient" didn't open to her immediately.

"What? Well, what did you do? He has to talk, doesn't he?" Goku pouted, upset with his son.

"Mr. Son, I did nothing. Now, before you lose it on my head, you have to understand a few things, ok? You cannot force anyone to do as you wish or please. With therapists and doctors like me, a relationship has to build before the patient will open up. They need to find a reason to trust you, and from what I have been told, Goten trusts no one." She took off her glasses and eyed Goku, making the Saiyan feel somewhat giddy. "Instead of pushing him, the technique I use on all my patients, I will use on him. I won't talk. We can sit in complete silence all session long, it doesn't bother me. It gives me a chance to catch up on my work, and a time for them to get comfortable with their surroundings and myself. Eventually, they all get very bored very quick, and start to talk. Trust me, Mr. Son, Goten will come around. And when he does, it will be worth the wait." Her emerald orbs sparkled in fascination, anticipating the day when Goten would open up to her. Goku's heart interestingly beat faster at her look. She was such a beautiful woman.

"W-well… I hope s-so too…" He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in nervous habit. He watched as she smiled a little bigger then take out a pad of paper.

"I am going to continue following Dr. Emerson's medication plan and keep prescribing him his sedatives." She wrote something down, tore the paper out of the pad, and handed it to Goku. He took it from her with slightly shaking hands. "So!" She piped up and stood from her chair, walking over to the door with Goku following behind. "I will see you same time next week. I am considering scheduling Goten for 3 sessions a week, just because we all want to make fast progress with him. See you soon!" She smiled and Goku smiled back.

"Yeah… see you soon…Heh…"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, mio bella?"

"Yeah… I'm sure, Dillon…"

Goten propped himself up onto what reminded him of a hospital bed, gripping the plastic mattress in one hand, his lover's hand in the other. They waited and stared into each others eyes, the demi Saiyan's paranoia subsided because of his medication. His body was shaking, his stomach flipping and churning, a nervous sweat breaking out across his forehead. The room smelled of incense and sterilizer, the mix not helping the ache in his belly. Dillon leaned in and gave his lover a sweet kiss, their lips moving together in the age old dance of desire. As tongues began to slide together, the sound of a door shutting stopped them. Dillon gave Goten an encouraging smile and stood out of the way from a tattooed man.

Goten watched the man grab a strange device and place a piece of metal into a hook nozzle. The tall man, strangely attractive for having a shaved, tattooed head, did a few more dazzling movements with his tool then looked at Goten, giving him a curious smile. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, grabbing a form and a pen.

Goten nodded and took the form from the man, nervously signing his name on the line below. He gave it back to the man, fascinated with the man's tattooed eyelids and inner lip. "H-how bad is this going t-to hurt…?" Goten asked shakily, squeezing Dillon's hand for comfort.

"Like… biting your tongue, really hard." The man said as he walked over to Goten and grabbed his chin softly. He opened Goten's mouth and looked inside, then grabbed a sharpie and marked a small dot on Goten's tongue. "Ok, this is your last chance to back out. This will only take me a second to do." The man eyed Goten, and the demi Saiyan nodded once again.

"I'm ready."

The tattooed man smiled and grabbed his "gun," telling Goten to open his mouth and stick out his tongue as far as he could, the Saiyan obeying obediently. Goten felt the metal device slide against his tongue, settling over the small dot the man had made. A few seconds passed, the longest seconds of Goten's life, and he squeezed Dillon's hand, waiting for the pain. Dillon squeezed back and he could feel the grin on his lover's face. Just when he thought he would die of anticipation, a sharp barbell shot thru his entire tongue, the pop sound of the piercing gun filling his ears.

Goten cried out in pain while his tongue was held in place, tears springing to his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Blood began to leak from the newly made piercing, the metallic tasting liquid calming the Saiyan down. Dillon's fingers wiped away his tears, the Italian man cooing in his ear of how proud he was of him and how much he loved him. The tattooed man took the gun away and started to wipe away the blood that dribbled down Goten's lips and chin. "What a baby." He teased and applied liquid medication to the tongue piercing.

The pain soon became an annoying throb of discomfort. Goten's eyelids were kissed by Dillon, and he smiled slightly. He listened to the tattooed man rummage around with some more things, as Dillon helped him to lie back onto the bed. He raised Goten's shirt up to reveal wash board abs and a sexy navel that he loved to plunge his tongue into. He kissed Goten's tummy and gave him a warm smile. The tattooed man came back over and made another mark slightly above Goten's belly button, then grabbed another gun.

The tongue barbell was only the beginning.

* * *

Goten's POV

_November 12_

_I am getting straight A's in my AP Spanish class, and I am not even doing a thing anymore. The week I was absent from school because of my "psychosis" and all, Señor Juanes assigned 2 projects and a long term paper. When I arrived to school and started my normal schedule, he told me not to worry about it because it was "all taken care of." He gives me sexy grins and lets his hand linger on my body when he touches me on my shoulder or back. He wants me bad, and it's killing him that we cannot do a thing. Knowing this fact, Eros just likes to fuck with his head, giving him winks and blowing him seductive kisses when no one is looking. I make sure to press my body against his when looking over his shoulder, letting my hands touch his thighs slightly. There have been several instances where he has had to leave the classroom for a while because of all the flirting and touching I am doing to him. Not a single student can figure out why. _

_It's taken me a few weeks, but I finally warmed back up to Voorhees, finally convinced that he wasn't out to hurt me with that… monster… We kissed and made up, and I learned all about his progress with my brother. He's gotten my brother flustered and nervous, tempting him with secret innuendos and dropping all sorts of hints. "He wants me mate, I know he does." He would tell me over and over again with a smile. Instead of dwelling on the fact that he was seducing my married, newly fathered, brother, I had stared at the new bruise on his cheek. A fist was definitely used to make such a hit. When I asked him about it, he made some lame excuse that he fell while running during track meet. Bullshit._

_Kissing my lover, Dillon, has become quite interesting now that I have a tongue piercing. Our barbells hit and slide against one another's as we make out, sometimes locking up when we kiss at a certain angle. It's actually quite hot. Sex has become interesting too. He likes to bite and tug at every place I got a piercing; my tongue, eyebrows, bottom lip, navel, and ears. He has found a fascination with the scar on the left side of my face that I got when Trunks tried to kill me. He runs his tongue up and down it, giving me such delicious shivers at the action. From eyelid down to the middle of my cheek, he worships the imperfection. Now that I have a tongue piercing, I have found that Dillon loves the feeling of the cold steel against his big burning cock, the different extremes of temperature making him cry out in desire. After Zoomie and Trunks, I never thought I could love another person. But yet again, I am head over heels. This time, I can finally admit to it. _

_I haven't seen Trunks in a long while since the little "attack" he fell prey to a month ago. He has dropped out of any class he ever had with me, and I never see him if I am home at Capsule Corp. Also, the police have finally confirmed my mother a victim of the house explosion. Dillon told me he would take care of everything and I couldn't be more pleased. I can't wait until I finally decide when to have Trunks killed._

_

* * *

_

"Ok, so be sure that when you complete the electronic configurations, you check that your arrows are pointing the correct way. Alright?" Gohan stared at his class, beaming with pride at his students who were always willing to learn. He knew all the attention he was given was not just for the class and studies, mainly him, but it didn't bother him. As long as they weren't bored and weren't doing other things, he was fine. As he scanned the class, his eyes locked with golden-brown ones. Instantly, his face began to heat at the seductive gaze he was given. He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, trying to get some cool air on his hot skin. "N-now, when you have—"

The bell rang throughout the classroom and school, signaling the end of a wonderful Friday. Gohan's students jump out of their seats and literally sprinted for the door, ready to leave and celebrate the weekend. "Love you too! Don't forget your homework!" Gohan called out to his students, hoping they had heard him. He sighed and began to wipe off the chemistry problems on the white board, preparing to leave soon as well. Finishing the task, he sat down at his desk and looked down at all the papers on his desk, rubbing his temples as a headache began to form. His tired eyes scanned over to some pictures on his desk, a smile tugging his lips slightly at a photo of him holding his new born daughter, Pan. He then looked at the second photo, the smile fading away. It was a photo of Goten and him when Goten was 7, both of them happy and loving each other. He missed those days.

"Why are you so sad, Mr. Gohan?" Voorhees's voice made Gohan jump in his seat, seeing that his student was sitting on top of his desk.

The older man looked up from his desk and held his breath as small pouty lips touched his own. When his student pulled away, he stood suddenly, face red in embarrassment. "Jason, enough of this foolish behavior! I will report you to the principal next time you even touch me!" He hollered, hoping to scare the younger boy away.

Voorhees simply smirked and got on all fours on the top of the desk, leaning forward to close in on Gohan again. "And I can just as easily switch that story around to make them think YOU have been coming on to me. You'll lose your job before they even consider that I am the one at fault." He flashed his perfect teeth, knowing his blackmail would work on Gohan. "Mr. Gohan…" He moaned slightly and let his arms wrap around his teacher's thick neck, one he would love to bite and suck. Gohan gave a growl, putting up a fight like he always did in this situation.

"You wouldn't dare blackmail me." Gohan warned, his blood racing at the feeling of the smaller boy resting in his lap, his chair leaning back at their weight.

"I would. Beginning now. I want you Mr. Gohan, why can't you see you want me to?" Voorhees stared intently into his teacher's eyes, feeling giddy at the fact that this was the closest he had ever been to Gohan.

"I don't want you!" Gohan yelled.

"Then why haven't you pushed me away?" The Australian boy arched an eyebrow curiously.

Gohan couldn't give an answer. Not to the teenager, not to himself. Why hadn't he thrown him across the room? Why was he letting the boy touch him and put his lips on his own? Why was he even letting their tongues touch and explore? Why did it feel so… good? Voorhees had touched him before, spoken dirty to him, made him question his own marriage, but now… it had never been like this. The Saiyan moaned slightly as Voorhees rubbed his body against his, and he pulled away. "You'll lie, just so I will sleep with you?" He whispered, feeling he had no choice but to do what the boy wanted.

Voorhees gave an evil grin. "I've been spending too much time with Goten." He purred and began to kiss his teacher again, letting his hands roam wherever he pleased. He heard Gohan huff, then his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked to his feet. Gohan was on his feet as well, dragging his student out of the classroom and down the hall. "Where are we going?" Voorhees freaked, thinking that Gohan was taking him to the principal.

"To fuck. If we are going to do what you want, we are going to do it MY way." Gohan scowled over his shoulder, making Voorhees smirk. They walked around the corner to the janitor's closet, Gohan throwing the boy inside, slamming the door behind him. He pushed Voorhees up against the wall, knocking over brooms and buckets. "We will fuck when I want to. Where I want. However I want it." Gohan began to tear off Voorhees's shirt, looking over the bronze chest with hunger. "No lovey dovey crap. No cuddling. You're a whore to me, Jason." Gohan knew he was being cruel, but it was the only way he could vent his guilt and frustration over the sin he was about to commit.

"I want to be your whore, Mr. Gohan." Voorhees moaned and wrapped his legs around the Saiyan, slamming his mouth against his teacher's. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It all felt like a fucking dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up for as long as he lived.

Sin never tasted so good.

TBC.


	13. No Cure

Domination Chapter 13

"_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…"_

The great thing about being Catholic is the fact that no matter what you do, you can be forgiven everyday with a clean slate. As long as you confess to those sins and are forgiven, it's as if nothing ever happened; As if you didn't kill that snitch, or you didn't sleep with that prostitute. Now, I'm sure that there is more to the Catholic Religion than that, but that is just the gist I got from it. Recently, I have been questioning my faith to any sort of "God" or "Higher Power" because of the insanity I have been in the clutches of. What "God" would put such a terrible thing on a person?

It's difficult to find your own middle ground when you have a mother who worships the Japanese god's and spirits, and a father who believes in just the "Other World" and see's this said "God" as our very own Earth Guardian, Dende. One can't go to a billionaire who has no belief in a God, rather that science is why we exist, or a Saiyan Prince who used to worship a handful of gods and a King, but now has no belief as well. How can a confused, schizophrenic Saiyan boy such as me find "faith"?

Who better to open me to more experiences and beliefs than my own lover, who happens to be a Satanist?

I told him I was confused. That I didn't know what to believe. If there is a God, what makes Him so special that I have to worship him? Was Heaven worth it? Why the hell should I give a damn about religion anyway?

"Bella, nobody HAS to give a shit about religion," He would tell me, stroking my jaw as I lay in his lap. As he talked to me, I stare at his messy hair, wavy and curly on some ends, spilling over his shoulders and forming around his handsome face. A beautiful and enticing sight, my lover's natural look is. I twine a finger around a wavy curl of his, listening to him. "Religion is simply a mere scape goat. Something for people to find comfort in, in a fucked up world like this. Humans need answers to life, to why they exist, reasons for why the way things work like they do. The human mind just can't grasp 'It is what it is.' They need something more than that." I twine another finger in his thick hair. "It's another reason to kill. Another reason to hate one another. To think that one is better than the other. Religion is well…. Hypocritical."

"But you have a religion." I shot back at him, my purple pills giving me extreme mood swings at times. But he let my growl pass, knowing just exactly how I act and having no care.

"That is because I DO believe in something more powerful spiritually. I don't need explanations, but I am just fascinated with that higher power. It doesn't necessarily mean God and Heaven. Where people believe in a God figure, I believe in the opposite… The incredible powers that a darker being has. Can give you, if desired. The sinister power of God's mortal enemy is what I desire and crave. Of Lucifer." He took an arm out and stretched it in front of us. "What I worship… is greater than any life beyond the grave. What I worship gives me the powers every human craves. Just… for a little price."

In the dark of the night, his arm began to light up with a red aura, making a weird whirring noise. "A soul… when you really think about it… doesn't mean that much to me. I don't mind trading it for something far greater…" Dillon whispered and right before my eyes, the smoke of the aura took the shape of a tiny demon creature, dancing in his palm. "A soul for demonic powers… sounds like a fair trade to me, no?" The smoky demon twirled around his suddenly clawed fingers, making small growling noises, its wings staying close to its body.

I knew there was a reason for why he was so powerful. So sinful and desirable. Just as Lucifer is to humans… I think I am going to have to become a worshipper of the Dark Lord, just like him.

* * *

The rush that one gets with sex is unlike any rush one can experience. The euphoria, the adrenaline, the sheer primal instinct that every human has all comes out during one sinful act of lust and desire. It's no wonder back centuries ago man killed man for a mate, even to this day the crimes of passion are still thriving. One cannot help but attain the climax all humans crave. Once one has found the other that brings them to nirvana, they will never let them go. They will fight to the death to keep their lover, kill to always have their prize. Barbaric yes, but oh so true.

My nirvana, the keeper of my desire's and passion, touches me in places he knows will bring out the moans in me. He can spend hours just exploring every nook and cranny of my body, every curve and angle, out of sheer curiosity to the sounds I will make. And this one act of desire is no exception to his adventures.

Scalding hot water that pours over us from above only enhancing the desire and lust while the cool granite I am pressed against makes for a delicious extreme of temperature. My body quivers as his hands and mouth roam over me like a starving nomad. Certain areas on my body are extra sensitive to his touches, which causes my voice to carry into different pitches. My legs can hardly keep my body up. I am ready to collapse to my knees, but this Italian demon won't allow it. He wants to torture me, he wants to listen to me beg.

He slides that part of his body that I worship inside of me, my body still so nice and tight for him even after all the sex we have. I moan and cry out his name while my face is pressed against the cool granite, clawing at the stone as if I were trying to grip onto reality. He knows how to angle his hips as he pounds into me, knowing where that spot is inside of me that brings me to the stars. He avoids the obvious aching I have for him, wanting me to hold out as long as I possibly can. He moans my name in my ear, quickening his pace and biting my neck. I try my best to meet his vicious thrusts by pushing back.

Our cries of passion bounce off the tiled walls of Dillon's luxury shower. Spots begin to dance around my vision as he hits my bundled nerves over and over again. I voice my passion quite loudly, my strength making me crush the granite under my fingertips as I feel my peak about to hit. Dillon was getting louder and more anxious, his peak racing along with mine. I think the best moment that lovers share, is when they experience orgasm together. It brings them all the more closer to one another, as if their love is binding together for eternity.

Just like Dillon and I will always be.

* * *

Voorhees's POV

I love making Mr. Gohan squirm in his seat. It's such a fun game to play in class; a game that only he and I know. My handsome teacher was very reluctant at first to start this affair with me at the beginning, for many good reasons. He was married, he had a child, he was my _teacher_, and supposedly he wasn't "gay." All of that now just seems so silly and unimportant now that this shameful affair has been going on for almost 2 months now. The whole class is having our "silent study time" to prepare for the big test coming up tomorrow, and this is when I like to play our game.

It starts by me staring at him with a smirk, chin resting in the palm of my hand. Every time, he just knows I am looking at him, and every time he looks back at me. My stare is usually sexual, eyes lidded heavily with an aroused blush over my nose at the dirty thoughts I am thinking. Then he starts to blush, his eyes getting wide and attempting to tear away from my gaze. But it never works, and he ends up catching more glances at me, pretending to be writing down something or flipping through a book. By this point, I take either a pencil or a pen and bring it up to my lips, tapping slightly, so if someone is watching me it looks like I am just pondering up an answer.

When I have Mr. Gohan's full attention, I slide the utensil across my lips, parting them slightly. Then I bring my tongue out to skim the other direction. It is then, that Mr. Gohan starts shifting in his seat. I then take the pen away from my mouth to bite my lower lip seductively. He clears his throat then pulls on the collar of his shirt. He knows what I am thinking. He knows what I want. I bring the pen back and nibble of the tip of it, letting a little slip behind my lips. I suck on the cap slightly and Mr. Gohan knocks over a cup with writing utensils suddenly, making everyone jerk their heads up and stare at him. He just gives his smile and scratches the back of his head out of habit, and that is my cue to jump out of my seat and pick up the mess he made.

I pick up all the pens and pencils and place them in the cup, then stand to stare Mr. Gohan right in the face with that same seductive smirk. Our eyes lock and the tension between us is thick. I hand over the cup and as he grabs it, our fingers brush and I gasp silently with a sexual smile. He simply lets out a ragged breath and pulls away to get back to his desk. The look in his beautiful black eyes tells me I am definitely going to be getting some as soon as lunch hits. Going back to my seat, I grin with success, winning my favorite game. Next to me, Goten gives and agitated huff and rolls his eyes at me. All I can do is giggle.

Is it lunch yet?

* * *

_**Somewhere on the west side of the city…**_

The sounds of a loud buzzing alarm could hardly be heard over the roar of traffic from the interstate right behind a ratty apartment complex. A pale hand shot out from a mountain of blankets and pillows to slap at the clock, groaning at how it was morning already. The figured moved around on the mattress whose home was the floor instead of a bed frame, throwing the covers off of himself. The pale teen stretched and yawned, his inhuman blue eyes opening to take in his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his silky, straight raven black hair that hovered over his naked shoulders. When bringing his hand back, a blonde chunk fell in front of his right eye.

The room had dirty beige walls and a dirty beige carpet, no cleaning product known to man able to get the stains out. It was small and uncomfortable, room enough for a mattress and a bookshelf. The teen stood clumsily and walked over to the mirror hanging over the door of his bedroom. He looked at himself fully, always mesmerized by his own looks. A carbon copy of his father, from head to toe, save for the blonde that the teen dyed himself. He inspected the little holes in his face where he would be later putting colorful piercings inside and then stared into his own eyes. A color no human could possibly have. Artificial. _Fake_.

The teen then dragged himself over to his closet and pushed aside the sliding tin door, looking at his small wardrobe. Mostly black, some he had made himself, others he had so skillfully stolen from many stores. Considering the life he had been living for the past 10 years, stealing had become not only a rush, but a necessity. When you are constantly broke living in a slum, how else can you get by? The black-haired teenager picked out his favorite outfit, black shorts with a white and black striped shirt and knee high converse shoes, then set it on his bed, today being one not like the rest. His father was finally letting him go to school and he wanted his first day to start out right.

He pulled open his door with some force, the thick paint making it stick to the frame. Immediately to his right was his father's room, door slightly ajar to reveal a pitch black room with the TV blaring, a sleeping figure who looked exactly like him sprawled out on the bed. The teen came in quietly and turned the TV off, stumbling over bottles of empty beer and packs of cigarettes. He turned and grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor, putting it over his father who reeked of alcohol, smoke and pot. Another night of wallowing in self pity, his child figured.

He exited and went into the small bathroom that was right across from his bedroom in the tiny hallway, getting out his toothbrush and toothpaste. When he turned on the sink, water spit out and then disappeared. _'Dad…. You forgot the water bill again…_' He sighed and threw the things down. No water meant no shower, no teeth brushing, and nothing to drink. The teen went to his room to put his clothes on, then went down the tiny hall and into the living area, stretching again.

The living area had 2 black leather couches given to them by his aunt, a TV and a coffee table with bills, bottles, and used cigarettes on top. To his right was the "dining room" that was simply a small card table and two folding chairs, last night's dinner still sitting out. In front of the "dining room" was the little kitchen with dirty dishes everywhere. The blue-eyed kid sighed and opened the small fridge, chuckling slightly at thinking that there was going to be food in there magically overnight. A carton of expired milk, some random herbs for cooking, a failed attempt at an apple pie, and a lemon stared the kid in the face, mocking him and his father's broke life. He went over to the small pantry and grabbed a box of stale cookies for his breakfast. Luckily, since he was just like his father, he only needed one meal a day, if that.

Going into the living area, he opened the blackout curtains to reveal a tiny patio for outside and the rest of the ratty apartment complex. Run down and cheap, the teen had been used to this almost his entire life. Opening the sliding door and stepping outside, he inhaled the stench of garbage and cigarette smoke. There was a time, long ago, when he didn't live in the city with his father. Instead, he used to live in the country, surrounded by beautiful trees as tall as the buildings of the city with animals and valleys and all sorts of things for him to get into when he was a child. But, because his father was a lazy, irresponsible man, this was his life now.

He watched as several cars passed by, all of them junk but with expensive chrome rims that spun. You could earn good money living on this side of the city, just not the way that most people desire to. The teen sighed and went back in to the living area, searching for his cell phone and "hobo bag" backpack. It was 7am and he had just enough time to catch the bus that will take him all the way to the most well known high school in the North, Orange Star High.

He just hoped that he was ready to become part of the chaos.

* * *

Goten's POV

Another boring session with my physiatrist, the second one this week already. She feels that I need to meet with her 4 days a week, and my father couldn't agree more with her. I think he just likes coming to visit her. I don't complain too much. I get to miss a ton of school, which is all just a dull blur anyway. I'm not even sure how my grades are. I can hardly remember the academics from yesterday. But it must not be that terrible considering I haven't failed out completely. That, or Dillon had fixed my grades for the rest of the year…

We are sitting in complete silence again, like every session, since I refuse to talk to her. Or… well, I did refuse. It doesn't help that I have a short attention span on top of a severe mental illness. My mind wonders all over the place, and I get more and more curious about the blonde behind the desk. I sit up from the couch and cock my head at her, my movement getting her attention. She arcs her eyebrows in interest, anticipating for me to say something. I open my mouth, she leans forward, but then I close it. She deflates and then goes back to her work.

I rest my chin on my hand and stare out of the window, overlooking the lush gardens and fountains, wishing I were somewhere else. Preferably with Dillon. The more I think of him, the happier I start to get suddenly. I see our figures on the lawn of the garden, holding hands while talking about nonsense, kissing each other and twirling my finger through his thick hair. A huge smile must have been on my face because Simoko had said something to me about my lover.

"Huh?" I asked her flatly, completely not amused at her interest.

"He's a lucky man you know. Your lover. After all, what else would give you a smile like that that no one has seen?" She winked and began to write again. When I huffed and laid back on the couch she spoke up again. "I used to have someone like that you know. Someone I loved so much I still smiled when he wasn't around." She gave a sigh and went back to her work, this time catching my curiosity.

"…. So what happened?" She grinned and instantly I knew she had this planned all along. I was hooked in and there was no turning back now.

She stretched in her chair, her breasts moving with her, then relaxed, tapping her pen against her chin. "Well, he killed himself. Many many years ago." She shrugged her shoulders, brushing off a painful memory like that, as if it were nothing.

I had leaned in towards her, utterly fascinated at the behavior. How could she not still hurt? How could she just act as if she didn't really love him? My God, if anything were to happen to cause Dillon's death, I would follow right behind him. She obviously saw my confusion and gave a giggle. "Sweetie, we were teenagers. This happened almost 15 years ago. And… I guess I should re-word this better. He went out with a bunch of his friends, got fucked up on alcohol and pot, then decided that he would be a show off and attempt to drive his motorcycle. Needless to say, it ended up in a horrible mess." She sighed, finally showing a tad bit of hurt that I had been convinced she didn't have. "He had to have a closed casket funeral. Not even 21 years old you know. Asked me to marry him months before this and we had our whole lives planned out. But, you can see where that ended up."

And just like that, she went back to her work. My jaw hung open, shocked slightly. "Aren't you still upset? You lost the love of your life, right? How can you just brush it off like that?" I asked, needing to know more.

"Some memories still pain me, Goten. But that was nearly 15 years ago. It is true what they say, time heals all wounds. I can't dwell on his death for the rest of my life. Sure, I suffered for about 4-5 years, but I'm over it now. I'll always miss him and love him, but I needed to move on with my life." She looked at me, a blonde lock falling over her shoulder.

"There is no way… if anything like that were to happen to Dillon, I don't think I would be able to survive." I sighed and sunk back down into the comfy couch. I could sense her listening to me with deep interest, and… I caved. "The love I have for this guy… it's unlike any I have felt before. What I felt for Trunks… that was just dirt compared to this exuberance. It's probably… because he saved me. Saved me from the horror and loneliness that I constantly felt. Saved me from myself…"

And on and on I went, surprisingly excited that I had all the time in the world to talk about Dillon. My psychiatrist found the tear in my damn and unleashed a flood of vulnerability and trust. I don't know why I could open up to her now, tell her about what I felt and the demons in my head. I told her about how when the demons whisper in my ear, Dillon is right there to defend me and destroy them. I tell her how whenever I have violent tendencies, Dillon holds me in his arms until I stop shaking and tearing open my palms with my hands.

The more I talked, the more disturbing my words got. But she didn't flinch. She didn't run away in disgust. Instead, she listened to every word, actually giving a shit about what I wanted to say. I guess just being able to talk about what went on inside my head unlocked the door. Why it was so sudden is beyond me. The only reason I could possibly think of was that Dillon, my weakness, was how she got to me. Through him, I opened up my schizophrenic mind to Dr. Simoko.

* * *

"Who the fuck is that?"

It was the first thing to come out of Dillon's mouth since lunch had started at the giant high school. And it definitely caught the attention of his right hand man, Voorhees. The Australian teen followed Dillon's gaze to settle his eyes on a black-haired, blue-eyed teen dressed in somewhat gothic attire. He looked completely lost and outcasted. And besides all of that, he was possibly the cutest thing Voorhees had laid eyes on in a long while. Voorhees looked at Dillon who was interested in him in an instant.

"Hey Voorhees. Go fetch." Dillon nodded his head towards the raven-haired teen and Voorhees instantly complied.

The foreign teen weaved through the many students that were crowding the cafeteria, ignoring all the insults and random "faggot" thrown at him as best he could. He was confident with whom he was, but the words still cut him like a knife. Now that everyone in school knew he was openly gay, he knew there was no turning back. It wasn't just some sick joke anymore. At least he felt safe and protected from harm when he was with Dillon. Anybody would with a guy like that at your side.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing over here all by yourself?" Voorhees stated as he snuck up behind the teen, scaring him.

The boy turned around to face Voorhees, instant blush on his face. "Excuse me?" He freaked slightly, freezing the moment Voorhees grabbed his wrist. "M-my name is Raven…" The raven-haired teen shook his arm, attempting to get away from Voorhees.

"What a pretty lil' name for such a pretty lil' thing like you!" Voorhees gave a handsome smile and Raven calmed down somewhat. "NOW. You have to come with me, Raven. It's best we get you with us before THEY get you." The Australian teen spoke, making Raven give him a quizzical look. Again, like perfected skill, Voorhees weaved through the people like it was an everyday occurrence, finding humor in the new statements of a new boyfriend. If they only knew.

The golden-kissed athlete made it back to Dillon swiftly, dragging a confused blue-eyed beauty behind him. "Alright then, mate! I want to introduce you to one of the greatest men you will ever meet." Voorhees outstretched a hand to Dillon, as if presenting a car at a car show. "Dillon Santinni. Dill, he says his name is Raven. Cute little thing, isn't he?" Voorhees looked over at Raven and winked, seeing that Raven was completely infatuated with the Italian before him.

* * *

Raven's POV

So, coming to this school, I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. It was as if the instant I walked in, I was to be picked on and pushed around by every jock I came in contact with. People who didn't even know me called me a "freak" and even dared call me a "witch." I looked down at my darker clothes, trying to figure out why. What it because I wasn't wearing a colorful collared shirt with golf pants? I wonder how they would treat me if they knew that it was all I could afford. Now that I think about it, I would probably be harassed even more.

The more the day dragged on, the worse it seemed to get. My teachers didn't take me seriously, when I told them I truly didn't know about the information. Who was Shakespeare? And why on God's green earth did I need to know about Geometric Proofs (whatever those were)? No one wanted to talk to me when one class broke us up into groups, as if I were toxic or something. The most bizarre of it all was the fact that I was labeled "homosexual" or, as others put it, "a fag." How do they even know? _**I**_ don't even know what I am, so what makes them so smart?

Maybe this was why my dad never wanted me to go to school.

Then it all made sense to me when the lunch bell rang, as to why I was labeled a "gothic fag" earlier. A bubbly and quite feminine looking guy came up to me out of no where, his tight shirt and black eye makeup all but screaming "GAY" at me. There was no way he was from around here, his golden skin a dead giveaway. That or the fact that he had real golden flakes on his bare shoulders like a woman was confusing me. I had no idea what was going on, just the fact that I was moving and being introduced to… the most… gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

See, I don't really know my own sexual orientation. I guess you could consider me quite confused, considering that I have kissed both girls and boys, just trying to figure it all out. But this Dillon person… he made my heart skip a beat. I felt suddenly giddy and nervous around him. I had never seen such beauty as this before. A sculpted body with a handsome face to match, muscles practically bursting from his dark clothes. His eyelashes were thick and black, making his stunning golden-green eyes just pop. His skin was smooth and olive colored while his thick black hair defied gravity in large liberty spikes. His smile made me want to melt, and my knees weakened. When he introduced himself properly, all I could do was laugh nervously and stumble over my words.

I didn't snap back into reality until Dillon started talking to me about the school, giving me advice as to where to eat, what to do and where to go. He knew the school more than anyone, and he also knew that no kid here was forgiving of the sin of being "gay" or "gothic." When I went to object, he stopped me by placing his strong hand over my mouth, and I turned to jello. "Look at what you are wearing. Whether you are gay or not, everyone is going to think what they want. I believe its best you stick with us."

As if I had a problem with it with this guy.

* * *

Goten's POV

"Raven Gero?" I quirked an eyebrow up as Dillon told me all about this "cute little goth kid" that had started at school. Where the hell had I heard that name before? "Gero… Hmmm…." I rolled my head back against Dillon's chest, both of us sitting outside next to his luxury pool that overlooked the grand forest behind the mansion. We watched his full blooded Rottweilers run around and chase each other, the bright sun beginning to set in the distance.

"It's too bad that you weren't there. Voorhees thinks he is the most adorable thing he has ever seen. This is odd considering he is fucking with your brother." Dillon kissed the back of my neck and then rested his chin on my shoulder, sighing contently.

"Voorhees is a whore, Dillon." I sneered at him, and he laughed. "He'll sleep with anyone who has a dick and is willing to put it in his ass. I blame you." I grinned and Dillon pulled away.

"I beg your pardon! Whose idea was it that we should force him to have sex with us back then?" He acted like he was utterly shocked, but his smile was killing that.

I turned and pushed him playfully, forceful enough to make him lay on the ground. "Don't blame ME that it was your dick that you were willing to put into him!" I giggled and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down to lay on top of him. I stared down at his handsome face, still in disbelief that a person could look as perfect as he did. And still in disbelief that someone so rich and powerful and handsome would love someone like me.

He slid his fingers through my hair and let his smile fade. I tilted my head slightly, curious at the change of demeanor. "How did your session go?" He asked quietly, and I understood why he wasn't smiling.

"It's psychotherapy. How do YOU think it went?" I groaned and looked away from him, focusing my eyes on one of the female Rottweilers that were pregnant. Dillon had promised me the pick of the litter and it made me happy. I was never allowed to have a pet when I was younger so the thought of finally having one made me feel like a kid again.

Dillon gently grabbed my face and turned me to look at him, his brilliant smile back on his face. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, both of us sharing a kiss that made me feel better. "Why are you so good to me…?" I whispered against his lips and he snickered. But he didn't have to tell me why. Just his kisses and his touches were enough reason to let me know why.

* * *

A black Bentley Continental cruised the streets of New York City in the cover of darkness, the city lights playing over the automobile like a dance. It was the time of night that all the bad came out, dirtying the streets as if they were rats themselves. Whores, drug addicts, gangsters, killers, rapists, the insane... There was a special place in hell for people like them. It was just the type of crowd that the Santinni men were all too familiar with. They owned this city and the filthy people who plagued the streets. They even owned half of the police force, along with those who worked for the mayor. Name a high enough price, and one can get people to bend over backwards with the snap of a finger.

Golden-green eyes watched the people closely behind tinted windows, making mental tabs of what they saw and speaking quietly with one another about what should be done and who to go after next. With extreme power, comes great paranoia. You could trust no one but yourself, and even then one could betray oneself. Dillon glanced at his stone-cold father out of the corner of his eye, taking in the hard profile and larger frame. The heir to the Santinni Mafia wondered if his father even trusted his own son, doubting himself all the time. The man had rid himself of his own men constantly, believing them traitors and rats. One will learn that if you work for Giovanni Santinni, you will not have the job forever.

Dillon sighed and felt himself getting antsy. His father had wanted to speak with him about their business, and he had a small hope that they would be discussing Dillon taking over when he reached 21 years of age. He had hoped that finally he had proven himself worthy of the title that came with great wealth and power. He fisted his Versace slacks in a nervous habit, waiting for his father to speak. Thoughts of his mentally unstable lover seeped into his mind, knowing that the boy was sound asleep in his large bed, and he became at ease. A smile even dared to grace his handsome face.

"Dillon." His father's voice suddenly boomed and the teen snapped his head to him. This was it. It had to be. "You have surprised me quite a few times these past few years. Especially ever since you met this… 'friend' of yours. And with that, you have truly surprised me, Duilio…" Dillon froze at his Italian name and the tone of his father's voice. He rarely used his Italian name, and when he did, it was never a good thing. "Does our name mean nothing to you? Our business? Our way of life? Does it truly mean nothing to you?" The questions spouted out at him stabbed him repeatedly, leaving him completely speechless.

"Father--" Dillon started, but was instantly backhanded by Giovanni, one of the many golden rings giving him quite a nasty red mark.

Dillon hung his head and felt his face heat up in shame and anger. "I know that he knows! Do you understand the danger we are in? And it is all because of you!" Giovanni roared, smacking the back of Dillon's head. "You are stupido! Stupido, stupido, stupido!" Dillon could tell his father's face was red and shaking, not able to contain his anger for long. He felt thick fingers grab his jaw and jerk his head to stare into his father's flaming eyes. "He knows too much. Take him out." It was neither a question nor a statement. It was a threat, Dillon knowing exactly what would happen if he didn't do as asked.

Dillon stared at his father in complete shock. No, he couldn't –_wouldn't_- kill Goten. He could not live without the boy! "No father please! You don't understand--" He was silenced with another backhanding, the act making him growl.

"Do you question me, Duilio?" His father was screaming in Italian now, grabbing Dillon by his thick hair and pulling roughly. "KILL the boy, or I will!"

The words made Dillon snap, his primal instinct to protect what was his kicking in. He snarled and grabbed his father's throat, slamming him up against the tinted window of the Bentley. Immediately, the driver slammed on the breaks. Never once had he laid a finger upon his father. Never through the horrid abuse he suffered through as a child, not once when his father beat their mother when in a drunken stupor, and never ever when all the past lovers in his life were thrown out of it. But to threaten to murder the love of his life, one he would die for over and over again, that was too much. "If you touch him I will destroy everything in your life you have worked so hard to accomplish!" Dillon roared, the demonic power in his damned soul flaring around him, making his eyes and skin flame red. He could feel his fingers become claws while spikes poked out of his forearm, the power he received from the Devil strong enough to transform him into a demon himself. "I will personally rip your throat out, Father." Dillon snarled, baring sharp, fang like teeth. There was definitely something inhuman about this Italian teenager.

Giovanni slowly nodded his head, fear plain as day in his wide green eyes. Dillon felt his anger fade, along with his demonic powers. As he calmed and let his father go, his skin returned to its tanned olive color and his features became human again. The adrenaline rush left Dillon breathless and panting slightly, turning away from his father to stare out the window, scowl on his perfect face. Long minutes past, the driver taking off again when he felt that everything had settled between father and son. Giovanni finally cleared his throat and Dillon looked at him again, no longer fearing the man like he had his entire life. His father straightened his tie and tapped his fingers on his diamond studded fashion cane across his lap.

"He could be… quite useful… now that I think about it more, my son." The change in attitude and topic made Dillon blink. He gave his father a stare that demanded to know more. Giovanni smirked and brushed off his shoulder. "He's not right in the head, no? Quite violent as well, I might add. How about we make him an offer he can't refuse, Dillon…" The older man looked his son over, gauging a reaction from his mature child. "Or better yet… an offer YOU can't refuse…"

Dillon quirked an eyebrow, completely interested in what his father had to say. "And what would that be, Giovanni?" He asked, spitting out the name.

"His life… for our work." Giovanni stated simply, nodding his head at his words. "He lives, as long as he works for us. Deal?"

Dillon gave a snort. "He lives, as long as he works for ME." A compromise.

The Santinni men stared at each other, watching one another as intently as they would the people on the street. Giovanni mulled over the idea for a moment longer then stretched out his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

The clock slowly ticked, seeming to never reach the end of class. Senor Juanes's gifted students sat and worked quietly on yet another giant paper due at the end of the week. The gorgeous Spanish man sat at his desk and stared off at his class, more or less at his star student. Juanes sighed and smiled to himself, eyeing Goten who was scribbling down yet another grand paper. His smile faded when he looked at the clock, seeing that the school day was going to be over in 5 minutes. He brushed back some strands of hair out of his face and continued to watch Goten.

Sensing eyes on him, Goten immediately looked up to see his teacher looking at him. Senor Juanes jumped and a cute blush formed over his nose, looking around his desk desperately for something to get his attention. Goten smirked and went back to his work.

Seeing that the bell was about to ring, Senor Juanes stood and got his students attention by clearing his throat. "The bell is about to ring and I do know that all of you cannot wait to get out of here. Now…" The man couldn't help but let his eyes settle on Goten again, the demi smirking seductively at him this time. Senor Juanes pulled on his collar, feeling his body heat up. "N-now… just because it is the weekend doesn't mean that you don't have work that needs to be done. I was kind enough to push back the paper till Monday, so I am expecting the best from all of you." The students gave a sigh and gathered their stuff. A 10 page paper in one week was really pushing it, but it was what one got when in an advanced course.

Just as he was about to say more, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school week. "Alright you can go. Don't forget about your paper!" Senor Juanes called after the running students. Noticing that Goten was about to walk out with the Australian teen, he placed his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "I also need you to… stay after class…" Juanes gave a knowing smile, and motioned for Goten to come back inside. Goten shrugged and waved Voorhees off, telling him he'd catch up to him later.

Once Goten entered the classroom, Senor Juanes instantly shut and locked the door behind them, resting against the frame nervously. He watched as Goten looked around the room, looking at all the projects and posters from the past year. The Spanish man's hands began to shake and his face began to heat up, just looking at the teenager. He had never been so attracted to a man before, even though he had had his fair share of men in his life. He would admit that he found many of his male students attractive, so much so sometimes that he had to transfer schools in Spain constantly. Never did he think coming to America, he would face such handsome boys.

He was thrown out of his daydreams as a pair of piercing chocolate eyes met his. His heart raced as he smelled Goten's spicy cologne, making his knees weak and his mouth water. "You wanted me, Senor…?" Goten purred, his eyes going heavy with seduction. Juanes gulped. Oh yes, he wanted him…

"Y… yes, Goten. I needed to tell you something…" Juanes ran his hands through his hair that was pulled back and stepped out of Goten's confinements. Goten followed him close behind, staring at his ass in those tight black pants. "You have completely amazed me Goten. Of all the students I have had in the past 10 years from the beautiful coasts of Spain to the insane cities in New York, you alone have mesmerized me." Juanes turned to find Goten extremely close to him again, backing against his large desk.

His words caught in his throat as Goten pressed his body against his, Juanes having to bend back over his desk. The teen had a very compact, hard body, and the Spanish man couldn't find his voice. Goten was scorching hot, and Senor Juanes couldn't help but touch the heat. Running his hands down Goten's chest, he bit back a moan as Goten pressed closer against his groin. "Go on…" Goten purred and placed his arms beside Juanes, trapping him.

"I.. I am leaving for Spain this weekend… I cannot stay here any longer, Mijo. I realized this after the party. My attraction to you is keeping me in danger constantly. I fear I cannot control this… undeniable desire I have for you…" It was hard for the man from Spain to talk when Goten was grinding against him, biting his lower lip in the game of passion.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Goten, or so thought, growled in Juanes's ear, digging his erection against his teacher's. He had a sinister smirk on his face, and it made his teacher squirm. He looked like a sex god. Like Eros, from Greek history that Senor Juanes had learned about years ago in school.

"I… I am. I'm leaving to get away. Get away from those… pouty lips and muscular body…" Juanes moaned as Goten began to bite his collar bone and grab his bum. His student was driving him crazy. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Ai dios, Mijo, por favor! Tu necesiito ahora…" The Spanish man moaned and leaned forward, desperate for a hot kiss and hands all over him.

Eros pulled away teasingly, smirking and brushing their lips together. "Too bad you are leaving, huh? I want to do so many things to you…" He gave a growl-like laugh and shoved his teacher on the desk, Juanes instantly wrapping his legs around Goten's frame. The man begged and bucked against his student, ripping at clothes and grinding against a hard cock. Finding himself with his pants at his feet and his legs on strong shoulders, Juanes snapped back to reality. But by the time he regained himself, it was too late.

"Scream my name, you little bitch."

* * *

"…. The hell is taking so long?" Dillon huffed and looked at his Versace watch for the 6th time in the past 10 minutes. He paced back and forth, waiting for Goten to emerge from the school building after staying after class with his teacher. With him were Voorhees and the new addition to their growing group, Raven. Voorhees sat on a bench bored with his chin on his hand. Raven stood off to the side, fidgeting with his hands, watching Dillon nervously. Dillon looked at his watch again and growled, storming towards the building.

Voorhees perked up and let his mouth hang open in an attempt to say something, while Raven jumped at the sudden movements. As Dillon walked up the steps, a very happy and over confident Goten burst through the doors with a smirk. As he reached Dillon, he grabbed his lover and brought him down for a fierce kiss. It took the Italian man by complete surprise, while the black haired, blue-eyed boy who witnessed the whole thing felt his heart sink.

Voorhees came up beside Raven and giggled. "I see the way you look at Dillon every time he is around ever since you got here. I probably should have told you sooner, mate… I wouldn't touch him with if I were you. Goten snatched him up about a year ago." The Australian teen gave a coy smile as he watched the blue-eyed beauty deflate. He leaned in extremely close to Raven's ear, his lips just a whisper from the cartilage, "He'll probably eat you if you try…"

Goten pulled away from his blushing lover, still smirking. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He snickered, still locked in his state of mental illness. He winked and walked on towards Voorhees, completely walking past Raven with his nose in the air. He had yet to even acknowledge the boy, let alone care he existed.

Raven looked Goten up and down, being that this was the true first time he had seen the teen ever since he had started almost 2 weeks ago. He looked oddly familiar, even though he had never met the kid till now. Memories of when his father told him all the stories of his past came rushing to his brain in an instant, making Raven ever more curious. He snapped back to reality when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Voorhees. "Don't worry about him, mate. He'll warm up to you eventually…" he started, but seemed as though something had caught his attention.

And as a matter of fact, something had.

Voorhees let go of Raven and waved his goodbyes, running off to the side of the school where a tall and handsome teacher stood, an almost scary replica of an older Goten. "He's such a slut." Goten piped up, winding his fingers with Dillon's. Raven watched as the two exchanged a few words and then left with each other behind the school in the back parking lot.

"He seems like a nice guy…" the blue-eyed beauty said, more or less to himself.

"Yeah don't let that fool you. Goten is right. He likes to get around, especially with the older men." Dillon turned to talk to Raven, smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy. But mostly when he wants something from you." Raven nodded at Dillon's words, not really hearing him, but mostly staring at him in awe. Shaking his head to get out of his daydreaming, he looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late. He too said his goodbyes and ran down the street, disappearing from sight within seconds.

"He's strange." Goten sighed and leaned against a lamp post on the sidewalk.

"I wish you'd give him a chance. He's really sweet." Dillon remarked and stood next to his dazed lover. They sat in silence for a few more moments, before the Italian spoke up again. "I take it Senor Juanes had some important stuff to tell you?"

Goten couldn't stop the cocky smile that spread across his face. "Or show me."

Dillon shook his head and chuckled to himself. _'Should have seen that one coming.' _

_

* * *

_

Both teacher and very antsy student rode in silence together, one lost in his own thoughts while the other had ideas spill into his perverted mind as to what he was getting into tonight. This happened almost everyday like clockwork. Gohan was trapped, constantly suffocating and wanting to escape the torture he had to endure with the younger man next to him. He was exhausted all the time, trying his best to wear out his student and satisfy him enough to make him leave. But it never suffices. The Australian boy always crawls back for more, begging for it, driving Gohan crazy. And lately, not the bad crazy either.

On the other hand, the teen felt as though he would never be satisfied. How could one tire from the activities that he and his wise and older lover progressed in everyday? He loved the way his body burned and ached for his teacher. He loved the moment when he reached pure bliss, crying out to the world his love and desire. He especially loved the sounds he could rip from his lover when he dug his nails into his back and moaned in his ear.

Voorhees looked over at Gohan with a smile plastered on his face, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, leg crossed over the other. With his free hand, he reached over and ran his fingers up and down Gohan's arm, making the older man jump at the contact. Gohan looked at him, holding his gaze for what seemed an eternity. Turning his attention back to the road, Gohan sighed. What was the point? The boy was hooked, and it was his fault for leading him on. Before this, he was too nice, paid too much attention to him, and even smiled at him when it was probably not necessary.

But he couldn't help it back then. Jason amazed him in sports, being the best player on the field, always pushing himself to the breaking point. He was incredibly fast and sharp, making the right decisions at the perfect moment. Gohan adored that in a person. Not only that, but Jason amazed him in the classroom. For being a jock, he was smart as well. Private schools would help in that, but it seemed like Jason wanted to learn and was actually interesting in what Gohan had to say. Now he knew that he was extremely far from the truth.

"So what are we going to do tonight, Mr. Gohan?" Voorhees purred and moved his fingers up to stroke Gohan's jaw. The movement was tender, and as much as he hated admitting it, Gohan liked the affection.

"The same thing we do every night, Jason. I bring you home, do you, and then you leave with enough time for me to clean up before my wife and daughter gets home." Gohan groaned. He hated to treat Voorhees this way; it was completely out of his character. Whatever the kid saw in him, he wanted to take that and turn it on itself. Gohan had a good heart and he wanted to do good for everyone just like his father. When put into a situation that he could not control or escape, he panicked.

Hearing Voorhees huff, something had finally dawned on Gohan. How he had not seen it before was un-telling. Voorhees held his future by his balls, and with each time that Gohan shot him down, the boy would no doubt squeeze just a little tighter. The Saiyan man had been blackmailed into the affair, because Voorhees truly did have the power to ruin his life forever. Just like all the other teacher-student relationships he had seen on the news, it was always the teacher to blame. It was always the teacher who was the terrible monster to have a sexual relationship with the student. All his pupil had to do was tell anyone about them, and he was fucked.

Because he was forced into the affair by Voorhees's threats, it was highly possible that if Gohan made the boy mad, he would for sure be doomed. The Saiyan looked at Voorhees to see that the boy wasn't pissed, but hurt. He had been lucky this far to treat him terrible, but having a new found look at the entrapment, it was time to turn the other cheek. Give Voorhees what he wanted, to an extent, and satisfy the boy enough so he would leave him. Or better yet, get bored. It was worth a shot…

With a new outlook on the situation, Gohan reached over with an unsteady hand and stroked the boy's curly golden hair. The gesture made the kid jump and blush, but gave him a look of happiness and confusion. "I uh… I didn't mean to snap at you like that…Work is just piling up since it is almost the end of the year and I'm just a little stressed…" He mumbled with his face completely red, losing his words. Voorhees grabbed his hand and gave it a kiss, then nuzzled it with his tanned cheeks.

"It's ok Mr. Gohan. I understand. If you need to vent out your frustrations, then go right ahead. And…" He kissed his hand again, and started to move his kisses up his arm slowly, "if you need to find a release to all of your stress…" Voorhees moved in his seat to be closer to Gohan, kissing his arm and then his cheek, "You know I would have no problem at all to bring you that release…" He purred, letting his eyelids go heavy with a seductive gaze.

Gohan swallowed back his pride, knowing that his brain was screaming at him to push the boy away. But he would not allow himself to fight this battle anymore. And who knew? He might even enjoy himself. Gohan pulled up to his home, turning the car off in the driveway and looking at Voorhees. His gaze was intense, and it made the Australian teen squirm in his seat in anticipation. "Well, then if it will make you happy, then I believe you should help me rid me of my stress from today." Gohan was shocked at his own words. They came out just so smooth and calm, as if he spoke in sexual innuendos all the time.

Voorhees nodded happily and jumped into his embrace, inhaling his scent instantly. His body shook in arousal and with a few nerves. Gohan had never acted this way to him, and as much as he could get off to the verbal abuse, Voorhees liked this side of his teacher more and more. He felt as though he were talking to his lover, not his bedmate. He held his teacher's cheeks and pressed his lips to the man's moaning and deepening the kiss instantly. He was even more surprised to find that Gohan was kissing him back, their tongues twining together, sending electric shocks up his spine. The teen pulled away to stare at his teacher, the man's cheeks red but not in embarrassment like usual. Gohan's eyes were slightly glazed and he felt hot to the touch. Voorhees knew that look all to well; Mr. Gohan was aroused.

The teen instantly slid down Gohan's chest to rub his face in his teacher's crotch. He felt the member begin to grow hard, and it made him painfully hard as well. "Oh Mr. Gohan…" Voorhees moaned and began to grope the bulge in Gohan's pants, watching as the man let his head fall back and open his mouth in a pleasurable sigh. He stroked his teacher's growing hard-on through his pants, keeping his eyes on the Saiyan's face the entire time. Feeling that Gohan's hips were starting to move up and down, a sign of wanting, Voorhees found a zipper and pulled down, a hard cock popping out of the hole.

With skill that he had gained over the past year, he swallowed Gohan whole, sucking on the appendage quite noisily. Above him, Gohan gave a gasp of surprise, his thick fingers grabbing locks of the student's golden-brown hair. "Nnnn…" The Saiyan man bit his lower lip, bucking his hips up and down, choking the Australian teenager. Voorhees bobbed his head on his teacher's cock, letting it slide down his throat to block his breathing. Saliva fell from his mouth all over the dick and down his chin, moaning and massaging his large sack. Gohan began to pant and moan, moving the teen's head up and down in a rhythm that was bringing him to his peak.

The Saiyan man sucked in air through his teeth, giving a loud moan as his thrust his hips up, his cock going down Voorhees's throat. The teen gagged, but his head was held in place, Gohan's essence shooting down his throat. The teacher bucked his hips a few more times and then let Voorhees go, resting his head against the headboard of his car seat, panting. When the spots in his vision started to disappear, he looked around to find Voorhees sitting on his lap, hugging him with a large smile. The man gave a smile himself, running his fingers through the locks of his student's hair.

Oh yes… Gohan would definitely enjoy himself.

* * *

Goten's POV

_April 16_

_I'm feeling antsy. Antsy, like the little bugs that crawl on the ground. The ground is wet and muddy. It only happens when it rains. Rain comes from the sky. The sky resembles a black lit canopy with holes punched in it. Holes, like the ones in my face that I see in the mirror. A mirror that reveals the horror that I am. A monster. A beast. Why hello there, Beastie. Are you as terrified to reveal the real you to the world like I am? No one would love you. No one but me. I love you. We are both monsters that have to pretend to be normal. No one would accept us for who we really are. _

_Who are we? Who am I? I am Goten. I am Eros. I am Ommato. I am war, I am pain. I suffer alone and terrified. Waiting for someone to help. But it wont come. Mmm.. I like to cum. All over my lover and myself. Me, myself, and I. _

_My doctor tells me that she is worried. My writing is starting to get scrambled. My speaking tends to confuse. She calls it a "word salad." I like salad. It has lots of lettuce and stuff. Lettuce is green and leafy. Like leaves from a tree. Trees are massive and ancient. My mother is ancient history, and it makes me smirk. Dr. Simoko says that speaking in a "word salad" is not a good thing. It means that my illness is getting worse as time goes on. She says that Dillon is not a good influence. I think she wants to get him out of my life. I think she wants him dead. I wont let that happen. She is out to get me, just like everyone else. I can't trust anyone. NO ONE BUT ME, MYSELF, AND I! I will kill her. I will kill and eat them all. _

_The first to go… Trunks. _

_

* * *

_

It was almost one in the morning by the time the blue-eyed beauty got home. He closed the door behind him and walked up the carpeted stairs that led to the main area of the apartment. All of the lights were off except for the TV that was blaring blue and white across the walls with a terrible late night show. As he came around the corner and into the living room, his father was sitting on the couch with a cigarette between his fingers and a beer on the coffee table.

"You're home late." He murmured, inhaling the smoke into his lungs and blowing it out, eyeing the teen that put his hobo bag down.

Raven didn't speak as he untied the apron around his waste, untucking his black shirt out of his pants. He grabbed his black pouch that held his money, mass amount of pens, and his book where he wrote stuff down. On the separate leather chair, he sat down and pulled his hair out of his small ponytail, his black silk falling down to shape around his face. "I got the last table unfortunately. At least they tipped me really good." He pulled out his big wad of money that he had made and began to count, his father eyeing him curiously.

The teen had made about $200 and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Luckily the restaurant he had been working at for 2 years now was kept constantly busy with snooty rich people and important business men. All who knew how to tip for great service and hard work. Raven had been working in the fine dining place since he turned 15, starting off as a dishwasher and working his way up to being the youngest server the company had, being that he went above and beyond in everything he did. It was how he could easily come home with $200 on a weeknight. That and the fact that a steak cost a guest at least $50 a pop.

"Hn. Business is booming." His father remarked and finished off his beer, tossing the bottle on the carpeted floor with no care. Raven gave an agitated sigh, considering he had just cleaned the carpets last night. Before he could say something to his distant father, his phone began to ring, making the father-son twins perk up. Raven reached for his phone to see that it was Voorhees who was calling him.

"H-hello?" he answered uneasily, finding it odd for someone to be calling him this late. The bubbly Australian teen chatted his ear off, begging for the kid to leave and come out with him to cause some trouble with the others. Raven hesitated, only making the feminine boy whine and beg some more. He felt his father's eyes on him and felt nervous, excusing himself to his room without a word. Now this… definitely got his father's curiosity.

_//Ohh come on baby. We should hang out and go skinny dipping and make out a little bit! Oh oh then we can steal a tractor and race down the highway! //_ Voorhees's voice rang out through the phone, making Raven laugh at his fast-paced words. Suddenly there was some fumbling around and a yell of displease, then a deeper, Italian accented voice presented itself. Dillon apologized for Voorhees's behavior, telling him that he decided to bring along his "special herbs" from Australia on their midnight excursions.

_//Although… you should come out with us…// _Raven almost began to swoon as Dillon spoke to him. _//We plan on vandalizing a ton of shit and—Voorhees really? That is my ass, c'mon now!//_ There was more muffled sounds and shouts back and forth, but Raven couldn't help but feel himself yawn in sheer exhaustion from work. "Dillon I uh… I can't. Not tonight. I am really tired… but I will definitely hang out tomorrow, ok?" Raven laughed slightly and said his goodbyes.

As he placed the phone down, he had a sudden awful feeling in his gut about the situation. Something inside him had told him he had made the right decision in skipping out on the adventure. To be completely honest, he was utterly terrified of Goten. His father had told him all the stories in the past about Goten's father, Goku. Goku was one of the most powerful men in the universe and when angered, he was lethal. Like most Saiyans were, earth-born or not. Then, Raven had heard the small talk between Dillon and Voorhees about Goten's "illness" and how it wasn't getting better. Raven didn't want to be around when the Saiyan just snapped and went nuts. And tonight definitely felt like one of those nights to the hybrid android, heeding his father Android 17's warnings about a psycho Saiyan.

Raven would have had no idea how right he was about this particular night.

* * *

Something didn't seem right with Goten tonight… Dillon could sense it in the air. As the close-knit group ventured out around in the streets of the city, causing all sorts of teenage mischief –something Dillon had never done till now- Goten was starting to get agitated and twitchy. It hardly went unnoticed by the protective lover when Goten started cocking his head up slightly, as if he were listening to something being told in his ear. And yet, no one was around him to do such a thing.

The night went on and Dillon noticed that Goten was getting more and more… worse. As they were walking in the back alleys of the city, Voorhees baked out of his mind to care, Goten had started mumbling to himself and pulling on his hair. "Bella… what's wrong?" Dillon asked quietly, placing an arm around the fidgeting Saiyan. Goten started talking quietly, making the Italian heir lean in closer to hear the words spill.

"It-it-it-it-it's not right. Right is the opposite of l-left. I left my light on in my room and I am going to be punished for it. Punishment helps to stop me from being bad. Trunks is b-b-bad and he wants me dead. Sometimes I want to be d-dead because I will be in peace. There is no peace in this world. The world is at and end and I am the reason!" Goten sputtered out the ever famous word salad that had taken over his cognitive learning, his mind making his words jumble around. It was a nasty side effect of his deteriorating brain from the schizophrenia, and it pulled at Dillon's heart.

"Bella sssshhhh… it's ok. The world is not going to end." Dillon stopped Goten from walking, pushing him against an alley wall lightly to stare him in the face. He watched as Goten's face twitched and became distorted as he fought against the voices in his head. Voorhees turned around, puffing on the Australian weed and giggling, telling Goten that he was being silly. "Not now, Voorhees!" Dillon barked, making the golden teen laugh again.

Goten was starting to get irritated with Voorhees, growling at the teen's voice and fast movements. Just like in the hospital during the attack against him and the Australian a while ago, Dillon could see it happening. He grabbed Goten's arm, hoping to keep him in his place and be distracted in pouncing on Voorhees. But Goten was strong, and he started to pull towards the stumbling and giggling golden teenager. His eyes had set into determination and were in slits, the shadows of the night giving him a frightening look. Dillon had faced death, abuse, and danger his entire life, but even Goten's demeanor gave him a shiver of fear.

His immense strength dragged Dillon with him as he lunged for Voorhees in an attempt to attack him, whining and snarling. Dillon fell to his knees as Goten pounced on Voorhees, the Italian man screaming at Voorhees to get out of the way. He watched as Voorhees turned to see Goten lunging for him, knowing all to well that it was too late. As if it were in slow motion, Voorhees fell to the floor, his neck in Goten's mouth. The Saiyan boy shook him like a dog does to a rag, blood splotching the ground and splattering Dillon's face. The heir to the Santinni fortune stood and drew out his revolver that he kept with him always, shooting it off in the air to scare Goten. The boom made Goten shriek and jump off Voorhees, bailing out of there down the alley.

"Goten NO!" Dillon watched as Goten ran like a maniac down the streets. He stood and started after him, but stopped to look at Voorhees. The teen was moaning in pain, bleeding from the back of his neck. Dillon was torn between chasing after his deranged lover, and helping his bleeding friend. He gave a growl and ran after Goten, listening to the psychotic screams. He loved Voorhees, he truly did, but Goten was his life. If anything were to happen to him, he wouldn't be able to survive it.

Coming around the corner, he found Goten standing in the middle of the street, looking right up at the sky. Dillon ran up to him, cautious of touching him because of how bad Goten's episode was. He followed Goten's gaze up to see a big, bright full moon the color of a pearl. Memories of a conversation Goten once had with him about his species and the moon came to mind, and it all made sense as to why the Saiyan had snapped the way he did. _'He must have looked at the moon back there…_' Dillon thought and nodded to himself, creeping up close to his lover. Clouds were forming over head in a rainstorm, and Dillon hoped that it would affect Goten positively.

"Mio Bella…" He cooed, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Goten's arm. Goten didn't flinch, but seemed to relax at the touch. "It's going to be ok…" He stepped forward, putting his arm around the twitching body, nuzzling Goten's neck lovingly. Goten continued to stare up at the sky, his eyes filling up with tears. Dillon felt his heart begin to pull again, wanting nothing more than to end Goten's pain. He took the risk of putting both arms around Goten, letting the shivering teen lean into his chest. He was mumbling incoherently, spouting out words that didn't make sense.

It started to rain, thunder booming above them. The two stood there and held each other, Goten still locked in his psychosis. He clawed at Dillon's back as waves of insanity hit his mind, giving out moans and cries. What could be understood were Goten's pleas to die, begging for salvation and freedom from his illness. Dillon groaned in the discomfort of Goten's nails tearing at his skin, but he held strong, afraid to let go.

He knew it was never going to end.

Goten was never going to get better.

He was only going to get worse and there was nothing Dillon could do.

Nothing.

TBC.


	14. Method To His Maddness

I had a lot of shit happen to me in the past 2 months. The "man of my dreams and love of my life" left me and I had to move out of our place. Been struggling ever since with college and money. BUT, miraculously, I found inspiration and motivation to put out a new chapter. It has helped me through all of this bullshit I have been through, getting my mind off of what has happened in my life recently. Enough about all of that, though. This is about Domination, and I SO cannot wait to share this chapter with you guys. This took a completely different turn than what was once planned. Full of Goten's insanity and some steamy sex as well. I can't wait to hear from you guys about this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama. But i _DO_ own all the OCs. Do **NOT** take my OC's without permission, especially Dillon. That OC is my pride and joy.

**Warning**: Sex, violence, gore, murder, cannibalism, adultery

* * *

**Chapter 14: Method To His Madness**

"_Thank you for joining us during this special news bulletin. The public is starting to ask, do we have a maniac living amongst us? Last night, a video surveillance camera was posted on a very popular online website, exposing to the world a horrid attack to an innocent man roaming an alleyway. As you can see in the video, he is just about to walk out onto the street before a man dressed in black attacks him from behind, literally tearing him apart with –not his hands- but his teeth. He takes the man into his mouth and with strength we rarely witness, shakes him like a rag doll. The image, be it though that the quality is poor, still brings fear into the heart of the people around. _

_Unfortunately, police and investigators could not figure out who the maniac was. Nor could they find the man who was attacked. Our hearts go out to the victim and we beg for him to come forward about his attack, letting us know who his attacker was so we could bring justice to him. And to bring peace to the citizens around--"_

The TV clicked off, Dillon giving a grunt of disgust. His father was there with him, arms crossed with a scowl. Dillon tossed the remote to his side and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "That was close, Dillon. Too close." His father spoke up.

"It won't happen again." The teen sighed, tapping his fingers against his chin. The look his father gave him was one of mistrust. Giovanni didn't believe him. "It's not as if he chose to do that, Father. He is just not in control of his illness. All we have to do is hone in on it and work it to our advantage." Dillon was confident in himself. He was confident that Goten would do whatever he asked of him. Giovanni just gave a huff and excused himself, still mistrusting his son, but allowing him to do as he wished. Ever since Dillon had stood up for himself, Giovanni gained a new respect for his child.

What Dillon wasn't confident in, was just how much he could control Goten.

* * *

Goten's POV

I hardly remember the timeslot from when I attacked Voorhees. I know that he, Dillon and I decided to go out during the night to see the city in all its darkness. I know that we had been going around for about an hour, and that I also got a headache. The headache got worse, making my brain throb and hurt more than the norm. By that point, I blacked out. It felt as if I passed out and was simply floating around in soft air, complete darkness surrounding me. It was peaceful. I didn't feel pain or the constant throbbing in my mind that apparently makes me insane. I want to escape it forever.

By the time I awoke from my blackness, I was standing in the rain sobbing with Dillon's arms around me. I didn't ask what happened, knowing already I had done something horrid. He kissed my forehead and led me back to the alleyway where a pool of blood surrounded Voorhees. I gasped and ran over to him, afraid to touch him where I had bitten him. His neck was open, blood matting his beautiful curly hair. "W-w-w-we need to get him a senzu." I had mumbled to Dillon, and he nodded, scooping Voorhees up in his arms and having me follow him.

We got into Voorhees's Mercedes and sped off to Capsule Corp, Dillon already knowing that my father has his own stash of the magical beans. When we pulled in, Dillon told me that I needed to go in and take the whole bag while he waited in the car with Voorhees. I found it odd that after I had an episode, he wanted me to go and do something like this. But I would do anything for him, so I nodded and snuck inside. To my surprise, my father was awake.

As I tried to walk past the kitchen without drawing attention to myself, my father instantly said my name. I gave a grumble and turned to see him sitting at the table with his head down, staring into a cup of tea with dark circles under his eyes. He looked up with me with almost pleading eyes. I showed no emotion as I entered the kitchen and had a seat, completely forgetting about a bleeding Voorhees right out in the driveway. "What?" I grumbled, my eyes wandering around without my control.

He seemed to deflate in front of me, giving a sigh with his entire body. "Are… Are you staying here tonight?" He asked with a waiver in his voice. "I-I felt that we could have a talk. You know, about… well, anything." He tapped his fingers on the cup, making me twitch at the sound. After my episode, I didn't take medication. I just awoke. I was bound to have another attack soon. I had to get to Dillon.

"I have to get to Voorhees. He's bleeding and seeing God because of me…" I droned out, taking my father off guard. "Just like mom, she saw God before she past, all bloody and delicious…" I continued to babble out all of my dark secrets, my father's face taking on a look of confusion and fear. I looked at him with darkness in my eyes, my lips still mumbling out incoherent words. He continued to stare at me, looking into my eyes, trying to get into my mind. I panicked and stood instantly, slamming my hands down on the steel table. "I have to do the Devil's work!" I raised my arm all the way up, keeping it up there, and walked away. Whether my father believed me or not, the confrontation was never brought up again.

Instead of going into my father's room where the beans were, I turned and went down the hall to a room I hadn't stepped foot in since I was 12. The door creaked open and I stepped inside, staring at the sleeping beauty in the lavish bed. With glazed over vision, I crawl onto his bed and sat at the foot of it, staring at him. Just… staring… He looked like an angel with that soft hair around his perfect looking face. As if he could never harm anyone. Especially not me.

I grabbed the silk sheet that was covering his shoulders and pulled down slowly, revealing his bare chest and stomach. Pretty little stomach. I reached out and smooth a finger over his abs and circling his navel, making him give a sigh in his sleep. "Trunkssss…" I whispered and bent down, kissing his stomach. Then, I bared my teeth, my lips quivering, anticipating sinking my teeth into his stomach and eating him alive…

But the door swung open, letting in the light. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Dillon standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a frown on his face. I growled as he came towards me, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me off the bed. He dragged me out of the room as I gave an animalistic whine, all the way down the hall, kicking open the door to my own room where I rarely took residence. When he closed the door behind us, he flung me to the ground. I shook my head and looked at him painfully, seeing the angry scowl on his face that would make Vegeta proud. "You want to explain to me what the hell you were doing in there!" He yelled, making me shrink down in submission.

I simply shook my head, telling him that I was trying to do the Devil's work. He told me to go in there. Why was my Dillon so upset with following the requests of his Lord? "Why am I upset? Our friend is DYING in the fucking backseat of a car because of YOU and here you are with your hands and mouth all over Trunks!" Dillon was livid. I think it was more or less because I had my hands on Trunks, not that I wasn't getting the senzu beans. I watched as he was fighting to move his arms, that dark anger he inherited from his father seeping through. What terrified me was the realization that he was fighting back wanting to hit me.

So I broke down, blocking my face, sobbing like a stupid little boy. "If you're going to beat me, let me do it for you!" I cried and braced my hands on the floor, beginning to slam my head on the hardwood. "It's my fault! It's my fault!" I screamed and kept slamming my face against the floor, no doubt breaking my nose as blood splattered across my face. I felt Dillon grab me in a desperate attempt to stop me, but I jerked away from him and started pulling my hair out in a fit of mania. By then, I was tackled down to the floor, Dillon's heavy body keeping me pinned down. In an instant, my father was in the room with Vegeta and I gave a high pitched scream.

Vegeta jumped on top of me as well while my father shoved liquid medication down my throat, a new phenomenon produced by a therapist; liquid sedatives. Because they were not solid, they kicked in almost immediately as soon as they hit my blood stream. The only issue is that they did not ebb the pain of me smashing my face against hardwood floor. Oh my God it hurt so badly. But within seconds, Dillon was at my side, stuffing the senzu beans in my mouth and making me chew, and then swallow. The pain went away, I felt myself go numb to movement, and blacked out yet again.

* * *

When I awoke I was in my own bed at Capsule Corp, the blackout curtains pulled together so I could not tell the difference between day or night. My lover was next to me, snoozing while he faced the ceiling. I studied his profile, completely drowsy from all of the sedatives in my body. I felt heavy and mentally exhausted, turning over to nuzzle Dillon's thick, strong neck. He groaned slightly and moved around, letting me get closer to him. "Bella…" he cooed in his sleepy state and I smiled at his raspy voice.

"I'm sorry, Dilly…" I whispered against his neck, remembering bits and pieces from what had progressed. How long had it been since then? Was I out for days on end? Was Voorhees alive? More importantly, would Dillon ever forgive me?

He gave a grunt and sat up, letting me rest against his chest, my arms around him. Rubbing his eyes, he ran his fingers through my long hair. "Baby, it's ok. I'm not upset with you about this." He smiled down at me, but I could sense that he was still bothered, especially with how he was fingering my hair. In an almost frustrated pull, he rested his head against the headboard of his bed and sighed. He knew I knew, and spilled it without me asking. "I guess what bothers me the most is what I saw when I found you in Trunks's room."

I nodded, hardly remembering what I had done. I know I was on top of Trunks, but what I was doing was beyond me. Apparently, it was enough to set Dillon off and still have him upset about it even now. I was touched. "Jealousy; the Auschwitz of Emotion. It destroys everything and anyone in its path." I stated and he gave a laugh, ruffling my hair up. I didn't see what was so funny, but he dropped the topic instantly with my statement.

Instead, he turned us over to where he was on top of me, his hands starting to explore my body while he spoke to me in Italian. Those beautiful, romantic words blended together in his voice, making me blush just knowing that he was telling me dirty, special things in his native tongue. With that tongue, he explored my mouth and made me moan, the steel piercing in his mouth giving me shivers as it slid against my own. He traveled down me like a starving nomad, already having me fully erect and squirming.

"You know… I think we can use this illness of yours as an advantage, Bella…" He whispered against my skin, hardly having any of my attention as his hands worked their way into my pants. "I would give anything if I could control it." At this rate, Dillon could have whatever he wanted that belonged to me; whether it be my body OR my mind. He slowly pumped my cock up and down, kissing me against my neck.

"Y-you can have anything!" I breathed out, moving my hips in time with his agonizingly slow strokes. Through my blurred vision, I saw him smirk and disappear to rest between my legs. He asked me if I would do whatever he told me, and I moaned out yes. I would do anything for him. Even if that meant to dive into my psychosis when ordered, he asked, would I? Hell, even if that meant that I had to stay in my psychosis till the end of time, I would. He loved my responses, and rewarded me by giving me head. Good, sloppy, noisy, mind blowing head.

I truly didn't know what I was about to get myself into. Nor did I care. All that mattered was that we were together, he still loved me, and I could be with him always. Even if I made my situation worse with my own words, all that mattered was my Dillon.

* * *

Gohan's POV

Summer break was sneaking up on me, and I was so far behind on all of my work. So many things had progressed in such a short amount of time that work was the last thing from my mind. Videl had given birth to our tiny daughter, Pan a little over a month ago, both of us getting wrapped up in caring for her. She was my pride and joy, Pan was, no matter how rocky my relationship with my wife had become.

Ever since Goten's diagnosis with schizophrenia, things had become quite tense and unbearable between Videl and I. All of my energy and focus was geared towards my brother, finding ways to make him better, researching for cures, being there after every violent episode (which happened quite often). Not only that but I felt as if I was taking care of my own father, the strong warrior completely defenseless and powerless as to the situation with his youngest. He was constantly calling me, constantly wanting me to come over for company, always asking questions that I didn't have the answers to.

To tell the truth, I was getting quite sick of it.

And of course, to top it all off, I was having an affair with a male student in my class. The worst part about it all was the fact that I was actually enjoying myself. The sex was hot. I've discovered things about myself that get me off that I would never of considered with Videl. It's probably why I haven't thought of a way to end it yet with Jason. In the midst of all this chaos, what I had with Jason gave me some sense of… peace. I felt that I could be myself and say what I wanted. And what was great, was that he actually listened to me. I could yell and scream and break down and he would sit there, stroking my face and kissing my neck.

I sighed and slid my head down into my arms, just staring at my class in exhaustion. I watched Goten intently, taking in his calm profile as he scribbled down some nonsense over his homework. Anything he turned in was starting to get random and screwy. It was as if his mind was constantly going and he just couldn't get it straight. I give him perfect grades anyway, but I can't even imagine how his other classes are going. I would hate for him to have to start the Special Education program because of this.

He looked up and stared at me suddenly, as if he knew I had been looking at him. I jumped in my seat at his sudden movement, completely catching me off guard. I smiled and scratched the nape of my neck in a nervous habit, and he just looked back down at his paper. I let the smile drop, going back into my moody state, stomach flip-flopping because of my nerves. My gaze moved towards Jason, taking in his profile. He too was gazing across the room at the door, bored to tears, ignoring the assignment for the day.

I too gave him straight A's.

The bell rang, making almost all of my students give praise and run out of there as fast as they could. As they all ran out, Dillon Santinni waltzed right in with that grin on his face. I watched as Goten jumped from his chair and pounced on him with a smile. It pulled at my heart strings and I felt like crying for some odd reason. Goten paid me no mind when I told him goodbye as he took off with Dillon, attached to the man's hip. There was still something about Dillon that I didn't quite like, and I believe I will always feel that way, no matter how happy my brother was.

I turned in habit to see if Jason was at my side, but to my surprise, he wasn't. I looked to the door to see him in the frame, talking to the new kid that had joined their little clique. The son of Android 17, Raven Gero. A practical carbon copy of the monster that had caused chaos to the world nearly 2 decades ago. How in the world that robot had had a son was beyond me. Who in their right mind would get close enough to him to be intimate? Even go as far as having a child and letting HIM keep it? It was all so baffling. Jason gave a laugh and did his signature flirtatious move by twirling a lock of hair around his finger. I already hated Raven.

"Jason, I need you to stay after class to discuss your grade. No but's." I barked, making him look over his shoulder at me.

He rolled his eyes and gave a huff, saying his goodbyes to the robotic teenager. I closed the door behind him and crossed my arms, frowning. "What's wrong, love?" He asked me, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You want to tell me what that was?" I grimaced, referring to his interactions with Raven.

He gave a quizzical look, looking past my shoulder and then to me again. "What?"

"You were flirting with him. I know you well enough Jason to see when you have your damned slut eyes locked on someone." I growled at him, walking up to his small frame to intimidate him.

Panic flashed across his pretty golden-brown eyes but vanished as soon as it came. Instead, he gave a very coy smile. His fingers walked up my body to stroke my chin, instantly making me blush. "Is someone a little… jealous?" He closed the space between us, pressing his body against mine, his tight clothes not hiding a thing.

"Jealous?" I nearly laughed in his face. The thought was unfathomable. "No. You were the one who wanted to have this sick relationship, so you need to stick with it. Or end it. Especially if you are going to start messing around with someone else. I, for one, do not want to just be your fling on the side." I scowled down at him, but that damned smile never left his face. In fact, it got bigger.

"Oooohhhh Mr. Goooohan….." He purred, his eyes going heavy. I swallowed hard. "You don't have to worry about Raven. He is adorable, but definitely not my type. I am into much older men with a body that can break me in half…" He tugged on my tie, to add emphasis to the last part. If he didn't stop, I was going to tackle him to the ground. I hate how his words get me burning. "But if you want to really want to get the message home that I should only have this body for you, then I think you need to just… _pound_ it into me." At this point, I was begging for anything to happen to make him go away.

As if the gods heard my prayer, the warning bell rang. He let go and grabbed his books, winking at me. I gave an agitated sigh and opened the door, my next class flooding in the moment he rushed out. When I poked my head out to watch him go down the hall, there was Raven waiting on him. Jason slapped him on the ass when he met up with him and walked with his arm around his shoulder.

The boy was definitely going to get a pounding from me.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself, Ravey."

The two teenage boys sat outside on a grassy knoll, eating their lunch together next to the school. Voorhees had gourmet soup his nanny made him, while Raven had a simple peanut butter sandwich. Two people who came from very different backgrounds, enjoying each other's company quite well. Raven blushed at the nickname Voorhees had given him, but didn't object to it. "Well, what do you want to know? That is a really broad question." Raven watched as a group of jock's knocked a tray out of a Special Ed kid's hands. He felt sick to his stomach.

Voorhees watched the act as well, but felt nothing towards it. As long as they weren't going after him, he could care less to what happened to others around him. "Well, where are you from? Why the hell come out here?" He took a sip of some soda, leaning back in his elbows.

"Oh I'm from here originally. Just not from this area. I lived way out in the woodland area of New York when I was little. It was amazing…" Raven sighed, thinking back to his childhood.

_//"Papa! Papa look!" A tiny black-haired boy came running into his large cabin home that his father built with his hands, holding a baby turtle he had found in their own back yard. He was bright eyed and innocent, completely infatuated with his father, wanting to be just like him. Little Raven did anything and everything to gain his father's approval, even though it was always in vain. It never got him down, just pushed him to try harder. He found his father in the upstairs loft that overlooked the downstairs. Android 17 was sitting at a desk drinking an amber liquid with ice, face stone-cold and uninterested. _

"_Look what I caught!" Raven ran up the stairs and jumped in his father's lap, causing the man to spill his scotch. The older man growled, making a fist, fighting back knocking the child up his head. "Isn't he cute?" the child grinned from ear to ear, presenting the turtle to his dad. Android 17 grabbed the creature and tossed it down the flight of stairs, making Raven shriek. "Daaaad?" He looked at him with hurt in his eyes, ready to start crying. _

_His father grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Listen up, brat." His breath reeked of alcohol, making Raven cringe. "Enough of this damned nonsense, Raven! How do you expect people to take you seriously and fear you when you do shit like that? How do you expect to destroy all of these damned humans when you are older by being soft? I created you to be a destroyer of lives! Not a fucking pussy human boy!" The words cut through the child's heart and the tears rolled down his face. He whimpered and shook on his creator's lap. 17 let go of Raven's jaw, wiping his tears away. "Stop crying, brat. You look pathetic." He pushed the kid off his lap and poured himself another drink. _

_Raven sulked downstairs, fighting back the sobs that threatened to rack his body. He picked up the turtle, relieved that the creature had gone into his shell to protect himself from the fall. "I'm sorry buddy…." He slowly walked outside into the setting sun, going to his favorite place to escape. A large lake sat in the middle of a valley where the trees made a huge circle around the area. It was extremely peaceful and Raven felt himself calm down, stroking the turtle's shell like a pet. "I just… I just have to try harder, to make daddy proud of me." He was bound determined to get his father to smile at his actions. He looked down at the turtle, fingering the lip of the shell. The creature poked his head out of its hiding place, trusting the small child. _

_He grabbed the turtle by both lips of the shell with his hands, pulling at them very slowly, listening to it creak. It finally hit him now what he was about to do and it hit him hard. The tears came back and he gave a small scream of despair when he pulled the shell apart, instantly killing the turtle. He tossed the remains to the side and sobbed his heart out, completely destroyed on the inside for the act he just committed. He didn't want to be a killer. He didn't want to be a machine. He just wanted to be a normal, care-free boy that his father loved. But… if terrible stuff like that was what it took, then he would do it…//_

"Yoohoo! Raven? Are you there?" A golden hand waved in front of his face.

Raven shook his head, coming out of his daze. "W-what?" Voorhees was staring at him, bewildered and confused. The foreign teen giggled at him and leaned over, placing a kiss on his nose. Instantly, Raven's face was red as blood. He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the homosexual act, but to his relief no one had.

"You have no idea how adorable you are…" Voorhees purred, giving Raven shivers. The Australian teen was such a temptation. Raven knew he was doing it on purpose too. The hybrid android was a shy person, but being around a person as open and daring as Voorhees was starting to help him break out of his shell. Raven dared to bite his lower lip in a flirtatious display, but started laughing uncontrollably at the idea of how silly he looked. Voorhees gave a weird look, and then started laughing as well. It was going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

It was time for the ultimate test. Time for Dillon to prove to his father that Goten was worthy of keeping his life and being a part of the Santinni Crime Family. The heir had taken extreme precautions and risks to make this night happen. It was terrible to abuse his lover the way he had done, but it was for his own good. His own life. It had been nearly two weeks since Goten had taken his daily prescription of Zyprexa, the best known medicine for schizophrenics, and his mind had jumped completely off the wagon. It wasn't just Goten's responsibility for remembering to take his medication, but for those around him as well. Dillon had done the worst possible thing and hid the medication in a place no one could find it, wanting Goten to go completely mad.

And that, he did. The poor Saiyan boy had no sense of his surroundings, no idea what was real and what was simply a hallucination, and could not make the screaming voices stop. No one had seen him in this state, for the fact that Dillon kept him from the outside world. Literally kidnapped him and locked him away, leaving Goten alone with his demons. No one had a clue what was going on, just that they thought Dillon's family went on a spontaneous trip to Italy and decided to bring Goten with them. The Devil himself had a special place for Dillon to rot in whenever the man died for doing something this horrid and torturous to a mentally unstable human being.

The first two days of this Auschwitz left Goten completely suicidal, due to the instant withdrawal of his medication. He was locked in a special room in the basement of the Santinni mansion, made especially for those who crossed the family, to torture them. It was padded on all sides, with a toilet in the corner that had never been cleaned. Video cameras watched Goten's every move as the Saiyan paced back and forth furiously, pulling at his hair and pinching the skin on his face. He had started a sunken trail from where he constantly walked back and forth, mumbling to himself, his eyes crazed and wild.

After the 12 hour marker, the Saiyan had collapsed, screaming and sobbing for death. He had started biting his arms, tearing at the flesh, hoping to make himself bleed to death. Anything to prevent his mind from exploding out of his ears. He cried for Dillon, pounding his head against the floor, begging for his lover to come and rescue him from the pain. Dillon watched the TV screen in the room next to Goten, waiting for the right moment to be the hero. It was all part of his plan to dominate Goten's psychosis. That moment came when Goten began tearing his wrist apart with his sharp teeth, blood splattering across the Saiyan's face and the padding around him. Dillon kicked the door down and tackled his crazed lover, jamming a needle full of sedatives into Goten's neck. Goten gave a ghastly, animalistic cry but started to relax against Dillon's body. He looked into his Italian lover's eyes, realizing who it was and smiled, tears of joy streaming down his face. He knew he could count on his Dillon. He knew that his Dillon would stop his suffering.

"Now listen to me, Mio Bella. You need to understand what is going on and how you can prevent it," Dillon spoke to him, Goten not completely aware of what was being said, but in the mind-set that he would do anything for the man, "The next week or so is going to be Hell. You've lost your medicine, Bella, and that is why you are feeling this way," Had he really? Was he that fucking stupid to put this all on himself? No wonder Goten saw himself as a stupid, faggot-ass boy, "You can't fight through this, Goten. You have to just let it take you, understand? If you want to live, you have to do anything I say. Got it?" The Saiyan was starting to fade away, but the message rang loud and clear. As long as Dillon made the pain and suffering stop, he would do anything he was told. "You promised me Goten, that you would jump when I say jump. Don't let me down." Dillon was stern, but his hands were gentle. Goten trusted his life with this man, and would do anything asked of him. He just had to get through this.

Within the next 72 hours, Goten was up all night screaming like a banshee in horror at all the hallucinations around him. He clawed at the corner of the room, crying tears of blood as he tried to escape the spiders at his feet. In the corner, Goten would have bet his life that a demonic looking Trunks sat and stared at him, barking out "faggot" every 10 minutes. His mother was there too with her neck sliced open and bleeding, but nagging him constantly. He swatted at her, but she was too quick, constantly moving back and forth, making Goten dizzy. He curled up into a ball and held his head, shouting and crying, as Trunks and Chichi yelled at him, picked on him, kicked dirt in his face and spat at his feet. And, taking Dillon's orders, he let it consume him instead of fighting back.

Into the next week, his suicidal tendencies and thoughts dissipated, turning into that of homicide. He sat on top of the toilet like a gargoyle, just staring ahead, waiting for the door to open to his cage. His eyes were wide and sinister, while his body was completely still. Dillon watched as he would be in that position for hours at a time, simply waiting. He guessed that Goten was waiting for an opportunity to present itself, for him to go balls to the walls crazy when he faced someone. He nodded to himself and swallowed back the ice cold fear he felt, making his way to the room his schizophrenic lover was locked in. On his hip, his Smith & Wesson revolver. Strapped to his leg, a large dagger. '_Precautions._' He told himself.

When he opened the slot on the door to peer inside, instantly he was shocked to see that Goten was nowhere to be found. He leaned in closer to the slot, getting a better view, seeing a pile of clothes next to the corner, but that yes, Goten was not in sight. Not a sound came from the room, getting the point through that the Saiyan wasn't there. But, it was impossible! Dillon huffed and grabbed his revolver, opening his mouth to call Goten's name. "Goten?" He barked.

Not a millisecond later had a bloody hand shot out and grabbed him by the temples, pulling at his bone structure, trying to drag him into the padded cage through the tiny opening. Dillon dropped the gun and gave a shriek, placing his hands against the door and pushing himself away. "Goten!" He screamed, and Goten responded back with a terrifying snarl, his sharp nails digging into Dillon's perfect face, tearing at his skin. The Italian man slammed his fist against the door and ripped away from Goten's hand, his eyes and forehead covered in blood. Had he not attempted to move when the hand came out, the Saiyan would have torn his face off. Goten screamed and roared against the slot, having become the monster Dillon wanted.

The Saiyan was starving, crying out for food from Dillon. He hadn't given Goten food for nearly 3 days, which was probably why the insane boy had attacked him. Slowly, he grabbed his revolver and went back to the slot. He looked inside, giving a gasp when Goten popped up, staring him in the eyes. He was licking at his hands, growling as he consumed Dillon's blood, smirking all the while. Dillon regained his composure and smirked back as well. "You hungry, Goten?" He asked and the Saiyan responded with a high pitched whine, baring his sharp, bloody teeth. "I will feed you, as long as you do everything I say, got it?"

Even locked in his homicidal insanity, there was always going to be a part of Goten that constantly wanted to please Dillon. He nodded, stepping back and sitting on his all fours, completely naked. Dillon's smirk widened and he opened the door, hand gripping the gun in anticipation. Standing inside, Goten sat there still like an obedient dog, watching his master's every move. Dillon kneeled in front of him, careful to not look him directly in the eyes as that was Goten's trigger. Running his fingers through the matted, bloody hair, he grinned as Goten began to purr. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and fed, shall we?"

So now, here they were; the entire Santinni crew, all witnesses to this crazed boy and his actions. All in all, Giovanni made the ultimate decision to keep him alive, but the opinions of those around him were a large factor. They sat and talked quietly amongst each other, expressing their doubts and opinions on the entire situation, waiting for Dillon to appear with the Saiyan in question. Giovanni was silent, adrenaline pumping at what was about to take place. He adored Goten, more than his own son, and was extremely confident that the boy would not let him down.

Dillon finally appeared, walking into the pizza parlor that the Santinni mafia met at every night from the back. The men stopped talking as they took sight of who was at Dillon's side. Muzzled and clad in all black leather, dark eye makeup and dolled up with a spiked collar, Goten was attached to Dillon's hip. His lover kept him on a leash; just another "precaution." Was that the kid Dillon was sleeping with? What had happened to him? Many more questions buzzed through the men dressed in suits. Giovanni in particular was shocked and could not stop the confusion from spreading on his face. What in the world had his son done?

"Gentlemen, may I present to you Son Goten: Cannibalistic, paranoid schizophrenic that follows my every command." Dillon smirked, stroking Goten's clean, soft hair. Goten stared at a larger man in the 'family,' cocking his head to the side, giving a low growl. To him, he looked good enough to eat. The Saiyan jerked towards the man, but Dillon pulled him back, scorning him in Italian. Goten lowered his head in submission, but kept his wild eyes on the large man.

The men took caution to the wind not to approach Goten, but were extremely impressed. All that was left now was the situation at hand. Giovanni stood and went next to Goten, the boy not moving a muscle, smirking. "As we all know, we are gathered here to rid ourselves of the Lugo Family. And to do that, we must get rid of Tony Lugo. Not a single of our hits has rid us of this pest, and my son here has given me his word that this young boy will get the job done within minutes. If Goten can complete this, then he is a permanent member of our family. Our top assassin." Giovanni nodded and the other men complied, as if they had a choice to reject.

The stage was set perfectly. The whole lot of the Santinni Family had come along, wanting to see the wonder in action. Tony Lugo was out at his warehouse near the shore where he had his drug business underway, carting in pounds of cocaine at ungodly hours of the morning, right under the nose of the police. His men were busy looking out all over the warehouse for rival Families or the Pigs, that no one had been looking for a crazed Saiyan dressed in black slipping in through the window. Goten had to bring out the dead body of Tony. How he killed him was his choice, but the man had to be dead.

With his Saiyan speed and agility, Goten zipped past the men and into a door that was cracked open without a sound. He hid in the shadows, growling to himself quietly, eyes darting back and forth. If he still had his tail, it would be whipping behind them and puffed out 3 times the actual size. He was so hungry. All of the greasy looking men were quite appetizing, but Goten was only allowed one man; The fat man in the white fedora. If he let Dillon down, it was untelling what would happen to him. That fear kept Goten at the task at hand.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Goten mumbled, biting his fingertips till blood began to spill. The taste made his heart race, pumping up his blood, getting him into that animal instinct to hunt and kill.

Goten got on all fours and did a schizophrenic creep across the warehouse in the shadows, snarling and twitching. He crawled on top of the large bricks of cocaine and back down again, getting ever closer to a small office with 3 men inside. Among them, was Tony Lugo, counting up millions of dollars with a nasty smirk on his mouth. He was a huge man with thinning hair on his big head and a pencil thin mustache-goatee combination on his face. The white fedora sat in his lap. Goten licked his chops, getting ready to spring in.

That was, until he was grabbed by his neck and pushed to the ground. Looking over his shoulder, most of Tony's men surrounded him with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Goten panicked, looking for a way out. He growled and spat at them, digging his nails into the ground. Before he could make an escape or an attack, a hard blunt object struck the back of his head with immense force, causing him to black out within seconds.

Goten awoke to a bag being taken off of his head and a light shining in his eyes. He was sitting in a metal chair tied up and surrounded by the men who he had seen earlier, including Tony Lugo. He had a bat in his grip, slapping it against his hand. He then took it and placed it under Goten's chin, lifting it so that the Saiyan was looking at him. "Well now, what do we have here? A rat in my warehouse?" Tony scowled, knocking the bat against Goten's cheek slightly, staring him in the eyes.

The Saiyan snapped at the bat, snarling, his body convulsing with tremors. Tony pulled back, intrigued at the reaction he got. "Something ain't right with the boy…" he said to the man next to him, gripping the bat harder. "What are you doing here?" Tony asked Goten, slapping the bat against his hand again. "Someone send you here?"

Goten spat at his feet, growling, jerking forward hard enough to scuff the chair against the cement ground. Tony Lugo scowled and brought the bat back, ready to whack Goten's head right off. "SANTINNI!" Goten screamed, making Tony stop midswing. "Santinni, Santinni, Santinni, Santinni…" he continued to repeat the name, making the Lugo boss grin from ear to ear. His eyes darted back and forth, saliva dripping from his mouth. He began bouncing up and down in the chair lightly as well, adding more to his actions of insanity.

"If this is the rat that Giovanni thought he could send in, I hope he can get his money back!" Tony gave a laugh, making the others around him to join in. Goten continued to bounce in the metal chair, finally catching Tony's attention. "So… I think we should give him back his money's worth." Grinning at Goten, Tony swung the bat around again. And still, Goten bounced, this time more intensely. "Aye, what's wrong with you, boy?" Tony barked, the bouncing throwing him off now.

"Santinni, Santinni, Santinni, Santinni… Dillon Santinni…" Goten repeated over and over again, starting to piss Tony Lugo off.

"Alright, I've had enough of your mouth." The Don spat at Goten, then brought the bat back, aiming to hit him square in the head.

As he swung it forward, Goten bounced up then back down with such intense force that the legs from the chair snapped, making him fall to the ground, the bat nearly missing him. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, he lurched forward and tackled Tony Lugo snarling and screaming. Finally finding his Saiyan strength the moment Tony's men grabbed him, he ripped the twine that had him held to the chair. He snatched the hand that held his shoulder and threw him over his head. Turning, he pounced on another one of Tony's goons, snapping his neck the moment they hit the ground. Bullets began to fly, but the Saiyan dodged all that came to him, shooting his own ki bullets at them. Bodies dropped around him, his heart racing, his mind burning. Standing still when the action around him stopped, he locked eyes onto the retreating form of Tony Lugo.

Goten gave a ghastly, animalistic roar, then began to pursue the large man in the white fedora. Outside, all of the Santinni Family perked up in their hiding spots, seeing Tony running for his life and trying to load his gun. Giovanni and his son, Dillon, looked at each other, completely confused. In another instant, Goten came bursting from the building, knocking everything out of his way to catch Tony. Dillon lit up, grin spreading across his handsome face, nudging his father in excitement. "This is it!" He exclaimed, watching Goten catch up to Tony within seconds.

Goten leaped forward and sunk his sharp fangs into Tony's fat neck, the large man falling to the ground with Goten on his back. Just like he had done with Voorhees, just like a dog did with a toy, Goten shook the man in his mouth like a rag. He put his hand down on the man's back and pulled his neck, ripping a chunk out of Tony, the man screaming and cursing. Swallowing the chunk he pulled out, Goten went back down to his prey, clamping his teeth around the neck bone and crunching. Tony gave a pathetic cry and went silent as Goten snapped his neck, pulling yet again to behead the man.

As the head rolled off, Dillon jumped out of the car he was sitting in and approached Goten, proud smirk on his face. His insane lover growled at him as he got closer, daring the man to try and take his food. Dillon bent down, smirking, reaching his hand over and petting Goten's head. His lover purred and ripped the skin off of Tony's back, blood gushing from the wounds. Giovanni approached as well, satisfied smile just like his son.

"**Sono molto fiero**!" Giovanni spoke in Italian, walking up to Goten as well until Dillon stopped him. Now was definitely not the time to surround the boy.

Giovanni nodded and went past, going into the warehouse towards the small, cramped office where the late Tony Lugo's millions sat. He and his men grabbed the many briefcases of money and exited when all was collected. Coming up to Goten again, he dropped a briefcase at the boy's feet, his reward for taking out the Santinni's greatest threat. Dillon stared at his father in disbelief at the generous action, guessing there had to be at least a mill inside.

Hearing Goten start to growl and snarl again, the Italian teen knew it was time to bring the real Goten back to the surface. Carefully reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a syringe full of sedatives, never taking his eyes off of his feeding Saiyan lover. Uncapping it and getting it ready for an injection, he stood and slowly walked around Goten, feeling his adrenaline spike instantly at the anticipation of what he was about to do. Holding his breath, he jumped forward and tackled Goten to the ground, pressing his head to the dirt floor. Goten screamed and roared, bucking against Dillon, trying to grab him with his hands to tear him apart. Dillon took no time at all in stabbing the needle into Goten's neck, injecting him with fast acting sedatives. The Saiyan howled and still fought against him, but this time without much vigor.

A few minutes passed and Goten had stopped moving, slumped against the mutilated body under him, letting out a deep sigh. "You did so good, Bella… I love you so much…" Dillon cooed, stroking Goten's hair, kissing his bloody forehead, heart beating wildly at what had just happened. Goten gave a small groan as a response, making Dillon chuckle. "Come now, let's get you cleaned up…"

* * *

"Man, I wish _**I**_ could just take off to Italy for 3 weeks." Raven gave a huff as he fidgeted in Voorhees's Mercedes. The two of them were headed to Voorhees's house to study for their final exams. The Australian was struggling in English and Raven took it upon himself to help him out as best he could.

"Well, then let's do it!" Voorhees smiled, pulling into the fancy neighborhood he resided in. Raven looked at all the large homes, mouth slightly agape at how rich the neighborhood was. He had expected Voorhees to be well off, but nothing like this. He felt a burning in his stomach at the realization of just how fucking poor he was. He hated those who were rich and those who had everything handed to them when asked. "Or, we can plan on it. Just you and me, mate." Voorhees was a spoiled brat, and now Raven was mixed up in his life. Sad truth was, he was the only friend he had so far at the school, and would do anything for the human contact. With this, he just bit his tongue and swallowed back his pride, smiling at his spoiled friend.

"It's a nice dream…" Raven spoke, looking at Voorhees's mini-mansion with the 2 other luxury cars in the driveway. Voorhees said something in remark to Raven's comment, but the hybrid ignored him, getting out of the car and looking up at the monster ahead of him. Voorhees opened the 3-car garage to show off a brand new Porsche that his father had gotten his mother for their anniversary. The robot teen spun slowly in the garage, the whole thing being nearly as big as his ratty apartment that he lived in with his alcoholic father. He felt sick.

"This is nothing. Wait till you see the inside!" Voorhees grabbed his arm and led him inside to the warm and inviting home, the smell of pot roast filling Raven's nose. Like Dillon and Goten's first visit, the two were instantly greeted by Voorhees's nanny who gave Raven warm hugs and motherly affection.

"Goodness me, look at those brilliant eyes of yours!" Nanny Abigail exclaimed, holding Raven's face in her small, chubby hands, completely mesmerized by his artificial pupils. "And you're as thin as a rail! Can't have that now. Go on and clean up, Jason. Dinner is almost ready." The older woman shooed them away and went back to adding the final touches to the roast.

Raven followed Voorhees up the spiral staircase and across the walkway that overlooked the living room, entering the gold and purple bedroom. It's size made Raven even more sick at his own existence, knowing he could fit his living room and kitchen in it. Voorhees threw his bags on his bed and went over to the tank that held a beast of an arachnid, talking to the spider like a dog. Raven set his stuff down at the door and went over to Voorhees to see the Bird-eating spider, eyes wide in shock. "Oh my God, Voorhees!" The black-haired teen watched Voorhees stick his hand inside to stroke the large spider's back.

"This is Kujo. Ain't he a beaut?" Voorhees let the arachnid crawl onto the back of his hand, spreading out on his arm and took it out, holding it out for Raven to touch. "Promise he is as trained as can be. Won't bite. Cross mi heart." He smiled.

Raven tentatively reached out and touched the spider, jumping as the thing moved at his touch. Voorhees laughed at him, commenting that he had done much better than Goten when he first saw it. "Where in the world did you get him? You couldn't possibly get him here. Aren't they illegal?" Raven asked, getting more brave and touching the spider again.

"I've had this thing since he was a baby, in Australia. Kinda… smuggled him over when we moved. Dangerous animals, especially of a species that could wipe out another, aren't allowed into other countries. That whole, 'keep them in their natural habitat and environment' bullshit." Voorhees rolled his eyes and put his beloved pet back in his tank. "These kinds of spiders aren't even meant to be pets, but I met someone in Sydney who had one and even let the thing run around the office he kept it in," He grabbed Raven's hand and led him over to the small couch he had against the window, making him sit next to him, "Said as long as you care for them properly, they make wonderful pets and even get attached to those who feed them."

Raven gave a shiver at the idea of a spider bigger than his head running around his feet. "Creatures like that should be in the wild, Voorhees. Hence the name, 'wild animal.'" He sighed, remembering all the crazy insects and animals he came in counter with as a young child living in the forest with his dad. "But… he is super cool. I would never own one, but hey, it's your life."

Voorhees smiled, leaning over and kissing Raven on the lips. Raven blushed and pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. Voorhees quirked his eyebrows in curiosity. "What?"

The innocent act made Raven blush even brighter. How could Voorhees NOT see anything wrong with what just happened? "Dude, you just kissed me!" Raven spoke behind his hand, making his voice sound muffled and deep, almost dead-on to his father's.

Voorhees shrugged and smiled, letting his eyes go heavy at a very sensual gaze. "I figured you were into that kinda thing. You sure act like it, anyways." His cocky attitude made Raven's eyebrows furrow, causing him to giggle. "I'm just havin a bit of fun, Ravey…" He grabbed Raven's wrists and pulled them down without much effort, sitting up and leaning in towards the hybrid android, "I promise, I don't bite… at least where it doesn't show…" The last bit made Raven's heart jump, getting excited and nervous at the boldness of his friend. His very tempting friend…

They kissed again and this time Raven didn't pull away, sighing as their lips moved together, his blush staying over his nose. Seeing that Raven wasn't fighting him, Voorhees pushed the kid down onto the couch and crawled over him, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue tickle Raven's bottom lip. Raven moaned quietly and allowed Voorhees in to explore, feeling his loins burn as their tongue's touched. It's not as if Raven hadn't been kissed like this –boys and girls alike- but the way Voorhees kissed him drove him wild. Made something inside of him rattle against a cage, wanting more. Then the thought hit him that ruined the moment.

There was a reason Voorhees was such an incredible kisser; he had plenty of practice with his secret boyfriend. God knows what else Voorhees's boyfriend had him practice. Raven pulled away from the kiss again, seeing that Voorhees was indeed worked up and horny. "Dude… what… what about your boyfriend?" The hybrid couldn't understand why he wasn't more angry or embarrassed. Or why his human body ached for more.

"S'ok. Mr. Gohan couldn't give a shit, anyway." Voorhees swooped back down, but Raven put a hand up and grabbed Voorhees's face, bewildered.

"What?"

The two stared at each other, the confession thick in the air like fog. Sure, Voorhees hadn't meant to tell Raven about his affair with his teacher right out, but if he knew, then oh well. There was no taking it back now. It was terrible that he didn't care about Gohan's well being, or if anyone found out about them. Nor did he care how it affected others around him; point being that he was a selfish, spoiled boy.

Before Raven could get into it more, Voorhees's nanny called for them to come get some dinner. Voorhees got off of Raven and fixed his tousled hair, acting as though nothing bad had happened. Raven sat up in an instant, waving his hand in front of his face to cool himself down. He looked at the Australian like he was insane, baffled at the teen. His father was right about one thing; humans were strange creatures. Voorhees looked at him with a smile, "Let's eat!"

* * *

It was the last week of school, and all the students were already rebelling against the staff. With the teachers outnumbered greatly, cliché school chaos ensued. The small group of teens watched everyone around them make fools of themselves in the cafeteria. Dillon huffed, resting his chin on his hand, finding the rebellious display a complete joke. "I left private school for this?" He asked, watching a group of jocks pick on a nerdy teacher. The man never stood a chance. Among them, was their ring leader Trunks.

Goten on the other hand stared down at the table they were sitting at, seeing that it looked like a gray ocean in movement. He touched the table, disappointed that it didn't feel wet, but fascinated all the same that it WAS moving. Goten giggled, still playing with the tabletop, making Raven look at him in a confused manner. The hell was wrong with him? Was he high?

Raven snapped out of his thoughts as Voorhees started rubbing his leg under the table, jumping instantly. Voorhees laughed and squeezed his knee. Goten in turn looked at Raven, curious at him. "Your dad…. Isn't he Android 17?" It had finally dawned on the schizoid Saiyan. Raven stared at him, unsure of what to say at the sudden, out-of-context question. Before he could answer, Trunks decided to grace them with his presence.

"Hey faggots!" He smiled, his followers laughing at his comment, as if it were the greatest joke they had ever heard. "Say, I heard that AIDS came from fags screwing monkeys," Trunks shot a glance at Goten with that comment, "So… is it true that you queers are all infected with it from that after fucking each other?" The purple-haired Prince asked genuinely, even though it was meant to be extremely cruel. His group laughed again, Voorhees and Raven bending their heads down in submission, embarrassed at the taunting.

As Trunks dared to put his hands on the table, Goten lurched forward, snapping at him with sharp teeth, snarling Dillon had him by the back of his shirt the moment Goten performed the action, preventing his lover from going across the table and biting the arrogant prep. Trunks backed off slightly, blinking, heart pounding slightly at the fact that Goten had nearly succeeded in getting him. "Goten is just a little agitated today, Trunksy-poo. I suggest you just move on before I decide to let him go." Dillon warned, grinning at Trunks.

Trunks' face went red at the nickname, scowling at the man who was nearly 2 heads taller than him. His cult following looked at him, waiting on his next move. What would the glorious Trunks do next? Dillon and Trunks stared each other down, a battle that Dillon was sure to win in this situation. He had spooked Trunks months ago, put the fear of God in him when Trunks found himself beaten and hanging upside down. The last man Trunks had seen before the attack was Dillon. Why wouldn't he fear him? The Saiyan Prince was like an obedient dog who dared to step over the lines every once in a while when it came to Dillon. It seemed that every time he stepped over that invisible line, Dillon was right there to smack him back into place.

"Now, run along before we infect you with our AIDS." Dillon let Goten's shirt loose, letting Goten jerk forward again at another attack. This time, Trunks backed off for good. But not before getting a good look at his once best friend. Goten was twitchy, dark circles under his eyes and thin in the face like he wasn't getting the proper nutrition for a Saiyan. His eyes were wild looking, but the chocolate color had started to fade, all due to the medication he was on no doubt. Trunks didn't know much about what was going on with Goten medically. Only that there was some loose ends that needed to be tightened in his head. He could almost smile at the thought that he caused that.

Almost.

"You fags aren't even worth my time." Trunks spat and went on his way, his cult following going with him.

Voorhees stood and grabbed Raven's apple, getting ready to chuck the fruit at the back of Trunks' head. Raven took his arm and pulled him back down, telling him that it wasn't it worth the satisfaction. The Australian huffed and crossed his arms. "And to think, I used to worship the ground he walked on. That bastard…"

As the herd of abusive students moved on, finding more victims to taunt, tease, and torture, the small group sat where they were, all of them in their own thoughts. Gohan came up behind the group, frowning at the proximity of Voorhees and Raven. He _thought _that he had gotten it through Jason's head that he should have eyes only for him. "Boys," he spoke as he stood next to the table, nearly having Goten fly right out of his seat. Gohan blinked at the sudden spasm of his younger brother, definitely taken back from the move.

Goten turned, snarling at his brother. "What the hell man?" He yelled at him, his hands visibly shaking. Dillon took Goten's arm and had him sit back down, this time not letting go. Goten buried his face in his hands, pulling on his bangs and groaning.

"Goten, are you ok?" Gohan asked, concerned for his brother, looking at Dillon for the answer. At this point, the Italian was the only person who knew everything that was going on in Goten's life and head. He took care of him, gave him his medication, made sure he ate, and stayed a "passionate lover" according to Dr. Simoko Chan. Then again, it only made sense that Dillon would be the best source to learn about Goten. The Saiyan trusted him, and only him.

"He's been just a little off today." Dillon ran his fingers through Goten's wild black hair. Gohan figured it must have just been a bad day for his brother with his meds or the stress of finals.

"Don't you have papers to grade or something?" Raven asked Gohan with a sort of sarcastic cruelty in his voice. The older Saiyan scowled.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Mr. Gero, considering you are not in any of my classes."

Raven scoffed a "Thank God" and looked ahead, ignoring the bewildered look from Voorhees and the glare from Gohan. If he had gained anything from his father, Gohan figured, then it was the "fuck you" attitude. Gohan studied Raven a little more, still in disbelief that Android 17 had a child. He looked just like the robot man, if 17 were just a teenager. How was it even possible? The teacher couldn't wrap his head around it.

When Dillon rose to his feet, Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, as fun as this whole day has been, I'm ready to hit the road." He stretched and reached out his hand for Goten, the boy taking it the moment it was offered. Before Gohan could ask, Dillon said "He's meeting with his psychiatrist today. Maybe she can figure out why he's out of it today." Then gave the older Saiyan a look of "try and stop me." Why in the world was Dillon going to a public school, anyway?

Gohan watched his brother a little more as they left. Goten looked withdrawn and exhausted, practically leaning on Dillon when they walked. The two passed by the Dean of the school, who in turn looked at Gohan, knowing that he and Goten were related. The Dean had a look of confusion on his face, pondering the actions of Goten as well. The school, along with Trunks, didn't know of Goten's diagnosis. Gohan could only imagine that if they learned they had a paranoid schizophrenic student among them, it would not go over well.

Something was wrong with Goten. He hadn't been the same since his little "trip" with Dillon to Italy. It was as if he wasn't taking his medicine like he should, or worse; the medicine wasn't working. Gohan was bound determined to get to the bottom of this, to prove that Dillon was no good for his little brother. He was losing him fast, and he would be damned if it werent without a fight.

* * *

Dr. Simoko sat with Goten, just studying him, their meeting turning out to be a very unsuccessful session. Goten hadn't even acknowledged her when he came into the room, nor when she tried to ask him questions. It just didn't make sense. This wasn't like the Saiyan boy at all. "Goten, I know something is wrong. You look really stressed and are keeping to yourself. That's not good. When you're here, you are to tell me everything that is on your mind." She leaned forward and snapped her fingers to get his attention.

Goten simply stared more, quirking his head just a millimeter at the sound of her voice. At least he KNEW she was there with him. Simoko got up and walked over to the couch Goten was sitting on, sitting next to him so that they were face-to-face. "Did something happen? Something bad?" She took Goten's hands and held them, showing her concern through physical touch.

It was then that Goten finally met her eyes, his own dull and dangerous looking. His mouth began to move, but no coherent words came out. "Sometimes I see butterflies go across my eyes, and they melt onto bread that I spread with a knife, a knife that I use to cut the throats of dragons…" Then his eyes widened, as if he were concerned as well. "It's all a conspiracy, you know? They are out to get me… because of the information they put in my head!"

Simoko nodded, listening to him babble, extremely fascinated with her patient. "What information is that, Goten?"

"Ohhhh no no no… I-I-I-I can't tell you that! My brain will bleed out of my eyes if I do that!" Goten stood on the couch, his doctor having to look up at him, but staying in her place.

"You feel like you have to protect those butterflies, because they are fragile? Is the dragon an evil man –or woman- that you wish was out of your life?"

"Evil is all how you look at it, pretty lady. God is evil, you know? He tells me all about how he causes the natural disasters and how he put the voices in my head." Goten started tapping his fingers against each other then jumped off of the couch. "But aahhhhh… Lucifer is just as bad! He put me in a room and tortured me, letting spiders tease me and my mother hurt me." He turned and looked at Simoko, exasperated.

"Your mother that you haven't seen in nearly a year? Did she hurt you?" Simoko was starting to see some of the possible roots of Goten's schizophrenia; child abuse.

"My mother? My mother… MY MOTHER!" Goten sank to the floor, looking like a lost boy. "She was evil too… did horrid things to me." He started pinching his lower lip as he talked, showing he was nervous.

This was exactly what Simoko had been striving to get at. The hidden, deep and dark secrets that led to Goten's insanity. She got down on her knees, sitting just like Goten to show that she was his equal, not his superior. "What horrid things? Did she hit you? Yell mean things?" It may have seemed silly to anyone watching that she was speaking to Goten as if he were a 7 year old, but in a psychiatrists position, it was the best form of communication with an unstable patient.

"Ohhh worse! She was a monster!" Goten was getting hyper-excited, bouncing on his knees. Simoko followed his movements, to encourage him to continue, acting just as hyper. Seeing this, Goten went on, "She had a belt, you see, that she loved to choke me with. Wrap it around my neck," The Saiyan puts his hands around his throat, to show her. Simoko followed, "and trapped the secret information to my brain. She KNEW I could talk to God and the Devil, and was jealous."

"Oh definitely, Goten. She was very jealous!"

Goten nodded. "Then she would strike me with it over and over. 'IT'S YOUR FAULT FAGGOT BOY!' she would scream and hit me all over till I bled and cried." He slapped his hands on the ground, his breath ragged at bringing terrible memories back unconsciously. Simoko put her hands on the ground as well, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Goten was shaking like a leaf and radiated heat.

"Go on, Goten… Then what?"

Goten's eyes darted back and forth, making sure no one was listening, that ever familiar paranoia always sitting behind his pupils. "Th-then… she touched herself in front of me, on top of me, touching me in places that she said made daddy feel good…" His face was stone-cold and serious, but Simoko could see the destruction in his mind. It disgusted her, to think that his mother had done that.

"Did it feel good, Goten?"

Goten shook his head furiously, face going blood red, coughing a little. "Ohh no… never. But she missed daddy… Even though daddy was gone because of me. Because it was my fault… it's my fault….. it's my fault….." Goten looked away, continuing to chant the words as if he were stuck on that chord.

Simoko sat back, just looking at Goten, not able to hide the shock on her face. As if it weren't bad enough Goten was schizophrenic through hereditary genetics, add sexual and physical abuse to the mix and it was a lethal concoction, enough to destroy a person. Simoko loved all of her patients she got in, caring for them, but never got attached. And yet as she looked at Goten, who now seemed to deflate in front of her eyes, her heart ached for him. She felt motherly instinct to take him into her arms and hold him, letting him know she would always take care of him. Because of this, Goten was now a "person of interest" in her sessions and she would have to refer him to another psychiatrist. That hurt even more.

A bell rang, signaling the ending of their session. Simoko snapped out of her daze and stood up, going over to her desk and shutting the alarm off. She turned and leaned against her desk, looking down at Goten. What was needed after this session…? Ah yes, he needed either new medication or an up in his current prescription, to stop the scramble in his brain and to suppress the memories that were making his situation worse. Simoko would do both, nodding to herself.

The bell had obviously got Goten back to attention, getting him out of his trance as well. "Goten… I'm not very happy with this session today…. Just when I thought we were two steps ahead, we take 3 steps back… you're hearing voices again, which means the Zyprexa either isn't enough, or is wearing off. What I AM happy with, is the things we were able to dig up. It's really going to help me help you, Goten." Simoko smiled, and Goten nodded.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had been off of his Zyprexa for nearly 3 weeks. He knew that if she learned that, she would have to admit him into a mental institution. It was the last thing he wanted.

Simoko scribbled down some more prescription medication for him and handed him the slip. "Be sure you get this today and start taking them tonight." She ordered, and Goten nodded again. They looked at each other a little bit longer, Simoko fighting the urge to hug him. She had a very difficult decision to make on behalf of the boy, and she was too deep into it to just walk away. "Can you get your father for me?" She asked.

Father and son switched places, Goten now waiting in the cozy lobby with Dillon while Goku sat on the plush lounge chair. In an instant, Simoko bombarded him with questions. "Mr. Son, were you aware that your wife was abusing Goten?"

Goku's jaw dropped instantly. "W-what?"

"Were you aware that your wife had been choking and whipping Goten with a belt, blaming him for your marriage falling apart?"

Goku was utterly speechless, not able to get out any words to defend himself.

"Were you also aware that she was molesting your child, Mr. Son?" With that statement, Goku was on his feet, blushing in humiliation and embarrassment.

"What are you going on about?" He roared, seeming more frightened than threatening.

"You must understand, that if you knew this all was going on, I will have to call the appropriate authorities to have you arrested for covering up for her and participation." Simoko stood as well, crossing her arms and frowning.

"You have some nerve!" Goku yelled, angry at the accusations of something that horrible. "I would never let her do such a thing, nor participate in it! You are sick, woman!"

"Your son opened up a floodgate of unfathomable memories, admitting to the abuse he has undergone in your wife's care. How can you not know about these things, Mr. Son?" She glared at him. Goku felt desperate and short of breath, still trying to soak in the information given to him. Being a psychiatrist, Simoko could read people better than anyone, and saw that Goku was innocent. She dropped the tough act, and asked him to take a seat.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

TBC.


	15. Abuse

TADA! Here we go! Just like I promised, less than 20 days! I'm sorry for the wait. Nothing I say will make up for it (that doesnt sound like an excuse), but I made it nice and long and juicy. As for next chapter... yeah I havent even started. Nor will I until inspiration hits again. I am also currently working on another story so that's taking up a lot of time and creativity. But hey, who knows. I'm not in school for the summer so I could possibly put out something before my sophomore year starts. No promises tho. For those still holding onto hope, thank you so much for sticking by my side when you thought all was lost... or never to be updated again. AND SO, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama. But i _DO_ own all the OCs. Do **NOT** take my OC's without permission, especially Dillon. That OC is my pride and joy.

**Warning**: Sex, Violence, physical abuse, drug and alcohol abuse

* * *

**Domination Chapter 15: Abuse.**

Goten's POV

Fields of gold and rivers of blood… this pure beauty cannot truly be seen in reality. Only in the extent of my crazed mind can I find this escape and this serenity. When the world has become too much for me to handle, I run away to the inner workings of my brain and submerge myself into the fantasy. It is always warm here, the blazing sun shining down onto my bare skin and over the golden strands of long grass. With the warmth comes a breeze to always follow, making the valley look like a beautiful gold ocean. My feet lead me to the bank of a river of red, the stench it causes no longer bothering me like before when I first stumbled upon this place. I knelt down to look into the river, seeing the body parts float by. This no longer scares me, but instead is very welcoming. I reach down into the river, letting the blood rush over my arm, purring at its warmth. '_How did I get here?_' The question that I had thought to myself echoed all over the area, making me look up.

Intriguing…

But really, how did I? I usually do not end up in this escape unless something traumatic happens to me on the outside. Reaching my arm up from the river, I look to see that my arms had bruises on them that were not there before just minutes ago. They reminded me of finger bruises, from someone holding onto my arm too hard. I shook my arm to rid myself of the blood and stepped over to an open area where the grass had not grown. This was intriguing as well, considering this field never had patches in them. I kicked at the dirt, the brown dust floating up into the air to stop in front of me. Looking a little harder, it gave a sepia looking mirrored image of me, making me see my own reflection.

The sight was shocking. Seeing my face in this dusty mirror, I was baffled to notice that it looked like I had been beaten bloody. I had 2 purple and black eyes, a broken nose with blood still running down from it, my lips were cut and my jaws were splotched with purple and black bruises as well. At realizing someone had hurt me, I found myself coughing up blood and spitting out a molar. I parted my lips to see that I had bitten my tongue, a chunk of the muscle pierced from my sharp teeth and missing, that too bleeding profusely.

The wind blew harder, causing the dust-like mirror to disappear, making my hair twist and turn. I didn't feel the pain of the apparent abuse I underwent, but I could tell how awful the beating had left my face when I touched it. Something was trailing down the back of my neck, catching my attention. Reaching back and moving my fingers up the trail of liquid, I found a gash in the back of my head. No wonder I felt so… out of it. Maybe that is why I just suddenly appeared in my favorite recess of my mind. But, what happened?

As the wind continued to blow, I looked up to the dark, storm-like clouds in the sky. The sky had never been gray and black like it was now, and to tell the truth, it frightened me. I watched as a face was formed in the blackened clouds, my fingers still pressing against the gash in my head, feeling the muck and meat, warm blood coating my hand.

Seconds later, and I was looking at my lover, Dillon. He had a dark, teeth-clenched scowl on his handsome face, seething with hate and rage. His eyes were burning with that same haunting emotion. The distortion made him look demonic, the blackened clouds only helping to add to that image of the Devil. I had never seen him like this. What felt like my safe haven in this field of gold now felt like judgment day with Dillon looking down on me like that.

The panic that came to me awakened my instinct to run, to get away from the face in the sky. The ocean of gold seemed never ending as my legs carried me from the fear. The dark storm clouds followed me and grew into enormous size, lighting from the black formations struck at the ground, bringing fire to my once beautiful valley of gold and red. I tripped over the rocks in the field and fall to my face with a groan. I feel my heart beating like a thousand drums as the presence of evil is felt around my body.

Shaking, I look over my shoulder to see a dark, shadow-like figure with glowing red eyes and large horns on its head glaring at me. I felt frozen where I sat as the wind blew around me, the demonic looking man standing over me. As I tried to speak, the demon put his hand up and closed his hand to silence me, feeling my throat tighten as he blocked my air with his powers. With the movement of his wrist, my body floats up into the air and stops in front of him. I struggled desperately to breath, clawing at my throat to stop the suffocation hold. Just as I was about to scream out a cry for mercy, I was able to get a good look into those red, demonic eyes. I stopped struggling, recognizing them anywhere, no matter what color.

'_Dillon…?'_

_

* * *

_

A soft hand on my face.

Fingers running through my hair.

"Goten…?"

I groan. My whole face was on fire and throbbing in pain, the world around me black because my eyes were closed shut. There are those fingers through my hair again. And that silky, velvet-like voice. "Goten...?" I know that voice.

Opening my eyes slowly, painfully, I lock them onto a pair of artificial ones. I blink a few times to rid myself of the blur in my sight, groaning again, and open them fully to stare at Raven. He is looking at me in concern and worry, helping me to rise up from my downward position. I hurt all over, mostly in my face and head. "The hell…. happened….?" I try to speak, my voice hoarse and quite, looking down at my hands to see them covered in dry mud and something red. I lift them to sniff; blood.

"Y-you don't remember….?" Raven speaks to me, going to touch me again but I flinch away.

"If I remembered, do you think I would ask?"

Raven looked down and tucked his hair behind his ear in a nervous habit, but the black silk fell back in place. "I guess not…" He stood up, saying he would be right back and left me where I was. I winced at the sharp pain behind my left eye, clenching it shut until it subsided, then took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a mattress on the floor with pillows and blankets all over it. The thing was pushed into the corner of a small room that had stained beige walls and a filthy carpet to match. Next to the mattress was a radio alarm clock on the floor and a window with broken blinds. The wall next to the window had a bookshelf against it, with books and trinkets of Raven's personal interest filling it. Across from the mattress I was on, was a sliding tin-door that led to a closet, which was next to the door. On the door, was a mirror.

The door opened, making the mirror slap against it and Raven came inside with a washcloth, a first aid kit and a bottle of pills. "Where am I?" I asked him as he plopped down next to me, his eyes avoiding my own.

"My apartment…" He spoke softly still, popping open the pills and pouring out several of them. "I brought you here after you ran off from Voorhees's house…" He handed over the pills and I just looked at his hand, confused. My head began to hurt again as I tried to remember the past few hours.

"Voorhees's house…." I mumbled, lifting my hand to hold my head but quickly pulled it away, feeling a gash, fresh blood and scabby crust on my fingers. I looked to Raven in serious panic.

"Don't freak out!" He grabbed my shoulder and held me in place, bringing the washcloth up to wipe at the blood that was now running down my forehead. "You really took a beating…" He sighed and dabbed at the cut in my head, making me wince at the pain. I looked at him curiously, my eyes hurting immensely, watching as he tried his best to keep himself together in front of me. "H-here…. Take these pills. It will help with the pain…" He put the pills in my hand, continuing to doctor me up.

I swallowed down the pills and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away and looking into his eyes. "What happened to me?" I asked none too nicely, wanting answers now.

He looked away, almost ashamed, and sighed again, "Go look in the mirror…." He gestured to the mirror on his door and I couldn't help my curiosity, standing and staggering over to the reflective glass. At first, I thought it all had to be a trick my mind was playing, like it always did to me now. But reaching up to my face and touching places here and there, I could not deny the clear evidence of a brutal ass-kicking it had undergone. Raven had cleaned my up pretty well before I awoke, but the injuries were clear as day.

I had 2 purple and black eyes, a broken nose, my lips were cut and my jaws were splotched with purple and black bruises as well… Panic crossed me again, finding the coincidence of my injuries in reality and in my "dream" almost too similar. I leaned closer to the mirror, opening my mouth to see that yes, I had bitten my tongue severely while my back molar was chipped. Thinking about the gash in the back of my head, like the dream, I skimmed my fingers up my neck to feel an injury that was sticky and gel-like.

"Don't mess with it too much. I don't have a lot of gauze left…" I heard Raven speak up, turning around and looking at my bruised arms, unwanted tears slipping from my bruised eyes. I couldn't move, too much in shock at what I had just seen.

The hybrid Android was at my side in an instant, leading me back over to the bed slowly, luckily the pills he had given me making the pain I was feeling start to simmer down. I sat down in the mass amounts of pillows and blankets, still unable to comprehend what had happened to myself. "R-Ray…?" I whimpered, desperate for an explanation at this point.

I knew he didn't want to be the one to tell me. I could see it all over his face, how torn up he was, feeling awkward and sad at the situation. "W-well… where do I start….?" He looked all around his room, fidgeting with his pants. "Voorhees…. If you remember, he was throwing a party at his house, since his parents were out of town and his Nanny had the night off. He invited us and a ton of other people that he had met from God knows where…" He looked at me, wondering if anything rang a bell. I thought about it all and nodded a little, vaguely remembering a huge mass of people in Voorhees's home. The more I think on it, it dawns on me.

"I was on some serious, new medication from my psychiatrist…" I nodded and Raven nodded with me, encouraged to continue since it was slowly coming back.

"Yes. I was worried about you being there with all of those people since….well… you know…" I could tell he was referring to my illness and I told him to just go on. "But Voorhees said we had nothing to worry about since you were on some new medication that was supposed to seriously mellow you out but help you to relax and socialize. And, at the start of the party, you were fine. Like, eerily fine… Talking, dancing a little, and functioning as if… you were normal…"

I chuckled at the idea of me being normal. How long had it been since I developed this mental instability? 3 years now? I forget what it was like being the "normal Goten" with all of the medication changing my brain chemistry to fight against the schizophrenia, or the schizophrenia alone. Raven looked at me, waiting to get my attention again. "Sorry, go on…"

"I should have known it was too good to be true… I know I haven't been around that long, but I do know that when Voorhees has anything to do with trouble, he takes it to the extreme. Everything was just fine until he broke into his parent's alcohol and let everyone have at it. Next thing you know, I was seeing weed and bongs, ecstasy and cocaine. He even took out a huge mixing bowl and filled it with all sorts of pills and medication, telling everyone he was dying to know what a 'pill party' was like. After all this, it got a little out of hand. Voorhees was way out of his mind with booze, coke and pills. But…. It's not like I was completely innocent, either…

"Needless to say, I was fucked up. Voorhees was fucked up. Everyone was. As for you and Dillon…" I watched as his eyes flickered at the name of my lover, sensing something wrong from the sound of his voice and how he looked around nervously. Interesting… "From what I recall, you two were having fun. You got into some alcohol and pot, even though we all knew it wasn't good for you. Dillon was getting a little upset at all of us letting you indulge, but we said that you needed a good night of getting stupid after everything you've been through. And, as we all know, Voorhees doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He told Dillon to relax and just let go, have a few drinks, smoke some pot and be a teenager for once in his life. Then, YOU told him to do the same. I guess since he saw you were fine after some vodka and weed, he finally caved in and let go…"

Raven's POV

It had been quite easy to tell Goten what all had happened up to this point. Nothing had happened too extremely terrible that I felt the need to skip over. He wanted the truth, didn't he? Recalling the event from just 2 hours ago, I saw all of the stupid mistakes that led up to Goten's injuries. We shouldn't have let Goten have alcohol and weed while on medication. We shouldn't have pressured Dillon into boozing it up and "letting loose." Hell, we shouldn't have invited them. How were we supposed to know what would happen if Dillon did JUST that; let loose. How were any of us supposed to know Dillon's family history of violent alcohol abuse?

I took a deep breath, ready to continue with the story. It all came back too clearly for my liking…

_/Loud music, bodies rubbing together, alcohol and E getting passed along, lines of cocaine on any flat surface, joint after joint of pot; it was a crazy party. Were those people having sex on the kitchen table? What did it matter anyway? I was too messed up to care. I danced throughout the house with a drink in hand, flirting with guys and girls alike, grabbing ass with whomever I felt, sometimes getting pushed against a wall to make out with a horny teenager. _

_Man, if daddy could see his little boy now._

_It felt incredible to do this. I've never really been to a serious party like this. Even the clubs I've snuck into out of curiosity weren't as insane as this. I now knew how one could get so easily wrapped up in the party scene, finding it an incredible escape from my normal life. I had no cares as I did shot after shot of vodka, took turns taking long drags on some pot and shot gunning it with someone else, making sexual advances with anyone I considered hot while having the mouth of a sailor. Worked up and very horny, I felt it was time to give in to Voorhees's own advances on me and find somewhere to fuck our brains out. Of course, not all before vomiting in a nearby plant. _

_I made my way upstairs to the loft overhead, high and drunk, searching for the adorable Australian slut only to find Goten and Dillon amongst a large group of people, surrounding a beer pong table. Instead of the drinking game, Dillon and a man of about the same size were matching each other shot for shot of Jagermeister, Jack Daniels and __Goldschläger. Goten was at Dillon's side, cheering him on with everyone else, spotting me and telling me to come over and rub Dillon's ass for good luck. How could I refuse a delicious offer like that?_

_The closer I got, the more I saw just how trashed the famous Dillon Santinni was. It was definitely shocking to see such an under control and professional guy wasted beyond his control; sweaty, cheeks blood red with extremely glazed eyes, leaning to the left as he was unable to keep himself upright. I wonder if he could even think straight. Goten had his hands all over me as we watched Dillon suck back the alcohol, his frown getting deeper and deeper. From our fucked up points of view, we saw a drunken man trying to concentrate on the competition at hand, growling with each shot he took as he tried not to hurl. We were having fun; why think that the scowling, slurs, and grunts from the Italian-born man were that of a churning, black hate coming to the surface quite fast? _

_Across the table, his competitor tried to take a shot but fell backwards, hitting the floor and passing out instantly. We all cheered and crowded around Dillon, whom was trying not to fall over as well. He held onto his head and swayed back and forth, glaring as he looked at the floor, groaning while his upper lip twitched. As high and drunk as I was, I knew something was wrong right then and there. "Ok guys give him some room," I remember saying, but no one listened to me. I wish they had because before we all knew it, Dillon spun around and brought his fist across a guy's face, sending the teen to the floor. _

_I felt something start to rise in Dillon, as if he had actual ki he could control like me or Goten and his family. He gave no mercy to the man he punched, grabbing a chair and breaking it over the guy's back, making him scream out. Everyone hurried to stop Dillon from causing anymore drunken harm but he pushed and shoved them all away. Goten got to the Italian before I could and everything after that happened so fast and out of control that there was nothing I could do to stop it. _

_Dillon gave a cry of rage, that same thing inside of him that I was feeling earlier spiked up immensely, causing my entire soul to shake. He grabbed Goten's head, shoving him forward to crash against the wall, smashing Goten's nose in. I gasped and yelled Goten's name, stepping forward to bring everything to a halt but Dillon moved at an incredible speed, continuing to smash the Saiyan against the wall, breaking a hole in it. I attempted to grab him but he swung Goten around and followed after him. "Dillon stop!" I yelled but was too drunk to function, let alone stop a drunken man from beating the hell out of his lover. _

_I tried my best to keep up with the two, watching Dillon smack and shove Goten around with that deep, dark glare on his drunken face until Goten was on the floor. Goten moaned a "stop" but Dillon kept at it, savagely breaking his face in, blood starting to splatter against the walls and carpet, holding him down with his knees and free hand. People around us stopped and simply stared in shock as Goten now started screaming and pleading with the Italian man to stop. What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds when I caught up to the two and jumped on Dillon, pulling him off of Goten. _

_Dillon's elbow came up and socked me in the jaw with immense strength that I didn't think he held in that human body of his, making me wonder if he were human at all. In that instant, I sobered up fast, watching Goten try his best to get away but Dillon grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the loft past everyone and hurled him down the stairs. "GOTEN!" I screamed and watched in horror as he fell down and landed with a bad thud on the back of his head, whining. Enough was enough. This had to stop. Dillon was going to kill him at this point. _

_As Dillon reached the bottom of the stairs, I jumped from the loft over the banisters and down to the first floor, running forward and tackling the man down. We slid across the hardwood floors as I brought my fist back and struck him in the face hard. When he was still moving, I did it again. And again. And AGAIN. When he stopped moving, I got up and looked around, trying to see where Goten was. "Goten?"/_

I looked at Goten to see him staring down at his bruised arms again, shaking his head a little, tears trapped in his chocolate eyes. I didn't know whether to continue or not, feeling my heart break for the Saiyan that I didn't know very well. The awkward silence was killing me so I kept talking. "S….. Someone told me that you ran outside and down the street. I couldn't just let you be alone like that so I went after you. You ran and ran for miles until you just dropped in the middle of a highway… I…. I picked you up and flew you back to my apartment… we're on the west side. Trust me, no one will think to look here…" I reached out and stroked his arm softly.

He didn't flinch this time when I touched him. Just looked at me with sad, sad eyes. "Ray…" he whimpered, letting those big tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Goten…. I'm so sorry…." I scooted closer to him and hesitantly put my arms around him, gasping as he threw his around me. I wasn't much for physical contact due to having none as a child, but I would do anything to comfort Goten at this point. I was so terribly crushed for him. I stroked his wild hair and let him cry in my arms, feeling a bond form between us with this moment, knowing that we were tied for life.

"Stay with me as long as you want, Goten. I'll be here for you."

* * *

Goten's POV

I stayed with Raven that night, but sleep never found me. The throbbing pain came back in my face, but not as much as in my heart. Dillon hit me… Worse, he beat the hell out of me. I know that Dillon has always had a violent side to him; I had seen it. He had no remorse for those that crossed him and felt that to have power and respect, one must fear him. All of this, but he never raised a hand to me. Never once threatened it or implied it. Though he was stern with me, he was nothing more than loving and gentle otherwise. But… all of that didn't seem to matter anymore…

What is it that they always say about an abusive partner? That once they stop, it will never falter? You will become trapped and co-dependent on them, always making excuses to not leave the horrid situation you were in? So what if this was a one-time occurrence? I am already convinced that it will happen again.

Raven is awake again and throwing up next to me in a trashcan. I reach over and rub his back for comfort as he yaks away, the alcohol and drugs having a really bad effect on him. He saved me, and he didn't even have to. I owe him everything knowing that if it weren't for him, Dillon would have surely killed me. We didn't even know each other that well; his father hated mine. All of those factors, and he still went out of his way –drunk and drugged- to protect me. I loved him for it.

He groans and collapses again, body shivering in the spasms of sickness he was feeling. I continued to rub his back, feeling as he started to sleep once again, my thoughts drifting off to Dillon again. What was I going to do? How could I even think to go back? How could he just wail on me like that? What had I done to provoke it? How would I be able to never do it again? What was the point?

I'm so torn…

* * *

"Goten….. oh my goodness…. What happened to you…?" Simoko stared at her patient as he walked into the cozy therapy room, suddenly seeing the bruises and swelled cuts on his face. She stood, instantly worried and fearful for her patient, walking over to him and helping him to sit down on the lounge. Like a mother, she ran her fingers through his thick, messy black hair. "Did someone hurt you..?" She looked at him with concern and slight anger, being a strong advocate of Violent against with the Mentally Unstable.

Goten didn't answer her but just stared ahead, in a daze from his medication that he took earlier in the hour. She patted his shoulder and stood, excusing herself and stepping out to find his father. Goku looked at her and stood as well, walking with her down the hall a little so that they had privacy in the building. The Saiyan man knew instantly what it was all about.

"I know… I should have called ahead of time to tell you…" he started, nervous around the fiery psychiatrist.

"What happened to him?" She crossed her arms and stared at Goku.

"I…. I really don't know. He won't say… He took off with Dillon and this new friend of his and was gone for nearly a week. When he came home, he was all beat to pieces. I'd like to think that he just got into a brawl with someone who had something to say –like in school- but that hasn't happened in… god.. nearly a year? Dillon has always been there to prevent it or stop it as it happens…" Goku looked up at the stunningly beautiful doctor.

Her presence always made him nervous or even giddy. She had been in their lives for almost 6 months now, always seeing her 2-3 times a week when bringing Goten to his sessions. Each time, he was more and more anxious to see her. The poor Saiyan man had been having it extremely rough in his own personal life, without the issues of a schizophrenic son hanging over his head. Dr. Simoko Chan was a blessing in disguise, talking to him more and more with each visit. And God, did he crave that intimacy with someone.

"I have to wonder if that Briefs kid did this… he's always had it out for Goten… Don't worry, Mr. Son. I'll get to the bottom of it… You have my word." She smiled and stroked his arm for comfort, and it made Goku really feel that things were ok. He watched her turn and retreat back to the room that Goten was in, smiling to himself, drinking in her image and figure.

An hour and a half later, Simoko appeared with Goten next to her. Goku was relieved that some life had come back to his withdrawn son, seeing the boy finally smiling a little and talking softly. She motioned for Goku to join her and the man did as he was asked, stepping into the room and feeling at home in its décor and comfort. Simoko came in and sat behind her large desk, pulling out a bobby pin and letting her gold locks fall all around her face and shoulders, sighing to herself. Goku had to catch his breath at the sight.

"How ever do you do it..?" he asked softly, meaning her job.

She looked at him with those sharp green eyes, smiling and leaning back in her chair, relaxing. "It takes a tough demeanor and the ability to withdrawal emotions so that your heart isn't on your sleeve. I couldn't do this job if I got emotionally involved with each patient—as hard as that is." She locked those intelligent and beautiful orbs on him.

He swallowed a bit, rubbing the nape of his neck in famous Son fashion. "S… So…. What happened to Goten..?"

She sighed and leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "Mr. Son… he told me he got into a fight. With Trunks. It was just as I suspected." She looked at him, seeing him stress right in front of her eyes. Of course she didn't believe her patient. She could read people like open books, and she knew that Goten was lying to her. She knew he was protecting someone. And the worst part was she had a strong inclination as to who had beaten him bloody. "My best suggestion is to get him out of that house, Mr. Son. Before some more damage happens to him. He cannot live in an environment of violence with his condition."

Goku rubbed his eyes, just so tired from everything. He felt like he was drowning, always gasping for breath and suffocating as he fought his best. He had never been through anything like this. It wasn't a physical battle, nor was it a threat against the human race. It was his son—his crazy son. If the world's strongest fighter couldn't solve this problem, then what good was he?

He snapped out of his daze when he felt the couch move next to him. Simoko was sitting by him, smiling and patting his hand. "Mr. Son, I know it's hard.. trust me… I work with people like Goten all the time and it's very stressful and difficult, so I cannot even begin to fathom it as a parent. You have to be strong. You cannot give up on him. When it comes right down to it, family is the only thing that people have. Goten is lucky to have someone who bleeds for him everyday like you…" She held his hand and Goku's heart raced. How long had it been since he had simply held someone's hand?

He looked at her and back to their hands, thinking to himself that it felt right to have this touch with someone. Especially someone as… gorgeous as she was. "I…" he shook his head, getting himself out of those strange thoughts. This was Goten's psychiatrist for God's sake! He tried to crack a smile, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry… it has been rough.. I'm really trying. The things at home haven't been helping, ya know?" He tried to laugh it off, not wanting to believe his own situations behind closed doors.

Simoko felt his desperation. She could tell he needed someone to talk to. He was crumbling on the inside, not having a soul to turn to about his problems. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling at him still. "You know… you can talk to me, Mr. Son… I promise I won't charge you for it." She giggled.

He looked at her, confused. "Huh..?"

She ran her fingers through her golden locks. "I said, 'you can talk to me.' I'm not just a psychiatrist for schizophrenics, but I'm also a friend. I'm not allowed to see my patients outside of this office, but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to others…" She grinned, "All I'm saying is, if you need someone to talk to –who will actually listen to you- then I'm here. I don't just worry for Goten, Mr. Son. I worry for you as well."

Goku couldn't stop the stupid smile that spread across his face. He was happy at her offer and nodded, taking it immediately. "Th-thank you… I would like that very much!" He couldn't stop himself from hugging her, just so so happy to have someone like her now. God, how he had wanted someone to talk to. A real friend that would listen and not criticize, unlike those others who claimed to care but really didn't. Simoko laughed and patted his back, telling him there was nothing to it. He also couldn't stop his heart from beating wildly in his chest at the beautiful woman in his arms. He owed her everything.

* * *

"So, mate, what the hell happened last week?" Voorhees sat with Raven on the local city bus, riding to Raven's apartment that he shared with his alcoholic "father." Raven sat quietly in his seat, looking out at the window and keeping to himself. Ever since the beat down at the party, he had felt this heavy weight and burden on his heart. It had taken everything to stay away from Dillon who was desperate and angry to know what happened to Goten. Even just the day before, the man was randomly at his job, demanding to know what happened to his lover…

_/ "Dammit Raven, I know you know what happened! Don't try to be fucking stupid!" Dillon was screaming, rain pouring down on his large body as he stood outside of the backdoor to the nice restaurant. He was desperate to find Goten, wanting to apologize and make sure he was ok. Raven didn't want any part of it, but like it or not, he was stuck between the two. _

"_I swear Dillon, I don't know where he is! Look, he ran off during the party. I tried following him but I was just as fucked up as everyone else! You can't get angry at me because I don't know what happened to him!" He yelled back, scared of the man, in disbelief that he found where he worked, even though he had told no one of it. /_

He was lying his ass off of course, knowing just where Goten was and how he was doing. He had been in constant contact with Goten throughout the entire ordeal. Goten didn't want to see Dillon just yet, or maybe it was because he was too terrified to face the man. Either way, Raven kept his ground no matter what, keeping Goten's whereabouts' secret.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Voorhees reached over and grabbed Raven's hair, pulling to get his attention.

Raven looked over at the teen and sighed. "I'm sorry… I just have a lot on my mind… look, they both drank too much and Dillon couldn't handle it very well… I promised not to say anymore… If I tell you, then the entire school will find out." Raven rolled his eyes, picking at his jeans.

"Oh that is such bull, Raven. We aren't even in school anymore. Our last day before summer break was yesterday!" Voorhees pushed him, hating that Raven wouldn't tell him what had happened. "I've known those two longer than you. I can't believe that Goten won't confide in me! What do you have that I don't?"

"Fort Knox lips, that's what." Raven pushed him back, jerking forward as the bus stopped at his stop. He stood and grabbed his bag, shoving Voorhees out of the seat to walk down the small aisle. He hated that the teen had insisted on coming to his house for a few hours, mostly because he hated bringing anyone back to his ratty apartment. _'As a matter of fact, he's been asking to stay with me all week long,_' Raven thought and found that interesting.

They both stepped out onto the slummy streets of the west side, Voorhees scrunching his nose at the smell and sights. "I told you I lived in the slums and Projects." Raven said over his shoulder, knowing Voorhees would be turned off by it all instantly.

"Yeah but I thought you were just shittin' me…." Voorhees hurried and walked next to Raven, looping arms with him, not liking the people that watched them. "Please tell me you live in one of these buildings close by."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Voorhees. Geez. It's not that bad when you've lived here for almost 10 years." Raven led the way to his apartment complex, Voorhees attached to his hip like a dog, getting into his building within 10 minutes. They both walked into the place and up the stairs to the main living area, the whole place smelling like cigarettes from his father. "Home sweet home, huh?" Raven looked around the place, seeing a large bottle of Jack –empty- next to an ashtray. Thank God his father was gone to work.

"Well, I'd offer you some food, but you'll have to find some first. My dad and I don't eat much, so we don't keep much. If anything, I can just order pizza." Raven stretched and put his things down next to the black leather couch, falling back onto it with a sigh. "And I'll apologize ahead of time. I'm a terrible host."

Voorhees looked around the place, never really seeing anything like it. All his life, he had been exposed to the finer things; lots of money, big houses, yachts, country clubs and fancy cars. Those lower on the economical food chain were simple "commoners" to him and his family, and he had overlooked them for a long time. He had never been in the poor areas, let alone stay in them for hours on end. It was silly how he was crazy about the blue-eyed teenager on the torn leather couch considering how he was raised rich. It still surprised him.

He walked over and sat next to Raven, looking out at the torn vertical blinds on the sliding glass doors with the teen, the gray light coming in from all the rain and dark clouds they had had recently. "It's better than nothing…. Right..?" Lately, Voorhees had come to appreciate the smaller things due to his own personal reasons. No more stepping on those less fortunate than you, especially when you had nothing now.

Raven looked over at Voorhees, looking at his soft profile, his skin discolored from the gray light coming in. "Yeah…. Well, being homeless isn't too terribly bad…" Raven looked back at the same torn blinds. He sensed Voorhees looking at him, his eyes asking the question that hung in the air silently. Raven smiled to himself. "My dad's alcohol habits had us out on the streets for about 7 months when I was 10. We lived under a bridge for a while with a group of homeless people just like us. Then we'd move to a shelter. Then we'd be back on the streets. My father refused to stay in the shelters because of how strict they were, considering they were ran by the catholic churches on the East side. It was… really interesting.. He was real annoyed at having me there and having to take care of me. I went hungry a lot, but luckily I've never been one to eat much." Raven shrugged.

"S-So… how did you get back in a home?"

"Ohh…. My aunt found out what all had happened and was enraged that my dad was living on the streets with a 10 year old. She put us up for about 3 months and got him a job working construction and hard labor in the city. He finally got his feet on the ground, made money and got us this place. We've been here ever since." Raven sighed and leaned back onto the couch, looking at the ceiling now. He had such a sad existence when he thought about it. "Not that a job keeps my dad from drinking his life away. I'm waiting on the day that we'll be thrown out again." Voorhees leaned back as well, slowly moving his head to rest it on his shoulder. The move was nice, and touching. Raven sighed again and opened up some more, liking to have someone to talk to, even if it was Jason "Voorhees" Kemp, the spoiled rich Aussie.

"My father hates me, Voorhees… and it's not like that stupid teenage angst thing that we all think. He literally does. He's told me plenty of times for me to believe it… I'm not what he wanted. I could never be what he wanted… He just… he wishes he could have just thrown me out in the trash and start all over on another 'son' who did as he wanted. He's never given a damned about my life. All he does is work, drink, smoke and sleep. I wonder what things would have been like had his sister not kicked his ass every time she saw us. He'd be happy if I were dead and gone…" Raven felt Voorhees's hand on his leg and he grabbed it, wanting the comfort.

"I know the feelin, mate… I'm not very close to me 'rents. Especially me dad. I don't even call him dad. It's always 'Sir.' I'm not close to me mum either. The only one I love in my family is me Nanny Abigail. She's the one I'd call me mum… but…. That's awful about your dad. To have no one love you like a parent should.. I'm sorry mate…" Voorhees stroked Raven's leg and turned into his body, resting his head against the hybrid's chest.

"Well aren't we a pair…?" Raven chuckled and inhaled Voorhees's sweet scent, loving how he smelled compared to the cigarette smoke of his apartment.

His thoughts drifted back to the party, like it had been doing for a week now, reliving the drama that unfolded. How scary it all was. How just… just… awful it was. '_But….'_ Raven looked down at Voorhees, reaching out and stroking his curly locks. '_At least something good almost happened….' _ Voorhees pulled away from Raven's chest to look up into those unique blue eyes.

Hearts thudded and adrenaline rushed. Lips pressed together and tongues touched. There was no going back at this point.

The hybrid android pushed the Aussie down onto the leather couch, tossing aside unwanted clothes, moaning as skin rubbed together. Voorhees clung to Raven as the blue-eyed teen touched him and kissed him all over. He was left breathless at the android's assault on his gold-kissed skin, saying his name and wrapping his limbs around the teen. The soft moans turned into a few cries of passion as Raven started to move inside of Voorhees, the Aussie's nails tearing down Raven's back as pleasure overtook his body.

Raven was a different kind of lover than Mr. Gohan; he was swift and fluid, keeping at a steady –but fast- pace, worshipping the body under him with kisses and moans of delight, making sure Voorhees got as much pleasure possible. He wasn't rough and hard, like Mr. Gohan. He didn't bite and he didn't smack him around fierce enough to leave welts on his ass and hips. Raven was passionate and giving, a different person than the hybrid who sat with him at lunch. Raven didn't fuck; he "made love." And it brought tears to Voorhees's eyes as he climaxed all over them.

* * *

Raven's POV

An hour went by and we found ourselves in my bedroom, eating a pizza that I ordered after our romp. Voorhees was quite, smoking a bit of his tasty Australian weed, which was a change from his usual annoying self. We lay next to each other on our stomachs, naked, eating and smoking in silence. Something was up; I could sense it in the tension-thick air. What was wrong with him? I looked over at him, taking in his curves and muscles. I ignored the fact that evidence from his romps with Goten's brother were all over him; bites and welts, scratches and bruises. Shaking my head, I let my robot eyes lock on Voorhees's ass, blushing and clearing my throat. He was a gorgeous guy with the body of an athlete for sure. More built that I was, yet not as strong. I think the only one that can compare to me in strength would be Goten. God, I wonder how he's doing…

"Ray…. Can I tell you somethin…?" Voorhees's voice caught me off guard and I looked back up at him, to see him laying his head down in his arms, having pushed the pizza away.

"Yeah… what's up..?"

He was quite and I could tell he was struggling with telling me what was on his mind. Voorhees never really opened up, just like me, so I was very curious to what he was about to tell me. The boy had a perfect life. The hell did he have cooped up in his closet of skeletons? Furthermore, why do people always feel the need to open up to me? Do I scream "psychiatrist" or something?

"Me 'rents… they kicked me out…."

I couldn't stop my jaw from hanging open in shock. "W… what?"

Voorhees looked ahead, looking out of my window outside at the smoggy, rainy evening, taking a drag on the pot. "Yeah…" he breathed, blowing out the smoke. He was quiet again and I saw the strain in his eyes, how he was trying to stay strong. I scooted over so that we were arm to arm, taking the pot and having a sip, putting my leg over his. I didn't pester him into telling me what happened. He was just like me in a sense that when he was damn good and ready to open up, he'd do it.

Patience is a virtue.

* * *

Goten's POV

So this was it.

I was finally facing him, after almost 3 weeks now. I had done well in keeping myself hidden and scarce, never staying in the same place twice. '_Take deep breaths, Goten. If he tries to hurt you, tear his eyes out…' _That last part didn't make me feel too well.

I sat in his living room in the large Italian mansion that I had come to know as my true home. Next to me was the Rottweiler puppy that I had gotten, sitting at my feet obediently. Tanya had offered me some food, but I refused it politely, my stomach too jumbled to even get food down. I could hear Dillon slam his door and hurry across the hall when one of the house keeper's told him I was here. My heart raced, watching him come down the stairs, looking quite the emotional mess.

"Ohh Bella, gratzi Dio!" He took me into his arms and held me close. My stomach was in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. God I was so happy to be in those arms again. He smelled so damned good.

'_Oh that body… How I've missed it…'_

His lips were on mine, keeping me close to his body, kissing me over and over again, apologizing with each time he pulled away. It was sickening how easily I could succumb to his touches and kisses, finding myself in his arms and in his room suddenly, completely worked up beyond a point of return. He wouldn't let me talk, nor get back to reason as he ravaged me, making up for lost time, completely blowing my mind with spine tingling sex for hours. I could hardly speak by the end of it all.

I was left breathless and unable to move my sore body, just watching Dillon run his fingers up and down my stomach, singing to me in Italian. I let tears fall down my cheeks, feeling trapped and helpless and weak. How could Dillon do that to me? How could he think to harm me? How will it ever be the same?

Better yet… why didn't I want to walk away?

* * *

"My brother, Giuseppe, raped me when I was 6 years old."

Dillon was turned towards me, his golden-green eyes full of deep emotion, looking in my direction, but not at me. He was far off in his own world, whispering more to himself than to me as he spoke about his dark childhood. I was… shocked at his confession. A man like him; raped. And by his eldest brother! My heart broke for him.

"Shit had really gone down between my father and a powerful rival family, the Perillo's," he started. "He was supposed to meet with Stephano Perillo to work out some form of agreement between both families, and brought my brother along. At the time, I was 6 and desperate to please my father and follow in his footsteps. It was Giuseppe's first time tagging along to show to father he was worthy of stepping up and getting his foot in the door to be the heir in Italy of our business.

"Long story short, it didn't go down like originally planned. I had followed them, wanting to learn more about our business and what it took to be what my father was. When I snuck around the corner to a warehouse that they had met in, Stephano Perillo had shot my brother in the leg and was beating the hell out of my father with his revolver. I ran in and tackled the man to the ground, grabbing his gun and pointing it at him. I was terrified and shaking with adrenaline, standing between my father and the dirtiest crime boss around at the time. All he did was look at me and laugh while I shook, finding it hilarious that a little kid such as myself would be doing what I did. He kneeled down and smirked at me, calling me a pussy ass little child, daring me to shoot him. I just stood there, staring at him, crying and scared while he pointed and laughed at me.

"He said 'C'mon. Try it. I dare you. Can the little faggot kid take out the big bad mobster?' And he laughed and laughed, making me feel like shit, mocking me in front of my father and my brother. So… I just… pulled the trigger. And I kept doing it. I shot him again and again and again and…. He was already dead on the floor but I just kept filling his body with bullets until the gun was empty. My father had to pull the gun from my hand and pick me up, getting me out of there with my brother. After that, I was the talk of the family; a son completely worthy to be part of the family business already. My brother, he was pissed…

"He got tired of my father obsessing over me. How was I, a 6 year old scabby knee boy, better than him? Why wouldn't my father give him another chance? He had had enough and came into my room one night. He woke me up saying that if I really wanted to prove myself, I had to keep my cool in rough, terrible situations. So, he held me down by my neck and raped me…"

I looked into those beautiful eyes, watching the emotions collide with one another, conflicted with how to feel about it all still. "How long… did this go on for..? Did you tell anyone..?"

He shook his head. "It went on for several months before he was back in my father's limelight. After that, he didn't really give me a second glance. I haven't talked to him since we moved here."

It was completely baffling hearing about this part of my lover's past. I'm not even sure why he decided to tell me about it, but I was touched, and completely in mourning for his destroyed childhood. I knew Dillon had grown up in a bad situation, part of Organized Crime the moment he was conceived in his mother's belly. It was all he ever knew and it was something that he loved to be known for. It fit his sociopathic personality greatly, even if it came at the cost of not being a normal kid. I knew he was physically abused most of his life from his alcoholic father, I knew that the mental abuse from seeing death and killing for the first time at the age of 6 granted him with a less than perfect mental health, I knew that emotionally, he was still very scarred from all that had happened to him. But sexual abuse –rape- was the last thing I would have guessed that my Dillon had suffered through. God, it was no wonder Dillon never talked about his brother. What a burden, to carry such horrid knowledge his entire life and not tell a soul. Maybe that was why he told me about it… to find some sense of closure so he could finally move on?

I couldn't even understand why he was interested in men as much as he was, now that I knew he had been raped by a man. If I had been raped by my brother, I know that I would have stayed as far away from men in any sense of a relationship for the rest of my life. I asked Dillon about it, and I believe that was the hardest thing for him to tell me about. There was no going back now.

"I'm a sick person, Goten…" He would whisper against my chest as I held him, stroking his hair.

He then went on to tell me how after a while when his brother was raping him, he started enjoying it. He had orgasms –be it that they were pre-mature- and loved how it made his body feel. When that happened, he no longer fought his brother off and cried. Instead, he welcomed the "rapes" with open arms and would take pleasure in everything that Giuseppe did. He thinks that was the reason why Giuseppe stopped raping him all together; because his little brother fucking loved it.

"I went on to be a pervert as a child. Making little boys pull down their pants and looking under the skirts of little girls was something I totally thrilled in as a 6 year old boy. As I got older, so did my cravings for sex and power. I wanted to steal back what my brother had taken from me, but in the same time I wanted to find that bliss again. When I was 10, I raped a boy my age that was in my elementary class in private school. When I was 13, I seduced an older girl behind our school building and had my first heterosexual experience. By the time I was 15, I had sexual relationships left and right with anyone willing to come hither at my beck and call. At 16, just when I was at my peak of sexual prowess, I happened to run into a scared Goth boy that stole my heart away at first glance…"

It all made sense then. Why he was so skilled in the bedroom. Why he was able to pull an orgasm from me with just a few kisses and a single touch. Why, with just a look, he could have me moaning in my seat, my body begging to have him come to me. Why I would never be allowed to fuck him. Why he had a kinky mind. All my questions about the sexual side of Dillon had been answered in his dark confession. I was in love with a rapist and a murderer. It seemed almost… bittersweet for a psychopathic schizophrenic such as me, right?

He was a little over 18 now, and he felt that he had a clean slate now that he was legally responsible for all his actions. "No one found out about all that I did. No one but you, now." He held me close, stroking my skin. "I was from a very powerful and rich family. Any bad things that may have come about would easily be erased with money to the families. I was free to do whatever I wanted… no child should have that power." He positioned himself on top of me, resting his chin on my chest, looking up into my eyes.

"There. Now you know about my darkest secrets. You know mine, and I know yours. Isn't it wonderful, Bella? We were made for each other…" He whispered with a true genuine smile on that handsome face.

It was very much true. I couldn't hate him for what he did, nor did I have any desire to hold anything against him. "I forgive you…" I purred softly, meaning not just for his evil acts as a child, but for what he had done to me. I had to forgive him.

What else could I do?

* * *

_June 14_

_I think I should start by letting those out there know that this is not Goten, but Raven, writing this journal entry. I've never really done this before so bare with me… Goten, he is unable to write much anymore. His words and phrases are constantly jumbled, scattered, and confusing. He came to me at my apartment and asked me to write down a legible entry in his journal so that he could come back to it and know what had happened earlier was real. That, and Goten is too distraught and lost from reality to even hold a pen. So, I guess I should start. _

_A package came in the mail for him today, all the way from Venezuela. Inside, buried in all of those foam peanuts, were pictures, 4 extra large spiral-bound notebooks filled with writing and notes, a video DVD, a small handmade cloth bear with button eyes, a military dog tag necklace, a sketchbook, a smaller journal with poetry inside, and a worn photo of Goten and his father when he was just a 7 year old boy. The remaining 200 some odd pictures were all of an attractive and feminine-looking Latino teenaged guy as the star. Big green eyes, wild and chopped up black hair with blonde mixed throughout and a gorgeous, but sad, smile. There were many photos of the teen with tubes in his nose, an IV in his arm, a shaved head, and an oxygen mask over his mouth. In others, he was laughing, or sobbing his eyes out, or surrounded by his family, or lying naked in a bed. Some photos made me blush, others made me a little horny, but the majority made me sad. _

_I asked Goten who the kid was, and he sputtered out the name, "Zoomie."_

_He ran his fingers over all of the photos, looking at each one with intensity and deep, troubled emotions. He told me that the kid was someone he knew in middle school; his first lover. He said that because he made me responsible for this journal entry, I needed to know everything. And so, he told me the whole story of Hayden "Zoomie" Marlo. Zoomie, a kid that was in love with Goten from afar, diagnosed with Polycythemia Vera; a rare blood cancer. _

_With Goten, we looked at all of the items in the large box. There was a note attached to the handmade bear to its back. On it, written in Spanish, was an explanation for everything from Zoomie's mother: _"Goten, it has taken us almost a year to get this to you. It was a long and difficult process in finding your address and mailing this package to you. Please handle with care, for these items are a precious gem to our family, and hopefully to you. You are always thought of. Love, Chilo Marlo & Family."

_Goten started to cry. _

_He held the bear close to him, learning that Zoomie had made it for him himself. I put the dog tag necklace around his neck, reading it to see Zoomie's full name inscribed in them. Together, Goten and I flipped through the sketchbook to see all kinds of drawings that Zoomie had done while in and out of hospitals; some morbid and depressing, others jaw dropping, and only a few happy-looking. There were many sketches of Goten that the teen had done as well. The notebooks had been numbered so that we could follow them in order. They were Zoomie's personal journal entries that had spanned over the 3 years since they had seen each other last. The first one started with Zoomie saying that he wanted to write everything to Goten so that in the future, he hoped that his only love would someday read it. _

_I promised Goten that we would read them when we had time. He agreed and leaned against me like a lost and scared child as we continued to go through the contents of the package. The little black book of poetry was all Zoomie's poems as well about inspiration, fear, hate, rage, cancer, love, sex, family, the color black, death, heaven, God, hell, illness, and Goten himself. There would have to be another time for when we could read all of the poems. _

_And then there was the video DVD. I popped it into my DVD player and sat with Goten, watching what it was. It didn't take long for both of us to realize that it was a video blog of Zoomie, just wanting to talk to Goten and tell him how things were going, and how much he loved him still, and how much he missed him. I skipped forward and stopped at a very personal and x-rated video made especially for Goten, Zoomie wanting to show his Saiyan lover just how much he was still crazy for him. I turned it off before it got too much further. _

_The last and final thing in the bottom of the large package was a tall photo frame wrapped in bubble wrap. Once taking that off, Goten and I both looked to see a stunningly beautiful head shot of Zoomie smiling to the camera with that incredible smile. My eyes scanned all over the photo, taking in his attractive features when Goten suddenly started screaming. _

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, starting to cry and snarl furiously and pull at his hair. He collapsed, sobbing in his hands and shaking all over. I felt panicked and looked at the photo, knowing something had caused it to make Goten breakdown. And there it was, written on a small plaque under the headshot. _

_Zoomie's blood cancer had finally taken him away the year before in a Venezuelan hospital. _

_He was dead. _

_-Raven Gero [compilation with Son Goten]_

_

* * *

_

Goku's POV

Ever since Goten had gotten that package in the mail, he hasn't been the same since. He won't eat. He won't drink. He doesn't talk. All he does is sit alone in his room, curled up on his bed and stares out at his curtains. Even Dillon isn't able to get him to leave his room, which definitely sent up red flags. I called Dr. Simoko for an emergency house call, seeing if maybe she could figure out what was wrong. I sat in the kitchen sipping on some herbal tea alone while Dr. Simoko had a session with my son in his bedroom. This is just what I didn't need. I had a terrible night with Vegeta and a whole week of constant police and investigators at my door about Chichi's disappearance. My schizophrenic son starving himself to death doesn't really help either.

I perked up, hearing Dr. Simoko walk into the kitchen clearing her throat. She didn't look too confident, and I knew something was wrong. "Do you uh…. Would you like some tea..?" I offered, starting to stand up.

"Ohh no no, that's alright Goku. I'll be fine." She gave me a warm, apathetic smile and sat down on the other end of the table. I nodded and sat down, fidgeting with my hands and tapping my fingers on my cup.

"S-so…. What's wrong with him?" I kept my eyes down, looking into the tea that was steaming, ready for the worst.

She gave an audible sigh and I looked up to watch her lean back in the kitchen chair. My heart pulled a little, unable to deny the attraction that I had to the woman, it being the reason why Vegeta and I had a terrible spat the night before. He knew I was looking at her. He knew I was attracted to her. And he definitely didn't like it. "He's experiencing the negative symptoms of his Schizophrenia. Negative symptoms include problems with motivation, social withdrawal, diminished affective responsiveness, speech, and movement. He's showing the apathy, lack of emotion, poor or nonexistent social functioning because he has most likely gone through something traumatic, which caused the sudden switch in symptoms." She looked right at me, as if I was supposed to know what the traumatic thing was.

"W-well…. Umm… he did get a package in the mail and since then he changed…" I stood, ready to go find the box but she took my wrist, having me sit back down.

"I know, Goku. Zoomie died."

I stared at her, definitely shocked. I had remembered very few things about the kid and that he had had cancer, but I did have memories of Goten and him in a short relationship. "I wasn't aware… S-so… that's why he's… withdrawn..?"

She nodded, her hand still on my wrist. The simple comforting affection was so nice and I craved more of it, taking her hand in mine. She blushed, slightly confused but looked back at me, smiling softly. And there it was; a connection. It was intense and new, and it took my breath away. Maybe it was because I was desperate for attention and love, maybe it was because I hadn't truly been touched and smiled at for many years, or maybe it was because I was in an emotionally and physically abusive relationship… but I knew then and there that I wanted her.

"The hell is going on?" I nearly jumped out of my seat hearing Vegeta bark at the kitchen door. He was standing in just his training shorts with a towel around his neck, sweating from a workout, a dark scowl on his face. I instantly took my hand away from Simoko, smiling at him nervously.

"Nothing, Vegeta. She was just telling me what was wrong with Goten." I rubbed the back of my neck in nervous habit, just like my sons, still trying to smile.

"By holding your hand?" He growled.

Simoko got up from her chair, not fazed by his apparent anger. "I was comforting Mr. Son. Goten is not doing well and Goku needs all the support he can get. He doesn't seem to be getting any from you, so I took it upon myself to show my sympathy by simple physical touch." She stood her ground as Vegeta walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge, each of them giving challenging stares to one another.

"If you have figured out what is wrong with the boy, then I do believe that your time here is done, woman." He spat at her and I blushed in embarrassment and shame, lowering my head.

Simoko slipped something into my hand while Vegeta had his back turned and gathered her leather briefcase satchel, slinging it over her shoulder. "I left a small dosage of Zoloft in Goten's bathroom to help with his depression, Mr. Son. Please give that to him with some food in the morning and have him come in first thing at noon. By then I will have a full prescription for him." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen and then the front door. I looked up to watch her pull away in her convertible Mercedes, hiding the thing she had hidden in my hand from Vegeta.

I went to take a sip of my tea but was cut short when I felt a strong hand push the back of my head roughly, making me slam my nose against the table. Vegeta then grabbed my hair and yank my face back up, screaming into it, daring me to as much as look at Dr. Simoko again. How dare I do such a thing? Was he not good enough for me? Did I not realize that no one would want to have me but him? How could I not see that I was incapable of having someone love me? Especially a woman? My past should prove that enough, so why bother? I just sat there and listened to him scream and let him smack the back of my head and spit in my face. It's not as if this just happened over night; the old me wouldn't have allowed such abuse from anyone. It has taken 3 years to get me dependent on him, afraid to leave, believing he was right about everything, so blind to the reality because of the love I had for him. I was a pathetic excuse for a man and a Saiyan.

When he finally left, leaving me shaken and a little bruised, I let out a ragged sigh. It was just another stab to my already mutilated heart. I looked down at my fist, opening it to see what it was that Simoko had given me. It was a small white business card with her personal cell number on it. When I flipped it over, I closed my eyes and didn't want to believe it had come to this:

"_STOP DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! HOTLINE FOR BATTERED AND ABUSED PARTNERS: 1-800-555-2217. PLEASE CALL."_

_

* * *

_

Gohan and Voorhees rode together silently in the man's car again. Each were quiet, listening to the rain hit the car as Gohan drove the Sedan. They had spent a more than unpleasant time with each other in a cheap hotel, being that Voorhees told Gohan he loved him. The Saiyan man rejected him instantly and threw the boy out to walk home, not wanting to deal with Voorhees's sudden feelings for him. He figured the Australian teen had finally gone and slept with Raven, dropping Gohan from his sexual life. So why tell him that he was in love with him? He didn't dare say he was jealous about the situation with Raven, but it sure seemed like the right word to use…

Then, he felt bad the moment it started to storm and went looking for the kid. He picked him up on the side of the highway and offered him a lift. Voorhees was hesitant, but jumped in when lightning cracked overhead. The ride seemed to take forever, Voorhees shivering in the passenger's seat from the cold rain that soaked him to the bone.

Gohan looked over at him, letting out a silent sigh, trying his best to just relax and stop gripping the steering wheel before he broke it off. Voorhees looked pathetic as his curly hair stuck to his face and his eyeliner ran down his cheeks, while some of the gold dust he liked to have on his shoulders stained his arms in a gross brown mess. The Saiyan felt utterly sorry for him. Something didn't seem right with his student lover. A once vibrant, happy, cocky and slutty Aussie was suddenly a depressed, uninterested, sick-looking lump on the seat. Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it as he turned into Voorhees's rich neighborhood area famously known as The Hamptons.

He stopped in front of Voorhees's large brick home and could sense the boy's heart race. "If you want to wait till the rain stops, you're more than-"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride." Voorhees cut him off, gathering up his backpack that he still carried around even though school was out, starting for the door.

Gohan grabbed Voorhees's arm to stop him, making the teen look at him with startled eyes. "Is everything ok…? At home, I mean…" he asked, searching the Australian's face for an answer. His student lover looked away, grimacing, too proud to admit that things were horribly wrong at home; that he didn't even have a home.

"What's it to you?" Voorhees spoke quietly, jerking his hand away. He got out of the car and slammed the door, running to his house in the pouring rain.

Gohan sighed and pulled into another driveway to turn around. He had a feeling that Voorhees was simply pissed at him for not returning his feelings and that was why he was distant from him. Leaving the road that had Voorhees's house on it, Gohan looked in the rearview mirror to see the kid slip inside the front door.

Who knew it would be the last time he saw the kid?

* * *

Goten's POV

He's trying so hard. I can see it. I can feel it; His lips on my neck and his hands on my bum. Usually, I would shiver at this point and moan, but I offer nothing to the table. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't understand why I am like this now, sensing him start to get frustrated with my lack of interest in his attempts to get me in the mood. But he keeps at it, pulling my clothes off and ignoring the fact that I'm starving myself, the evidence clear as day with my skinnier body. Food is unappetizing and tastes like sand when I try to eat. I usually end up throwing it up anyway.

Dillon pushes me against the wall and I can feel how hard he is against my leg. He sucks on my neck and I finally feel a bit of a blush form over my nose.

Dr. Simoko had told me during the house call that withdrawing –as caused by my schizophrenia- is not only going to affect me, but others around me; my sex life would literally crumble underneath my feet along with loss of interest in eating or simple hygiene. She said if I didn't pull myself out of my schizophrenic depression before it was too late, I would be lost forever.

When I snap out of my daze, Dillon is on his knees in front of me and trying his best to get me just as hard as him. I feel something stir in my loins as he licks my head, but we both knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get my motor running. I blame the Zoloft.

Dr. Simoko also told me that she is very worried for my father. She didn't want to make it seem that it was my fault for his troubles, but that she was only expressing concern for him. She hoped maybe I knew or had seen something. I only shook my head, hardly hearing anything she said to understand what was asked of me most of the time.

Finally I moan as Dillon's fingers start brushing against my prostate, my dick springing to life finally. I looked down with hazy eyes to see him smirking at me as he moves some fingers in and out of me. I hadn't even felt them go inside, but now I could feel everything and it was great. My Italian lover continued to finger-fuck me and bob his head back and forth on me. It scared me to know that this may very well be the last time I enjoy sex like this, so I tried my best to swim out of my medicated and depressed fog.

Dillon saw that I was finally ready to go further and stands up, lifting me to wrap my legs around him. He pulls out his throbbing cock from his pants and pushes into me, causing me to groan. He wastes no time in moving in and out of me, moaning in my ear about how hot I was. Instead of the euphoria that I normally feel with our sex, I simply feel pressure and numbness. I whine as my erection died and just stay against the wall, taking it like the bitch I was. Dillon knows just how to hit the perfect spot inside of me, but even that feels numb. He doesn't notice me crying as he continued to fuck me against the wall, too lost in his own pleasure to stop and see if I was ok.

But I was never going to be ok. Zoomie was dead, and that was too much of a blow to my heart. My schizophrenia is too strong to fight against anymore. I'm so fucking tired of fighting the thing inside of me that wants to pull me away. With each breath, it only seems to get stronger. I just don't see the point in trying anymore.

So I won't.

TBC.


	16. No Mercy, No Remorse No Matter What

FINALLY have out another chapter! I know I promised by the end of the year (2010) to have a chapter out, but... looks like I lied. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. It is full of juicy events and jaw-droppers. I do want everyone out there to know that I will now be taking a hiatus from writing for a while. I hope that everyone understands! I hope that by the end of it all, I will be motivated and inspired and ecstatic to write. Right now, I'm just all written out. By the way, all facts below about medication and depression treatment is real. I've done my research. So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Warning(s): Drug use, homo _AND_ hetero sex, molestation, murder, graphic imagery.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. But all other OC's belong to me. Do not take them without permission! The song "_Stella Cometa_" is owned by Lorenzo Jovanotti (might I suggest looking it up on youtube!).

_**Domination Chapter 16: No Mercy, No Remorse, No Matter What**_

* * *

_Notes from Dr. Simoko Chan_

_Schizophrenia is a crippling and debilitating mental illness, and the most mentally destructive known to man. Like a nasty bacterial disease, it can spread throughout the entire body, rendering its victim completely helpless, showing no mercy as it disintegrates the mind slowly over time. Though common, it is rare to have and there are no truly known causes on how to "get" the illness. Many can argue that it is passed on through "bad genes" from family members, or that something extremely traumatic can awaken the "monster" inside of a person. One can even argue that it can simply be caused from head trauma or doing dope; for all anyone knows, it may just be something inside us all that lies dormant in our minds until something –or someone- triggers it. _

_There is also no set timeline for when the illness "pops up" in a person, just that it can happen between the ages of adolescence and midlife. It cannot truly be diagnosed either, for there is nothing that money can buy that would show physical proof of it. As George Harrison from the Beatles once said, "It's all in the mind." _

_So how can someone be so bold as to diagnose someone with a serious and life-threatening illness like Schizophrenia? The problem is, is that you can't. All psychiatrists follow the same guidelines to be able to decipher such a thing. Is the patient hearing voices? Does he/she see things that we do not? Is his/her reality warped in the head? If any doctor happens to answer yes to any of the previous questions, Schizophrenia is the best lead that they have; and usually diagnose. _

_Treatment is not easy; nor is there any cure for the illness. All that can be done is to give the patient a large amount of anti-psychotics (for the hallucinations), anti-depressants (for the depression), anti-anxieties (for the stress and anxious feelings), and a "safe and calm" environment to live in. Therapy works; sometimes- if you have the money for it. All in all, once a patient gains Schizophrenia, they are trapped in its clutches for the rest of their lives. _

_Medication is ABSOLUTELY crucial. It is the only thing that balances a patient and keeps their mentality in check. Without it, a patient is as good as dead—mostly from killing themselves._

_Schizophrenia doesn't care who you are, what you do, how much money you have, or what family you come from. It doesn't care if you work out all the time and eat right, or if you changed everything in your home to "go green" for the environment and the better living space for your family. Rich, poor, fat, skinny, old, young, black, white, domestic, foreign—once it claims you, there is no escape. _

_But the important thing to do is to not give up. Continue to fight against it, continue to be stronger than it, continue to take medication, and continue to seek help and treatment. Once you give up, you lose the battle completely. The moment you stop fighting, you will be lost forever. You cannot just pick yourself back up and try again. You only get one shot to stay on the right track, but when that is blown, it's game over. _

_Failure is not an option. _

_

* * *

_

Goten's POV

It's been so long since I've been in this depressed state. I haven't left my room. I haven't touched my shower. I rarely eat, unable to find the motivation to continue nourishing my body. My psychiatrist continues to visit and tries to get me to leave my bed and push past the severe schizophrenic depression I was in. Why does everyone automatically assume that my actions are caused from my illness? Can't I just mourn in my own way without people questioning the motive or cause behind it?

Days bled into weeks and before I knew it, it had been nearly 2 months since Zoomie died. I don't even remember getting transported to the psych ward of Capsule Corporation's small hospital, lying on a small twin-sized mattress 22 hours out of the day. I wasted almost all of my entire summer in my bed, heavily doped up on anti-psychotics like Zyprexa, Clozaril, and Seroquel, also on some anti-depressants such as Prozac, Zoloft, and Paxil. At this rate, I would not be returning to school. Any visitors were a blur from all of the drugs, Dillon being the only person to stand out the most, Dillon being the one that came to see me every single day. Dillon; my savior.

"Goten…?"

Something was happening. I opened my eyes to the bright fluorescent lights of my padded room, blinking several times to make out the figures that hovered over me; Dillon, Raven, Gohan, my father, Vegeta, Dr. Simoko, a man in a suit, some nurses and a few more doctors. My lover ran his hands through my matted, tangled hair, bringing out a small purr from my chest.

"Goten…" It was Dr. Simoko who was speaking. I was only able to make out a few of her sentences. "We have reached a decision to get you out of this depressed state… our last ditch effort_…. Electroconvulsive Shock Therapy_… it's the only way to pull you back to reality…"

I was pulled by Dillon to sit up in the bed, my body weak and thin from malnutrition. I could feel my ribs against my arm when I set them beside of me, leaning against my Italian lover. I wouldn't dare look into a mirror even if my life depended on it, absolutely refusing to see what I had made myself become. The man in the suit, apparently an attorney, rattled off some legal nonsense about how my being a minor meant I could not refuse the treatment and blah, blah, blah….

Dillon was in front of me, holding my face, trying to talk to me. All of the drugs in my system causing me to zone in an out, hearing only a few words here and there. My head lulled up and down, trying my best to stay awake and not fall back into another nightmare-filled sleep. Then there were more movements, finding myself being forced to walk with the group of doctors and nurses down a hall and into a large, bright white room, zoning out into another blurry haze.

I suddenly came to again, seeing that I had been strapped down at the wrists, ankles, chest and head to a table with a bite-plate in my mouth. There were 2 electrodes connected to the side of my head while my dick had something around it. I panicked but was unable to fight due to the drugs in my system. My glazed eyes looked around and saw a window where my family and friends were staring at me. Dillon was pissed and stressed, never tearing his eyes away from me. Then, a doctor blocked my view as he looked down at me with a syringe in hand.

A minor stab of pain into my arm and a rush of anesthetic were all that I experienced before suddenly blacking out.

Normal POV

Everyone in the viewing room sat and stared, their faces showing extreme distress, awe, or slight regret as the young Saiyan teenager convulsed and seized on the table from the electroshock therapy. The seizure-inducing shocks were administered to Goten nearly 20 times, each process only lasting 15 seconds long; although to everyone else it felt like an eternity.

Dillon glared as he rested his arm against the glass, closing his eyes each time they shocked his lover. He was enraged, his body practically shaking from the anger he felt, finding it extremely hard to contain himself. Raven stood next to him, finding himself more and more emotional with each shock to his friend, tears in his eyes by the 11th hit. He held onto Dillon's arm for support, hiding his face in the Italian's muscles, hating the decision of all the doctors.

Vegeta watched in complete disbelief at what they were doing to the Saiyan, never ever seeing something like this in all his life. He looked over at Goku, seeing that the man couldn't watch, his back turned with his face buried in his hands. The doctors had said that ECT was always a last ditch effort in helping severely depressed persons, the shocks supposedly "resetting" the brain to bring back the patient to a happier state. It was an extremely controversial treatment, one that Goku had practically died from when signing the papers for his son's treatment at the reassurance of Dr. Simoko. At thinking of her, Vegeta locked his eyes on her, scowling at her hand on his lover's shoulder. Whether he loved the man or not, the 3rd class Saiyan was still HIS.

Gohan was a mess, fighting desperately not to cry out and break the glass to save his brother from what looked like a method of torture. He knew that Goten couldn't feel anything because of the anesthetic, but the shocks looked terrifyingly painful. He knew that his father was very desperate to get the old Goten back, but ECT seemed too extreme and too dangerous. The shock therapy would have to be administered 3-5 times a week for a couple months to dissolve depression, but it wasn't a cure. There was no true guarantee that Goten would be better, and there was a high probability that memory loss could occur. On top of his emotional battle he was having with his severely depressed brother, he hadn't seen or heard from his student lover since he dropped him off at his home 2 months ago. He never returned phone calls, emails, letters, visits, nothing. He learned that the boy no longer lived at his home, and Gohan couldn't find him anywhere. The Saiyan was beginning to fear the worst.

Only 10 minutes had passed when it was all over. The nurses started removing the restraints, the bite plate, the device around Goten's penis, and the electrodes. All of the lights came back on and medication was put into Goten that would help him to wake up in just a few moments. The Saiyan was placed onto a stretcher and then wheeled back to his room in the small, rarely-used CC psych ward, his friends and family following close behind.

* * *

Goten's POV

I awoke feeling confused, jittery, and with a pounding headache. A hand was clasped around mine, sensing already that it was Dillon's. Any druggy haze that I had been in earlier had dissipated and mentally I felt so much better. Without the anti-psychotics in my system, normally I would hallucinate instantly, but my mind was clear. I felt… calm.

When I sat up in bed, Dillon instantly had his arms around me, shaking, and I could feel the anger and helplessness in him. He blubbered out in Italian about fighting against the decision made for my depression treatment and how he was so so sorry for letting them do that to me.

"Do what?" I asked, quite confused at what he was saying.

He finally looked up at me with red eyes and sniffles a little. Had he been crying? "You don't have any idea what they did…?" He asked me, completely baffled.

I shook my head no. The heavy dosage of antipsychotics that are always in me, much more than any human could withstand, always made me like a zombie with the memory of a wet rag. He sighed and kissed my lips; I instantly felt a spark between us again.

Before I could give him a kiss back, he went off on this tangent about my 3 month treatment with shock therapy to pull me out of my depression and how completely against it he was, mostly because he had been through it as well. I was shocked to learn that my father had signed for the therapy to zap my brain 3-5 times a week –depending on how much it was needed- for 3 months. I didn't know how to react to it all. What scared me was what Dillon told me next. The ECT would be just like my drugs; I would feel better for a short time and fall right back into my depression and continue to waste away in a hospital bed.

"Bella… we can't let that happen again…. You have to WANT to get better. The therapy is only 3 months long. We can work every day to help you not need it as soon as it's done… that's what I did when I had ECT back in Italy. This is a great window of opportunity!" He took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles, looking hopeful at me.

I saw his desperation, his undying love for me, the pain I had caused him over my reaction to Zoomie's death, his whole demeanor screaming at me to want to get better; to want to love and make love again; to want to further our future together and finally run away to Italy; to want to work at his side for all eternity; to want to rule over any city we live in; to want to get married on a cliff in Fiji like we had talked about; to want to have children together; to want to laugh and smile and hold each other; to want to go back to how things used to be… It was all up to me now.

Did I want that?

Did I…?

* * *

Fuck yes I did.

I tore at Dillon's clothes as he shoved me against a bookcase, classic literature falling to the floor at how rough we were being. His raging cock was pushing against my stomach, mine straining against his leg. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, tearing at his flesh in a savage love bite as he forced me to wrap my legs around him.

With all of those psychopharmaceutical antipsychotics out of my system, not a single drug in my blood stream, I was fuckin' BACK, baby.

As soon as I got well enough to leave the psych ward of CC and be back home with Dillon, we wasted no time in making up for all that we lost. He shoved into me without any form of lubrication, ripping an icy pain up my spine but I fucking loved it. It had been 2 months since I had felt pleasure, stuck in a terrible Anhedonian state, refusing sex to my lover. But now, it was all different. I screamed and growled as he fucked me against the bookcase, wanting him to take me raw, there being a very thin line between pain and pleasure; and I loved dancing on it.

God, how I missed this. What the fuck was I thinking earlier?

The pain became pleasure as blood started lubricating the rough sex we were having. Moving from the bookcase, he turned me around and slammed me stomach first onto the coffee table, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back. I let out a cry of pleasure and pain as he pounded into me from behind. I clawed at the wood on the coffee table, ripping up chunks of it under my fingernails, screaming his name.

Never again will I take all that medication.

"FUCK!" My orgasm came fast and hard, tears springing to my eyes as stars danced all around my head. Dillon soon followed right behind me, filling me up with his hot cum. We collapsed, shaking and breathless, my lover holding onto me as if he were afraid to fall off the face of the earth; that or to let me slip away again. I felt his lips on my neck and back, showering me with kisses and still embracing me.

I refuse to lose this again.

My sanity be damned. My father be damned. My family and friends be damned. Fuck them all. I don't know what I was thinking in the past about giving up all hope since Zoomie was gone. It had to of been my illness. That is the only reason I can think of for such a dramatic reaction to his death.

When we retired to Dillon's bedroom, we held each other all night long, kissing and hugging and nuzzling. I stayed cured up against his chest with his arms around me, finally purring loud and long. No words were said, simply reconnecting with one another through physical touch and proximity. He sung a soft Italian song to me, his voice lulling me to sleep:

"_Penso a te prima di dormire  
guardando il sole che fa spazio all'imbrunire  
in questa terra lontana da casa  
lontana da te che sei la mia casa_

_ovunque tu sia tu sei l'anima mia  
sei un campo di malinconia  
quando non sono da te sei un campo di frutti dolcissimi  
quando sei qui con me contadino del cuore  
la mia gioia mi costa sudore_

_io ti amo e fuggo lontano la misura di quanto ti amo è il pianeta  
di ogni viaggio lontano da te sei la meta  
io re magio tu stella cometa... "_

I whispered to him, "I love you," before finally passing out in his arms. I was so happy to be back.

* * *

Raven's POV

I didn't make it home from work until midnight, completely drained from the past few weeks. I still cannot get the image of Goten's ECT out my head, the constant seizures his body went thru during the process burned into my mind forever. How can someone do such a thing to a person? It was haunting to watch. I hope that I never have to go through that.

I was relieved that they finally released him back to Dillon the next day. He looked like a new person and was back to his old self. While researching, I learned that just one session of ECT doesn't change a person, but it was odd to see Goten back in good health. Maybe it was the Saiyan in him; maybe his alien brain just needed a jolt. Whatever it was, I felt a red flag go up the moment he was "back to normal" and released again.

As quiet as I could possibly be, I made it up my nasty carpeted stairs to the apartment that I shared with my father and the runaway. At the top of the stairs, I looked to see the vertical blinds were closed, the TV was on mute, the kitchen light was on, and the rest of the small apartment was dark. "Dad?" I called out, stepping over the beer bottles and used cigarettes that stained the carpet. Going down the small hallway, I peeked into his room to see him passed out on the bed with his TV blaring. Rolling my eyes, I waved it off and went to the door next to me, opening it up to see Voorhees sitting by my window with the blanket wrapped around himself, smoking a blunt.

"Hey, hooker." I greeted him, taking off my server apron and tie, instantly going to my dresser and stashing all the money I had earned away. Voorhees said nothing to me, just watching me undress and get into a pair of boxer shorts and a hoodie. "What did you do today?" I plopped next to him and stole his blunt, taking a nice long drag on it to calm my nerves.

"Your dad made a move on me." He faked a laugh and then frowned again, snatching back his weed.

"Oh shut up. Seriously. What'd you do?" I yawned and stretched, lying back on the bed.

He sighed and turned, laying on top of me with the covers over us. I watched his golden eyes look at me, enjoying his hand in my hair, sniffing the smoke that he blew out from his blunt, smirking as I felt something between his legs press against my thigh. "I thought about you all day and masturbated." He leaned down and kissed my neck, his breath hot from the weed and I finally smelt a hint of alcohol, his hands going down my body. I moaned a little, closing my eyes and blushing. As wild as he was, I knew he was most likely telling the truth about what he did today.

After a few moments, my boxers were down to my knees while he was between my legs and working some wonderful magic with his mouth. I bit my lower lip and dug my fingers into the sheets, gasping and whimpering when he twirled his tongue or tightened his throat. My cheeks burned as I bucked my hips up to slide my cock down his throat even deeper. It didn't take long before I squirted my seed into his mouth, arching my back and giving a short but loud shout from my orgasm. I was left panting and a little bit sweaty, feeling him crawl back up and kiss me.

After a few sloppy kisses, he rested on top of me and we kept quiet. The Australian teen had calmed down his wild and out of control ways the moment he came to me one night a couple months back- crying and soaked with rain, shivering and begging for a place to stay. His parents learned he was gay and had kicked him out before, but the kid had tried to go back and was met with a shot gun. He had been beaten and shot at by his father, the cold man screaming for him to never come back. I invited him in, he cried his eyes out, and he has been with us ever since. My father didn't like the idea of a stranger living with us, but I offered to pay 75 percent of the rent if Voorhees could stay; he didn't object to that.

"Tell me a story, Raven…"

"I don't know any stories, Voorhees." I scoffed, rolling my eyes like my father.

He was quiet for a few more minutes, speaking up again. "Then tell me something about yourself no one knows."

I sighed. Something that no one knew? There was truly only one thing that fit that category: "I'm part android."

That got his attention rather quickly, our eyes locking. "I've… always had a hunch that there was… something different about you… like Goten but….. not….. I don't know…." He shrugged, but still looking at me, those gorgeous eyes full of questions and curiosity.

"No, you're right. I am different like Goten… but I'm not a Saiyan. My father created me a little over 12 years ago. I don't really know the details, but I know he kidnapped a little 5 year-old-boy 15 years back and worked on him to make me. He gave him artificial eyes, his own hair, his same functions in his body, his same powers, abilities… but he added a function to me unlike himself or his sister; growth. He wanted to start young on purpose. To raise me to be "the perfect killing machine"…. Something he had been programmed for, but never achieved and can never achieve now.

"What he didn't expect from creating a 5-year-old little boy was that he was going to end up with just that; a 5-year-old little boy. I wasn't what he wanted. I had no interest in learning to kill people; all I wanted to do was catch butterflies, draw, play and cling to him. I don't think I ever once heard him say he loved me… It used to hurt me a lot…. And…. I guess it still does… I don't think I've ever been told that…" I huffed, coughing away any tears or sad emotions in myself.

"….. Well… I love you, mate…."

My heart leapt and I stared at him, swearing my face was on fire from a red blush. "W-what?"

He smiled at me, the first I had seen on him in a long time. "Ya heard me… I love you, mate… how could I not..? You've done so much for me. You took me in, you feed me, you care for me, you make love to me, you treat me… better than anyone ever has. And… I love you for it all…" He ran his fingers through my silky black hair. "Even if you are a scary robot." Then he smirked. "HEY! If you're part robot… does that mean you can… you know….. turn your cock into a vibrator?" That smirk widened.

There was the horny Australian slut I knew.

And loved.

* * *

Goku's POV

I was messed up, roughed up, sexed up, then tossed up and away. I looked up at my emotionally and mentally abusive lover, lying on the bed naked, sweaty, a little bloody, and tears in my eyes. He is sitting next to me with his usual scowl on his face, refusing to look me in the eye, shaking in rage. I've told him that I wasn't in love with him anymore. I was in love with someone else; a beautiful blonde who was intelligent, strong, fiery and successful… The moment he realized it was Goten's psychiatrist that was the object of my affections, he lost it. Instead of fighting against his attacks, I simply sat back and took it. After all, I deserved it.

He beat me and forced me to have sex with him, fucking me until I came—just to prove a point.

All I could do was apologize at this point. I reached out to him, just wanting to touch him and let him see just how sorry I was but he smacked my hand away and stood up, putting his clothes on. "Vegeta…. Please… you have to understand…" I whimpered and attempted to lift up.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT, KAKAROT?" He turned around and screamed at me. I winced at his voice, feeling guilty and shameful. "That you're leaving me for a woman completely out of your league that doesn't love you back! Who has NO idea of your feelings, NOR will she care!" He grabbed my hair and screamed in my face. "She won't love you. She will NEVER love you. I am the only one who can, and you're going to throw that away for a shrink!"

"I… have to take a chance…"

"The only reason she puts up with you in the first place is because you have a fucked up son!" Ouch… that one hurt me… "Trust me, if you moved on with another doctor for him or stopped seeing her all together, you would never hear from her again!" He was livid. His eyes were full of hate, anger, and… pain? "Craziness must truly run in your family!"

With that, I snapped. Regaining my Saiyan composure, I suddenly knocked Vegeta down with a strong push of my arm, growling at him. No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more pushing Son Goku around. When he tried to stand up, I kicked him back down and growled at him, then placed my foot on his chest. He was shocked to see that the tables had turned and that I was no longer going to stand for the 3 years of abuse he had slowly put me under. Enough was enough.

"I can't do this anymore, Vegeta! I can't continue to be treated like the dirt under your boots! I love you, but I refuse continue a relationship with you. I just… my heart can't take it. I already have so much bullshit to deal with in my life; I don't need you to add to it!" I wasn't crying anymore—I was just done. As I put on my clothes, I could feel how hot my face was, how my head hurt from all of my negative emotions, how my jaw felt when I grit my teeth together. And Vegeta, he just sat there gawking at me. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't degrade me and kick me when I'm down. You wouldn't make fun of how truly sick my son is and put all of the blame on me. I'm aware that I have fault in his illness; but you don't have to constantly remind me! I need someone who will support me, and love me, and hold me, and tell me that everything is going to work out. And I realize… that's not you. And that will never be you. I'm sorry, but I have a real chance at love with someone who can give me all of that, and I am NOT going to let you stand in my way."

I took a deep breath and turned away. Holding my head high, I walked out of the room without giving Vegeta a chance to rebuttal, acting as though I was walking on air with a confidence in me that no one could tear down. I was finally out of yet another abusive relationship and swore to myself I would never subject myself to it again.

As I left the house behind me, I also left my confidence, the realization of what just happened hitting me. Hot tears stung my eyes from all of my confusion and pain, a large part of me wanting to go right back to my Prince but a smaller half telling me to keep moving. Everything blurred around me as I kept moving, my thoughts constantly on Vegeta and all of the shit I had gone through with him, I had hardly noticed that I wound up in front of her door at her spectacular home.

It opened and she stood in front of me in a sexy white dress and high-heels, as if she knew I was on my way. She had to know how much pain I was in because she instantly took me in her arms and brought me inside. It felt wonderful to have her amazing body against mine, her wild blonde hair in my face, my hands on her curves. It felt even more wonderful to feel her pressed up against the wall, her large breasts pushed up on my chest, her slender legs around my waist, her fingers digging into my scalp to make me purr…

I wanted her so bad that my body ached.

And throbbed.

A few hand-fumbling moments later, she gasped loudly in my ear and I gave a high-pitched growl from a mind-blowing tight, wet heat. I kept her against the wall and we moved together, listening to her shout and moan my name, gripping my sweaty back. I kept my face in her sexy neck, biting her a little and panting, feeling something build in my whole being, feeling a peak about to hit me. "S-Simoko!" I cried out her name in her neck and threw my head back, letting out pure bliss into her feisty body. I gasped when she pulled my hair and said my name, feeling her spasm in a strong climax, the experience of an orgasming woman brand new to me because of my ex-wife's "lack of enthusiasm."

I knew then and there that yes, I was very much in love with her.

After catching our breaths, she wasted no time in taking my hand and leading me through the house and into her extravagant bedroom, shutting the door behind us and pushing me onto the bed where we would stay for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hours passed and I awoke to find the once warm figure that slept in my arms now sitting on the edge of the bed with her silk sheets covering the front of her gorgeous body. Her golden hair was messy and cascaded down her curvy back, marks of love from my eager self on her skin. Her room was dark but some morning light spilled in from her soft curtains. She let out a sigh and I lifted up, reaching over to touch her smooth shoulder. "Good morning…" I purred and kissed her neck shyly.

"I can't do this, Goku."

Definitely not what I was expecting. "W-What…?" I could feel my heart sink.

"Goku… I can't be involved with my patient's father. It's not ethical." She wouldn't look at me and I felt as if I were suffocating, hearing her want to drop me like I did to Vegeta.

"Did… I do something wrong? Please Simoko… " I sat with her and held her chin to look at her angelic face with those sharp green eyes, "I can't stop thinking about you…."

"So you're asking me to stop treating your desperately ill son, just so you can test the waters of a new relationship with someone you're obsessed with?"

I pulled away from her, her quick response catching me off guard from her cold cut words. "I don't understand, Simoko… I thought that… you felt the same way…. Especially after last night and-"

"Last night was a mistake." She sighed and stood up, wrapping her sheets around her body.

My heart ached, never expecting such rejection from someone; let alone her. She turned and I saw the confliction on her pretty face, trying to decide what to do and what to say to me. I kept myself together, but it hurt so much. Vegeta was right. He was right all along. "I… I'm sorry…. I've made a terrible mistake then….. I should…" I looked around for my clothes, finding it hard to hide the pain in my voice, "I should go…."

I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my boxers in a hurried rush, hopping out of the bed to find the rest of my missing clothes. '_I don't know what I'm going to do now. I shouldn't have left Vegeta; I should have listened to him. Oh God I'm such an idiot._' Stumbling around Simoko's room, I couldn't stop thinking about my awful judgment. So much so that I didn't even realize Simoko had gone in front of me and had her hands on my chest.

"Goku please… don't take this the wrong way. I'm sorry." She took my face in her hands and pressed our lips together, kissing me deeply, catching me off guard once again. I didn't know how to respond, even though I knew part of me wanted to put my arms around her and hold her forever. When she pulled away from the kiss, our eyes locked and I could see she was near the point of crying. "Do you realize what you're asking of me, Goku…? I have to make a choice between you or saving your son from his horrible illness. If I pursue a relationship, whether it be sexual or not, I have to give up the care of Goten to someone else… No one knows him like I do, and no one can give him the best treatment like I can. You think I don't care about you like you do for me? I _DO,_ I just…. When having to make a choice like that, I cannot fail my patient. I choose saving Goten… As his father, you need to do the same."

I stood there, staring into her eyes, finding myself exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions I was riding on. I found myself wanting to snatch one of Goten's benzodiazepines to relieve my anxiety and simply sedate me so I could sleep for days on end. Yet through the fog, I could find logic in what Simoko was saying. I could either: put myself forward and be in the best relationship I could ever imagine, or I could continue to fight to save my son from slipping into a never-ending madness. The obvious answer was screaming in my ear, but all I wanted to do was stop talking and bring this goddess back into bed with me.

I sighed, "I understand..."

As I flew away from her large home after awkwardly saying goodbye, her words rang throughout my head. She felt it was best I not see her for a while, suggesting that Dillon bring Goten to her sessions instead. Any contact to her I once had, I should refrain myself from using. She promised me that if I wanted to see my own therapist, she had the perfect person for me. A wild night of passion was probably all I needed to get a lot out of my system; like recharging some old batteries. Whatever issues I had, I should be able to conquer now—and that I shouldn't be afraid to ask for help from a professional.

All in all, she dumped me.

I flew around for hours until landing back in my familiar settings. I held my beaten heart in my hands, feeling ashamed and guilty; hollow; plastic. I didn't know what else to do or where to go. I had no home and no one to love me once again.

Except for him.

"You were right… please… I'm so sorry…"

After a long, dark glare, a gloved hand took my own and led me back inside.

"Things will change." He promised me. "I won't hurt you again." Another promise. "I love you. I swear things will be different now."

I know they won't. I know we will fall right back into the old ways. I know I will allow him to bring me down and spit on my good name. I know that the abuse will start right back up but….. I'm ok with that.

Truth be told… I just don't care anymore.

* * *

Goten's POV

What are you doing?

_/What the hell do you mean? What are YOU doing?/_

Shut up.

_/Why are you so afraid to admit what you are? /_

Shut up!

_/A faggot, worthless, stupid little boy./_

Shut UP.

_/This is your fault… /_

"Please… I just want to stop…"

_/They know you killed them… and if you don't take them out, they are going to get you!/_

"Make it STOP!"

"GOTEN!" A hand grabbed my arm and I snapped back into reality, Dillon's voice tearing me away from the thoughts in my head. "What have you done?" He dragged me to my feet and hurried me over to a sink in the bathroom. My head was throbbing and all I felt was a searing hot pain all throughout my brain. Looking down with heavy eyes, I saw nothing but red fill the sink as ice cold water ran over my skin, Dillon squeezing my arm to continue to push blood out. My eyes locked on the red liquid that swirled down the drain, Dillon's voice thinning into nothing, listening to myself again.

_/He's trying to put that thing back inside of you so they can track your every move./_

"But he wouldn't do that. He loves me."

_/Does he? You stupid boy./_

"I'm not stupid…"

_/He works for THEM and you're going to let him do this!/_

"Y-you're lying…"

_/YOU STUPID FAGGOT BOY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!/_

"Goten, it's just me here. Who are you talking to?" Dillon shook me, making me gasp and realize that this was reality. He held my face in his large hands, piercing golden-green eyes looking deep into mine. He had bandaged my mangled arm up in a towel, and wrapped my other hand together tightly with medical tape.

"…. Wh-what… happened…?" My voice rasped out, finding myself disoriented and unsure of the past hour.

Dillon sighed and placed his forehead on mine. "Bella….. you thought that someone put a tracking device in your wrist… so you ripped open the skin and kept trying to dig it out…"

"….. so….. You didn't put it in back, did you…?"

"… Oh God, Goten…."

_/I told you./_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

The door closed behind a gold-skinned Australian teen, the man sighing as he trudged up the stairs into the ratty apartment he shared with his lover and his lover's father. He held some grocery bags in his arms, realizing quickly since living with the Androids that food would always be scarce unless he bought it himself. Raven was away at work and the teen prayed that his alcoholic father was gone as well, wishing to have the place to himself.

After putting away his groceries, he quietly walked down to the room he stayed in with Raven, instantly going to his bag of clothes and pulling a tiny vile of white pebble-looking chunks. Voorhees made himself comfortable at Raven's small end table, getting out the white chunks and then a razor he kept in his jacket pocket. He instantly went to work chopping up the cocaine into a fine powder, completely focused on it, not paying attention to anything else but the drugs. Once all of his hard work paid off, he lined up 3 rows of the white powder and plugged a nostril, bending down and snuffing up a line of cocaine instantly. He coughed a little and rubbed his nose, his eyes watering up.

As Voorhees went down for another line of the cocaine, an unwelcome visitor opened walked into the room and smirked at the sight. His glazed eyes ate the image of the drug-using Aussie alive, his lack of sobriety making the teenager even more appealing. "What do we have here..?" His voice slurred a little, causing the Australian to stop what he was doing.

"M-Mr. Gero! I uh… I'm sorry I just… I thought I was alone." Voorhees wiped at his nose, his face red and his eyes filled with tears from the drugs, feeling its effects quickly.

"A dire mistake, don't you think…?" Raven's father smirked even more, closing the door behind him and blocking the only exit Voorhees had. "Doing drugs in my home?"

Voorhees couldn't stop fidgeting, his gold pupils completely dilated –causing the figure of Android 17 to blur- and his body felt as though it was on fire. But, for some reason, he could sense something wrong was going to happen and backed up away from the end table to the wall. "I'm s-s-sorry, mate. It just helps to kill time…"

The Android knelt down in front of the shaken Voorhees, his smug smirk never leaving his pale face. "I know of another way to kill time…"

"I-I-I…. I'd rather n-not… Raven he'll… he'll be home soon." The teen could see what Android 17 wanted, and it terrified him.

"Who gives a shit about that damned disgrace of a son? Besides," Android 17 grabbed Voorhees by the wrist, scowling, "you're living in MY home for free. I think you owe me some form of retribution for having to support your ass. Raven can't help you now, slut." He frowned even deeper and started to pull the teen away.

Voorhees on the other hand fought back, trying to yank his arm away, only to end up wrestling with a robot that could crush him with the flick of the wrist. He was pinned down stomach-first under the pale eyed Android, 17 grabbing his pants and ripping them down. The teen screamed, everything in a completely different sensation from the cocaine in his body, trying to break free only to have his arm twist and pop. He shrieked in pain, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Try that again, and I'll rip it off." 17 growled in his ear and went to undoing his own pants, ready to take his retribution one way or another.

"R-Raven! P-Pleeeeeease!"

"He didn't believe you, did he? When you told him I made a move on you? Of course not. He's a waste of air. I'll bet he also wouldn't believe you if you told him you were still whoring yourself off just to pay for your fucking drugs. Huh?" Android 17 pressed himself against the entrance of the squirming, pleading, sobbing Australian.

"Help me!"

"He can't save you. Nor does he want to. No one wants you besides those wanting a whore!" 17 took both of Voorhees's wrists in one hand and then yanked on his hair, loving it when the teen squeaked in pain. "Now, scream, my little whore." He then impaled.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Gohan looked up, sensing something wrong that suddenly hit him. It had come to him so suddenly that he had stopped eating, his fork hanging in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel his stomach flip-flop.

"Daddy?"

Little Pan caught her father's attention, getting him out of that weird daze. "H-huh?" He stuttered and looked to his daughter, then to his wife. "OH! S-Sorry! I just... thought I felt something… that's all." He gave the classic Son grin but couldn't help that nagging feeling of trouble.

If only he knew how right he was.

* * *

A phone rang throughout the large Italian home of the Santinni's, the heir of the family in the kitchen with his Saiyan lover, wearing an all-black pinstriped suit and a blood red tie. Dillon reached across the island in the middle of the large room and grabbed the cordless, face red and a little short of breath. "Ciao?"

"Hey Dillon, it's Raven... Are you busy?"

Dillon looked down at the chocolate eyes that looked up at him, moaning as the mouth that belonged to those eyes did something fantastic. "Errr…. U-uhmm… a little. What's up?"

"I promise I won't take long… I was just wondering if you had heard from or seen Voorhees lately…?"

"I thought that he moved in with you months ago. Sh-shouldn't you… nnnn….. know these things?" The fingers in Goten's hair tightened as the Saiyan took him all the way down. He gave a loud moan that he couldn't bite back.

"Y-Yeah but…. I just…. He hasn't been home for weeks now… I'm used to him being gone for a few days but… I just… was hoping that you might have heard from him…"

Goten ran his tongue up and down and then started sucking on the end, knowing just what it took to bring his lover over the edge. "N-No I'm sorry, Ray… I haven't heard from him. If I do, I will let you know. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have something to take care of…" With that, he hung up and eagerly finished what Goten had started, leaving Raven confused and upset on the other side of the city.

Truth be told, it truly had been a few weeks since Raven had last seen or heard from the Australian. He arrived home late one evening from work again only to find the place a wreck and his father smoking a cigarette on their black leather couch, smug look on his face, feet propped up on the glass coffee table. The teenager rolled his eyes, hating when his "father" had that grin because it only meant trouble, and went to his room to find Voorhees gone. When yelling into the living room about his whereabouts, the Android simply replied with a "He didn't say." Not finding any concern in this, Raven simply figured Voorhees was out getting into his own trouble. Who wouldn't? Staying cooped up in a nasty apartment wasn't exactly the most fun a wild 17 year old could have.

Yet, Raven couldn't help himself in stressing and wanting him there after the Aussie had expressed love to him. He felt vulnerable and a bit obsessed now, never really having been in a real relationship before with anyone. The closest thing he knew to a relationship was whatever his father was expressing towards him, or the random time in his life where he met an older guy he was extremely fond of; a senior football player that went to Orange Star High.

They met when Raven was crying on a stoop in the city, homeless at the time, his father having left him alone for days on end at the shelter. The football player was such a nice guy with sandy-colored hair and big green eyes, always wanting to play with him and toss the football around. Little 11 year old Raven was completely obsessed with him, latching onto the 18 year old like an older brother—or even a father. So there was no surprise when his older friend touched him between his legs eventually and the hybrid android welcomed it with open arms. That's what love was, right? How did he know that those kinds of touches were bad? It just felt nice to be wanted. He loved him and was willing to fight back his fear, tears and uncomfortable butterflies when his older friend put his dick in his mouth, and then into his body. He was strong –just like his daddy wanted him to be- by not crying when the kind football player fucked him behind the football field bleachers one day, taking his virginity away without a care.

19 sexual partners later, and Raven was still trying to find out what love really was.

He thought he had finally caught it with the Australian teen and wanted nothing more than to hold onto it forever. Now, sitting in his room, alone, he thought about Voorhees and then thought about the bastard that fucked him when he was just 11. Hot tears poured out of his eyes as he came to the realization that like the football player, Voorhees had left him too the moment he told him he loved him. Just like when he was on the stoop years ago, he wrapped his arms around his legs and tucked his face between his limbs, sobbing quietly to himself. But this time, no one was there to come up to him and make him feel better.

He was utterly, miserably and unbearably alone.

* * *

Goten's POV

"We have a new job for you, Goten."

After becoming an assassin for the Santinni mafia, I didn't have to ask about what kind of job they were talking about. As a top assassin, I was given jobs that required perfection and the utmost brutality and torture. Things that are perfect for my schizophrenic mind. It made my blood rush, but I showed no real emotion like a true sociopath.

"A prostitute of ours now only owes us money for his work, but he has persistently missed paying us dues for all the drugs we provided for him when he came looking. He has been going to a rival family for 'help' against us and to the FBI to rat us out. We want you to go take care of him."

I was told the locations they have seen this whore and that they wanted his head. Retrieving the head meant only one thing; it was extremely personal. It was going to take me just a little investigative work due to the fact that the prostitute was constantly hiding and changing his image to avoid detection. I am going with the description of "innocent golden eyes" as I head out into the filthy streets of the city that was known for its male prostitutes. I walked in a black trench coat and a fedora, scanning the people that walked up and down the sidewalk. Drug carting, prostitutes, criminals, murderers, rapists, and dirty cops; it was primo Santinni turf.

Male prostitutes tried to beckon me away for an hour for a "good time" and promises of getting my mind blown. I simply growled and yanked away from their dirty hands. None of them had the golden-eyes, but some had yellowed eyes from drugs. A blaring police siren caused me to jump and hide in an alley from paranoia, keeping my back against the brick wall as the cop car flew by. There was the downfall of being in the mob; constant paranoia. I jumped again as a homeless man grabbed my ankle, begging for some change. I kicked him away and nearly stomped him to death for daring to touch me, briskly walking away from the mess I just made.

I searched for nearly an hour and growled once again in frustration, starting to think that this was going to be a few days process. I was about to call Dillon to let him know that the man wasn't here until someone nearly screamed my name. I put my phone away and turned, seeing someone in nothing but rags and dirty clothes stand up from an alley and come at me. "Thank God it's you!" He fell to my feet and grabbed onto my legs, shaking and sobbing.

I grabbed the man by the head and nearly ripped his head right off of his shoulders had I not noticed a mop of curly golden-brown hair fall from the hood that the ragged man was wearing. I pulled his head back and caught sight of a very dirty and thin-looking Aussie.

"…. Voorhees?" I was flabbergasted.

"Oie, Goten! I am so happy to see you, mate!" My friend staggered on his feet, unable to keep himself standing straight, his hands shaking like mad. I put my arm around him and helped lead him away from such a busy street and sidewalk, going down and more secluded street with less traffic. He constantly kept scratching at his neck and I could see all the scratches that had scarred his once beautiful skin.

"What…. are you doing here…?" My voice was quiet in case loud sounds startled him, stepping into a dark building that served food, having the teen sit down. He looked like a god awful mess, his face slightly sunken in while the rims of his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he was freezing, even in all of those rags and coats.

"I am I some real trouble, mate." His words all ran together and he looked just as paranoid as me. "I r-ran away from Raven's about a month ago. I've been on the streets ever since." He grabbed the water and bread that was placed in front of us and sucked it back. "I started d-doing cocaine w-when I was living with him and now I c-can't stop." He kept pulling at his fingers and scratching his neck with his shaking hands. "I can't g-get the good stuff now, so I had to go t-to crack." I closed my eyes in disappointment as my once amazing and go-getter friend was now nothing but a crackhead. "N-Now I'm sucking cock just to get enough money for a tiny, worthless pebble."

I slammed my hand down on the table, making him jump and nearly shriek. "Why don't you go back to Raven's? This can't possibly be the life you want!" I was pissed and waved off a server that tried to come over.

"I can't go back there…" He whispered and I could see pain in his glassy eyes.

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

"FUCK YOU. WHY can't you go back, Voorhees?"

"Because 17 will rape me again!" He blurted out and then covered his mouth with his hands, gawking at me as if he weren't supposed to say anything.

Without me asking, he finally spilled the beans on what happened to him. How Raven's father had made several moves on him prior to his rape and he had always laughed it off, and how he was more than welcome to stay with them as long as he was willing to pay for the cost of living with his body like a true whore. He explained to me that he couldn't go home either; his father would try to literally kill him. He didn't want to burden Dillon or I considering my mental state, so all he did was run and find comfort in crack cocaine.

"B-But…. Now I fear that I am in some trouble now I can't escape from.."

"Nonsense, Voorhees. You'll come back with me and we'll get you back to your old self in no time." I waved it off and found myself angry when he shook his head at me.

"N-No… I can't. I won't. I need to keep running."

"What are you talking about?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, now very curious to what he had gotten himself into this time.

"…. The mob….. I owe them a lot of money…"

I blinked and just stared at Voorhees, shocked once again. "H-How…?"

"All of the drugs… they let me have it ahead of time and then I was supposed to pay them at a later date… and when the date came up, I would beg for more and they would just tack on more to my 'bill'… and then before I knew it, I owed them almost 200 thousand dollars! Where can I get money like that? I… I didn't know what to do so I just….. I started selling my body to try and make payments whenever I could… th-then a pimp picked me up and… I guess he works for the mob too! The same mob I owe all this money to… Oie Goten…. I don't know what to do…." He started sobbing in front of me, looking at me with his glassy eyes.

His innocent, golden-eyes.

I stood up and patted his arm, telling him we should leave the little hole in the wall restaurant before we drew too much attention to ourselves. I led him down the street and we turned into an alley, my arm still on his back to guide him as he cried. We went around the alley corner where no one could see us and I finally took my hand off of him, letting him sit down on an old crate and watching him wipe his eyes, putting my hands in my deep pockets. "Th-the worst part is….. I heard that there is a hit on me….. that their top assassin is coming after me. Word has it; he tortures and eats his targets before handing over their bodies to the boss. It's so terrifying… I can't even sleep! I can't eat! I always think he is right around the corner… hunting me…" He looked up at me again.

I just stared down at him with a solemn look on my face, but heavily conflicted on the inside. "Goten please help me….. I just…. I don't know what to do anymore….." He pleaded with me and started to sob again, wiping his eyes with his dirty hands, most likely ridden with all kinds of disease and illness from living on the streets and selling his body for drug money. I took my hands out of my pockets and raised one to his head, my fingers forming the shape of a gun.

"Don't worry my friend…. I'll save you…"

He raised his head, my index fingers right between his eyes. Sickening, black fear instantly washed over his face. "G-Goten….?"

"I'm sorry, Voorhees." A bright white light formed at my fingertip.

"G-Goten? What…. are you doing?

"No Mercy. No Remorse…. No Matter What."

* * *

TBC.


	17. It Starts

I am alive! And out of my Hiatus! I managed to write this up for my lovely fans that are still with me. Please forgive me for how short this is, but at least it's something. I am currently leaving for New York City for spring break and wanted to surprise all of you with a chapter! It's time for shit to hit the fan, and for all of us to see what madness can really do to a person. The whole point of this story and why I decided to write it is all beginning in this chapter on. So enjoy!

Warnings: Squick, madness, depression.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama. All OC's belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

* * *

**_Domination Chapter 17: It Starts._**

"_Thank you for joining us tonight on the 11 o'clock news here on Channel 8. Our top story; New York City comes face to face once again with another strike from the so rightfully named serial killer "_The Night Crawler_." Just discovered a few hours ago was the decapitated body of what investigators believe to be a 17-18 year old male whom had the classic Night Crawler signature next to the body—the victim's own eyes. The teenaged boy's body has been taken to the NYU forensics lab to be tested and see if anything can be concluded about who this mystery victim is. We have been told that the body appears to be that of a streetwalker or drug user and was found around prime mob territory, like all victims of The Night Crawler. There are many speculations that NYC's newest serial killer is nothing more than a high paid assassin for that of the Santinni Crime Family, since those murdered happened to be working under the Santinni's, though a rigorous investigation continues to lead police nowhere. Could this possibly be just another mob hit against a poor soul trying to escape, or another violent attack from a very disturbed murderer? We here at channel 8 urge the citizens of NYC to stay off of the streets at the very darkest times of the night. It seems that The Night Crawler does not discriminate between male or female, old or young, simply hunting his prey in very distinct areas in which crime is rampant and the rise of the mob controls all. Details of who this poor victim may possibly be are in the very near future. But for now, we pray…"_

* * *

Goten entered into the grand and extravagant home of the Santinni's, the place lit up all around for the evening. He was holding a burlap sack that was stained dark red on the bottom, a scowl on his handsome face. The Saiyan waltzed thru the massive marble entry as if he were on a mission, smelling out his target and having his eyes locked straight ahead. Soft Italian opera resonated through the mansion that was coming from the study where the large and powerful Don, Giovanni Santinni, was working the night away on his uprise. The schizophrenic Saiyan strode into the kitchen where his gorgeous lover was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet propped on the cherry wood of the table.

Dillon lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading, a glass of wine next to him, smiling at first to see Goten but the grin faded, seeing the angry face his lover held. "Bello… what is it?"

Goten growled and chucked the burlap sack onto the table with a scowl, causing the table to shake a little from how heavy its contents were. "Look in the fucking bag."

Dillon scrunched his nose at Goten's nasty language, rolling his eyes and taking his feet off of the table. "Now Goten there is no need for such filth when you talk to me." He eyed the bag suspiciously.

"Remember that hit you sent me out for? And you had no idea who it was? Well, look in the _FUCKING_ BAG."

The Italian heir blinked and looked back at the bag, standing up and going over to it, taking the knot that tied it shut and undid it. Goten got into a chair and buried his face in his hands, pulling at his hair, agitated and hearing accusing hisses of demons in his mind, the lack of regulated medication in his body not fairing well for him.

The bag opened and the Italian man only needed a quick look before closing it and shutting his eyes tightly, pain on his face, eyebrows furrowed. Dillon opened the bag once again to make sure what he saw was really there and finally pushed the decapitated head of Voorhees away, finding it very hard to face reality at the moment. "Goten…." He started shaking his head in disbelief, surprised that his lover had even went ahead and carried out what was asked even though Voorhees was his friend.

Dillon lifted his stunning green-gold eyes to watch his disturbed lover, seeing the Saiyan mumble and pull at his hair. Suddenly, for reasons he couldn't fully explain, the Italian felt a pang of fear in his heart that was directed at Goten. Not for his lover, but selfishly for himself. If Goten was capable of blindly ignoring his own common sense and murder a dear friend, then what was possibly in store for him? How could Dillon forget the time that Goten had sent him through a wall during a fit of rage? His lover was past any point of steady recovery for his illness, and it was all because of him. Goten would never turn on him…Would he?

"What about Raven…?" Goten asked quietly, still fisting his hair and rocking back and forth slightly in the kitchen chair.

"… what about him…?"

"Raven has been asking about Voorhees for weeks now… you know they'll identify the body eventually….."

"Keep to the code; _Omeretá_."

It was the final decision on the matter.

* * *

As Goten had predicted, the identification of Jason "Voorhees" Kemp had finally surfaced after several interviews that police had with the gay streetwalkers around the area where the body had been found. A small rainbow delta tattoo on the small of the body's back had been what gained the consistency of positive IDs. After the John Doe had been given a name, the media had a hay day on releasing the story about the grisly murder of the homosexual son of the Kemp's, an influential Australian family involved in the politics of NYC. When the family was put in the spotlight about the loss of their dead, drug-using, gay whore of a son, Mr. Kemp -who was a man of God- simply stated, "God gave the faggot what he deserved."

Such news was all that the media could talk about, popping up on magazines, television, newspapers, even billboards around the bustling city. It wasn't long before the wildfire of the story got to the person who loved him most.

The hybrid android was emotionally crippled at such news, knowing that he would never forget that horrid day. He had been coming out of the kitchen from his second serving job with a tray full of piping hot food, going through the bar where televisions were perched all over. The news story flashed on and Raven stopped in his tracks when he heard his missing boyfriend's name being said by an anchor. He watched in horror as images popped up and bold words spread across the screen, registering that the Aussie he was so very much in love with had been murdered by the infamous Night Crawler.

Raven didn't remember anything else except dropping all the food from the tray and screaming at his loss.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the prominent teacher of Orange Star High learned of the news while with his family. Gohan stared in shock at the newspaper he held in his hands, sitting at the breakfast table with his daughter Pan while his wife cooked. Unable to show the terrible emotions that coursed through him, he simply clenched his fists and hid his face behind the newsprint, trying to compose himself. He had already been accused of cheating by Videl a couple weeks earlier, and he couldn't risk catching her attention on crying over a dead homosexual teenager. Instead, he gulped down his sorrow and spoke, "Oh gosh! That kid on the news who was murdered used to be my student! How dreadful!"

There was still no true evidence against the murderer, or any promising leads, and the police feared that it was going to be another crime that the Night Crawler got away with. Another case gone cold for the state of New York.

* * *

The funeral for Voorhees was small but very beautiful, Dillon Santinni paying for the service, the headstone, and the cremation of his body. Only a small group of people had gathered to say their last goodbyes to the Australian teen, mourning over a life lost so early in life. Raven was among the few, trembling as he sobbed to himself on his knees where the tombstone had been placed on a small hill. Beside of him with a hand on his shoulder was Voorhees's nanny Abigail that had raised him ever since he was a small child, dabbing her red-rimmed eyes as she tried to compose herself. Dillon stood with a very emotionless Goten, the Italian man making a cross over his chest and saying a small prayer for the dead teen. Voorhees's parents were not present. Nor was Gohan. Voorhees's ashes were divided up between Raven and Abigail, the two of them promising the lost teen that they would spread them in the right place. The small crowd eventually dispersed down to the three men who knew Voorhees the most, Dillon and Goten watching Raven cling to the tombstone and cry his heart out.

It was Dillon who had to finally pull him away and to his feet, keeping his arm around him and patting his back. "It's going to be ok, Raven… he's in a much better place now."

* * *

Weeks passed and much had changed since the funeral of Voorhees, the close-knit group torn apart from the loss. Raven quit his jobs and school, spiraling into a deep depression that seemed endless, starting to understand the peace that his father found with alcohol.

He became angry and distant, locking himself up in his small dirty room to lie in bed all day with a bottle in his hand, turning into the man that he hated for so long. All that was sacred to him anymore was the necklace that he wore around his neck of a small glass vile that held the ashes of his murdered boyfriend. It was during this time that Android 17 finally felt the need to reach out to his hybrid cybernetic son and show him that he cared. By then, it was just too late. Raven fought his father every step of the way when it came to his own care and management of himself, even going so far as to get physical and destructive. The care that Android 17 gave ended quickly, giving up on his son because it was just too time consuming and deciding to get back to his own misery.

* * *

On the other side of the city, there was another suffering being, the death of Voorhees affecting him more than usual.

Goten had become extremely paranoid after the funeral of his friend. Of all the people he had wasted for the Santinni Family, this particular person had settled deep within his psychosis and constantly whispered in his ear how he was going to be found out. The demi-Saiyan paced back and forth in the privacy of Dillon's room, having been left alone for just a few hours as the Italian man did some errands. He was left pulling at his hair and murmuring to himself. A faded, sunken trail from where he was going back and forth had appeared in the carpet.

'_Just because the body has been cremated doesn't mean anything.'_

Voorhees was still going to come back and tell everyone that he killed him. He should have ate the body… THAT'S what he should have done. Right down to the bones. How else did he know that nothing could ever link him back to the murder? Dillon could easily be lying to him. Wasn't he always lying to him? It was what he did on a daily basis with his kind of "work" so why not assume the obvious? And yet, why would Dillon need to lie to him? He kept all of his secrets. He knew things about his lover and his lover's family that no one else did. He prided himself in being a "Fort Knox" of Santinni information; at least that's what he was told he was.

'_But don't they tell you anything they want?'_

Goten stopped in the middle of the little train he had made, looking up with a fist full of his hair, pulling at his bottom lip in an irritated manner. "He does tell me anything HE wants…" More thoughts of Dillon talking down to him and treating him like he was a child crossed his mind, making him angry. For all he knew, Voorhees was probably alive and ratting him out! No doubt Dillon was in on it too…

'_To Hell with him! To Hell with them both!' _

His mind raced a million miles a minute, trying to decide what to do next, whom to believe, and what was in the room with him. As he paced back and forth again, he pulled off some skin on his lower lip, causing blood to seep out and trickle down his chin. He winced, but only for a second, licking his lips to get the taste of the intoxicating metallic-tasting liquid. Gods was that good. The Saiyan looked down at his hand and growled, bringing his fingers to his mouth and bit the skin, tearing open his fingertips and lapping at the blood that poured out. A shiver ran down his spine as he became sexually excited from the taste, tearing off another patch of skin from his fingertips. He left the spot he had been going back and forth on right to Dillon's desk, moving things around and snooping through his papers and drawers, not stopping his self-destructive action of mauling his fingers. After all, how could they keep a record of him if they didn't have any prints of him?

His bloody fingers spread all over the desk and papers, wanting to find anything that might incriminate him, knocking things to the ground and tossing things out of the drawers. He became almost manic, tearing Dillon's desk apart and then moving on to his room. He flipped the bed over and ripped open the mattress, blood still splattering out of his torn fingertips, hurrying to his dresser and pulling out all of Dillon's clothes until the drawers were empty. After all of that, he ran into Dillon's walk in closet and ripped it all apart, clothes flying everywhere, shoes getting scattered across the room, boxes getting torn open and tossed around. Goten growled in frustration, balling up his fist and punching a hole in the wall.

'_Dillon must be hiding everything from you somewhere else.'_

But what _was_ it he was hiding? And why did he feel the need to hide something? Another paranoid thought crossed Goten's mind that frequently made itself known: What if Dillon was out to get him like the rest? The Saiyan sat in the middle of the wrecked room and stared down at his 10 bloody fingers, studying the meat that was throbbing on the ends of his hands, listening to the demons that whispered in his ear. Why did Dillon go out of his way 3 years ago to get to know him?

'_Because he wanted to use you for his own benefit.'_

"It's not true…" The Saiyan rasped, his hands starting to shake a little. "He loved me… that's why he did it."

'_He locked you in a room for 2 weeks and purposely made you go out of your mind.'_

"YOU'RE the reason I'm losing my mind!" He barked out, looking around the mess of a room. In his manic state, he started to watch the shadows in the corner take the shape into a man he had once loved for so long, hallucinating the figure of Trunks Brief. He was a wicked looking man whose skin was tinted red, having taunting cerulean eyes and a forked tongue that tasted the air every once in a while, still sporting that lavender hair that Goten wanted to rip out. The demon sat perched on an overturned chair, grinning at the demi-Saiyan with mischief in his cerulean eyes.

'_You know you were just fine until he came along. If you ask me, he's made you worse that you already were.'_

Goten snarled and grabbed one of Dillon's small glass statues that he kept on his desk, hurling at the demon Trunks, the figure shattering against the wall. Demon Trunks simply cackled at him, fading away into a black smoke only to appear closer to the schizophrenic Saiyan.

'_You stupid faggot… You know you can't hurt me…'_

The chocolate-eyed teen lunged forward with another snarl, hoping to tackle the demon to the ground and tear him apart. Instead, he went right through the demon and tumbled onto the floor. "Get out of my head!" Goten screamed, grabbing onto his hair and pulled at it. His ears began to ring as the demon figured of the teen that tormented him for years began to laugh at him. Tears filled Goten's chocolate-colored eyes, miserable and feeling like his head was about to explode from a horrid migraine. "P-Please… just leave me alone…!"

'_You're never going to get rid of me, Goten… NEVER…'_

Finally something inside of the schizophrenic Saiyan crashed against the inside of his skull and made him feel like his world had tilted, a loud piercing sound blowing up in his ears. A pair of crazed eyes opened up and looked ahead at the messy room that he had torn apart, the demonic figure of Trunks standing his ground against him. Goten was no longer trembling, no longer crying, and no longer afraid. Standing up, he clenched his fists and bared his teeth at the demon. "Yes… Yes I can."

Goten stretched out his hand and shot out a ki blast at the hallucination, the demonic figure screeching as the hot ball went through him, it's smoky figure exploding along with the wall of the home. He snorted and walked over to the hole he had made in Dillon's bedroom wall, looking outside at the overcast weather. Today was the day he was going to stop the torture he was under. Today was the day he was going stand up for himself. Today was the day he was going to stop getting bossed around and forced to do what others wanted.

Today was the day he was going to kill Trunks.

* * *

TBC.

(Author's Note: "Omeréta" is a code of silence)


	18. Puritania

I feel like I'm on a roll here. Another chapter in a little over 3 months? Wow! I hope you guys enjoy this. This was SO much fun to write! I almost feel bad for Trunks... Almost. This chapter was named after the Dimmu Borgir song called "Puritania" and I think it is quite fitting. It fits the mood of this chapter so perfectly so I highly suggest listening to it while you read this. Enjoy ;)

Warnings: **This chapter is not for the light of heart**. Violence, attempted rape, madness.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama. All OC's belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Puritania**

Orange Star High was still buzzing with activity despite the moderate rain and thunder that had started to fall overhead. Graduation was only a couple weeks away and the senior class couldn't wait to walk across the stage and earn their diplomas. Many of them had already been accepted into college, others had no idea what it was that they were going to do as soon as they were free from the confines of high school hell. There was one student in particular who was more than eager to get out of high school and get the hell away from his home for a while.

Graduating as Valedictorian of his high school class with acceptance letters from Harvard, Princeton, and Yale, Trunks Brief was at the top of his game and couldn't possibly see anything that could bring him down. He had gotten scholarships for his football career as star quarterback, a perfect GPA, and the many extra curricular activities that he had been apart of for 4 years now. What made things even better was the "faggots" had quit school or were miraculously gone, all thanks to his brilliant actions to get them out of course. They were cramping his school presidential campaign by making him out to be a monster when –and let's be honest here- he was simply doing God's work. There was no room for faggots and queers in society—this was all made clear from the story of Sodom in the Bible. Which meant there was definitely no room for them in **his** school.

What really helped him to shine in the entire student body was when his ex best friend finally quit school all of a sudden and never came back. The bat-shit crazy demi Saiyan was the only person in the school that gave him a bad name, and despite his wild and absurd nature, he was surprisingly influential when it came to the school population. Trunks guessed it was because of the large and overbearing Italian at his side all the time, and he was even more thankful that he was gone with Goten as well. His anger and hate against the chocolate-eyed Saiyan grew deep when his good friend Jason "Voorhees" Kemp had left him and all his friends to become a faggot like him. The murder of the Australian further proved his point that homosexuals didn't belong in society. It was God's way of proving his point as to why fags and freaks should all perish.

And yet, for some reason, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to Goten. Some part of him –granted it was very small- thought about how he was doing and where he had ended up going since he as no longer at Capsule Corp. He wondered why his ex friend had gone balls to the walls insane and if he was ever going to get back to how he used to be.

Then again, did he want him to get better…?

Thunder boomed overhead and the rain started to pour heavier outside as he walked down the long hallway on the second level of the school. For some reason, the hair on the back of Trunks's neck started to stand and something in the air made him feel uneasy. He couldn't help but feel on edge and having the need to be on alert.

But, why?

Sometimes he hated his Saiyan instincts that he got from his detached father because he always felt more alarmed than was necessary on a daily basis. Probably the real reason he hated what he got from his father was just because he hated him. Although getting him to admit it was almost impossible.

Lighting struck above the school and Trunks got that uneasy feeling once again, feeling as though he were walking on pins and needles and the goose bumps on his tan arms irritated him. The lights overhead flickered and some of them eventually went out, the hallway too quiet and the lighting gave it an eerie glow. Trunks stiffened up and felt eyes on him, a presence in the hallway giving him the creeps. Finally he turned around and saw a dark figure standing in the hallway, the lighting flashing again and illuminating the menacing-looking man.

It was Goten.

"What the fuck…?" Trunks stared at Goten, seeing his lithe frame and his long unkept hair. At first, he was willing to bet money that the growling figure down the hall wasn't his old best friend, but the more the lighting struck and the lights over head attempted to come back on, it was the long scar on Goten's eye gave him away.

"Goten…? What are you doing here?" It didn't make any sense. Goten dropped out of school last year and had no reason to be there anymore. Something told Trunks that this wasn't a social call with the way that the crazed faggot was acting.

A growl came out of Goten's throat as his clenched fists shook. His fingers were bleeding again and dripping onto the slick floor of the hallway, the wounds he inflicted on his fingertips opening back up. His eyes were sharp and thin as he glared at the purple-haired Prince in front of him. He knew that Trunks was talking to him and taking a few steps forward as if he were going to confront him up close.

"That's it Trunks… just a little closer…" Goten growled under his breath, watching his prey getting closer and closer to him.

"Are you even listening to me? My God, I think you've had one too many zaps to the brain yo-"

It happened without warning. Trunks found himself crashing out of the 2nd story window of the school building after a searing blast of ki exploded against his chest. He landed on his back and gasped as the air was knocked right out of his lungs, the hot slicing pain from the ki blast making his world spin. There was only a few seconds of recovery from the attack before Goten jumped out of the window and landed on top of him, his fingernails digging into Trunks's face and clawing his skin. The purple-haired Prince screamed in pain as Goten dug his nails into his eye sockets, causing lights to explode and bring him sudden blindness.

As a defense against the violent attack, Trunks swung his fist up and socked Goten in the jaw, managing to get the demi Saiyan off of him for a moment. The Prince rolled away and howled in pain from the horrid injury that Goten had left his eyes, fearing he would never be able to see again, beginning to crawl away on his stomach and feel his way to safety. "Shit!" he cursed and couldn't believe how helpless he felt without his sight. If only he had taken the couple hours out of his day every week to spar with his father and learn these sorts of skills that never crossed his mind.

Trunks gasped as his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged back to where he had originally landed, shouting in pain from the dirt that scraped against the nasty wound in his chest. Before he knew it, Goten was pounding his fists into his head over and over again, hearing the demi Saiyan snarling with fierce fervor. His head was knocked around and he felt bones crunch and muscles pop, the schizophrenic teen on top of him never stopping his actions. Suddenly Goten grabbed his head with both of his hands and sunk his teeth into his skull, crunching down and causing Trunks to scream suddenly. Blood poured out of his head and spilled onto the ground, making Trunks scream even louder and more desperately, the piercing and persistent shout aggravating his attacker. Goten ripped his teeth away and snorted. Trunks was then picked up and hurled across the front yard of the school, crashing against the large statue of some historical figure, breaking the stone and crumbling to the ground with it. By now, kids and teachers had come out of the school to see what was going on, having heard the crash and Trunks's howls of pain. The purple haired Prince groaned and lifted himself up off of the ground, spitting out blood and feeling himself too dizzy to stand. He managed to look over his shoulder to see a wave of ki blasts coming right at him.

"Oh fuck…."

* * *

Something didn't feel right.

Something had to be wrong.

Something has happened or was about to happen.

Goku could feel it in his bones as he paced back and forth in Capsule Corp. Maybe it was just the storm that was going on overhead. The 3rd class Saiyan was always a little uneasy during thunderstorms. Maybe it was just the lighting that caused his energy to tingle and make his hair stand up on his arms. Maybe he had a traumatic experience during a storm when he was a child that he just couldn't remember. Whatever it was, it was really bothering him this time.

Something wasn't right.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot?" Vegeta finally barked, having been watching Goku pace back and forth now for about 20 minutes. It was annoying the hell out of him.

Goku blinked and looked over at his lover that he had returned to reluctantly months ago. Things had gotten a little bit better but it wasn't all around fantastic. He still wished he wasn't with him, but he still needed him no matter how much he hurt. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I just… something is bothering me. I can't put my finger on it." He looked out of the window and watched the lighting tear open the sky and make everything shine for a few brilliant seconds.

Vegeta snorted at him "Hn. Careful when you talk like that Kakarot. You wouldn't want people to think you were crazy like your son."

Goku shot Vegeta a glare. He could handle the degrading remarks against him and their relationship, but he didn't tolerate the rude comments against his mentally disturbed child. Vegeta put his hands up in a submissive manner and told Goku to calm down and that it was only a joke. Goku sighed and continued to pace, wanting to know what was wrong but no matter how much he stretched his senses, nothing came to him. Maybe he was losing his mind like his son. He watched Goten pace back and forth constantly and talk to himself nearly everyday. Was it that he was starting to be that way as well? There is sufficient amount of research done that proves Schizophrenia is hereditary…

Suddenly he felt a spike of energy. It made his eyes widen from how powerful it was and how familiar it was. When Goku looked over at Vegeta, the arrogant Prince was already on his feet and frowning in the direction of the energy. His heart was pounding as he recognized the ki that was growing bigger and more frantic. All those odd feelings of something not being ok were simply his parental intuition; at least, that's what he was telling himself.

"Goten…!"

Then there was a severe drop in energy from another life force that they both knew very well. As Goten's energy grew more erratic and stronger, the energy from Trunks was plummeting to a dangerous level. The look on Vegeta's face scared Goku, watching the panic and fear go across his hard features from feeling the energy of his own child in danger.

Within the blink of an eye, they were both headed towards the direction of the fight.

* * *

The school was on lockdown.

The police were just arriving and the SWAT team was soon to follow.

Trunks lay a mangled mess in the football field of the school as the rain poured down. He was burned and bleeding and broken, still blind to the attacks against him due to the nasty treatment of his beautiful cerulean eyes. He whined in pain and tried his best to fight back the urge to slip into an unconscious state. He had to stay awake. He had to stay alive. Goten was in a frenzy near him, pacing back and forth and screaming obscenities—but surprisingly not at him. It seemed that Goten was fighting with himself. Kill or him keep him alive? It made Trunks nauseas to hear such an argument that Goten was having with himself. It seemed that even if the crazed Saiyan did want to kill him, he was going to do it slowly and as painfully as he could.

'_What are you waiting for? Go over there and finish him off!'_

Goten growled at the command and shook his head. "I want to make him suffer! It's too soon!"

'_He's going to get away and you'll never have this chance again!'_

"Shut up! No one is going to stop me!" The Saiyan looked all around him, panicking about the sirens that were arriving.

'_GET OVER THERE AND KILL HIM!'_

"No! Not yet! Shut UP!" Goten pressed his hands against his ears to make the screaming stop, his wild, dilated eyes looking over to see Trunks starting to move. He snarled and ran over to the man, pouncing on his back and pressing him against the ground. "NO! You aren't going anywhere!" He grabbed Trunks's head and slammed his face into the grass, letting the man suffocate in the standing water from the rain.

Trunks bucked and squirmed under him, fighting for his life to get the water out of his broken nose. Goten smirked down at him, starting to feel his body start to get excited from the purple haired prince starting to drown under him. The blood in his mouth and wafting aroma in the air was turning him on even more. Before long, he had a straining erection between his legs and a wicked idea came to his mind. He yanked Trunks's head back to let the man breathe, the gasp making his cock throb a little. Leaning down, he started whispering to him.

"You act like us faggots are nothing but a bunch of perverted demons going around raping children and should be put to death. You accuse us of being disgusting and that our way of life should be feared… Well… I'm going to give you something to really be scared of Trunks…" Goten smirked and flickered out a tongue, sliding it against Trunks's bloody ear.

"N-No!" Trunks gasped and struggled more under Goten's body, causing Goten to moan in delight as the older Saiyan's hips bucked against his groin.

Goten grabbed both of Trunks's arms and held them behind his back, using the other hand to tear at Trunks's shorts that he was wearing. The moment Trunks's perfect round ass was exposed, Goten gripped it with his nails, digging into the flesh and causing the Prince to bleed. Trunks screamed and begged for Goten to stop, but it only fueled Goten's fire. The demi Saiyan with the wild eyes managed to undo his own pants and rub his throbbing cock between Trunks's bleeding ass cheeks. The purple haired Prince mustered up as much strength as he possibly could and fought back, pulling and struggling and bucking his body, wanting –no, _needing_- Goten to fall off of him. He snarled and howled and did everything he could to prevent what was about to happen.

Instead of gaining the freedom he was begging God and Goten for, he angered the paranoid schizophrenic and caused Goten to bite the top of his cervical vertebrae with such force that Trunks lost his voice. One false movement and Goten could easily snap his neck. Tears poured out of Trunks's torn eyes as he felt Goten's cock pushing against his entrance, finally giving up and deciding that he would just give the schizophrenic psychopath what he wanted.

"GOTEN!"

The voice cut through the thunder and the rushing of blood in Trunks's ears. The pain of Goten's intruding cock was gone and the hold that the Saiyan had on him was gone. There are sounds of Goten snarling and screaming and then what sounds to be a scuffle between him and some others. The voice that cut through the storm is yelling and the sounds of ki blasts crashing around him made his heart leap. Finally a loud THUD came after a frenzy of voices and attacks. Goten was wailing and screaming and Trunks could feel super Saiyan energy from 3 different Saiyans washing over his burned and broken body.

It was too much for Trunks to handle. The battered and bloody lavender-haired Prince couldn't hold onto to the conscious world anymore.

His world went black.

* * *

"Why did you bring him here to Capsule Corp, Kakarot? You have some nerve after what he did to my son! You know Trunks is in the ER now, don't you? What do you expect to do with him?"

"I don't know, Vegeta! I didn't know where else to go! Just let me think!"

"How can you think with him screaming and shrieking like that? You can't even control him!"

"You saw who was coming to stop him! I couldn't let any more people get hurt!"

"He's going to hurt _you_ if you don't do something about him! You saw what he did to Trunks!"

"I know Vegeta! I just… just—Goten please! I just want to help you! Calm down!"

"He's possessed, Kakarot! He can't fucking hear you! I'm getting those damn ki restraints."

"Goten… Goten p-please! Stop fighting me! I don't want them to take you away!"

"_WE DO AWAY WITH YOUR KIND! EXTERMINATE THE HUMAN RACE! LET THE CHAOS ENTWINE! SWEEP ALL THE WEAKENING KIND!_"

"Goten! Please stop! Please just calm down!"

"_I AM WAR! I AM PAIN! BYGONE ARE TOLERANCE AND PRESENCE OF GRACE!_"

"My God Kakarot I was gone for 2 minutes and he's screaming nonsense! Hold him still so I can put these on his wrists!"

"Stop fighting us, Goten! We are just trying to help you! Hurry up Vegeta!"

"_SCAVENGERS WILL BE SENT OUT TO CLENSE THE HUMAN FILTH PARADES_!"

"Kakarot hold his arms still for just one god damn second!"

"I'm trying, Vegeta! HURRY!"

"_I AM FEAR IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE BRINGER OF THE LIGHT_!"

"There! Got them on! Call his doctor NOW!"

"Oh Goten… I-… I'm so sorry, son…"

* * *

"_If you are just now joining us on Channel 8 news, we are continuing our coverage on today's shocking events at Orange Star High School with breaking alert. There was a terrible attack against the star quarterback Trunks Brief this afternoon by an ex student that was pulled our due to mental instability. Witness reports say that Trunks was hurled through the 2__nd__ story window and beaten unconscious in the football field. Before the police could come and apprehend the attacker and take Trunks to the hospital, they were both taken away by powerful flying beings that came out of the sky._

"_We learned that Trunks ended up in the Capsule Corp ER and his survival of the attack looks bleak. The whereabouts of the attacker were uncertain until moments ago when the father of the attacker came forward to announce that his son was in custody in a private mental facility. The ex student, Son Goten, is being treated right now by his doctor and the police plan to apprehend him as soon as he is conscious from his sedatives. Apparently the attacker has been suffering with paranoid schizophrenia for almost 5 years now and is prone to having dangerous episodes. We here at Channel 8 do not accept this as an excuse for the attack against Trunks Brief and we cry out for justice. For now all we can do is hope and pray that the heir to the multi-billion dollar Capsule Corporation makes it through this hour. What a tragic death it would be…"_

* * *

TBC.


	19. The First of Many Trials

Well. Look at this. A nice new shiny chapter for all of you to enjoy. I feel guilty for only updating once or twice a year and I really would like to get out of that habit. Unfortunately, this chapter is short and wordy. Although, it is an important one. Just to entice you, this is all about how Goten ends up in a mental hospital from here on out. I also made a change in my original plans to just summarize the trial that Goten has to face from his attack against Trunks. There are also a few twists thrown in as well. I do apologize once again that you've waited all this time to get such a short chapter, but my New Year's resolution is to update more, or maybe even finish. Thank you for your patience and continuing to be a fan!

Warnings: Wordy and detailed. I won't be offended if you get bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama. All OC's belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

* * *

**Domination Chapter 19: The First of Many Trials**

Much to Goten's dismay, Trunks had survived.

Everything passed by like a blur over the next few weeks as Goten found himself in a dull sedative haze. The moment he was held down by his father and injected with enough lithium to take down a bull, many things transpired that he could barely remember.

Before he knew it, his face was plastered all over the news as being an unstable terrorist maniac. The police had come and arrested him, charging him with attempted 1st degree murder, destruction of school property, public endangerment, and sexual battery. They then began to then accuse him of different crimes, wanting to link him to the murders of prostitutes, calling him the "Night Crawler" and decided to charge him for all of those as well, even if they didn't have sufficient evidence. Goten fit the profile, and with time they could build a strong case against him.

No matter how hard Goku had tried to prevent his son from going into custody, in the end he knew it had to happen. His son needed help and he knew that he couldn't keep him hidden forever from police apprehension.

When Goku realized he needed to get an attorney for Goten, it was then that Dillon Santinni finally showed up. He had an attorney for him, even though Goku was extremely hesitant, and insisted on taking over from here on out. Because Goku had no idea how the court system or criminal prosecution worked, he reluctantly stepped aside and let Dillon handle everything. Goten's attorney was a huge black man, cold to the bone and fierce during trials. Tyrese was a defense attorney who was known for representing the Santinni's and always getting them off of the hook for whatever was brought against them. He stood tall by Goten who was heavily medicated and unemotional, listening to all of the charges brought against him during his arraignment, immediately claiming "Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity." The DA for the city demanded that bail be denied for Goten because of his connection to the Santinni's and their immense wealth that they possessed, fearing Goten would flea the country the moment he got out of custody. Tyrese argued that Goten needed to be able to be released so he could see his doctor and continue to stay on his medication. In the end, Goten received bail set at $1,000,000 with the stipulation that he immediately go to the Presbyterian Psychiatric Hospital. His bail was paid immediately by Giovanni Santinni himself and Goten was then escorted to the mental hospital.

Goten panicked his first night in the asylum, his medication wearing off and he trashed his room in a fit. The ki restraints worked wonders on his usually super strong body, rendering him as helpless as the teenager he was. He screamed and howled, tearing at the restraint on his ankle and slamming his body against the walls of his room. He ripped his hair out and busted his nose open in his fit, spouting off accusations that demons had trapped him in a cell to torture and kill him. It took 5 orderlies to get him under control, injecting him with benzodiazepines and strapping him down to his bed where he zoned out and drooled throughout the evening. The next day, the remaining long locks of his hair were chopped off to prevent anymore of his self-harm.

The DA came to the mental hospital with the police to meet with Goten and his attorney. Goten's father and brother were present while Dillon stayed at his side. They wanted to work out a plea bargain. If Goten pleaded guilty to his crimes that were brought against him, they would lessen the charges brought against him and would not seek life in prison. Tyrese could see how desperate they were to keep this from going to trial and he immediately advised that they don't take the deal and try their chances in front of a jury. They had an outstanding chance to have the charges dropped because of Goten's mental health, or at least found not guilty because of it.

Goku finally spoke up with concern, not liking the idea of risking Goten's life on 12 random people in a box. He feared that if they lost the trial, Goten would be sentenced to life without parole in a maximum facility prison. He would never get the help he needed or the medication he required. He also didn't like that some slick talking 19 year old was making such a decision on his son's life.

The truth came out after that about Dillon Santinni. He wasn't 19 years old- He was 27.

Goku didn't have time to freak out about the fact that Goten's boyfriend had been impersonating a teenager all these years, let alone figure out how he even did it. He now had a court date to look forward to, as Goten refused to take any sort of "deal from the devil" which meant no plea bargain. Because he was 18, he was free to make his own legal decisions and Goku had no choice but to accept it.

The first hearing they had was to see if Goten was mentally fit enough to stand trial. After freaking out during the hearing and needing to be escorted away, he was deemed unfit. Once again, the DA came to Tyrese with another deal on the table, even going as far as to dropping the charges they had against him as the "Night Crawler."

The attorney of the Santinni's declared that unless they drop the charges completely, they would continue on with a trial.

From what Goten could recall, a trial did indeed come that spread over just a few weeks. While he was in the hospital, he was told the progress every day of what was happening. Tyrese was ruthless in his attacks against the state of New York, acting mortified that they would dare to try a man who had a long history of insanity. He had Dr. Simoko come in and giver her testimonies on his treatment and how she diagnosed him as paranoid schizophrenic that desperately needed constant therapy and medication. There were other experts who came and testified on Goten's behalf, even though they had never physically met the schizophrenic teenager. Goku, Gohan and even Raven took the stand in the young Son's defense, pouring their hearts out about how Goten needed help and patience and how putting him behind prison walls would only cause more harm than good.

The most surprising part of the trial was that Trunks did not want to testify against his attacker. He was quoted in saying, "I would not feel right in aiding the prosecution of a sick man. He should be locked up in a mental facility, not a prison." There was some speculation that the Santinni's had pressured or threatened Trunks into not testifying, but there was no proof of the theory.

In the end, Dillon Santinni's testimony was the strongest and most passionate of all, and ultimately won them the trial.

Goten was found not guilty by reason of insanity, and was sentenced to further treatment in the Presbyterian Psychiatric Hospital until deemed mentally fit by the psychiatrists there. His release was dependent on their own professional opinions and there was nothing else that could be done.

Nobody had any idea what was in store for Son Goten in the mental hospital. Goku had high hopes for his son to finally get the consistent treatment and medication he needed. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

At least, he hoped.

* * *

TBC.


	20. Betrayal

Phew! This chapter took forever to write! This would have been published a few days ago but I got another rush of inspiration and wanted to add in more. I think everyone will enjoy this chapter. It brings you right inside of the mental hospital that Goten is in and exposes some of the scandalous things that happens which no one talks about. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Warnings: Some sexual scenes & insanity.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama. All OC's belong to me. Do not use without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Betrayal**

I remember when I was just a young kid during the plight of Majin Buu, I would close my eyes and cover my ears and pretend I was somewhere else. I had a big and vibrant imagination, and at times I would start to believe that my fantasies were actually real. It would get so bad that I had to get brought back into reality by my mother or Trunks.

Back then it was either shrugged off because I was a "creative child," but who knew it was the first sign of my illness.

When everything seemed bleak and fate was left in the hands of a pink monster when I was just 7 years old, I would pretend that there was someone bigger and stronger and scarier than Majin Buu who would protect me from harm.

Eventually my imagination ran wild and my pretend world seemed to become a reality as the Protector in my head took shape into an actual man. He had short spiky hair, scars on over his eye and cheek, and piercings in his face. He never smiled and he had a desperately urgent need to protect me from anything bad. He kept me motivated to help in the defeat of Majin Buu and with him, I felt I could accomplish anything. When I had been absorbed by the pink monster and was locked away in a deep unconscious state, I spent time with him. He swore to always protect me and promised that he would never leave me. I loved him and wanted nothing more than to stay with him and hide away from the world that had turned upside down. He was there at my side when I had woken back up, giving me encouraging words and guiding my fighting. I saw him all the time during the final battle, constantly distracted by him and unable to focus because I feared he was going to get hurt. And yet, the earth was saved and all was back to normal for everyone but me. I was so scared and sad when the Earth was saved because after all of that, I felt I could not live without my Protector that was constantly at my side. I remember going to bed that night crying and holding onto him long after my brother Gohan was fast asleep, begging him not to leave me as he let my tears soak his chest. He whispered that he would always be there for me and he would always protect me, and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next day without him in my bed and he wasn't anywhere around my home. I couldn't have been more devastated.

But as the weeks went by, my brother eventually moved in with Videl, my father was randomly disappearing and returning on his own time, and my mother began turning into somebody I became terrified of. Her cruel and screaming ways kept me stressed and on edge constantly in my unstable home, and it was then that he came back and held me close. He told me that one day I would be rid of her and he was going to help me. I was always so happy to see him. We would talk for what seemed hours on end in the privacy of my room or behind my house in the trees. He let me draw him and tell him stories, as well as my deepest and darkest secrets. I wanted to introduce him to my friends and family, but he told me they just weren't ready for him yet.

Over time, he started telling me the only way to escape my pain and fear was to kill myself. When I refused, he disappeared completely, only to reveal himself with his voice when I was at my most vulnerable. He would scream in my ears sometimes when things were very very wrong. He always tried to convince me to hurt myself or to attack someone who had it out for me. My Protector would show himself when I was losing control of my mind, pushing me and cursing me and spitting on me. He called me a stupid little boy. Then as fast as he would come, he would vanish.

And then one day, he came back without mercy the closer I got to Dillon, and by the time I was madly in love with the Italian man, my Protector never left.

Now as I'm lying here in my small bed with my wrists and ankles strapped down, my Protector reveals himself to me again. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the door, a fuzzy brown tail flicking beside of him. No matter how terrible he had been to me, I couldn't help but cry as I realized he was still protecting me like he had promised all those years ago. How I wish I could feel his arms around me. How I wish I could find the words to express to him how unbelievably sorry I was and that I forgave him.

_/You don't have to apologize… I already forgave you…/_

I gasped a little and looked at him, relieved that he forgave me, feeling more at ease.

_/We have to get you out of here…/_

"Dillon is working on it... He said we should be out of here-"

_/Dillon is lying to you! He's happy you're in here! This way he doesn't have to deal with you anymore!/_

"That's not true! He loves me! He saved me from going to prison after you told me to go after Trunks!"

My Protector turned and hissed at me, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight while his piercing black eyes were like daggers to my soul. I couldn't get over how much he looked like a more sinister version of me, and it frightened me. He crawled on top of me and pressed his knees into my chest, crushing my lungs while he wrapped his hands around my neck and tried to choke me.

_/I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?/_

I screamed and struggled, my head thrashing against the pillow as I tried to get him off of me. I watched in horror as my Protector morphed into that demonic figure who resembled Trunks and then into my lover Dillon, a wicked laugh coming out of him. I was howling and using all of my strength to try to get out of the restraints, wanting to escape the morphing figure that wanted nothing more than to kill me. Before I knew it, I felt something stab into my thigh and a rush of warm fluid spread through my body. The haunting images that had terrorized me began to fade away and were replaced by orderlies in white scrubs, all of them looking down at me with disappointment on their faces.

As the tears rolled down my cheeks, the sedatives took full effect on my body and my eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dillon had come to see me the next day with Raven and I was overly ecstatic. It was a pleasant surprise to have them both visit since I had been locked away for over a month, and I only remembered my father stopping by just once. I couldn't believe it had already been that long but I had been in nothing but a drug-induced daze nearly the entire time. I was willing to do anything to show my appreciation for the visit, as well as try to make it last as long as possible.

Dillon had asked the staff for just some time alone for him and Raven to spend time with me, and after a simple exchange of words, they reluctantly left just the three of us in my room.

Our alone time consisted of Dillon having his head between my legs while Raven stood watch by the door awkwardly. I couldn't remember the last time I had been pleasured and the sensations from Dillon's mouth had set my body on fire. I couldn't care less if we got caught and I let my voice prove that point. He bobbed his head up and down and I could feel my cock hit the back of his throat, my fingers gripping onto his hair as I moaned.

"Shhh! Goten they'll hear you!" Raven nervously scolded me for the noises I made, but it was so hard to keep quiet.

Dillon pulled away from my hard-on and pushed me to lay back onto the bed with my legs still hanging over the side. He wrapped them around his waist and I heard the sounds of his pants coming undone. It took everything I had not to scream in excitement. "Yes… Give it to me…!" I gasped and rolled my head back, arching my body for him.

"Dillon are you nuts?!" Raven panicked.

"Raven, be quiet! The more you talk, the longer this is going to take! Just tell me if they are coming back in!" Dillon's hands were touching me and preparing me in a hasty manner and I felt I could cum right then and there.

"God dammit…" Raven huffed and I could hear him turn from us.

Dillon wasted no time in pushing his thick dick inside of my body, his handsome face flushed with arousal and his lips parted as he sighed. He held my body down by my arms and moved his hips back and forth, making me gasp and groan. My face was red and I was sweating as Dillon had his way with me, my erection hard as a rock and rubbing against his stomach. He was so good at hitting my spot within just a few thrusts and ended up having to put his hand over my mouth as I moaned and whimpered. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I gave a high-pitched whine as cum spurted out of my cock, trembling from my orgasm and causing my body to clench tightly around the rigid member inside of me. My lover grunted and gasped before throwing his head back and biting his lower lip, a warm sensation spilling into my body and making me shiver.

I was quickly cleaned up and redressed. Dillon told me that unfortunately he had to leave since he had somewhere else to be and I felt let down. I asked him when he thought I would be getting out of here and he simply told me that things like this take a while. When I went to kiss him, he moved away from me and instead patted my head. Raven couldn't even look at me as they left.

I found myself crying after Dillon and Raven had been gone for about ten minutes. I felt used and dirty and most importantly…

I felt utterly alone.

* * *

By the time I was well enough to no longer be strapped down at night, I was allowed to leave my room and explore the mental facility with monitored supervision. I was in a wing of the hospital meant specifically for schizophrenics like myself and I wanted to meet others like me. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I had thought.

The only place that I was allowed to go to was the common area. It was a simple open space with card tables set up all over and a couch with a TV blaring. My pounding heart slowed down as I was faced with disappointment and some fear from what I saw. I had half expected to see wild and out of control people who were foaming at the mouth and chained to the walls, but I felt that what I saw was much worse.

Most of them were catatonic and slumped over in a chair, while handfuls were talking to themselves erratically. One man came up to me and bowed over and over again, mumbling about little green men and warning me about their plans to crawl into everyone's ears and control us. Another man was drooling and staring off into a distant world only he could know about. A woman was banging her head against the wall and hitting her forehead in frustration, trying to speak but to my surprise she was completely mute.

My first thought was about myself, wondering if this was my future from now on. My next thought was on how the hell I was going to get out of here.

I panicked and managed to run out of the common area only to be tackled down and given more sedatives. Before I knew it, I was on the couch with the other catatonic patients. I glanced around the room to try and find my Protector, but he refused to show himself. I'm such a stupid little boy…

"Hey… You wanna get out of here…?" A young voice spoke from behind me.

I blinked and turned my head slightly, my eyes widening and who had spoke to me. He had big chocolate eyes, wild black hair and the face of innocence. I knew I had to be hallucinating as I stared at the child version of myself, watching as he grinned and wiggled in anticipation to my answer. The doctors told me that the best way to fight my illness was with medication and to ignore the new figures that appeared in my mind. If I had any sort of hope on getting out of the hospital, I needed to obey the psychiatrist's commands.

"What's the matter? Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The child's bright and beaming face changed to that of guilt and terror almost instantly, one I remembered holding during Majin Buu's conquest. My heart shattered and I couldn't bare the thought of upsetting my kid self.

I put my finger to my lips and I shushed him, shaking my head a little. When I gave a smiled, he smiled back. "I'm going to help you get out of here!" He jumped over the back of the couch and situated himself comfortably in my lap. With the doctors watching, I didn't dare put my arms around him even though I desperately wanted to.

"How…?" I whispered and kept my head down, my nose buried in his hair.

"You'll see!" He gave me a playful grin, one I always sported when I used to be his age. It was always a sign that I was up to no good.

"What can I call you?"

"Just call me Ten!" My mini me put his arms around my neck and laughed.

That was how I ended up with my second permanent hallucination.

* * *

The first night with both of my hallucinations was a terrible one. My Protector hated Ten, and Ten was terrified of my Protector. They screamed all night at one another, making me miserable and sick. Ten wanted me to better myself so I could get out the right way, and my Protector wanted me to destroy everyone in my path and break out. I was conflicted about what I should do, and my fighting hallucinations were not making my situation any better.

When one of my psychiatrists came in to check on me that night, I broke down and admitted that I had been seeing two people now who wouldn't leave me alone. He shook his head, pulled a syringe from his coat, and injected me with what I could only assume was a sedative. I passed out within minutes, only to wake when the sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside of my window.

"Tell me about this new hallucination, Goten…" My psychiatrist Simoko had arrived that morning to speak with me. My on-site doctors contacted her with urgency after my poor evening the night before.

"What's to tell…?" I sighed, sitting on my small bed with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"I'm just concerned at your progress, Goten. I want to know what has been going on so I can change your therapy and medication if it's needed. You want to get out of here, don't you?" Her sharp green eyes were focused on me, always so determined. Ten was sitting right beside of her, nodding at me as he agreed with her.

She was right. I sighed again and rested my forehead against my arms. "He's me… But when I was a kid. He calls himself 'Ten.'"

Simoko stared at me in a shocked manner, as if I had told her some huge secret. She scribbled away on her notepad and then looked back to me, making me tilt my head in curiosity. "Is that… important?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed together a little.

"It's definitely interesting… It may be that a part of your subconscious has awakened… A more innocent side of you that wants to guide you now, instead of the monster that plagues you."

_/I want to rip her heart out and drink her whore blood. It's just you and her, Goten. Take her out!/_

My Protector was in the corner of my room at being mentioned, snorting and glaring at my psychiatrist. Not taking my medication when I first woke up seemed to have quite the negative effect on me. "Ignore him, Goten." Simoko snapped me out of my staring and I looked to her with a blush. "You know he's not real… Don't even pay attention to him." She smiled and patted my hand.

_/FUCKING BITCH! I'M RIGHT HERE! TELL HER, GOTEN!/_

I nodded and took a deep breath, looking away from my Protector and back to Dr. Simoko. Ten was hiding behind her and my eyes glanced to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something to him, comfort him possibly as he shook in fear, but he put his finger to his lips to silence me. "Do you see Ten…? Is he next to me?" My psychiatrist asked, pointing to where I had looked.

"… He is… He's scared of my Protector so he's hiding behind you… They fought all night so Ten hasn't really been around until now." I finally looked to Simoko.

_/That fucking child is worthless. Tell him to get lost!/_

She nodded and tucked one of her blonde locks behind her ear, taking a few more notes. I wondered what she was thinking, and what my Protector was going to make me do to her. When I looked to Ten, he shook his head "no" to my Protector's orders of lashing out physically at Dr. Simoko. I decided to listen to Ten this time.

"Ok Goten." She sighed slightly and took out her prescription pad. "It sounds like your mind is conflicted and it's being represented in visual hallucinations. This is something we can work with, but we need to do it in moderation. Our goal for you is to one day live without any sort of hallucinations, so we have to find a balance on working with them to help you, and then getting rid of them as fast as we can when you don't need them anymore. I think Ten has shown up to make you feel like you have a purpose and to make you want to better yourself, while the other one is raging against that because he has been in control for so long…" She finally tore off her prescription that she had written out for me. "I'm going to have them put you on Clozapine… It's going to help at controlling your 'Protector' who has been trying to get you to kill yourself or hurt others. Since nothing else seems to be working, we are going to take the next step up on your medication."

_/Fucking kill her, Goten. She's trying to get rid of me!/_

I looked at the pen she was holding.

_/Take it from her and stab her in the neck! What are you waiting for?/_

I swallowed, feeling a little hot and stuffy as my Protector got more manic.

_/I have done nothing but protect you ever since you were a child! Are you really going to do this to me?/_

When I looked at Dr. Simoko, I could tell she knew I was struggling. Ten was sitting beside her this time, urging me to listen to her. I looked back and forth between them and put my hands over my ears, wanting to block out the sounds of my Protector screaming at me. All I wanted him to do was stop. I just wanted him to be quiet for more than an hour. My doctor had my new prescription in her hand, my eyes locked onto the paper.

_/GOTEN GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!/_

I finally gave in and nodded, agreeing to the new change in medication.

* * *

The clozapine worked like a charm. My Protector and Ten were both gone by the next day, and I finally felt at peace. Because the medication gave me a complete turn around on my getting better, I reached a point in the hospital where I was allowed to interact with the other patients again without supervision. I could come and go in my room as I pleased, as well as the common area. I was getting along with my doctors and orderlies. I was even enrolled in a creative writing class where I found a new passion.

As time went by, I got in with some of the permanent patients and learned the more secretive side of hospital.

Cigarettes were like currency and used for payments, favors, and even bribery. I had my first smoke in the courtyard with a few of my new "friends" where I found that I enjoyed the burn and the relief it gave to my day-to-day anxieties. Whenever my family or Raven came to visit me, I asked for cigarettes now instead of the other treats or gifts they were bringing me. They hated that I had picked up the nasty habit, but they couldn't refuse my asking due to my successful change. I used the cigarettes to get what I wanted from the other patients, trading tobacco for pills to get a little high at times, or exchanging them for sexual favors.

Sex was rampant between the more stable patients, consensual or not. It was an unspoken truth that everyone was having sex with each other, and our orderlies looked the other way. The first time I passed a room where two patients were fucking like rabbits on the bed, my attitude about the hospital changed. If the patients were able to get away with sex in their rooms, I could only imagine what else we could get away with. Dillon stopped visiting me months ago, instead just calling, and I was beginning to get antsy for some satisfaction. From this, I began giving away my cigarettes for blowjobs. Patients were desperate for a smoke, I was desperate for release, and it ended up working out beautifully.

I felt guilt at first for conducting such behavior because I prided myself in being committed to Dillon. But after begging him to come see me on multiple occasions and being let down each time, the guilt went away. Some of my fellow patients told me that this place was notorious for families just dropping off sick people and never coming back. They can easily look the other way, like the orderlies did.

There was one particular orderly that I was told about. He was on night watch and not only did he keep his mouth shut about the patients having sex, he was known to join in. He was Russian, tall and muscular, soft-spoken, and had a thing for voyeurism. It was when a pair of women had beckoned him to join them after having been caught, that he had stopped watching and started being apart of it. His name was Vladkin –or Vlad for short- and he was particularly interested in men. The doctors had no idea, and all the patients wanted a taste of the Russian who spoke with broken English. Because I was young and handsome, my "friends" bet that all I had to do was tell him the when and where, and he would come knocking. As tempting as it sounded, and as distraught as I was over Dillon's neglect, I still loved my partner and was still waiting for him to get me out.

I was laughed at for having hopes of Dillon getting me out of here, but I still believed in it. He was working hard to get me out, and that's why he hasn't come to see me. He promised that I would be out of here by the end of the year, and I knew it was going to take a lot of string pulling and money to make that happen. I understood that he had to do these things to get me released. They could laugh all they want, but I had faith in my lover.

Dillon was going to get me out. I just knew it.

* * *

"You're leaving for Italy…?" Raven stared at Dillon as the Italian man was packing up one of his large suitcases.

The hybrid android had come over to ride with Dillon to the hospital to see Goten, but instead was greeted with suitcases and hustling housekeepers. "Si, Raven. My family and I have a lot of business to take care of in Sicily. It calls for immediate action so I have to go tonight." Dillon stated simply, zipping up on of his suitcases and handing it off to one of the staff.

"But… What about Goten? He's expecting us to get him out… He's expecting _you_ to get him out!" Raven hurried over to Dillon, putting his hand on his arm to get him to stop. The Santinni heir looked down at the younger man, his green-gold eyes hard as he showed no signs of sympathy. "Dillon… Please…" Raven practically pleaded with him, a complete mess after the murder of his boyfriend and the loss of his other friend to madness. He couldn't lose another important person in his life.

Dillon finally sighed and put his heavy hand on Raven's slender shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raven. He'll understand. One day…" He looked away from the icy-eyed teenager and grabbed his smaller suitcase, shrugging off Raven's hand and strolling across his vast bedroom.

"I can't believe you're just going to leave Goten to rot in that place! Especially since you were the one who got him in there!" Raven stomped his foot down, glaring at Dillon's back as the Italian stopped. "You know it's true, Dillon! You've done nothing but push him and push him even though you knew he was sick!" The hybrid android made no movement as Dillon turned and came towards him, too angry and upset to drop the subject. "Was this your plan all along? To get him so messed up to where he gets locked away so you can wash your hands of him and leave! What kind of a man are yo-" Raven was cut short as he was backhanded suddenly by the larger man. It had taken him by surprise more than anything, causing him to stumble back onto Dillon's bed and stare up at the barrel of a gun.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say those things to me, Raven." Dillon scowled down at him, the revolver pointed directly between Raven's temples. The teen may have been part android with super strength, but a bullet to the brain was enough to slow anyone down. Aside from that, he was too stunned to react, never thinking that his friend would have turned on him like this. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for those you love. Goten is better off without me because I did make him worse. I have a lot going on with my family and I refuse to bring him into it. The best thing for him is for me to leave. Do you understand?" Dillon continued to scowl, never moving the gun away from Raven's head.

Raven swallowed silently and sighed, knowing that even if he yelled and screamed and begged, Dillon would do as he pleased anyway. He hung his head and whispered, "I understand, Dillon…"

Dillon finally put the gun back into his suit jacket, turning from Raven and going back to his suitcase. He stopped in the doorway and let out a sigh finally, looking over his shoulder at the emotionally distraught teenager. "It's better this way, Raven… Please… take care of him for me."

With that, Dillon walked out of the room and out of Goten's life.

* * *

Goten's POV

This can't be happening…

"I'm so sorry Goten… I tried to get him to stay…"

This can't… Oh god…

"He said it was for the best… And that you would understand some day… Goten, please… look at me…"

My Dillon… he left me… Abandoned me…

"I'm so sorry, Goten…"

I'm such a stupid little boy. I've always been.

"Goten, look at me…"

Raven's hand was holding mine, giving it a squeeze and looking to me with sadness in his ice-blue eyes. I glanced up at him, hot tears streaming down my cheeks, feeling lost and helpless. He reached over and wiped the tears from my eyes, then ran his fingers through my short hair. "I'm going to take care of you, Goten… I'll do my best to come every day… I'll research what it takes to get you out… You have my word."

My Protector was right. Dillon didn't love me. He's caused me nothing but pain and suffering- and now I'm trapped in this hospital because of him.

"Goten..?"

"Why should I believe you…? Everyone who has ever told me that leaves eventually…" I trailed off, my tears starting to slow as I felt myself beginning to shut down emotionally.

"Because…" Raven took my chin and made me look back at him. With the help of my new medication, I was no longer paranoid into looking into other people's eyes, and Raven's were breathtaking. "You're all I have left…" He whispered and leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

I blushed a little from his lips on mine, but I didn't pull away. He was right and who was I to deny that? Voorhees was dead, his father was a drunk, and his friend walked out on him when he walked out on me. I too had nobody anymore. Not my lover, not my family, not even my voices. I let out a shaky sigh and leaned forward, resting my forehead against his chest as he put his arms around me.

"I won't leave you Goten… I swear on my life…" Raven kissed the top of my head and held me closer to him.

I closed my eyes and gripped onto his shirt, enjoying his warmth and the comfort he was giving me. If he were all that I had left, I would fight to the death to keep him. I would make sure that he would never leave me. Not like my family. Not like Dillon. I growled and gripped him tighter.

"I'll make sure of that…"

TBC.


End file.
